Fire and Fangs
by MightyMerlin
Summary: Morgan may be Dragonborn, but what happens when she meets someone who offers her a different life? And what will happen when others find out what path she has taken? Female!Dragonborn, femslash. Rating may change..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, just thought I would try and write a fic based off my favourite game ^_^ There's a few spoilers from the Dawnguard DLC but I will be writing the fic in a completely different direction from the game :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or anything, all rights belong to Bethesda and ZeniMax.**

* * *

Morgan sighed as she cleaned off the gore that coated her daedric longsword. She hated caves and she especially hated spiders…with their eyes and the disgusting drool when they approached, not to mention their poisonous attacks and their repulsive hairs. She wished she had never found Fort Dawnguard a week ago.

After hearing rumours about the faction, she had decided to see what the fuss was about. Everyone in Whiterun had been talking about it and she had gotten so annoyed by the chatting, she had sought out the fort for herself. After meeting their leader, a rather droll man by the name of Isran, she had been asked if she could meet up with a Vigilant of Stendarr in assisting him remove a cave of vampires. She had found the Vigilant drained of his blood in the outer cave.

"Idiot" she muttered. She didn't like talking ill of the dead, but going into battle against at least four vampires and a few hideous dog-creatures was never going to work well. She had covered up the body before moving deeper into the cave system, dispatching over a dozen vampires…and a few spiders. She spat on the corpse of the monster spider lying at her feet in front of her as she moved into a large open cave, where she could hear a few voices.

Morgan softly kneeled down near a gargoyle and watched as a vampire ripped out the throat of what looked like another Vigilant, before walking away, bragging about 'bringing her to Harkon'. she didn't know who this 'Harkon' was, but she knew that these were yet more vampires and these were here for a purpose.

_I can fight against dragons and steal their souls, I can fight against forsworn and hagravens. But when I meet a spider that's as big as a horse, I get all itchy!_

Morgan sighed softly as she withdrew her ebony longbow. It was her pride and joy. Enchanted with fire and a paralysis enchantment, it was a deadly combination against anything that couldn't resist the enchantments. Like bandits. And it also worked well against vampires and spiders too by the number of corpses she had left lying throughout the caves. She readied an arrow and pulled the string back, eyeing her first target. It looked like a thrall. A bandit that had obviously been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She let her arrow fly and was pleased when it thumped into the forehead of the thrall and when it disintegrated into ash, she knew that the other vampires would notice the rather spectacular change. So she readied another ebony arrow and lined up a vampire this time, noting how the red eyes were glancing around to see who had fired the arrow that was lying in the middle of the ash pile next to her. It was when the creature looked directly at where she was crouched down next to the statue when she let fly, the arrow piercing the vampire directly through its chest as it has started to yell to the others.

The other vampire were looking around even more now that they had been reduced to just two. Morgan took them both out with two more well aimed arrows but she didn't move for a few minutes, knowing how vampires loved to use their invisibility skills. She looked for the tell tale shimmer effect and she saw none. She slowly stood up and placed her bow back onto her back, before withdrawing her blade again and stealthily made her way down the sloping pathways towards the giant circular structure in the centre of the room.

When she was satisfied that she was now alone, she sheathed her blade and walked towards a plinth in the centre and placed a hand on the top. And she screamed as an invisible force kept her hand in place and a foot long spike went straight through her left hand. She gasped as it withdrew and she took a step back on shaky legs as she held her other hand over the bleeding wound and used her Breton magic to heal the wound.

Damn traps.

But it wasn't a trap, she realised, as she saw purple lights appear in various areas of the circle, with a few torches built into the ground also lighting up a light purple. It was a puzzle then. Not that that was a good thing, she told herself. She spent a lot of time inside Nordic ruins and she knew how bad the traps could be in those places.

She gently started moving a few of the plinths back and forth, noting how the purple light sometimes lit up and sometimes it didn't. She also noticed that some plinths couldn't be moved and she thought that was because she was on the right path. So when the circle suddenly went a few feet downwards and the purple light suddenly vanished, she stepped back slightly, looking at the stone structure in the centre. It was around seven feet high but there was nothing so show what could be inside.

Morgan was always cautious about traps and mechanisms, but this one didn't have any traps surrounding it which made her think that the spike had also been there for a reason. Maybe it was operated by blood? She didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary and surely Isran was wondering why she had been away for a few days. Hell, he probably thought she was dead or worse, a vampire by now.

_I will kick him up the arse next time I see him,_ Morgan thought. Had he known just how infested this cave had been? She had been lucky she had managed to stay alive for Talos' sake! She sighed and concentrated on what she was facing now. She would kick him later.

She slowly pressed her hand against the stone, and for the second time, she stumbled back slightly as the side of the column suddenly dropped downwards….and a woman fell out of the column to kneel on the floor, her breathing ragged. She hadn't been expecting this. She was expecting some trasure of some sort. Hell, she even…

_Is that an Elder Scroll on her back?_

She recognised it of course. She had had to get one herself in order to defeat the World Eater, Alduin. Going into that Dwemer ruin had not been pleasant, and neither had been trying to figure out that blasted lighting puzzle. How the hell the dwarves managed to get anything done with all their traps and mechanisms was beyond her. Yes, they had been much smarter than any of the species around now but was all that stuff necessary?

The woman had slowly stopped hacking and Morgan looked down…and stiffened as she met the other womans gaze. They were a vibrant orange colour, different from the usual red that she was accustomed to. She was a vampire.

_What the hell have I gotten into now?_ Morgan thought as the vampire gave her a single blink of her eyes.

And then she was slammed onto her back and felt the weight of the vampire as she straddled her chest. Morgan grabbed the vampires neck as she leaned down, preventing her from sinking those long fangs into her body. She didn't want to be a vampire. She loved the sun. She loved her husband, who was probably wondering where in Talos' name she was while he was back in Whiterun with Lydia, her Housecarl.

Morgan tried shifting her weight to dislodge the vampire but the vampire just tightened her legs round her ribs and smirked slightly as she used a single hand to grab one of hers. Morgan shivered in fear. Her arm was easily being removed from the vampire neck…and she would soon be vulnerable, especially if the vampire managed to pin her down.

There was one solution and if this didn't work, she was dead. Or undead.


	2. Chapter 2

"_FUS!"_

Morgan had used her thu'um in many circumstances but using it to blast a pretty and lethal vampire off her was a new one. But it had worked, she mused with a little pride, as she watched the vampire fly through the air and land heavily on the floor a few yards away. Morgan silently thanked the Greybeards for the extra training they had given her a few weeks ago as she climbed to her feet and unsheathed her sword, watching the vampire carefully. That had been too close. Her blood was pounding through her head and she knew that the vampire would hear it.

She took a few deep breaths and kept her eyes on the vampire as she started to chuckle as she got to her feet, a small smile forming on her lips, her teeth slightly visible in the soft light that was illuminating the cavern.

"Now _that _was unexpected. And I apologise for what happened. I have been in there for…I don't know how long…"

Morgan hadn't expected the vampire to say anything and for some reason she even felt sorry for her. She truly didn't know how long she had been trapped in there? As if reading her thoughts, the vampire spoke again.

"Who's the High King?"

Morgan snorted with amusement. The civil war still raged on, with Ulfric Stormcloak and General Tullius each vying for victory and didn't seem to care who got in their way. Morgan had been contacted by both several times and her reply was always the same…usually with more swearing than even the Companions could muster all at once. She had no desire to pick sides, it was nothing to do with her. They were both as bad as each other in her view.

"Its up for debate" she replied softly.

"Another war? Wonderful"

Morgan snorted again before she caught herself. For a vampire, she did have a sense of humour.

"At the moment its between Ulfric Stormcloak and Jarl Elisif" Morgan said, wondering if either name would register. As it turned out, it didn't.

"Who are they?"

"Well, Ulfric hates the Empire and Elisif is sort of the Empires' puppet"

"What Empire?"

This was….unheard of. Morgan didn't know what to say after this and simply blurted out what was on her mind.

"THE Empire. In Cyrodiil"

The vampire now narrowed her eyes and Morgan readied herself again, cursing softly for letting her guard down.

"There's an Empire from Cyrodiil? I must have been sleeping longer than I thought"

Morgan felt that pang of sympathy again but she shut it out again. What the hell was she thinking? Was she really feeling sorry for a creature that had been about to rip her throat out? She sighed and wondered what to do. She could try and kill her but she risked being bitten. Maybe she should just go and let the vampire do what she wanted. She didn't have anything against her, but nearly being bitten was still on her mind.

"I'm sorry for what I did. Truly. Although…I dare say you were getting excited in that battle. And speaking of which. What did you do? That was no spell. It was almost like a Shout"

Morgan raised her eyebrows. Did she know about Shouting? Did she know about the Dragonborn prophecy?

"It…it was a Shout, yes" she said quietly.

"Impressive…and good thinking too. I nearly had you"

"You didn't"

The vampire smiled at the impetuous reply and Morgan winced at how…childish, she sounded. She spoke what was still on her mind.

"So…what happens now?"

The vampire smiled again.

"We go our separate ways. I need to go back home and you…well, you need to clean up, you are covered in spider gore"

Morgan looked down at her dragon scale armour and saw she was unblemished by spider guts. She looked up again and saw that the vampire was gone. Then she heard her voice and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stiffen.

"_Or maybe we will meet again little girl"_

* * *

Morgan eventually came outside the cavern and sighed with relief as she saw the sun appear over the hills. It was Skyrim so it was cold as hell, but the sun being there was welcoming. She still heard the vampires voice in her head as she walked though, and she was worried. She had let her out after hundreds if not thousands of years. What had she released into the world?

Her heart was heavy with guilt as she walked along the long paths leading back to Riften and after several days of travel, she arrived at the town gates. She hated Riften. It was a dump, to put it mildly. Full of thieves and assassins. She still remembered when she killed the pickpocket when he had tried to steal one of her items from her backpack. She had whirled around and used a Shout, sending the man flying into a wall with a sickening crunch.

She hadn't been blamed. In fact, the guards had seemed pleased. But she had also made an enemy in the form of Maven Black Briar. She was an evil and twisted woman, and she had no true friends. And apparently the pickpocket had been someone who Maven had hired. So now Maven always watched her whenever she came to Riften. And it was no different when Morgan passed through the gates and walked through the town.

There she was, dressed in her black and brown expensive robes and leaning against a wall. Morgan sighed as a rather large and burly man stood right in front of her, blocking her path. Morgan narrowed her eyes as she met the mans gaze.

"Get out the way before you turn into a fat Nord arrow" Morgan said softly.

The man grunted with amusement but Morgan could see the caution in his eyes. He knew she was Dragonborn. Everyone pretty much did by now. So did Maven, but she wasn't scared of her.

_Maybe I should bring Odahviing next time I come. Having a large red dragon near me would change her mind._

"The boss wants to talk to you milk drinker"

Morgan smiled. She hated that insult (if you could call it that) but being told to see Maven when she could easily have come over herself was more than what Morgan could take right now. Having barely survived a vampires embrace tended to out things into perspective.

"Then tell your boss to come here. Otherwise we will have a dead Nord in the streets again"

The man grunted again and Morgan smirked internally as Maven finally came over and waved off her muscle. She met the gaze of the older woman evenly and waited for her to speak.

"So…the whelp returns. Been trying to kill dragons and saving Skyrim?" Maven said with a disdainful sneer.

"If you mean saving people who are too frightened to leave the confines of the walls like you then yes, I have" Morgan replied. She knew it was dangerous to speak like this, but she had had enough. She didn't care about the Dark Brotherhood, who Maven possibly had contact with, nor did she care about the Thieves Guild, which was definitely based here in Riften and which Maven surely knew about due to her wealth and influence. She could call a dragon to her aid and she had killed dozens of them, not to mention defeating Alduin. She shouldn't fear these fools.

Maven just chuckled softly.

"My my, such confidence. Its dangerous to talk like that Dragonborn"

"Its dangerous for me to speak at all" Morgan replied, allowing her thu'um to amplify her voice, making the ground shake slightly to make her point. All but one of the Greybeards was skilled enough to talk to others. The rest could kill with even a whisper. And so could she, if she chose to. Morgan watched as Maven straightened her legs as the ground stopped shaking and waited again for her to talk.

"Watch your back Dragonborn. Even you are not invincible"

Morgan pushed past her and stopped briefly to give Maven a look over her shoulder, her long black hair spilling over her armour.

"Neither are you. Good day Maven" she said before walking through the crowd that had assembled, hiding a smile as everyone started talking the second she went out of view as she passed through the doors of the tavern. About time someone told her where to go, she mused.

* * *

The next morning, she felt refreshed which worried her slightly. She had thought that she would have nightmares about vampires and such, but her dreams had been about the usual things. Sending those annoying idiots Faendal and Sven into a pile of dragon dung. She liked that dream.

"Shame I couldn't do that in real life" she muttered with a grin as she got dressed into her armour, making sure all the clasps and fittings were secure before gathering her weapons and backpack and walking out of the room. She threw a few extra gold pieces to the Argonian as a measure of thanks as she passed and exited the tavern and sighed as the rain pummelled her head, plastering her hair to her head.

"Great. Just _great" _she muttered as she continued her journey to Fort Dawnguard.

* * *

"Well, you look refreshed"

Morgan gave Isran a dirty look. She was soaking wet and his dry humour wasn't helping.

"Go throw your face into a Khajiits backside face first" Morgan replied as she started wringing her hair out before speaking again, glad to hear the chuckle that came from her rather rude insult.

"Maybe later. Where's…"

"Dead" Morgan replied sadly, passing him the amulet she had taken from the fallen Vigilants body. "He went inside before I got there and was savaged by vampires. He managed to kill a few from what I could tell. He…he died bravely"

Isran sighed softly and nodded before meetings the Dragonborns gaze. She had seen too much at too soon an age he thought as he looked into her blue eyes. He could see the worry and pressure the young woman had been through…and this vampire business wasn't helping.

"There were dozens of them" Morgan continued quietly. All her anger had vanished to be replaced by fear of the vampire she had released. "And…there was a vampire locked inside a container of some sort."

"Go on" Isran said, giving her a bottle of mead as a passing dawnguard soldier passed them.

She took a swig, savouring the taste as she swallowed and nodded in thanks to the soldier before speaking again.

"She nearly killed me. She…she's apparently been locked away for quite some time, she didn't even know there was an Empire"

"Wish I could forget there was an Empire" Isran muttered, "But if that's the case…she's been there for a long time. What happened then?"

"She vanished. I fell for a trick and then she was gone by the time I looked up"

"Listen. You are alive and you cleaned out a whole cave of the vermin. That's something you should take heart from" Isran said, seeing that fear in her eyes. If he was honest, that scared him more than anything. This woman killed dragons all the time yet she was scared of this vampire. That was something.

Morgan sighed as Isran placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Get some rest. You go home when you are ready. I will send a few soldiers with you and a message for the Jarl of Whiterun. Everyone needs to know about the growing vampire menace…was there anything else you can tell us though?" he asked, unable to keep the question at bay.

"She…she had an Elder Scroll on her back but I never got the chance to ask about it…and I doubt she would have told me anyway"

Isran nodded at that even though inside, he was horrified at this piece of news, and smiled slightly.

"Go on. There's plenty of bunks. Eat and rest. When you're ready to leave, you let me know…and Morgan? Relax. They cannot reach you here"

Morgan nodded in thanks, clasped Israns hand with her free hand and squeezed it in silent thanks before letting go and walking into a passageway and literally throwing herself onto the bunk in her armour, not caring about the curious looks the young soldiers that were there was throwing her. And within a few minutes, she went to sleep, hoping Israns claim about being safe here was true.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan awoke the next morning and looked around to see that there were soldiers still in full armour sitting at the tables and drinking mead.

_No vampire attacks then._

She had been worrying that the vampires would attack during the night but she had to smile at that thought. There was an ever increasing number of soldiers appearing at the fort. It seemed that Isran had been very busy recruiting and taking on as many outsiders as he possibly could. They would need more though she mused, remembering the sheer speed and strength that the female vampire had used.

Morgan climbed out of her bed after shrugging off the cover that had been thrown over her and she smiled wider now. Someone had been very thoughtful. And after a few seconds, she spotted a blushing young man in a corner, not talking and clutching a bottle of mead with tight hands. She walked over, aware that many of the soldiers were now watching her, and kneeled down to gently clasp the young mans hands and gave him a light kiss to the cheek.

"Thank you" she said softly before standing up and walking away without another word. And when she heard the soldiers all start firing questions at the young man, her smile became a full blown grin. She then spotted Isran talking to two more people. One was a large Nord with long brown hair. His voice was deep and yet retained a lot of caution and wisdom within. The other looked like a Breton or Imperial. She had brown hair as well and by the way she made the other two laugh, she could tell that this woman would also be very important to everyone within the fort.

"Ah, Morgan. You're awake"

Morgan smiled as she walked over to Isran.

"I am…or maybe I am dreaming, seeing as you actually laughed just then?"

The other three chuckled at that as Isran motioned to the two others.

"This is Gunmar. He is in charge of training the soldiers and…a few others"

Morgan clasped the mans hand briefly in a hard shake and he smiled at her briefly.

"Nice to meet you Dragonborn"

"Please, Morgan" Morgan insisted with a smile before turning to the woman.

"This is Sorine Jurard" Isran said, "She is in charge of the crossbow maintenance and weapons"

Morgan gave the other woman a smile as she felt her magic through her skin, identifying her as a Breton like her.

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise" Morgan replied as she turned to Isran. "I am going back home now Isran. I need to make sure my husband is alright"

"I understand" Isran said, clasping her hands briefly before motioning to ten Dawnguard soldiers in full armour, who were standing nearby. "These soldiers will accompany you if that is agreeable. They are taking an urgent message to the Jarl and hopefully they will be allowed to remain there"

Morgan understood the hidden message there. He was worried for her. She gave him a soft smile in thanks before nodding to the other two people before walking towards the exit, the soldiers all talking softly to each other behind her. Most of them were whispering about how many dragons she had killed but she did also hear a few mutterings about how her hips swayed in her armour.

She had to grin at that.

* * *

It took a few days but they had arrived at Whiterun without suffering any losses. They had had to contend with a few bandit attacks and even an enraged giant (which they had backed away from….Morgan knew just how destructive they could be). She smiled at the sun which shone over the high walls. She loved the sight whenever she came here. It had been the same a year ago when she had first came into the area…where her life had suddenly started taken a turn she hadn't expected.

"Lets go" she said to the soldiers, who nodded in agreement as they started walking towards the main gate. Morgan smiled at the guards, who nodded to her a little stiffly. She had to wonder why as she went through the gates. They normally gave her a joke or two and at one point, and they sometimes asked her how many dragons had fallen at her feet. She sighed as they went through the gates….and stopped when she saw the two guards outside her house.

"What the…I need to see what's going on. Could you take the message to the Jarl for me please?" she asked the captain of the Dawnguard soldiers.

He gave her a small smile and nodded as he took the scroll of parchment from her hand.

"Of course Dragonborn. We will see you around I hope and it was an honour to travel with you" he said before walking away, the others following him silently.

She watched them go before taking a deep breath and started walking towards her home, noting that the two owners of Warmaidens were giving her rather sad expressions. She started worrying in earnest as the guards saw her coming and one of them cleared his throat a few times before speaking.

"Dragonborn…I…."

"Its Morgan, Roland" she said with a smile.

The guard didn't smile back and Morgan felt her smile slip off her face very quickly.

"What's…what's happened? Where's Lydia? And where's…where's Marcus?" she stammered.

The other guard softly laid his hand on hers and tried to keep her gaze as he spoke. She gripped his hand back extremely hard.

"Your housecarl Lydia is currently in the Temple receiving treatment for…wounds suffered in battle. Marcus…he…I…."

His words were cut off as she pushed past him, letting go of his hand. She ignored the calls for her to not enter as she practically kicked the door open, leaving it half off its hinges. She couldn't believe what she saw.

What was normally a tidy and comfortable house had changed. The cupboards were scorched with fire burns and ice shards were sticking out of the walls in places. But what really caught her attention was the _blood. _It was everywhere. All over the stairs that led up to the upstairs rooms, it covered nearly half of one wall…and the table.

"Oh Talos guide me" Morgan whispered as she slowly walked towards the large table…and the body that lay on top of it.

Marcus had been laid onto the table but there was no sign of restraints that she could see. Then she saw the handprints and claw marks on his wrists. Someone or…something had held him down with crushing force, enough to bruise his light Breton skin. His neck was shredded. Morgan looked closer with tears in her eyes as she closed his unseeing eyes with a quaking hand, noting somewhere in her grief-ridden mind that there were bite marks around the unblemished areas around his lower throat and even his upper arms.

"No.." she whispered softly.

"Come on Morgan" someone said from behind her.

"NO" she said with venom, rage overtaking her grief. She knew the voice belonged to one of her friends who also happened to be a Companion. Farkas was someone who had first approached her when she was getting to know her way around Whiterun. She liked his way of talking and also admired how he didn't care about what others thought of him. But right now, she didn't care.

"Come on" he said, his massive arms around her thin waist and easily heaving her to her feet, "There's nothing you can do Morgan. You know this"

"Who did this? Get OFF ME!" She yelled, her thu'um being slightly released in her anguish.

Then everything went black as she felt a blow hit her on the back of the head.

* * *

Farkas sighed as he slung the smaller woman over his shoulder. There was a reason why she shouldn't have gone inside. He had tried to call her back, but she was as stubborn as Lydia had been as the Healers had taken her to the Temple…Lydia had blood pouring from multiple wounds made by blades and her steel plate armour was dented and covered with magical scarring.

Marcus had been a very powerful Breton and therefore a very powerful mage. Farkas normally despised mages, he found them cowardly with their long range spell attacks. But after meeting Marcus, that view had changed. He liked how the man could hold his drink. And he really liked how he had been the only man in Whiterun who could calm down the Dragonborn whenever she had been angry.

He sighed deeper now as he carried his unconscious friend towards the Temple. When she woke, she wouldn't just be angry…he prayed that someone else would be able to calm her down. He doubted even all his Shield Brothers and Sisters would be able to contain her rage when she woke.

"Damn vampires" he muttered.

* * *

Morgan awoke a short time later and she blinked a few times as a Healer leaned over her, her hands gently caressing her forehead with restorative magic. She groaned and tried to get up, but a firm hand rested on her chest and kept her held down. Even in her groggy state, she recognised who it was.

"You hit me Farkas" she muttered.

"It was for your own good Morgan" he replied as softly as she had ever heard him.

"No…what would be good is if someone told me what happened to Marcus…and…"

"My Thane, please"

"Lydia" Morgan said in relief as she saw her friend and Housecarl appear on Farkas' side. She gently gripped her hand and Lydia returned it just as strongly.

"My Tha…Morgan" Lydia said, seeing Morgan's frustrated expression at being addressed so, "I failed you and Marcus…"

"No, you are still alive" Morgan said, "And that matters more to me than anything. Lydia….tell me what happened. I promise not to wreck anything Farkas" she added with a glance to the Nord.

Lydia exchanged a look with Farkas, who nodded once before meeting her gaze.

"We had settled down for the night. Marcus was regaling me with how you and he had met…again" Lydia said with a soft smile which Morgan couldn't help but return despite what had happened. "Then the door was forced open without warning"

Morgan squeezed Lydia's hand gently as the other woman took a few composing breaths.

"There was at least six of them. Marcus took out two of them with a burst of flames without even standing up. I had started to fend off one attacker when another threw a chair at me. My balance was off and before I knew what was happening, I was pinned against the wall with one of those leeches"

"Vampires?" Morgan muttered softly.

Lydia nodded before continuing, making sire the Healer could still use her magic on her patient as she talked by moving slightly to one side.

"Marcus had taken down another one by spiking the leech with icicles…then they caught him. Two large vampires held his arms down and…started to feed on his arms. The vampire holding me smiled at me, telling me I was to live so I could tell you what happened"

"Go on…I need to know" Morgan said softly.

"I watched as…a female vampire, a Dunmer, straddled his chest and smiled at me before leaning over Marcus, taunting him. She asked him if he knew about how many of her kin you had slain…and why you had killed a nest of vampires just to release another one…. Then…then she ripped his throat out with her teeth and fed…I…was then stabbed by a dagger I think and left there"

"The guards came a few minutes later but the vampires were gone and only a few ash piles remained of the vampires that were cut down" Farkas explained as Lydia rested her head on Morgan's chest, her sobs overcoming her at last. "Kodlak said he was happy to be of assistance should you need it" he added softly.

Morgan nodded as she felt her own tears fall, her arms wrapping around Lydia's back and holding her close to her. Her husband was murdered by vampires….because of the one she had apparently released. Why? She closed her eyes and let herself fall into an uneasy sleep, feeling Farkas' hand resting on her right shoulder and squeezing it once before letting go.

* * *

"Vampires? Yes we know" the Jarl of Whiterun said as he appraised the group of heavily armed soldiers before him. Jarl Balgruuf sighed heavily. Vampires were normally sporadic when they attacked someone in a town or city, let alone a group of them attacking. And attacking the husband of the Dragonborn as well?

"We welcome the Dawnguards' offer of support and I accept Israns offer of support. You are free to make preparations throughout the town as you see fit. My steward Proventus here, will assist you should you need it, as will Irileth here" he continued, motioning to the two advisors standing on either side of him.

"Thank you My Jarl" the captain said gratefully. "We assure you that we will not hinder any of the towns' workings" he added.

The Jarl nodded in thanks before saying one more thing that preyed on his mind.

"The Dragonborn…make sure she is well protected" he said, anger beginning to creep into his voice at having a good friend and person being attacked in such a manner.

The captain nodded once before turning around and issuing orders to his men before starting to talk to Irileth, asking her about the towns defences and where his men would be best suited to keep watch. The Jarl approved of the young Nord captain. He had heard of the Dawnguard of course, but seeing them here was a welcome sight. Especially after the vampire attack. He prayed to Talos that the Dragon born wouldn't do anything rash in her grief…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts everyone :D**

* * *

The next few days, Morgan simply stayed in her home. She and Lydia had cleaned up the mess (thankfully, her dearly departed husbands' body had been removed by the time she and Lydia had been released from the Temple), and they simply stayed inside the house, only venturing outside for supplies. Morgan looked up at Lydia, who was sleeping upright in her chair near her bed and she smiled a little. Lydia had been watching her every time she ever so much as sat down.

She slowly stood up and placed a blanket around her before lying back in her bed and staring at the ceiling, where she could see Dawnbreaker, the sword she had been given by one of the daedric Princes, glistening brightly. She remembered that it was best against the undead, so with that in mind, she decided she would use that blade whenever she left the town. She would give her daedric sword to Lydia as a token of her appreciation.

With that decided, she thought about Marcus and what he would say if he saw her acting so.

"He would tell me I was being thick" she muttered softly, her lips twitching in a small smile for a moment.

But he would be right, she told herself after a few moments. She had holed herself away from everyone except Lydia, and while she loved being with her, she also knew that it would be best if she left the house more often and tried to get on with her life. It wouldn't be easy, but she thought she could manage. Maybe start adventuring again, clean out some bandit caves. Hell, she might even take up Kodlaks' offer of joining the Companions. He had sought her out the day before and he had talked about his loss of his wife many years ago…and what he had done to try and live his life.

_If he can do that, so can I_, Morgan told herself.

She smiled as she watched Lydia wake up and blink slowly, looking at the blanket wrapped around her with a bewildered expression.

"You looked like you needed it"

Lydia just chuckled as she sat back in her chair, keeping the blanket around her and smiling slightly.

"Thank you Morgan"

"See, you said my name. That wasn't so hard was it?"

She couldn't help but laugh as a blanket suddenly smacked against her face.

* * *

The following morning, she decided to enchant the daedric longsword for Lydia. She insisted that she would be fine as Lydia had tried to ask if she needed company, replying that if she could make her some healing potions, she would be grateful. Lydia had nodded and Morgan had hid a smile as she made her way to Dragonsreach. She still remembered when she trapped Odahviing inside, and his subsequent embarrassment. She still teased him about it every so often.

She nodded to Irileth, who seemed happy to see her up and about, before walking over to the enchanting table, placing the sword gently and fishing out a grand soul gem. She didn't own many of these (because she did have Azuras Star after all) but she wanted this sword to be wonderful for her closest friend.

And after a few hours, she was beaming at the sight of the newly enchanted blade. A fire enchantment and a soul trap enchantment would come in handy for whenever Lydia accompanied her on her travels…they were always seemingly attacked by wolves and they did have a large stack of petty gems to use…they could make some enchanted clothing, armour and weapons for everyone in the town for protection and gratitude for the kindness.

"Ah, you're among the upright"

Morgan had to smile a little at the jarls humour. She had gotten used to it and she needed a laugh right now.

"At least I walk upright when I am drunk" she retorted.

"Pah, we all know what you Bretons are like with drink" Jarl Balgruuf said with a smile, walking over to her.

"True, but we know _what_ we are drinking and can also _remember_ what we drunk the following morning"

She smiled as he lay a hand on her back and gave it a light thump, before looking at the sword that lay before him. He smiled as he lightly ran his hand along the flat edge of the blade, admiring the craftsmanship.

"A beautiful sword…I am sure I have seen you with it before though"

"I used it a lot…but I decided Lydia deserved it after what she's done for me over the last year or so" Morgan said with a smile.

Jarl Balgruuf nodded in agreement.

"She's a true warrior…and a friend I wager?"

Morgan nodded without saying anything.

"Its good to see you again Morgan. You need anything, just ask"

"Thank you My Lord" she said with a grateful smile.

* * *

"I made you some potions"

"Thank you Lydia…oh put them there for a moment" Morgan said, pointing to the cupboard. "And close your eyes"

"You aren't going to throw skeever droppings at me, are you?" Lydia said with a grin as she placed six bottles on the cupboard and gave Morgan a mock glare.

"Of course not…I would use dragon dung instead. Close your eyes"

Lydia sighed after rolling her eyes and did as asked. And when she opened them, she saw a red and black longsword hovering in front of her, a purple and green shimmer running through the blade every so often. She gasped before looking at Morgan, whose hands were glowing a soft gold, her magic keeping the blade held aloft.

"Well, grab it, its getting tiring using up my magicka like this" Morgan said.

Lydia did as asked, smiling at the blade before frowning.

"I thought this is your blade?"

"It was…and I want you to have it. No arguments" Morgan said as she walked over and placed a hand on Lydias. "I wanted to thank you for being there for me. And for being a wonderful friend"

Lydia just smiled as she sheathed her new sword and embraced the Dragonborn in a ferocious embrace.

"The same goes to you My Thane"

Morgan sighed with a grin. One day, she would never use that title…she hoped anyway.

* * *

"You did as asked. Well done"

"Thank you Lord Harkon"

Lord Harkon smiled as his daughter walked by him, before meeting the lesser vampires gaze again. He hated conversing with the weaker species but sometimes it had to be done. He wanted to get the young Dragonborns attention after she had unwittingly saved his daughter, and the only way he could think of doing so was by killing her weakling partner.

It seemed to have worked, although Whiterun was now being fortified by the blasted Dawnguard. He knew she couldn't be touched now, so he would have to wait and see what happened next. Maybe the mortal would seek him out? She may have overheard his name when she had decimated a cave full of vampires, including two of his kin. He was impressed, and that sickened him a little. Humans should never be respected, not even one that could steal souls of mighty beings like the dragons.

He had found out a lot of information since his daughter had returned. She had told him of how she had thrown her off with a Shout. And of course, it turned out that it was the Dragonborn that all of Skyrim seemed to be talking about. She was popular in most towns and her name carried respect among the mortals…and even a few vampire clans it seemed.

Even now, he could hear a few of his kin talking about her as they feasted on the cattle, ignoring the moans and pleas as they lost a little of their life force with every bite. He wondered what Dragonborn blood tasted like. Then he shook his head. Thoughts like that were for the weak. He preferred hard facts instead of daydreaming.

"I am off to hunt father"

Lord Harkon looked at his daughter as she adjusted her leggings and made sure her hood covered her face before meeting his gaze evenly. She was the only one brave enough to do so, and also the only one he would allow to do so openly. Even though he had plans for his daughter, he still loved her on some level and was pleased she had returned.

"Of course Serana. And make sure you don't leave a mess like this one did" Lord Harkon said, decapitating the Dunmer vampire with a swipe of his wings without even looking.

Serana just nodded and smiled before exiting the front door of Fort Volkihar, her grin widening as she let the door close behind her.

"Oh I wont father" she whispered with a sneer, "I will just make a mess of your plans".

* * *

"So, what's the plan then?"

"You stay here and enjoy the festivities while I get the drinks" Lydia replied with a smile.

Morgan raised her eyebrow and said nothing as Lydia stood up and walked away, her blue skirt gliding across the ground with every step. She hadn't expected this. It had been a shock when a little girl asked her if she could help her find her mother the moment she had stepped foot outside her house, the girl tugging on her black skirt with teary eyes. She had instantly started looking for the mother, holding the girls hand. And when they got to the Gildergreen tree…..

Everyone in Whiterun was there. Even the Jarl. There was food and drink on the small tables and the moment the little girl shouted 'she's here', there was such a noise, Morgan thought a dragon had been right behind her. She gave the girl a mock glare as she giggled and ran off. Children were the sneakiest beings around she had mused as she had been surrounded by the people.

It turned out that the Jarl had organised this with the utmost secrecy, and the festivities were for her. She wasn't able to get out of this, so she had modestly said it was nothing (ignoring Farkas' and a few other Companions snorts of amusement while doing so), and the Jarl had just laughed as he passed her a flagon of mead.

And now she was leaning against the wall as she sat on the bench, waiting for Lydia to return with the drinks. She idly ran her hand along the fabric of her dress, thinking it was odd that she wasn't wearing armour for once, when someone sat down beside her. She turned, expecting it to be Lydia. But it turned out to be a woman wearing a red top showing a lot of flesh, black leggings that accentuated her physique, and a hood which obscured her face.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Morgan asked softly as the woman had started to caress her hand gently.

The woman looked up and Morgan saw the orange eyes under the hood, and the twin canines that could be seen as the woman smiled, her hand now resting on her leg and squeezing so hard, Morgan thought she could feel claws at the tips.

"Hello again Dragonborn"

Morgan didn't reply as she Shouted at her.

"_FUS RO DAH!"_

It was the Unrelenting Force Shout at its maximum potential. She hadn't used it in a while but seeing the woman flying through the air felt satisfying…until she landed gracefully on a roof and vanished from view. Morgan heard the guards yelling as they surrounded her and the Dawnguard started searching…they had seen how the 'woman' had landed, and they knew what she was.

After a few minutes, they had found no sign of her. And of course, the festivities continued. The Nords never would stop drinking, Morgan mused as Lydia handed her another mead and apologised for not being there with her. Morgan had silenced her with a gentle finger on her lips and smiled, telling her she was fine.

But she wasn't fine. That had been the same vampire she had released a few weeks ago. She was marked, she was sure of it. Morgan shivered slightly in fear, the memories of finding Marcus beginning to take hold for a moment before she pushed them away as the children started asking her for stories. She wouldn't scare the little ones because she was scared too. She picked up the smallest one and smiled at them all.

"How about the story of Azura?" she said, trying to keep the thought of the vampire at bay as she spoke…but she had to wonder where she was now.

* * *

Serana smiled a little at the way the Dragonborn started entertaining the mortals and their fledglings. She had to admit, it was rather sweet to see the way they reacted to her story, even though she thought it may be false…why would a Daedric Prince talk to a mortal anyway? But when she pulled out Azuras Star from her pocket, and everyone gasped at the sight, even Serana had to grin at the spectacle.

This woman was amazing. She was Dragonborn but she also seemed to commune with the Daedric Princes as well. Not to mention she had a beautiful figure. She had looked pretty in that dragon scale armour, but wearing that black dress…Serana had to keep herself from throwing herself right onto her and turn her right there.

A soft moan interrupted her thoughts and she looked down at the Dawnguard soldier trapped between her legs, his ribs crushed from her inhuman force as she had squeezed. He had walked right underneath her as he had passed under the stone archway she were was sitting, and she was rather thirsty…so she had captured him by dropping on top of him and crushed his weak body before he could do anything. A paralysis potion tipped down his throat prevented him from retaliating or speaking anything coherent. She gently ran her hand along his cheek, seeing his panicked eyes and softly kissed his lips before speaking softly.

"I am sorry" she said…before tilting his neck back and starting to feed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review T-B-R, and everyone who has alerted to this fic, it means alot! Things start happening _very_ quickly from now on, so be warned ;D**

* * *

Morgan yawned heavily, grateful of the guards arms keeping her upright. She had drunk _way_ too much mead this time and she knew that somewhere in her ale-drenched mind, she was going to have a horrid morning-after feeling. But it had been an enjoyable occasion, not including the vampire obviously.

Wherever she had vanished to.

She sighed and gripped the chain mail armour of the guard a little heavier as they walked (or in her case, staggered) away from the still ongoing festivities and towards her home. She had caught a glimpse of Lydia and Farkas kissing in a dark corner of the area and she had sniggered briefly at the sight. But she was happy for her two closest friends. In her view, it was about time they kissed, they had been eying each other for _months_.

"Are you alright Dragonborn?"

She noted she was on one knee all of a sudden and she sniggered again as she hauled herself upright, trying not to imagine what would happen if she tweaked the guards' nose playfully.

"I…I'm fine…I think"

The guard softly laughed as he helped her through the door (after the two Dawnguard guards posted there opened it for them) and he helped her inside. The house was warm thanks a roaring fire downstairs. All she needed was someone…like Marcus. She felt the tears fall instantly and the guard was awkwardly patting her back as he slowly assisted her in climbing the stairs.

Morgan threw herself onto her bed and felt the covers being drawn over her, the sound of the guards footsteps receding as he went back downstairs and the door closed behind him. She was all alone for the first time in a while. She hadn't felt this alone since Helgen…where she had faced Alduin for the first time.

She rolled onto her back again and stared at the ceiling through tear filled and drunk eyes, wishing sleep would come quickly. Everyone seemed to have someone to look after them….

"Except me" she muttered softly.

She was asleep a few seconds later.

* * *

Serana had managed to hide the body of the Dawnguard soldier by throwing it into the vast network of sewers that ran under Whiterun. The skeevers would take care of the rest and the armour…well, she had ripped that apart so it wouldn't be noticed when the pieces came out of the outlet a few miles down near the river.

With that done, she surveyed the scene. She saw the Dragonborns Housecarl kissing what seemed to be…ugh, a werewolf. She could smell the beast from here. But to each their own, she mused with a wry grin as she watched a young girl chase a smaller boy, yelling at him about 'owing her a septim'. She had to smile a little at that.

_Yes, show the Nord boy who is dominant little one._

She could see the Jarl, his ever present Dunmer right beside him and not even drinking, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. She obviously hated such things. Or maybe she was just a stuck up Dunmer? Serana looked away and watched as yet more werewolves started drinking again at their table, roars of laughter as one of the new-starters tried to out-drink a rather stern woman with face paint all over her face…and failing as his head slumped onto the table a few seconds later.

_Typical young male mortals. Never anticipating that they could meet someone far tougher and resilient than themselves._

She had to wonder what would have happened should the Dragonborn have tried drinking with that woman and failed. Would she pass out like the boy? Or maybe get angry and Shout the Nord woman into a wall? She hoped it would be the latter. And speaking of which…where was she? She scanned the area, the darkness as bright as daylight (ugh, horrid time of day)…and she spotted the rather drunk young woman being half carried away by a guard towards her home.

_Perfect._

A few minutes later, Serana sat on the roof and waited for the thunderstorm in the mountains to bellow again. And the moment it did, she used the sound to muffle the breaking of timber as she ripped a small hole in the roof and lightly climbed inside, into a warm household. She was upstairs in a small bedroom, with two small drawers nearby.

_Must be the Housecarls' room._

She stealthily made her way out the room and immediately saw the Dragonborn lying on her bed, her arms and legs twitching in a restless sleep. She smiled as she crept closer before gently taking her boots off and climbing onto the bed and slipping under the covers. Then she straddled the sleeping woman, keeping her arms pinned under her legs while she gently removed a small paralysis bottle from her tunic and slowly tipped the contents into the Dragonborns mouth. Serana covered the Bretons nose with her hand and Morgan immediately swallowed…and lay still, only her breathing being the only movement shown.

She was pretty, even after being drunk on mead. It reminded her of when she was human, a long time ago….she shook off the thought and gently caressed the Dragonborns cheek with a clawed finger. And she awoke, blinking slowly before meeting her eyes.

* * *

_OH shit._

Morgan tried to Shout…and nothing happened. Her throat wouldn't work. Her arms felt trapped and the rest of her body was numb as though…..as though she had been paralysed. The vampire was on top of her again, her hands now resting on either side of her head as she lowered her face so her nose touched hers. It was cold as ice.

"Had a bit too much to drink? Maybe you need a different sort of drink? A drink that makes you feel _alive_. A drink that makes you feel invincible…" she whispered, her lips now grazing her cheeks. Morgan shuddered slightly at the contact and the vampire chuckled.

"Is that a yes? Maybe I should wait until you're more conscious? Oh there's no need to be frightened young one" Serana said, seeing the helpless womans eyes widen in fear and feeling her heart beat increase dramatically. She gently kissed her on the lips before whispering into her ear.

"It won't hurt at all, I promise. In fact, I think you will find it enjoyable. Some vampires can be intimate at times like this…and luckily for you Morgan…I am one such vampire"

Serana gently moved Morgan's head to one side and kissed her throat a few times, hearing her gasps with each touch. And then she bared her teeth and slowly inserted them into her exposed throat, being careful to miss the arteries. She kept the womans head in her hands as she began to feed, giving her own blood back in return.

It was like drinking fire. She had never experienced anything like this. Most mortal blood tasted like dulled mead in comparison to what they drank. A few people like witches and even other vampires had blood being similar to fine wine. But this girls blood…It was molten metal cascading into her body, making every single nerve ending sizzle so badly, she could sense the body heat of everyone in Whiterun.

She was whimpering now as she realised what was going to happen. Serana retracted her fangs and lightly kissed her on the lips, transferring yet more of their mixed blood into her…and also reassuring her that things would get better for her.

"Its all right…Its only your body that dies. And in a few days, you will be like me. And we will be together forever Morgan" she whispered gently as the Dragonborns eyes closed.

Serana slowly stood up and picked up the woman in her arms. She felt as light as the air. She had stopped breathing but already, she could feel her body adjusting as the vampiric blood took over her body. Combined with her Dragon blood, she would be invincible…and maybe she could survive her fathers wrath once he found out what she had done.

She gave Morgan a gentle kiss on the lips before lightly jumping back through the hole on the roof and made a gigantic leap over the walls and onto the rocks that surrounded Whiterun. She had a few hours before sunrise. A few hours to find a good cave and tend to her newly found sister of darkness. She would be very angry when she woke so she might have to take precautions…maybe chain her up somehow?

Serana smiled at that thought as she started running, seeing a small light flickering in the distance. It looked like a typical bandit cave when she was close enough…and sure enough, there were some bandits sleeping outside.

_Looks like I have to clean up our temporary home._

She snarled now as she allowed her true form to emerge, keeping the Dragonborn held close to her under a long and pale grey arm. She was a Volkihar Vampire Lord and was proud of it, even though her paranoid father and long-since missing mother were parents she didn't trust anymore. But she would have another Vampire Lord to trust soon enough, she mused as she charged into the two bandits that had awoken and ripped their throats out with her wings.

She wasn't interested in feeding…she felt as though the Dragonborns blood was enough to keep her going for _decades_.

"I'm so glad I met you Morgan" she whispered as she went through the door and into a bandit lair with a smile on her grey face.

And if anyone within thirty paces had heard the screams that came from within a few minutes later, they would have heard a solitary bandit among them praying for the Dragonborns help…and a laughing reply.

"_Oh I think she's a little busy at the moment my dear. Come to me…."_

* * *

"Oh come now Lydia, we were just getting started"

Lydia smiled as she leaned against the scarred chest of Farkas and gave him a small smirk.

"You can barely breathe fatty"

Farkas just laughed as he held Lydia in his arms, wondering how he had managed to find someone like her. And she was friends with the Dragonborn too, which earned his instant respect. He wished she joined the Companions, she would make a fine Shield Sister…

"I'm not joining, I have a good job"

Farkas grunted…he had been thinking of asking Lydia too, but she made a fair comment.

"I was thinking of Morgan…after what happened…maybe she needs something to take her mind off things. Kill some bandits for a little respite"

Lydia sighed.

"I know. But we cannot pressure her, she's had a torrid time this last week…and that vampire seems to have marked her for some reason. Maybe it's the same one who killed Marcus…."

"No…" he thought to himself. Being a werewolf, he could still smell the vampires that had been inside Breezehome when they had murdered Marcus. And when he had briefly caught the scent of the one that the Dragonborn had thrown into a house, he knew instantly that it wasn't the same one. But he couldn't say that to Lydia of course.

"Maybe…we will keep an eye on her over the next few days, agreed?"

Lydia nodded as she gripped Farkas' hand in hers and rolled on top of him with a sly smirk.

"Think you can actually _try_ and keep up this time?" she said.

Farkas laughed as he brought his lips to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts!**

** Guest *raises fist as well* I was so hoping for Serana to be a possible wedding partner as well, she's the best follower I have ever had in the game :D Thanks for the great review, and its a great idea but as you will see, I had something a little different up my sleeve ;)**

** Dark Lord Daishi, thank you so much, glad you are liking the fic so far! ^_^**

* * *

Morgan awoke with a splitting headache. She groaned loudly and tried to gather her covers around her for warmth. She felt so damned _cold._ It was after a few moments when she realised that instead of the smooth silken sheets that normally covered her bed, her fingers were grabbing something similar to fur…

She opened her eyes again after a few more minutes of agony and looked around. And finding herself lying in a small fur-bed in the middle of what looked like a cave. There was an iron door nearby with chains wrapped around it.

_Oh for the love of Talos…._

She had been kidnapped and was in a bandit cave. How the hell had this happened though? There had been two Dawnguard soldiers stationed outside her home, not to mention the dozens of soldiers that were still sober during the festivities. So how had they managed to slip by all of them without even raising a single alarm?

Then the memory of what happened started to come back. The vampire straddling her as she kissed her, feeling her touch and shivering with delight at the contact…the teeth piercing her throat gently…then nothing.

Morgan scrambled to her feet and instantly felt dizzy and put her hands onto her legs, realising that she now wore a shorter skirt that she had last night and a ragged tunic. She shivered again from what she thought was the cold draught that came in and she also felt very thirsty…

Very thirsty.

"Oh you're awake"

Morgan looked at the iron door to see the vampire standing on the other side, her hand on her hip and smiling at her. What the hell was she so happy about? She was going to tear her apart.

"You better start running" Morgan said before coughing once, wondering why she felt so thirsty.

Serana held her fear in check at that threat. The Dragonborn with her now-mixed blood would be far more powerful than even her mother would be one day, not to mention her Voice. Didn't she see why she had done what she did? Obviously not it seemed.

"You're thirsty aren't you. Its not surprising. You've been here for three days now" she carried on.

"WHAT?"

The cave rumbled as the Dragonborns' thu'um escaped her briefly before she reined in her power once more and gave Serana a bewildered look instead of anger. Which suited Serana just fine, she didn't want to fight Morgan in any way.

"I have a drink right here" she said, ignoring Morgans' snort of annoyance at not getting a clear reply and holding her arm out to grab a single bandit by the throat and not so gently wrenching the door open and flinging him through before shutting the reinforced door again.

Morgan looked at the man who wore rags like hers now. No armour or weapons. She felt warmer as she stepped a little closer, the man stepping back once to keep their distance.

"By Talos…your eyes…." he muttered before turning to Serana.

Serana cocked her head and smiled at him.

"Maybe you should watch what she is doing rather than what I am doing?" she said.

The man spun around to see the Dragonborn walking closer and closer, her feet taking more and more steps towards him in an increasing pace, her orange eyes ravenous with hunger. He screamed as she leapt, her legs wrapping around him and her fangs piercing his neck ferociously before falling onto the ground, the woman on top of him.

Serana smiled as she watched her feed, ignoring the mans' quickly silenced yelling as Morgan took his life. It was always difficult to control the hunger but when she was sated, she would feel much better and actually talk to her instead of just wanting to kill her. And she would tell her everything she wanted to know. She was a sister of the night like her after all.

* * *

"Find her! Do you have any idea what would happen if everyone found out the Dragonborn was missing?"

Lydia held back a retort as the Jarl gave her a saddened look. It wasn't her fault she had been kidnapped, and nor was it the Jarls' fault that it had happened. It was just important that they find her again. It had been three days since Morgan had vanished from her home. Lydia had found the house empty the morning after the festival…and the blood stains on the bed. Not enough for a fatal wound but definitely enough to at least keep Morgan weakened.

Lydia prayed the blood hadn't been from a vampire bite…but what else could rip its way through a roof and kidnap such a powerful warrior? She held her face calm as the Jarl addressed her again. She felt uncomfortable being around the Jarl and everyone that was important in Whiterun. She was glad that Farkas was nearby with the Companions…they would help search for Morgan.

"Do you think she can fight off a powerful vampire Lydia?"

She blinked. It was the first time the Jarl had used her name openly.

"I do My Jarl…but if…if she was bitten or paralysed…" she ended her sentence with a shiver of fear.

Jarl Balgruuf nodded at that and rested his head against the headrest of the throne, idly looking at the dragon skull above his head. He didn't dare think of the Dragonborn being dead…or even worse, a vampire. If any of the other Jarls found out…not to mention Ulfric and Tullius…and the Greybeards…

"By Talos…." he muttered as he shot to his feet and looked at Kodlak Whitemane. If anyone could find her, it was this man and his comrades. "Kodlak, I know you normally don't take such jobs, but if you could…"

"We will set out immediately My Jarl" Kodlak said, knowing exactly why the jarl was choosing his words carefully. He would have done the same thing. And he knew what could happen. If the Dragonborn was a vampire, Skyrim could be plunged into chaos…especially if the Greybeards found out.

Kodlak nodded to his companions and motioned for Lydia to follow him. Meanwhile, Jarl Balgruuf gave Irileth a nod before they walked upstairs. He had a letter to send to Jarl Elisif in Solitude.

* * *

Morgan staggered to her feet and looked at the corpse of the last bandit that the vampire had thrown into the same cave as her.

_Well, she's not the only vampire now_ she thought sadly, looking at the claws on the ends of her fingers. She licked her lips clean of the blood that had been there and looked at the iron door, seeing a familiar pair of orange eyes looking right back at her. She stormed over and kicked the door once, denting the bars slightly.

"WHY did you turn me into one of you? I can never go back to civilisation now! I can never see my friends again, I can never see the Greybeards for future guidance you vampire BITCH" she hissed.

The door slammed open and Morgan suddenly found herself being pinned against the wall by a pair of grey arms, two wings wrapping around her and keeping her arms against her body. But it was the head that held her attention. It was elongated and had several rows of teeth showing. This was a totally different vampire she had been used to. She tried to struggle, but the other vampire pressed her body onto hers and a soft chuckle issued from her hellish mouth.

"Such a temper Morgan. If you stopped acting like a mortal, you could let me explain. And don't try and fight me, I am a more powerful vampire than you right now" Serana said quietly, letting her Vampire Lord form revert away so she resembled a human again. But she kept her arms wrapped around her as she cocked her head.

"You have many questions so I will answer what I can. For starters, you can walk in the sunlight unlike other vampires. Where they would just become a walking fire, for vampires like me and you, it just stings. But you will not heal until you are at least in shaded areas. Second, if you feed fairly regularly, you will resemble a human all the time and only your eyes will give you away…but having orange pigments is not unheard of anyway. And thirdly Morgan…you can still visit your friends as long as you have fed beforehand…otherwise you may regret doing something" Serana explained, letting her words sink in.

Morgan shivered and couldn't help the sob that issued from her lips. And when Serana embraced her and led her from the room, she was grateful that some aspects of her life could still remain. But she had no idea what was about to happen…

* * *

Kodlak nodded to his brethren. Like himself, many of the higher ranked members of the Companions were werewolves. He had been cursed (or blessed depending on how you looked at it) for a long time, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he was within Hircines' hunting grounds instead of Sovngarde. He did have a plan, but he needed help…he was going to ask the Dragonborn but it seemed the gods had other ideas.

He exchanged a look with Lydia and he knew the anguish she was feeling. She had become firm friends with the young Breton, as had Farkas, who was standing near the door. But if Morgan was a vampire, she was now dangerous to everyone, no matter who she had befriended. He had tried to explain this to Lydia of course, but she kept refusing the possibility that Morgan would kill her, saying she would always be her friend.

Such youthful fantasies were something he admired, but he also knew they were foolish most of the time. They had to do this. They had tracked footsteps in the boggy ground leading out of Whiterun…and the corpses of several bandits outside with horrific wounds confirmed a vampire attack. There had been no bite marks that he could see though and he worried that it might be something else…

"Farkas, Aela, Vilkas. Go inside. The rest of us will remain here in case whatever is in there decides to try and flee. Remember Farkas…Morgan will have changed if she is indeed a vampire. Do not hesitate Shield Brother" Kodlak said, knowing that Farkas was conflicted as Lydia was. But when he saw his firm nod, he knew that he would follow his command.

"Forgive me Dragonborn. I hope you are dead in there" he whispered silently.

* * *

Serana let go of Morgan and they simultaneously looked at the corridor that led there. She noted Morgan sniffing the air and knew she had sensed the same thing. She didn't know what they were of course, but he did.

"Werewolves. They are here for us Morgan. We need to go"

Morgan nodded without saying a word, and Serana smiled briefly at her before going into her Vampire Lord form again. She would teach Morgan how to shift like this when they were safe. For now, they had to flee. Werewolves were dangerous at close quarters and until Morgan could shift, they had no choice.

"Morgan. Use your Shouts" she said softly.

Morgan nodded and Serana had to smile a little. It seemed she was starting to accept what she was.

"What's your name?"

Serana smiled at her now, and although she thought her current appearance would put most people off at the best of times, she saw that Morgan wasn't slightly afraid of her now. She seemed more curious than anything.

"I'm Serana. Nice to meet you Dragonborn"

Then she ran up the cave's corridors, Morgan right behind her…


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to DovahofStrunx6, Dark Lord Daishi and Sandy Goose for the reviews, as well as the PMs I received from a few others, it means alot when I read that you are enjoying the fic so far ^_^ **

* * *

Serana charged right into the first werewolf, picking up the foul smelling creature by the throat and tossing it down the sloping pathway, and snorted with amusement when its head collided with the ground.

_Weaklings._

She avoided a ferocious claw swipe from her side, but before she could attack the werewolf that had attacked her, she heard a yell behind her.

"_Iiz Slen Nus!_"

The werewolf suddenly became encased in ice and started sliding down the pathway, colliding with the unconscious first werewolf at the bottom. She had to smile a little…she had asked Morgan to use her Shouts after all, but seeing her using them on something else other than herself was an interesting experience.

"_FUS!"_

Serana staggered as the shockwave hit her. She recognised it was the same Shout the Dragonborn had used on her the first time they had met, but when she saw the massive black werewolf fly away from her, she realised that Morgan had just saved her from a potential mauling. Reminding herself to stay focused, she looked at Morgan, who looked a little saddened at what she had done.

"They are unconscious Morgan. Come on" she said urgently.

Morgan nodded as they made their way to the door that would lead them outside…then grabbed Seranas grey hand and shook her head.

"There's more out there, too many to fight"

Serana changed back to her humanoid form and raised her eyebrow.

"So any ideas on how to get away Morgan?"

Morgan smirked, showing her pointed fangs briefly (and making Serana gasp at how gorgeous she looked at that point in time)

"As a matter of fact I do…hold onto my arm" she said, offering her arm.

Serana took it and smiled as she felt herself lean on her a little. She was liking the young vampire more and more with every passing minute…

* * *

"I can't hear anything" Lydia said as she clutched her daedric longsword tightly. Every time she looked at the sword, it reminded herself of Morgan. She had given it to her as a gift…and she was being asked to kill her friend with this blade.

Kodlak Whitemane grunted at that but said nothing. He couldn't exactly tell the young woman that he and most of his Shield Brothers and Sisters were werewolves and were the closest match that a vampire could face, bar a dragon of course. But she did have a point. They had all heard roars and shrieks from within, and he could have sworn he heard a Shout from within, meaning the Dragonborn was alive…or a vampire anyway.

Then the door burst open and he ignored the yells of the half dozen guards as they saw the Dragonborn wearing bloody rags and a ripped skirt emerge, her eyes now a bright and glowing orange tint. She was a vampire now, he mused briefly as she met his gaze. Another vampire was clutching her arm tightly and he wondered if this was the one that had turned her into what she was now….

"_Wuld…Nah…Kest!"_

He blinked and they had vanished. Where the hell…then he caught a slight scent and he turned around to see two figures a few hundreds yards away. Was that teleportation? Or was it a means to move quicker than what the eye could see?…

"_OD…AH…VIING!"_

That was a deafening Shout he mused as he and a few others started to run towards the distant figures, who were gaining ground thanks to their vampiric speed. They were losing them…and then a massive red dragon appeared from the low clouds and landed right in front of the two vampires, who leapt nimbly onto its neck, before taking off and vanishing from sight.

Kodlak held his had up to stop and everyone who had followed him obeyed_. _He sighed heavily as he watched Lydia shiver. She had known about the dragon then. Obviously the same dragon that the Dragonborn had captured during the crisis when Alduin had returned, was also an ally of the Dragonborn. He couldn't blame her of course, but if she had told them all about her having such a powerful ally….

"He's loyal to Morgan, Kodlak" Lydia said, meeting his gaze evenly. "And I had no reason to tell you because I didn't think it would ever happen that my Thane and friend would ever become a VAMPIRE" she finished, yelling the last word and stomping away from him.

Kodlak walked back without saying a word, watching Lydia walk back to the welcoming torches of Whiterun in the distance. Let the Jarl decide what to do with her. For now, he had to see if his fellows were alive and well.

* * *

"I'm fine Kodlak"

"You were thrown down the passageway at a high speed apparently Farkas" Kodlak replied as Farkas ran his hand along the gash on his forehead and wincing slightly. He knew a Shout could be devastating but to see it happen to one of the largest werewolves he knew was unnerving.

"Speak for yourself, you weren't picked up by the throat and thrown" Vilkas muttered sourly, hating how the vampire had taken him out of the fight so easily.

"I became an ice-block, that's much worse than either of you two wimps" Aela said in reply, looking down at her water-drenched body, ignoring the guards muttering at how soaked she was.

Kodlak nodded slowly.

"It seems the vampire who turned the Dragonborn was stronger than ones we have met before" he said, looking at the three of them. "Describe it"

All three told their stories and all three matched the others. A vampire with small wings, even more strength than a standard leech, and also had access to powerful magical attacks? Such a thing sounded familiar but he couldn't place it…maybe it was time he asked the leader of the Dawnguard if he knew about what they were now facing…and whether the Dragonborn was now one of those as well.

* * *

Serana couldn't help but chuckle as she kept her arms wrapped around Morgans' waist. She had never thought that a Dragonborn could move quicker than a vampire, but when she used that Shout, she covered more ground in one second than it would take herself to cover within a minute or so. And then as an encore, she called a dragon for help…

She whispered into her ear now.

"That…was amazing"

Morgan shivered at her touch but she had a smile on her face. She loved using Shouts now, she felt like a true dovah, as Paarthurnax would say. Which was where they were heading now. She needed to know if she was still welcome at High Hrothgar, the home of the Greybeards. She hardly had anyone else to turn to (Lydia came to her mind, and she vowed right there to help her somehow).

As if reading her thoughts, Odahviing spoke softly.

"Do not think they will turn you away Dovahkiin, just because you are of mixed blood now" he said, "remember that they have been awaiting your arrival to the land for a long time, as have we all"

"Thank you my friend" Morgan replied softly, running her hand gently along the smooth scales of his head, before giving Serana a look over her shoulder.

"I think after this, we need to talk Serana"

Serana nodded as she continued to hold onto her and Morgan felt safe with her arms wrapped around her. Not to mention that her arms provided a little warmth this high up…

* * *

"Greetings again Dragonborn, please, sit"

"Thank you Master Arngier" Morgan replied as she sat down.

She hadn't expected him to ask her to change into this long black dress she now wore, when they had landed in the courtyard. In fact, he already seemed to know what had happened and didn't even judge her for it. Her respect for him grew even more.

"Would you care for a drink?" he now asked Serana, who just shook her head a little nervously now.

The leader of the Greybeards chuckled and smiled at the vampire sitting beside him.

"It's not the first time I have met your kin. The Volkihar vampire line is well known to a few" he said, smiling wider at her surprise.

"You know…."

"That you are Lord Harkons daughter, yes. We also know that you were awakened by the Dragonborn and that you are now both in terrible danger"

Morgan sat up straighter in her chair and for some reason, she found herself reaching under the table to grip the hand of Seranas…and she gripped back just as tightly.

"You see, after it transpired that you had become a vampire Dragonborn, a vampire came here to try and get answers from us. He failed. But we also found orders on his person…I believe you may want to know what is to come" he said quietly, passing a small note to Morgan.

She opened it up and started to read, aware that Serana had leaned over to read it as well, her hair tickling her face slightly:

_Vuntair._

_You know your orders. Find the Greybeards in the tallest mountains. Get them to divulge their secrets about the Dragonborns whereabouts. Stay inside the temple should the infernal dragons appear. And while you are there, inquire about my daughter and the location of the Elder Scroll she was meant to have let me keep._

_Do not fail me youngling._

_LH_

Morgan sighed as she turned to meet Seranas gaze a few millimetres away from hers. She had to keep that growing feeling of lust that kept appearing when she stared into her eyes and she cleared her throat.

"It seems we have bigger problems than me becoming a vampire" she said softly.

"Its time we talked Morgan" Serana said after a moment, before looking at the Greybeard now standing up with a soft smile.

"I believe I have to meet up with our leader. Please make yourself at home" he said softly, before giving Morgan a small bow and walking away. Serana looked back at Morgan and she gave her a soft smile.

"What do you want to know?" she said, squeezing her hand gently and running her finger along the top of her thumb gently.

* * *

"I'm sorry Lydia, but you should have told us"

"I regret nothing My Jarl…she's not a threat and one day everyone will see that" Lydia replied, meeting Jarl Balgruuf's gaze evenly.

The Jarl sighed heavily. It was a hard thing to do, ordering such a loyal person like Lydia to be banished from Whiterun, but he had to do it. After Kodlak had told him everything that had happened, he knew that if the Dragonborn wanted to attack Whiterun of anything happened to Lydia, they would never be able to stop the dragon that she had summoned. So if they banished Lydia, she would have nothing to come back here for.

That was his thinking anyway.

"You know she may feed on you should you meet in the wilds" he now said, unable to keep the frustration out of his voice at the way the ex-Housecarl was acting.

"So be it My Jarl, but I know her. She wouldn't do that unless I asked her to. I would be happy to allow her to feed on me should she ask" Lydia replied, and now someone else spoke up.

"The MadGod Sheogorath must have touched your stone mind" Irileth muttered.

Lydia just smirked.

"Better to be a madwoman than a milk-drinker, Irileth"

"ENOUGH" Jarl Balgruuf said, standing up and walking towards Lydia. "I am sorry, but as Jarl of Whiterun, I banish you from the Hold of Whiterun, Lydia. Please take what belongings you wish from Breezehome and leave…the house will be demolished after you are gone"

Lydia narrowed her eyes. She would accept the sentence, as a true daughter of Skyrim would, but she would also let him know what she thought of what he had just done.

"So after all that Morgan did, saving Skyrim from Alduin himself, you all go back to your pathetic squabbling and you destroy her home which YOU gave her for saving the town? I hope she never forgives any of you…just as I never will"

Everyone just stared as Lydia stormed past the ranks of guards and citizens of Whiterun, clutching the hilt of her sword tightly. She knew that Morgan may go to the Greybeards. So she would go to them and hopefully they would allow her entry. And if not, she would camp outside the doors and wait until Morgan saw her. She never abandoned her friends, no matter what they had become.

But first, she would take everything within Breezehome. Everything the Dragonborn had acquired over the last year.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to ARavingLooony, Dark Lord Daishi, T-B-R and Sandy Goose for your awesome reviews, I was bouncing off the walls when i saw the reviews hehe :D**

* * *

"Why…why did you turn me into one of your kind?"

Serana had anticipated this and kept her gaze locked on the Bretons stunning orange eyes before replying. She wanted to get the truth out as soon as possible.

"Because you were the only one that could help me. And because you wouldn't have helped me if I had come to you openly"

She watched as Morgans mouth opened…then closed again.

"I…you're right…I would have expected you would try and kill me like all of us…like all humans would do if a vampire approached them" Morgan said after a few moments of silence.

Serana nodded.

"That's why I just had to. Your strength, your desire to help others…I have heard a lot about you since you freed me Morgan. All of Skyrim talks about you. Even my own father had a small moment where he was impressed of your deeds…which is why I needed your help"

"Your father…why? What did he do?"

"He's not done anything yet but the moment I returned, he only asked me if I had brought him 'his Elder Scroll'…the bastard" Serana muttered angrily before continuing. "He cared more about the scroll than his own daughter…."

Morgan gently squeezed her hands and with her other one, moved a lock of hair from Seranas face.

"I'm sorry Serana…I know this must be difficult for you…"

"But its harder for you Morgan. I am so sorry about what I have done…I was desperate…."

Seranas words were cut off when Morgan wrapped her arms round her and embraced her tightly. She welcomed the embrace and returned it, savouring the feel of her skin on her face. They parted as Morgan gave a soft smile.

"I can see why you did it…I am starting to get used to…you know…being a vampire" she said, knowing that it was indeed easier for her to acknowledge what she was rather than mull over it. She had adopted a similar approach when she had found out she was Dragonborn.

"You aren't just any vampire though Morgan. You're far more than some common cave vampire who feeds off the odd bandit. You're a Volkihar vampire…ever heard of us?"

Morgan shook her head and Serana gave a soft grin.

"Our line can be traced back to the first vampires…as such, I am one of them. A pure blooded vampire, created by none other than the Daedric Prince Molag Bal"

"But…you look so young and…." Morgan trailed off, wondering why her cheeks could still flush red even as a vampire.

Serana chuckled as she gave Morgan a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You are truly too sweet for your own good Morgan. But thank you. It makes a change from people saying I am a monster"

Morgan smiled as she continued to ask questions. Questions like 'how long should I go without feeding', 'do other vampires and werewolves recognise what I am', and the last question was blurted out without her thinking about it.

"Who killed Marcus? I know it wasn't you but…."

"My father ordered the attack…he's killed the lesser vampire that did it" Serana said, hating herself for even being associated with her father. She was rather surprised when the Dragonborn wrapped her arms round her and dragged her onto her lap and holding her close, her face resting on her collarbone. Serana held her back as she felt the sobbing and knew that in time, she would want revenge. And Serana was more than happy to assist her. It was the least she could do.

* * *

"Interesting times are afoot Master Arngeir" Paarthurnax said as he folded his wings up and looked down at the human before him.

Arngeir nodded at that, but he was still worrying about what could happen in the near future. The dragon sensed his distress and did his best to soothe his fears. The Dovahkiin would need his help now more than ever after her transformation.

"There is no need in fretting over the future young one. It is far better to focus on the present and try and make the future easier to live with" he said, lowering his head so that he met the humans gaze.

And he was pleased when he gave a tight nod.

"Of course…you are correct as always Paarthurnax. Thank you for your guidance"

Paarthurnax just nodded in response before turning his massive head to meet the younger dragons gaze.

"You know that the Dovahkiins friend is coming. Make sure she gets here safely if you would. I have a feeling she will become important in the coming days"

Odahviing nodded respectfully before taking off once again. He knew exactly where the woman was now and he knew that she would recognise him…he hoped she did anyway. He hated having to think of ways to not scare a human…they were too easy to frighten he mused with a dry chuckle.

* * *

Serana sighed as Morgan looked up at her and she wiped the single tear off her face with a slender finger and smiled at her.

"I can promise you that I will help you avenge your late husbands death…and I will do my best to make sure that my father never gets his claws anywhere near you" she added vehemently.

Morgans arms wrapping round her neck and bringing her lips to hers was an answer she had desperately needed to have.

* * *

Lydia sighed as she adjusted the huge bag slung over her shoulder and continued to walk through the forest. She felt saddened at losing her home after so long in being in service to the Jarl…but she would make sure that everyone regretted turning their backs on the Dragonborn.

She looked around when all the birds suddenly stopped singing. She knew that they had done that for a reason, and she quickly dropped the sack and withdrew her blade, scanning the forest for potential threats.

"Impressive. You are far more alert than most"

She turned around and saw the huge red dragons head not three feet away from her. But she willed herself not to take a step back from the intimidating size as she sheathed her sword. She knew this was Odahviing. Morgan had told her many stories about the dragon. Hell, she had been there with her when she had trapped the dragon in Dragonsreach.

"That's thanks to Morgan. She seemed to attract trouble like the Stormcloaks attract attention" Lydia replied with a small smile at her own joke. And by the way Odahviing chuckled, it seemed that Odahviing found it funny as well.

"That is very perceptive. And I agree. But to matters at hand. I have been asked to bring you to High Hrothgar…and to the Dragonborn. She needs those who she still calls friends at the moment"

Lydia grinned at the words. But she then frowned as she gave the dragon a quizzical stare.

"How did you know?…."

Odahviing laughed now, his voice shaking the trees.

"I asked myself that same question when I was asked to find you. I have not been given an answer"

"Which translates in Nord-speak as 'shut up and lets go" Lydia replied with a grin equal to that of a madwoman.

_Maybe Irileth had a point._ Lydia grinned wider as Odahviing grabbed the huge sack in his jaws and lowered his head, allowing her to climb onto his neck. She had been envious when Morgan had flown away with Odahviing the first time, and she had also been envious when she spotted her again the night before…but now it was his turn.

"Please take me to her, Mighty Hunter" she said, holding onto the spikes at the back of his head tightly.

Odahviing chuckled again as he took off.

"I can see why the Dovahkiin likes you" he said simply.

Lydia was laughing now…she seemed to have found a dragons weakness she thought with a snigger.

_Like a Nord male, just feed their ego…_

* * *

Morgan and Serana broke the kiss at the same time as Arngeir came back into the room. He just smiled as Serana climbed off her lap quickly and gave him a raised eyebrow. He had no quarrel against such bondings.

"I just wanted to let you know that Paarthurnax still sees you as a fellow dovah…and a trusted friend Dragonborn. And theres one more piece of news i wished to give you…"

Morgan clenched her hands round her knees in anticipation.

Arngeir decided to put her out of her misery…it wasn't often he got to bring good news to anyone.

"Your former Housecarl of Whiterun will be here very soon"

"Lydia?"

Arngeir nodded before bowing and walking away, while Serana smiled at her…then she chuckled as Morgan leapt onto her lap and kissed her before she said a word.

"She wont harm you…she's…"

"Loyal to you" Serana finished with a knowing smirk. "I saw how she talked to you during that night, and how she listened to your tale of Azuras Star…she was smiling like the children were"

Morgan chuckled softly.

"She's a big kid at heart…don't tell her I said that"

"Why? Afraid that a bigger Nord girl will wrestle you to the ground? Well, she will have to wait"

"And whys that?" Morgan said with a smirk.

Serana threw Morgan off her lap and straddled her before kissing her throat.

"Because…its my turn first"

* * *

"Thank you Hunter" Lydia said as she jumped lithely off the dragons neck and patted his snout gently.

Odahviing snorted in amusement as she hoisted the sack over he shoulder after he passed it to her.

"It was my honour" he said before taking off.

"Was he flirting with me?" Lydia muttered with a smile before walking up the steps and knocking on the door.

And it opened to reveal the very person she had been wanting to see. Sure, her hair was messed up for some reason and her black dress seemed to be ripped in odd places. And her eyes…well, she could overlook the orange tint, she wasn't stupid like the jarl had been.

"Morgan"

"LYDIA!"

Lydia laughed as she was bear hugged and lifted clean off the ground by the smaller woman and simply held on until she was put down. She had to grin at the way Morgan effortlessly dragged the heavy sack to a corner before meeting her gaze.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you…and I am sorry if I…"

"Shush" Lydia said simply. "It wasn't your fault and I will never hate you, vampire or otherwise. You will always be my friend…My Thane"

"Ugh!" Morgan muttered as Lydia laughed.

Lydia then noted another vampire approach her, this one also had orange eyes. She was very attractive as well, and her clothes were ripped too…then she smirked.

"Been wrestling have we Morgan?"

Morgan went pink as Lydia sniggered…and when the other vampire tweaked Morgans cheek gently, she laughed harder. She knew that this vampire had had nothing to do with Marcus' death. And she also knew deep down that even though she had turned Morgan into a vampire, she had done it for a reason. She wasn't sure if she should be happy about it.

_Such thoughts should never enter a Nord womans mind _she told herself, _if Morgan trusts her, then so should I._

So she gave the other vampire a smile and offered her hand.

"Lydia"

"Serana. Nice to meet you"

And Morgan grinned as Serana and Lydia shook hands. She had at least one person she could trust along with the Greybeards.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted! This chapter had a major plot twist at the end, and while it may be a little farfetched to some, its how I wanted the fic to progress...you will see why in later chapters..Anyway, enough mad rambling, I need some cheese...I mean, enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

The next week or so passed peacefully at High Hrothgar. Morgan spent more time at the Throat of the World with Paarthurnax and Odahviing, continuing her training like she had always done. This meant that Serana and Lydia spent more and more time together as the days went by. Right now, they were sitting in the courtyard and staring at the stars which twinkled above them, neither of them affected by the freezing cold air that rushed around them.

Every so often, they would see the clouds that hid the tallest mountain in Skyrim vanish as a Shout dispersed them, before they returned to cloak the mountain once more.

"Loud for a Breton" Lydia muttered with a small grin.

Serana sniggered at that joke as she turned her head to meet Lydias gaze.

"What was she like? When you first met her?"

Lydia smiled back at the vampire. She wasn't the bloodthirsty monster that she had always been told they were. In fact, she liked talking to her, she had a way of speaking that made her feel more at ease.

"I didn't notice her at first when she entered Dragonsreach. She wore studded armour and was looking rather tired. It turned out she had been at Helgen, where she met Alduin for the first time. I next saw her coming back after running an errand for the mage that resides in Dragonsreach…she nearly punched the man, yelling at him about facing draugr and trolls" Lydia replied with a grin on her face.

Serana laughed.

"And then? Don't keep me in suspense"

"Well, after that, everything happened so fast. A dragon attacked a watchtower near Whiterun and Morgan was sent to help….and that was her first dragon kill. She was awarded a home…and I was tasked to help her as she saw fit"

Serana smiled as Lydia chuckled. She was impressed at how…modest she was. Many Nord females had an attitude that rivalled the males. But Lydia was more…sensible, it seemed to her.

"And then she dragged you through lots of caves, dwemer ruins and anything else that would make grown men cry" Serana finished, knowing that she would have taken Lydia everywhere after meeting her. Morgan never left her friends alone.

Lydia smiled as she returned the vampires grin. She wasn't scared of her anymore. The first time they had met, even while they shook hands, she kept thinking that she would wake up and she would be there, sinking her teeth into her arm or something. In fact, Morgan had explained that they left the fort once a night to collect blood from bandits that lived in the caves at the base of the mountain.

"And you? How did you meet Morgan?" Lydia asked as she lay down on the fur rug that they had been sitting on. She saw that Serana had followed suit.

"She freed me from my prison…then we had a little scrap" she replied.

Lydia snorted.

"Bet she used a Shout on you to make things fairer"

"She did…while I was sitting on her. I wasn't ready for it"

"She's full of surprises" Lydia remarked, noting that Seranas cheeks were flushed.

_I didn't know vampire could blush._

There was silence for a few moments before Lydia spoke again.

"Have you kissed yet?"

Serana laughed softly.

"That's for you to find out" she replied, lightly tapping her hand on Lydias leg gently. And she laughed as Lydia swiped her hand away with a snort of amusement.

* * *

Morgan leaned against Odahviings hind leg and stared at the stars. She loved it up here. It was so peaceful, and the air was so crisp. She had been training for a week up here, sleeping only when it was daytime…usually leaping off the summit and using her Ethereal Shout to land safely in the courtyard to save time and running inside before she got the horrid tingling sensation of the sun on her skin.

Serana had explained to her that she would develop a resistance to the sun over a little time but she should feed before she ventured into sunlight for maximum protection. She was finding that despite being a vampire now, she could still do what humans could do. The only thing she had to worry about were the dragons that still swooped down every now and again to test her thu'um.

"What are your thoughts, Dovahkiin?"

Morgan looked at the massive red head and smiled at her friend and ally.

"Thinking how gorgeous you look in the moonlight"

Odahviing snorted in amusement at that.

"Your words would mean more to the other vampire" he replied before cocking his head. "You care about her don't you?"

Morgan nodded.

"I do…ever since losing Marcus, its like she's filled up the hole in my chest that was left behind. Its hard to describe but I trust her. I know she did something rash but…well, lets face it my darling Hunter, so do I"

"I cannot argue with you on that point" Odahviing agreed.

"I still feel saddened at his death….but I also know he wouldn't have wanted me to just lie down and accept it. He would have wanted me to move on and….Oh I don't know" she trailed off, looking on as she spotted a dragon in the far distance roaring as it went south towards Helgen.

"You speak wisdom Dovahkiin but at the same time, you are also confused. Maybe you need to say one final goodbye to your departed before you can move on?"

"Have you been taking tips off a certain white dragon sitting up there?" Morgan said with a grin, pointing out the shadow of Paarthurnax, who was lying down on a rocky outcrop above them.

Paarthurnaxs' voice came before Odahviing could reply.

"Its not his fault he listens to those with wisdom Dovahkiin"

Morgan sniggered…and when both dragons started chuckling along, the feeling that she had done the right thing by accepting her fate and trying to live her life grew within her. She would make a decent funeral for Marcus the next morning….and then she would start work on what to do to help Serana.

* * *

"Cold?"

"No" Lydia muttered, shivering slightly. It was well below freezing now.

She yelped slightly as Serana covered her body with hers and laughed at her blushing face.

"Just so you understand, we aren't wrestling" Serana said with a grin.

Lydia blushed more.

_Bloody vampire_. But she was grinning and very grateful…but she quickly stood up after Serana jumped off her and grinned.

"I think I need to go to bed…It will be daylight soon"

Lydia smiled back as she walked alongside Serana as they walked.

"I'm sure that a certain someone will be with you soon"

There was a thud behind them, and both of them sighed as they saw Morgan running over to join them. She had jumped all the way down again.

"You aren't a dragon you know" Lydia said with a raised eyebrow.

Morgan laughed as she linked her arms round the waists of Lydia and Serana.

"True, but I can yell like one" she replied.

Serana snorted.

"Your yelling keeps everyone awake"

"And you know it more than anyone"

Lydia sniggered as she watched Seranas cheeks flush pink again. Now she knew who to turn to for help when it came to bantering with Serana.

* * *

Jarl Elisif gave the general of the Imperial Empires armies that were based in Skyrim a nasty glare. She crossed her legs under her long skirts and ran her hand along her face tiredly. She had never expected the Dragonborn to become a vampire, she had thought the young woman was pretty much untouchable after what she had done for Skyrim. But she had read the letter from Jarl Balgruuf and she still shivered at what had happened since.

Hence the reason why General Tullius was standing there, his grey hair a contrast to his rather bulky body. He was a strong man still, she mused before clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry General, but could you repeat that? I am sure you mentioned using assassins against the Dragonborn just then"

"You heard correctly Elisif" Tullius replied. He always addressed her by name. "She's now a danger to Skyrim. You know how she overpowered the Companions with her Shouts…you know she's more powerful than Ulf…."

"NEVER say that bastards name to me again" Elisif snapped before taking a shuddering breath. She hated Ulfric more than anyone else for murdering her husband. "But please general, not assassins…if anyone were to find out…"

"I'm sorry My Jarl" came a third voice from behind Tullius, and Elisif narrowed her eyes as Elenwen, the ambassador for the Thalmor appeared, her fake smile infuriating Elisif even further. "But, there is no other option. She's more dangerous than ever"

"And yet, she never tried to kill you did she…when she could have" Elisif replied, wishing she could just kick the Thalmor out of Skyrim just by wishing it.

_Maybe I should ask Sheogorath for help_ she thought with a wry grin, making the two others that were standing before her exchange looks.

She yelled when two more Thalmor appeared at either side of her and grabbed her wrists gently.

"What…Tullius, what in the name of Talos are you _doing!"_

General Tullius sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Elisif but you leave me no choice but to arrest you for the crimes of attempted treason against the Empire. Take her away" he said softly.

Elenwen smiled at Elisif as she ran her hand along the scared womans face.

"Do not fret, we are not carrying out the death sentence in your case. But understand that you have failed us and your Empire by thinking of getting in our way when it comes to the Dragonborn"

Elisif wasn't an aggressive woman, but she spat right into the eye as she wriggled out of the grip of the two guards and started running, hitching up her skirt so she could run faster. She had to get out of Solitude….and maybe beg for the Dragonborns help, vampire or otherwise. But to do that, she had to find someone who had ties with an organisation that she had never called for…but her husband had. The Dark Brotherhood were the only ones who could keep her safe for now. She just hoped she stayed alive long enough for her to get in touch with them.

She ran through the deserted streets of Solitude, wondering why the guards were seemingly invisible. Then it dawned on her that it might be best if she stayed in the shadows so she couldn't be found as easily...surely that traitorous bastard Tullius would have ordered her to be found by now.

She ran into a shadow as she turned a corner and fell onto her back. She screamed as it bent down and covered her face with a gloved hand. The voice that came was soft and rather gentle, even though this person was sitting on her lap and keeping her pinned down to the ground.

"Relax Elisif, I am here to help. I'm Astrid. Now come on before they find us" she said, gently standing up and easily hoisting the smaller woman to her feet.

"Who…who are you…"

The other woman gave her a smile, which was the only thing Elisif could see apart from her eyes…the rest of her face was obscured by a red and black hood.

"I told you, I'm Astrid. And I represent the Dark Brotherhood. I knew your husband, I'm sorry for what happened but we need to go right now"

Elisif nodded without saying anything. She had no choice but to trust this woman. It was either that or Elenwen got to try out her torture methods again like she had apparently done to the now-vanished Blades…


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Dark Lord Daishi, DovahofStrunx6 and LooseBolt for the reviews and feedback! Bit of a filler chapter this really, but things will pick up again next chapter :D Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Morgan woke up to find Serana had gone. She smiled though, remembering her soft kisses on her neck before she had fallen asleep. Vampires still needed rest but it only seemed to serve one purpose that Morgan could see…the fastest way to pass the time until night time came. But she was still a newly turned vampire, as Serana had told her last night, and she would get used to it as time passed.

She made her way into the conference room that she had once sat in to form a temporary peace treaty between the Imperials and the Stormcloaks.

_I cannot believe I helped those bastards_.

She sighed as she met the gazes of Serana and Lydia, who were sitting side by side and motioning to the sack that was on the table. She raised an eyebrow at Lydia, who smirked back.

"You will have to wait until you see what's inside. You wont get anything out of me" Lydia said, brushing her hair our of her eyes and grinning at Serana, who just smirked at Morgan.

Morgan smiled now as she sat down next to them, dragged the massive sack towards her and started pulling out whatever was in there. She knew that Lydia was a strong woman, but the amount in here was just ridiculous…had she put _everything _she owned in there? Lydia had told her about the demolition of Breezehome, and she still felt a burning desire to go right into Whiterun and…

"Morgan…."

"Sorry" Morgan said as Serana patted her hand. She also had to get used to her emotions, which vampires felt more strongly when they had been recently turned. Then she chuckled as she pulled out a stunningly beautiful blade. It was like a katana, the sword that the Blades liked to use (she never went back to them after she had told them she would never harm Paarthurnax) but this one had been a gift from a Daedric Prince.

"Wow…I can sense death on this blade" Serana muttered with a hungry look in her eyes.

Morgan smiled a little. She had actually stolen it in Dragonsreach after hearing about one of the Jarls' sons getting very aggressive. It had turned out that the blade was cursed…but if she wielded it in the name of Mephala herself, it would get stronger with every kill she performed…as long as they were from the blood of old friends or those she had helped in the past. But it was a decent blade and she was happy with her own enchanted ebony sword that Arngeir had found in a chest.

"Its Mephalas very own Ebony Blade" Morgan said with a grin that bordered on feral in Lydias view, but she reminded herself that she was still Morgan…she just had to drink blood every now and again and she hated sunlight now.

Serana ran her finger along the edge of the blade before putting it to one side, and gave Lydia a nudge.

"Wait until she sees…."

"You brought _everything?_" Morgan exclaimed as she picked up the sack and poured everything onto the vast table. There was Spellbreaker, the shield that Peryite had given her. The Ebony Mail, armour from Boethiah (she remembered the fighting she had done to get that…..and the sacrifice she had made in order to get it…but she had hated Mercurio anyway, he was a rude bastard). And everything else she had amassed over the last year and a half. Soul gems of all types, dragon bones and scales…there was even enchanted armour she had never used…she had only picked them up as she had thought that she would need them…then she had crafted her own dragon armour and she didn't even think about them anymore.

"Very nice" Serana said as she held a black dress aloft…then smiled as she saw the magical shimmering effect running through it. She gave Morgan a raised eyebrow. "Been making magic dresses have we…dresses that improve your mana pool around ten times over?"

"Yes, well, I didn't think magical underwear would be a good idea" Morgan smirked back as she started organising all the contents so she could put them into the vaults of High Hrothgar. Arngeir had said that she was always welcome to store her belongings here. She had hugged the Greybeard and he had just laughed it off…although she was sure his face went pink.

Serana laughed, as did Lydia, before she spoke up again.

"So…what are your plans today?"

Morgan gave a sad smile which didn't reach her eyes. The other two stopped smiling and they had the same idea running through their minds.

"I'm giving Marcus a proper send off. I may not have his body but…."

She was hugged at the exact same time by both women and she smiled a little at the comfort they offered her. She looked at them and nodded to them both.

"When its night, meet me at the edge of the cliff where I practice my Shouts…you know where I mean…it wont take long. And then we can…"

"Morgan. Take your time" Serana cut in, knowing she wanted to help her, but she wanted her to mourn properly first. She would make mistakes if her mind wasn't as clear as it usually was.

Morgan nodded and gave them both a soft kiss on their cheek before walking away to think about Marcus and what she would say when she had to let him go forever. Serana and Lydia nodded to each other, knowing she would be alright that night, and they started to finish off the organisation of all the items that would be placed in the vaults.

* * *

Elisif shivered slightly in fear as Astrid introduced her to her colleagues. There was the massive Nord with the white hair, who just grunted to her. Then came a rather cranky old man with a bald head who seemed to hate everything in the world except how to use magic in a painful way. There was a Dunmer, who talked quietly and even though she felt relaxed at first with this woman, Elisif knew she was a trained killer. The Redguard called Nazir was rather polite but again, she was wary of the assassin. The Argonian was very polite and Elisif found that she was quite impressed with how he talked to her and especially Astrid.

But the scariest being there was the girl who sat next to her at the table. Dressed in a cream skirt and red top, she looked like every other ten year old girl Elisif had ever seen. Until she spotted the twin fangs that peeked out of her mouth when she had smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I will never attack a human unless they deserve it, or Astrid asks me to" she had said.

Elisif gave a watery smile as she turned back to Astrid, who gave her a smile.

"You will be perfectly safe here Elisif. Your husband was an ally and friend of mine. Even though we never accepted a contract from him, it was his involvement that kept us hidden for so long. I just wish I had been there when that pretender to the throne…"

Elisif nodded in thanks as she played with the wedding band on her finger. She missed her husband dearly and she knew Astrid could never had known that Ulfric would try and kill Torygg like that. She shivered slightly as the vampire-child gently patted her hand.

Astrid then cleared her throat and everyone gave her their full attention.

"As you know, General Tullius has ordered the search for the Dragonborn…and his orders are 'kill on sight'. Evidently, he doesn't care that she saved Skyrim from Alduin and he wants power for himself and his Thalmor masters. Which is why the former Jarl is here. She is now under our protection until we can find a safer place for her to stay…Nazir, I need to ask a large favour of you"

Nazir smiled and Elisif felt a little more reassured as the intelligent-looking man stood up in respect of being asked to help Astrid. She had to marvel at the respect the Nord woman commanded, despite what their profession was.

"Just ask and it shall be done Astrid" he said softly.

"I need you to go to the Greybeards. I suggest you go with someone to make sure you are covered and yet not seem threatening. I don't want to find your body at the base of the tallest mountain in Skyrim. Gabriella? Are you interested?"

"Of course Astrid" Gabriella said.

Elisif looked at Babette, who looked back at her with those piercing red eyes. But she was smiling at her with a warmth she hadn't expected from a vampire.

"Come on, I can show you where you can sleep. And maybe you want to meet Liz?"

"Who is Liz?"

Babette giggled.

"A spider…but don't worry, she won't harm you" she added as she saw Elisifs face pale slightly.

Elisif nodded as Babette stood up and she followed suit, looking at Astrid as she came over and held her free hand.

"Thank you Astrid"

Astrid smiled.

"It's nothing Elisif. Get some rest and maybe Babette can tell you some facts about vampires that everyone seems to forget"

Elisif nodded and paled slightly. She and Astrid knew about the Dragonborn being a vampire, but Astrid had said she wouldn't tell the others until she came here….if she came here at all that is. She simply nodded again and kept hold of the vampire-child's hand as she walked away from the dining table…and heard the big Nord finally speak a word or two since she had arrived in the Sanctuary.

"She's tougher than she looks"

Nazir nodded as he and Gabriella started packing their things for the journey, giving Arnbjorn a smile that showed all his teeth.

"Don't go all 'furry' while we are gone"

The three chuckled at that joke. Elisif didn't know one of them was a werewolf. A vampire girl was enough to make the young woman pale…which was why Astrid had told her husband not to say anything.

Arnbjorn laughed again as he inspected his nails.

"I won't as long as you two don't piss off the Dragonborn…I must say, I want to know what she's like"

Gabriella sniggered.

"Don't tell Astrid that"

* * *

Farkas threw his axe at the stone wall, taking a small satisfaction at how it stuck into the mortar. It had been over a week since he had last seen Lydia, the woman that had stolen his heart. He had ignored the teasing from the other Companions about his softness. He wasn't soft…plenty of people had met his fists the last few days, and the teasing had stopped.

He looked at the distant mountain where High Hrothgar was situated and sighed as he leaned against the wall. He wanted to change and run right to her and tell her how he felt….but everything had changed here in Whiterun. The last two days had seen a huge increase in Dawnguard and Imperial soldiers, all because of what had happened to the Dragonborn.

He had heard about what Tullius had done as well and his anger grew again. The idiot was giving what the damned Thalmor wanted. They were probably increasing their numbers as the Imperials and Stormcloaks had started fighting the stupid war which had started again in earnest. He picked up the axe after wrenching it from the wall and turned as Aela turned up, giving him a whack on his arm.

"Come on, lets go hunt some of the Silver Hand to cheer you up"

Farkas nodded in thanks. Killing the damned werewolf hunters would get rid of the pain of losing Lydia for now. He hoped she was still alive, wherever she was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to Dark Lord Daishi, ppirilla, T-B-R, DovahofStrunx6 and Juggalo Prince for your awesome reviews, as well as ARavingLooony for your PMs and funny quotes ^_^ Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Two days passed at High Hrothgar. Morgan and Serana had been staying close to each other since Morgan had given Marcus the send off he had deserved. Morgan had been very quiet since she had fallen to her knees and roared at the sky in what sounded like a dragons roar. Everyone who had attended the funeral could still feel the shivers as Morgan and her dragon blood suddenly unleashed its full potential. It had rained on the tallest mountain in Skyrim for the last two days because of Morgans thu'um changing the weather.

Master Arngeir had said that it was going to end soon enough and there was no need for Lydia and Serana in particular to worry about the random weather. He had said that it would sort itself out. The two dragons stayed silent and would only call Morgan if they thought she would be in mortal danger. Lydia had stayed with the two vampires and watched over them as they slept. It was like she was a Thane again and she knew that this was what she wanted to be. Someone to look out for her best friend.

And then, after Morgan and Serana had drunk a bottle of blood (courtesy of the bandits who seemed to have no idea they were easy prey) and were sharpening and cleaning the weapons, Arngeir had come through the door with what could only be described as a bemused expression. Morgan raised her eyebrow at that. She had never seen the Greybeards displaying many emotions, let alone one that Arngeir was giving her and Serana at that moment.

"Dragonborn. Lady Serana. It seems you have visitors"

Morgan exchanged a look with Serana, who shrugged. They hadn't asked anyone or told anyone they were here. So they stood up and followed Arngeir to the central chamber where Morgan had so long ago (it felt like that to her anyway) used her Unrelenting Force Shout to display her title of Dragonborn to the Greybeards.

They spotted Lydia standing there, her ebony great sword on her back and glowing a light blue colour…a strong frost enchantment resided in the blade. Then Morgan noticed the two 'visitors'. One was a Redguard and powerfully built. He was middle aged and he carried a curved sword that was almost as long as his arm. The other was a Dunmer and quite young, she wore a black and red robe with black trousers…and two daedric daggers could be seen hanging on each of her upper thighs.

Serana raised an eyebrow as she saw the Black Hand on the robes of both of the two people and looked at Morgan.

"They are the Dark Brotherhood. Its been a long time since I saw that symbol but its not something that anyone can forget" she said softly.

Morgan nodded. She wasn't afraid at all. She had Lydia, Serana and all the Greybeards standing at various points in the room. The assassins didn't have any advantages here. Then she heard two gasps and she knew that the two of them had seen Seranas and possibly her orange tinted eyes.

"She's the Dragonborn? But…she's a vampire" the Dunmer muttered, looking at Arngeir as though he had lied to them.

"Indeed. Maybe you would like her to demonstrate?" Arngeir said politely.

"I would like to see a Shout…if she can" the Redguard said, his smirk showing slightly.

Morgan smiled sweetly and allowed her thu'um to grow inside her. It didn't take an effort now to do this, thanks to the teachings of the Greybeards and the two dragons.

"_FUS!_"

The Redguard and Dunmer were staggered, which was what Morgan wanted. It was enough to show she was the Dragonborn, but wasn't enough to show that she didn't want any harm to come to them…unless they did something stupid. It was the woman who spoke first.

"You _are_ the Dragonborn…but…how? I mean being a vampire? Surely someone would have noticed what you were since you started…you know"

Morgan smiled. She was clearly confused and was extra polite now that she knew who she was. She held Seranas hand before replying, an action that the two assassins noticed.

"It's a recent change. Now, what can I do for you?"

* * *

Incredible! Nazir hadn't expected this revelation. Yes, he had been a little shocked when he had first met Babette and found out what she was. But while Babette had been rather like a little girl when she spoke to him, she could also pass as a human unless the light caught her red eyes at an odd angle. But the Dragonborns and her…lovers? They had bright orange eyes that burned like the suns. But he would keep his calm like Astrid would want him to, and he composed himself before speaking, knowing that now wasn't the time to, as Arnbjorn had said, piss off the Dragonborn.

"Someone who talks very highly of you wants to meet up with you Dragonborn" he said softly.

"Morgan" Morgan said, giving Arngeir a look as he had smiled at her, seeing her roll her eyes at her title. "And who is this person, may I ask? And could I also ask your names? It seems fair, seeing that you now know mine…"

"Our client and friend is the ex-Jarl of Solitude, Elisif the Wise. General Tullius had tried to arrest her for treason and she came to us for shelter. And she really wants to meet a friendly face. And I am Nazir, second in command of the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim. And this is Gabriella" he added at the end.

Morgan smiled at Gabriella slightly as she gave Nazir an annoyed look after not letting her say her own name. Then she thought about Elisif. She had always treated her well, and on one occasion, she had told her about what had happened when Ulfric had killed her husband. She had never told anyone else, but for some reason, she had told her about it.

It was an easy decision and because she felt she owed her, she wanted to meet with Elisif. She gave Seranas hand a squeeze and she returned it to assure her that she would follow her lead, and Morgan turned back to the assassins.

"I will meet with your leader and Elisif. Where do I…we, have to meet you?" Morgan said, after Seranas claws dug into her skin slightly at the slip of the tongue.

Nazir smiled at the news. This had gone smoother than he had expected.

"You will have to come back with us…Our home will not let you inside unless one of us is there with you" he said apologetically.

Morgan sighed and ran her hand along her forehead…then grinned.

"Alright, Serana and I will go back with you and Gabriella…but I can suggest that we get back a much faster way than just walking…" she said with a smirk.

Serana smirked as she watched the assassins exchange a look. She knew they wouldn't forget what would happen. Lydia had nodded to Morgan as she gave her a 'sorry' look and she smiled.

"I can stay here and make myself useful…and someone needs to make sure that all your stuff stays sorted out" Lydia smirked.

Morgan sighed as she heard a few chuckles…even the assassins sniggered briefly. She gave Lydia a playful punch in the arm before meetings Nazirs' gaze.

"I must warn you…you aren't afraid of heights are you?"

* * *

"_SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT__!"_

Morgan roared with laughter as she watched Nazir yell at the top of his lungs. She and Serana were clinging onto the massive spikes that lined Odahviings back. Nazir and Gabriella were clutched safely within the front paws of the red dragon. While Gabriella was laughing as they flew to their destination, Nazir had simply screamed the whole way.

"It seems someone would make an excellent student of the thu'um…wouldn't you agree Dragonborn?" Odahviing said with an amused chuckle.

Morgan laughed again.

"Indeed. What do you think Serana?" she asked the vampire that held onto her waist with one arm.

"I think he's enjoying himself really…Gabriella?"

"Oh, I cannot wait to tell everyone" Gabriella smirked at the vampires before looking at Nazir, who was closing his eyes. But they could all hear his next words.

"Never again…"

* * *

"Never again am I doing that Gabby…you hear me, never again"

Gabriella giggled as she gave the dragon a gentle pat on the snout.

"Thank you mighty dragon" she said, "It was an honour"

"The honour was mine young one. Kill well and often" Odahviing said, before leaping into the air gracefully and flying away as fast as he could before anyone spotted where he had been heading from. Morgan smiled as she watched him go before placing a hand on Nazirs arm gently.

"It takes some getting used to Nazir. Are you alright?"

"I hate flying" Nazir mumbled, "but I am fine, thank you for asking. Gabby, quit laughing and open the damned door" he said.

Morgan and Serana walked with the two assassin as Gabriella walked over to the large black door that was built into the stone and they both exchanged a look with each other as they heard a cold voice emanate when Gabriella placed her hand on the door.

"_What is the music of life?_"

"Silence, my Brother" Gabriella said clearly, yet quietly.

"_Welcome Home"_

Morgan squeezed Seranas hand as they walked through the door, Nazir coming last and closing the door behind him.

"_That_ was spooky" she muttered quietly.

"Don't worry Morgan, I am here to hug you should you need it"

Morgan dug her fingers into Seranas ribs gently…even though she knew that she had lost that round.

They made their way into the Sanctuary, and Morgan stopped briefly as she heard the unmistakable whispering that came from a Word Wall. She hadn't heard this one before and she let go of Seranas hand for a moment as she walked towards it and placed her hand on the cold stone, allowing the knowledge to enter her mind.

"What is she doing?" Nazir muttered.

"She's learning a new Shout…that's what that wall is. A Word Wall" Serana explained quietly as she saw the almost invisible threads that surrounded Morgans body vanish inside her before disappearing.

Morgan smiled at Serana before turning to face a bare wall, summoning her thu'um once again. She knew that this Shout was dangerous to anything she hit it with…and she didn't want to anger the assassin group in any way.

"_KRII_" she said softly, allowing the Shout to flow effortlessly out of her…and a soft purple light blasted out of her and hit the wall, causing no damage…yet killing off the fungus that grew on it.

"She…just Shouted a new word instantly" Nazir muttered.

"That's because she is the Dragonborn. She can learn the words instantly. Isn't that right my dear?"

Morgan turned to see a tall Nord woman appear behind her and she smiled at her. This must be the leader of the Dark Brotherhood she assumed.

"That's correct. I'm Morgan"

"Astrid" Astrid introduced herself, shaking Morgans hand firmly. "An honour to meet you my dear"

Morgan smiled again. She knew Astrid wouldn't take any stick…and neither did she. She decided to let her do what she wanted, and just listen to what she had to say. She wasn't fazed by her being a vampire and then it struck her. She already knew.

"You knew I was a vampire already" she said softly.

Astrid nodded, impressed with her quick thinking. She wished she could join her family but she doubted that she would kill for profit like the rest of them did. But the other vampire might…then she saw the vampire wrap her arm round Morgans waist and she smiled at them both now.

_Maybe not…but at least they didn't try and kill me for keeping that from her. And I am sure she and her lover would get on with our darling Babette as well._

Astrid smiled and motioned to them to follow her.

"This way ladies, Elisif is eager to talk to you…as is the rest of my family. And Nazir…why are you so pale? You haven't eaten too many of those snowberries again have you?" Astrid said, giving her second in command an amused grin.

Nazirs response was to duck into an alcove where they could him retching. Morgan turned to Astrid and sighed in an apologetic way.

"He seemed to have hated flying on a dragons back"

Astrid smirked as Gabriella started giggling again. She now had something to use against Nazir the next time he cheated at poker. Inviting the young woman/vampire was turning out to be a very interesting development.


	12. Chapter 12

**Heres the next chapter everyone. Thanks to Dark Lord Daishi, ARavingLooony, DovahofStrunx6 and Guest for your reviews :D Glad you liked poor Nazir and his fear of flying...I probably wont put him under that sort of stress again...Maybe ;D**

* * *

Morgan followed Astrid as she led them into what looked like the dining hall. And it seemed everyone who lived in this hideout was there, she mused. She could instantly smell the werewolf, and by the way he raised an eyebrow, she knew that he was rather shocked that she was a vampire.

"Another vampire? Sorry, two more vampires?" an old man said with a dark chuckle.

Morgan smiled sweetly at him, exposing her razor sharp fangs.

"I would have thought you would be pleased to meet someone who can call a storm whenever she wants to" Morgan replied.

Festus almost laughed at that response but held himself in check…it wouldn't do to show how easy the vampire had managed to gain his respect in even the slightest way…it had taken Babette thirty years of knowing him before he had told her how much he respected her. And speaking of which...

"The Dragonborn is a vampire? Astrid, why didn't you tell me?"

Morgan and Serana looked at the little girl as she walked in, giving Astrid a wide smile that showed her fangs as well.

"I thought it would make a nice surprise Babette" Astrid replied with a grin.

Babette chuckled as she came closer and hugged Morgans legs while looking up at her.

"How does it feel to be gifted?"

Morgan found she liked this little vampire girl immediately.

"I'm still getting used to it" she admitted.

"Hello Morgan"

Morgan then spotted Elisif sitting at the table with a goblet of wine in her hand. She looked tired and worried. She picked up Babette (who let out a squeak of disapproval and making a few of the Dark Brotherhood members snigger) and walked over to sit beside Elisif, placing Babette on her lap.

"Elisif. Its nice to see you well"

"And you. I must admit Morgan, when I found out what had happened, I was scared of what you might do. But it seems that everyone underestimates you. I apologise"

Morgan smiled at her.

"Elisif, please stop feeling so guilty. I was scared too but thanks to Serana here and a few others, I can still do what I used to do. Its just that walking around in sunlight is rather annoying now"

"You mean you set alight…sorry Babette" Arnbjorn said, grinning at the vampire girl.

Morgan exchanged a smirk with Serana, while Babette raised her eyebrow at why they were finding such a thing amusing.

"Show them my darling" Morgan asked her.

There was gasps as Serana shifted into her Vampire Lord form. Babette was the only one who was grinning at the sight before her.

"You're a Volkihar aren't you?" she said softly. She knew about them but this was the first time she had ever seen one.

Morgan smiled.

"She is…and so am I. We can walk around in daylight as long as we have fed a short time before. I haven't been shown how to change like that yet though"

"She's beautiful" Babette said.

Morgan smiled as Serana changed back.

"Yes. Yes she is"

* * *

The next few hours, they all sat in the dining room while Elisif explained what had happened just before her exile. And when the Thalmor were mentioned, Morgan swore loudly…and Nazir cracked off a joke like he always seemed to when the opportunity came.

"Now now, there's children present" he said, pointing to Babette, who was still sitting on Morgans lap and idly tracing her fingers along Morgans arms.

"Yes, and seeing as I am older than all of you except the obvious ones, that says it all my dear Nazir"

"That rhymed" Gabriella sniggered.

The laughter quietened down as Morgan spoke again.

"Elenwen. By Talos, I hate that bitch. The amount of times she tried to kill me…."

"She didn't even get close though" Astrid pointed out, "and now that you have the strength, speed and agility of a vampire, let alone your dragon blood running through you, she won't be much of a problem"

"True, but there's also the Imperial legion to worry about. And of course bounty hunters who are undoubtedly after the price on mine and Seranas heads. And then there's the Dawnguard" Morgan replied, counting them off with her fingers….and smiling a little as Babette interlocked her fingers with hers.

"Attack each enemy as they come and don't wear yourself out. Kill them when they appear and show no mercy"

Serana nodded at Babettes reasoning.

"She's right Morgan. We need to show them that just because we are both vampires, we don't exactly run around and rip peoples heads off and drain them dry, but at the same time we wont simply vanish or hide like they want us to do"

"The ripping limbs off part is what we werewolves do" Arnbjorn said with a wicked grin.

Morgan smiled.

"Thank you…oh and there's one more faction that are after us" she added.

"My father" Serana supplied.

"Great, just what we needed" Festus muttered.

"Festus, darling? Shut up" Babette said primly as she leaned onto Morgan, her head resting on her collarbone.

Serana smiled at the sight before talking again.

"He's dangerous but he only has a small group that he trusts. I doubt he will go to any of the mortals for help" she pointed out, "He's too stubborn to admit that even he needs help sometimes"

"On the plus side, we have a Dragonborn, a few dragons as her allies and she's also a vampire who is in love with another vampire" Astrid said, giving Morgan a small wink.

Morgan smiled again before she yawned. Everyone saw this and Astrid motioned to everyone that the meeting was over.

"Everyone get some rest. Babette? Do you mind taking Serana and Morgan to their room that we prepared?"

Babette nodded as she leapt off Morgans lap and smoothed her cream skirt down while Morgan stood up and linked her hands with Babette and Serana. She smiled gratefully at Astrid, who just nodded, before Babette started walking down a narrow corridor, leading them into a small room.

"Here we are. A nice large bed. We didn't have another one so you will have to share" she said.

Morgan and Serana smiled at each other.

"I don't think that will prove to be a problem. Thank you Babette"

Babette smiled as she hugged both of her kin before skipping away. Morgan lay down and Serana curled up next to her, laying a possessive hand on her stomach.

"Such innocence lost in a child…" Serana muttered "She's been around a long time so she has gotten used to it but she probably also wishes she were an adult as well. Hence why she speaks so plainly every so often"

Morgan nodded and wrapped her arm round Seranas waist and brought her lips to hers in a slow and deep kiss.

"She's adjusted though. And if you and she could do that, then so can I" she replied.

Serana sighed as Morgan rolled on top of her.

"Indeed. Now shut up and kiss me"

* * *

Astrid was standing with Babette, watching Liz inject her fangs into a wrapped up body that squirmed slightly before a small cry could be heard…and then going limp. She hated spies like this. Thinking they could sneak up on the Dark Brotherhood was a bad idea when they couldn't even get through the door. The spy had been found a few hours before the Dragonborn had appeared, but she hadn't thought it necessary to tell her about it.

"The fool" Babette muttered.

Astrid nodded.

"Are they settled in?"

Babette could hear the throes of passion between the two vampires thanks to her heightened senses and smirked slightly.

"They seem to be"

"Good. So what do you think of this?" she said, pointing at the spider that was now draining the wrapped up body dry with her long fangs.

"I think he deserved it. If he hadn't come near us, he might have lived a little longer. But they don't seem to train Stormcloak soldiers very well do they?"

Astrid smirked.

"Indeed not. And because he will never return to his fake King, it shows that we and our new guests mean business if they ever find out who was responsible for his disappearance. What about Elisif by the way, she seems a little calmer now"

Babette nodded. She had slipped a calming draught into the wine after Elisif had a small panic attack at seeing Liz for the first time and she hadn't been the same since.

"She will be fine. And now that Morgan is here, she has someone she knows that she can fully trust"

Astrid lay her hand on the vampires shoulder.

"Get some rest darling, we have a lot of work to do"

Babette hugged Astrid gently (knowing that the first time she had done that to a human, she had broken all his ribs), and walked away, singing a song that sounded rather rude in Astrid's mind. She made a mental note to talk to her husband about teaching Babette lyrics about a dragon, a Nord and a bottle of mead.

* * *

Isran sighed heavily as he met the gaze of General Tullius. He tried to ignore the Altmer that was standing beside him…she scared the crap out of him because of what she was. The Thalmor ambassador herself.

"I told you Tullius, I have men posted in all the cities in Skyrim and not one of them has seen her. And of course, you sent the platoon of men to High Hrothgar and tried to force your way inside…don't you know anything about the Greybeards and what they can do? Let alone the dragons that they obviously have at their command" Isran said, keeping his eyes on Tullius.

"You speak treason" Elenwen said tartly.

"You speak shit, but what's new?" Isran retorted.

"Enough" Tullius sighed, a hint of anger in his tone. "Yes, we made a mistake trying to force our way inside High Hrothgar. But you made a mistake in sending the Dragonborn to that cave. She may still have been a valuable asset to Skyrim and the Empire if she hadn't been turned into a monster"

"You speak of her as a pawn, an item" Isran said, standing up and glaring at him. "I saw her as a potential vampire killer and we all know how much she has done in trying to keep Skyrim safe…or would you rather have had her die at Helgen? Yes, I know all about her story. Everyone does"

Elenwen hissed now, and Isran held one hand on the hilt of his war hammer, just in case she tried anything…he hated the Thalmor almost as much as vampires. But at least you knew where you stood with a vampire he mused as Elenwen stalked over to him, her chin above the top of his head die to her superior height.

"So you wont help us?"

"I have a duty to kill vampires Ambassador and that's what I will do. Anything about the Civil War is all your problem"

"And the Dragonborn? She's a vampire and no-one knows what side she is on" Tullius said.

"She's a target like the others. Is there anything else or are you going to waste my time?" Isran said quietly.

"No. Begone before something bad happens to you"

Isran gave Elenwen a smile.

"You know, Morgan once described you to someone as a 'complete and total bitch'. It seems she wasn't polite enough. Good day Ambassador, Tull…."

His words were cut off when a dagger pierced his heavy armour and Elenwens free arm wrapped around his neck as she lowered him to the ground, straddling his waist. She sneered at him.

"She knows nothing of what I am. We will take over your vampire hunters army Isran. Don't worry, Tullius knows what to do with them"

"Bitch. I hope she bites you….."

Tullius raised his eyebrow as Isran stopped breathing and Elenwen stabbed him again for good measure before standing up and looking at him. He nodded respectfully and she smiled at him.

"Carry on General" she said before walking out of the room.

Tullius looked at the dead body of the commander of the Dawnguard and knew he would have to think of a cover story…luckily for him, he could always blame it on vampires he thought with a smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to Dark Lord Daishi, DovahofStrunx6, Coldking549, ARavingLooony and 5x5shadow5 for all your fantastic reviews, I was like O_O when I saw the emails LOL :D And 5x5shadow5, wow, don't know how you managed to read all the chapters one after another but thank you so much for your praise...and glad I inspired you to continue playing the game ;D**

* * *

Morgan ripped the attacking soldiers head off with a single blow of her arm and looked around. She saw Serana impaling a man against a tree with a barrage of ice spikes and he fell to the ground, shredded by the magical attack. Then she spotted Babette, clinging onto a soldiers back, her arms and legs wrapped around him while her fangs burrowed into his throat.

"We were only meant to have been scouting Falkreath" she murmured.

"Yes, well, these things happen" Serana replied as she came over, both of them watching for any signs of movement.

Babette came over a few seconds later, the front of her dress splattered with blood. But she was grinning, showing off her fangs in the soft moonlight.

"Its been a while since I last hunted like that. And wasn't there another one? I count six dead Imperial soldiers here"

Morgan and Serana exchanged a look before searching the area, Babette sniggering away at how they hadn't managed to count during a fight like that. And within two minutes, they found the dying man slumped in a small stream and holding his hand against a bloody wound on his torso. Morgan knew it was fatal by the way the blood poured out from between his fingers.

"Bloody…vampires….Tullius was…right…about killing…you…Dragonborn" he stammered, a thin line of blood now falling down his chin from his mouth.

Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Tullius probably doesn't even know his hair isn't just grey on his head"

Serana snickered at that while Babette gave Morgan a 'have you been taking jokes off Festus?' look. Morgan smiled at both of her kin and nodded to Babette.

"You didn't get a full feeding like we did…suppertime, Babette"

Babette smirked.

"Thank you Morgan, you're _so _kind" she said, before walking over to the now whimpering wounded soldier and daintily sitting on his lap, wrenching his hands away and pinning them to the ground before tearing into his throat with her fangs.

Morgan and Serana just watched as she fed, while keeping an eye out for any more surprises. It had only meant to have been a scouting trip to the small town. They were after information about how far the Legion had come and whether the Thalmor had turned up. They hadn't found anything that related o Seranas father…but they had encountered the Imperial patrol as they were returning from Falkreath. And of course, they recognised Morgan right away and attacked a group of vampires.

"Idiots" Serana snorted.

Morgan just nodded as Babette stood up from the now-still soldier and walked back to them, wiping her mouth clean of blood and looking up at them with that childish quality she still retained even after 300 years of being a vampire.

"That feels better, although Astrid might blow her top if she sees the state of my dress like this"

Serana smirked.

"I doubt she will say anything, she will know that we prevented them from telling anyone about our whereabouts Babette"

"True…oh and Morgan? Have you been listening to Festus? That joke was….unclean"

"Actually, I got that one from Arnbjorn. He challenged me to use it at some point. And now he and Nazir owe me 100 gold pieces" Morgan grinned back at her.

Their laughter exploded out of them as they made their way back to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. If anyone had been alive to hear them, they would have felt goose bumps on their skin.

* * *

"Babette…Ugh, never mind, I don't want to know" Astrid said when they returned.

Babette grinned and skipped away as Astrid turned to the two vampires before her. She cocked her head and smiled.

"I guess you ran into trouble?"

"More like ran into dinner but yes Astrid" Morgan replied, "There were Imperial soldiers at Falkreath. Not many, only half a dozen or so, but its clear that Tullius is trying to maintain order in most of his controlled towns and cities"

"And he's spread much too thinly" Serana added.

Astrid smiled wider now. These two would make excellent assassins if they chose to. They did what needed doing and they didn't fret about what could happen should they be found out. Not to mention they were excellent at seeing the bigger picture.

"Good. Very good. Nazir and Festus should be back this evening from their trip to the Dawnguard fort" she said softly.

Morgan and Serana nodded. They had heard about Isran being found dead after a so called vampire attack a week ago. But they had assured Astrid that it was just more Imperial propaganda after they blamed the death on herself and Serana. Astrid told them she believed them…they had been with her after all.

Since then, they had been making patrols and ensuring they wouldn't be found easily. Lydia had managed to send a letter after Nazir had been to High Hrothgar to assure the Greybeards that Morgan was alive and well….and then Astrid had sent him and Festus to the Dawnguard fort far in the southeast to ascertain if anything had changed there.

There was a shout from the hallway and the three of them exchanged a look before running out to see Nazir supporting a bleeding Festus. Astrid made to clear the table, but Morgan got there first.

"_FUS!_"

Astrid raised an eyebrow after watching the plates and cutlery fly everywhere before helping Nazir to lie the injured Dark Brotherhood member onto the table. Babette appeared with salves and potions and a new dress…a black one this time. She began prodding the wound near his stomach and Festus glared at the small vampire child.

"Quit poking it and fix it will you?"

Babette sighed and returned the glare.

"Festus. Darling. Shut up before I rip your intestines out and skip with them before putting them back in. And yes, I could keep you alive that long"

Serana smirked as she met Babettes eyes, and she gave a small wink in return before beginning to clear out the wound. Astrid turned to Nazir, who was drinking a goblet of strong wine. She didn't push for details, she knew Nazir would tell her when he was ready. And she didn't want anything left out. And of course, Nazir started talking a few minutes after he had sat down.

"Everything was going well. Festus and I scouted the small valley that leads to the Fort. They had a few guards but they weren't really looking at the places where intelligent assassins were"

"You were the one who tripped and…Babette!"

Babette smirked as she prodded Festus again with a slender finger before applying more salves.

"Anyway, after I tripped a little, we moved a bit closer. And that's when everything went wrong. First, a damned dragon turned up and started attacking the fort. It was huge! Red and yellow patterns and by Sithis, it _saw us_ even after taking crossbow bolts from the soldiers" Nazir continued as a yell of pain and a rather disgusting squelching sound could be heard. And everyone looked at Babette as she held a bloody fist aloft, a crossbow bolt clutched in her fingers.

"Gabriella? Time to use your healing skills, I've done all I can. Drink this, Festus" Babette said, handing him a small vial of red liquid.

Festus didn't argue this time and drained the bottle…and went into a deep sleep. Babette smirked to Astrid.

"It will make it easier if Gabriella can heal him without him squirming so much"

"Thank you Babette" Astrid said "Please, Nazir, continue"

"Anyway, the dragon saw us and landed right near us and started talking. It mentioned that it knew that the Dragonborn was now a vampire and that it made no difference that Alduin was gone. I think it just wanted us to be afraid"

Morgan snorted.

"Sounds about right"

"And then?" Astrid said, smiling a little as she watched Babette sit beside Morgan and hold her hand, noting that she had cleaned the gore off her fingers beforehand.

"Then it took off…just as the Thalmor appeared. One of them, a woman was rather smug about us being there. She told us to give this to you should we meet you. I think she was desperate to get this to you Morgan" Nazir said, passing a piece of folded parchment to Astrid, who gave it to Morgan. Morgan opened the parchment up and started reading aloud. She felt that if the members of the Dark Brotherhood were protecting her and Serana, she felt they deserved to know what that bitch Thalmor Elenwen wanted…she knew it was her the second she saw the insults.

_Morgan, Dragonborn and bloodsucker…_

_Your time is at an end. You may be able to defeat dragons in combat but so far you haven't even made so much as a dent in our strength. Even now, our numbers grow and we control more and more areas in Skyrim. General Tullius is personally leading the hunt for you and your pet vampire, and when we find you, we will tear your undead body apart._

_Elenwen, Ambassador to the Thalmor government and Supreme Leader of the Dawnguard._

Morgan looked at the people assembled there, noting that sometime during the reading, Arnbjorn and Elisif had appeared with Vezarra and were now standing nearby with amused and angry expressions. Morgan felt like ripping that bitch apart with nothing but her hands. she spotted Festus waking up and blinking slowly, wondering why everyone was looking at Morgan.

"Seems we hit a nerve by still being alive" Morgan commented, and she was glad that there were sniggers around her. Even Festus managed a grin as Gabriella continued to heal his wound with her magic.

"The question is, what do we do next?" Astrid said softly.

It was Serana who answered.

"Simple. We kill every Thalmor bastard we find. We kill every vampire hunter we find. And we definitely kill any Imperial soldier we find"

"And maybe we should go to Ulfric Stormcloak for a chat" Morgan said with a grin.

Astrid started chuckling.

"Very good. _Very _good" Astrid said gleefully. "Maybe I can go. If he finds out about you being a vampire, he might become another Tullius and simply want you gone so he gets an easier time in the pointless war they are involved in"

"She has a point" Babette said, looking up at Morgan, "But don't worry, I can think of a few fun activities to get up to while Astrid has her fun…Oh and who's the lucky person who goes with you Astrid?"

Astrid grinned.

"Nazir? Arnbjorn?"

Both men nodded…but Nazir added a comment that left everyone giggling madly.

"Give me a rest first will you Astrid? Please?"

"Oh very well…two days then we go on another adventure Nazir...it will be like the old times"

"If by 'old times', do you mean the time when you started a tavern fight with ten rather burly Nords…most of them women may I add, and you ran off after claiming it was my idea?"

"Something like that my dear" Astrid said as she embraced him gently and patted his shoulder before turning serious again. "Festus. You rest. Babette and Gabby will make sure you don't do anything strenuous"

"Fiiine" Festus grumbled.

Morgan smiled as Serana perched herself onto her lap and wrapped her arms round her neck.

"So, any more bright ideas or words of wisdom that will cheer everyone up?"

"Maybe if I told them all that I think you're just incredible? Would that work?"

Serana smiled as she brought her lips down to meet Morgans…and both of them heard Festus' voice over everyone elses.

"Get a room will you!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to Coldking549, the two anonymous reviewers and to lmappb13 for the reviews, much appreciated ^_^**

* * *

"Oh Babette, you take me to some wondrous places" Morgan said with her grin threatening to break free.

Babette smirked back at her.

"You did say you wanted something to do while Astrid was gone" she pointed out.

"Yes, but peeking at a large group of Thalmor bastards sitting at a camp fire wasn't what I was expecting Babette. I thought you would take me to say…Tullius' room so I could tear his skin off?" Morgan mock pouted in reply.

Babette rolled her eyes after sniggering before they fell silent again. Astrid, Nazir and Arnbjorn was currently in Windhelm to meet with Ulfric Stormcloak. They hoped he would continue to harass the Imperial army while the Dark Brotherhood continued to assassinate where they could…and allow Morgan and Serana to get inside Solitudes main castle, the Blue Palace, and kill General Tullius to send the Imperial Army into disarray.

So she and Babette were now creeping around Falkreath once again, where they saw a large group of elves in golden armour standing there, pushing the citizens around for information about their whereabouts.

"Thoughts?"

"If they weren't in town, I would call Odahviing and he would kill them all without any hassle. But there's innocents there too" Morgan replied.

"Normally, I wouldn't agree with you about the innocents but you have a point" Babette said, letting her adult side into the open without warning like she sometimes did to shock people. "They may prove useful for supplies in the future. Especially for me"

Morgan knew she snuck out every once in a while to feed and she knew that this was the only reason she wanted them to live…feeding required more time than what she originally thought when she was human.

"So…we bring them into the open and we can have some fun"

Babette looked at the vampire beside her as she scanned the Thalmor. She found herself getting attached to her easily. She was easy to talk to and she still respected what the Dark Brotherhood was there for. She had even carried out a few contracts herself to show Astrid her loyalty in keeping their secret. Not to mention she was in love with an amazing Volkihar vampire who, when the time arose, became a ferocious predator.

She smiled when she thought about the Imperial soldiers that she and Serana had come across the night before. Ten of them, all escorting a group of six unarmed Stormcloak soldiers. The fight hadn't lasted long, especially when she and Serana had killed four of the guards with stealth. And then she had transformed into that stunning winged shape and slaughtered five of them, leaving Babette with just one guard.

Babette could still see that moment in her mind:

"_Please, get away foul demon!" the young Nord said as he threw his dagger at her._

_Babette avoided the blade easily thanks to her faster reflexes and stalked closer, smiling at him now so he could see her needle-like teeth. He was backed into a tree, his legs scrabbling even though he didn't realise he was trapped there and wasn't about to go anywhere soon._

_She leaned down and placed her finger onto his lips and he stopped yelling at her. She cocked her head and grinned at the frightened man…she loved feeling their fear as their blood rushed through their veins…_

"_It wont hurt, I promise. All you need to do is relax…" Babette said gently…..then stood astride the trapped soldier, wrenched his head to one side and bit deeply into his throat. She found it amusing when his hands tried to push her away at the stomach, then her hips. She simply kneeled on his lap and continued to drain him of his life force._

_And then Serana had broken the moment with her typical humour._

"_Babette, you greedy little pig"_

"_You drank five!"_

"_No, I decapitated four and drank one" Serana corrected her._

_Babette sighed as she fed. This mans blood tasted quite stale…obviously he had been drinking mead the night before._

"Alright, so what next?"

Serana smiled sweetly.

"Same as we always do my dear. And maybe one day you will kill more than me and you can tell Serana you are that amazing at killing people who deserve it"

Babette smiled back at her.

"Morgan, I'm so glad I met you and Serana. I don't feel as alone anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love everyone in the Sanctuary….even Festus. But I needed others like myself to talk to" she said softly.

She smiled as Morgan pulled her into an embrace, still looking at the Thalmor soldiers as they were still oblivious to their presence. At least she knew how she felt, she hadn't told anyone else what had been troubling her for the last fifty or so years.

"Come on, lets have some fun" Morgan whispered. "You know what to do"

Babette let go of her and smiled. She knew exactly what to do….the one big advantage of being a vampire as a child form was that everyone let their guard down. Even the Thalmor did so, she had done it several times in the last two weeks since the others went to Windhelm.

"Bet Serana is saddened she isn't here for the fun" Babette muttered.

"I'm sure she's having fun with keeping an eye on Festus with Gabby's help" Morgan replied with a grin.

* * *

"For the love of Sithis, I'm FINE!"

"Festus, now you're just being stupid. You are still healing and swinging that blade around will only re-open the wound you got from the crossbow" Serana replied, rolling her eyes.

"It doesn't hurt, I tell you! It may twinge a bit, but that's like being hit with a bolt of lightning from a novice mage"

"Yes, but…Oh for goodness sake, its bleeding" Gabriella said as she saw the trickle of blood coming out of the bandages wrapped around Festus' waist.

"Right, that enough" Serana said, using a blast of telekinetic magic to disarm Festus while Gabriella used a paralysis spell that Festus had taught her a few years back and aimed it at Festus. Serana grinned as Festus gave them both a dirty look as his body leaned against a wall at a funny angle. She sniggered as Gabriella gave her a wide smile before they carried Festus to the table to see if they could repair the small amount of damage he had done while using the sword.

"Honestly…_Men_" Gabriella sighed as she started cleaning the blood off.

"Now you know why I prefer people like Morgan…and yourself" Serana said with a grin. She was rewarded by the normally composed Gabriella beginning to blush madly. She had been half telling the truth…the part about Morgan anyway.

"I can see why Morgan said it would be interesting for us to spend time together Serana. So tell me, what's it like? You know, when you change like you did?"

Serana smiled.

"Amazing. Like there's nothing that can stop me and there's nothing that can hurt me. Its all a lie of course, I can still be hurt and I still feel pain, but you don't care about such things when you pick up a werewolf and throw it down a tunnel"

"You did that to a werewolf?"

Serana nodded.

"You know what's very interesting though? I think that Morgan will be even more powerful than me when she shifts. Its hard to describe but its like there's something hidden away, a force of pure fury waiting to be unlocked…I have to say, its seductive to think about"

"Ugh, Serana!"

Serana grinned. It was too easy winding up Gabriella like this. But she saw Gabby smiling as she continued to treat Festus' wound so she knew that she was amused…which meant she would continue to get teased like this. She hoped Morgan and Babette were alright though, and it was this thought that would keep her going for the next few days.

* * *

"Let. Her. Go"

"Why, Dragonborn? You really want to devour a little brat like this?"

Morgan had to stifle the smirk that was threatening to break free. Babette was an amazing actor. She had stumbled over to the group of Thalmor with a bloody wound on her arm(self inflicted of course) and staggered over to them in a limp, pleading for help and telling them that a vampire had attacked her in the forest...and claimed it was Morgan, the Dragonborn. While they wouldn't care about her safety, they would assume that it was thanks to the little girl that they would finally take care of the Dragonborn once and for all.

Of course, that didn't happen.

What _did _happen was that while the Thalmor Justicar was sneering at Morgan and motioned to all of his men to attack…he was left alone and unguarded and held a very dangerous predator in his arms. And Babette took full advantage of his tactical mistake.

She wrapped her legs round his ribs as much as she could and squeezed, grinning when the sounds of ribs being broken could be heard under his light elven armour. Then she reached up and snapped his neck with a single twist of her hands and leaped off him before he hit the ground, dead. Then she nodded to Morgan.

"_YOL…TOOR…SHUL!"_

Morgan had built up her thu'um as much as she could while Babette had taken care of the leader and when she released it with these words, a massive blast of red hot fire burst from her mouth, expanded to the size of a small house and smothered the large group of Thalmor soldiers before they had time to raise a Ward spell or even block with their shields. Babette had used her vampiric speed to get clear of the blast and she watched in fascination as the enemy screamed and fell to the ground in writhing agony.

"Wonderful" Babette smirked.

Morgan just watched impassively as the single soldier that had remained upright and had been using another Thalmors body as a shield gave her a nasty glare and pointed at her with his blade.

"You will pay for that. Starting with the death of your friend, wherever she..."

Babette watched as Morgan shivered before clutching her head and vanishing in a small cloud of black smoke. And then she emerged.

"By Sithis" Babette muttered.

Morgan was now nearly seven feet tall, had two bat-like wings protruding from her back and her head was elongated, displaying several razor sharp fangs in her widened mouth. She held up her hands, which had glowing red and blue swirls of magic within them and smirked at the lone soldier before shooting a ball of blue magic into a dead Thalmor soldier…who slowly stood up and unsheathed his blade and pointed it at the living Thalmor soldier.

"Necromancy" Babette whispered in awe.

"Threaten my friend again. I dare you" Morgan hissed, her voice deeper and much more aggressive than it usually was.

"You…will all die…UGH!"

Babette looked on as the undead Thalmor thrust his sword right into the soldiers stomach so hard, it came out of the other side, the hilt touching his chest plate. Then she watched on in glee as the red light of magic from Morgans' free hand fired into the dying soldier…and within a few seconds, his body was emaciated and drained of all its blood. The undead Thalmor vanished into a dust pile a few seconds later, leaving them alone.

Babette cautiously made her way out of the undergrowth and approached Morgan, who looked at her before crouching down and vanishing in another plume of smoke. She walked through it and smiled as she saw Morgan lying down with a dazed expression on her face. She kneeled down next to her and gently held her hand.

"Morgan? That was amazing. Are you alright?"

"I think so…wow…yeah" Morgan muttered.

Babette couldn't help but grin at her confused friend. Maybe it would be best to get back to the Sanctuary where Serana could explain to Morgan how that change had happened and what she had done with the magic…it was obvious she hadn't expected it.

"Come on, lets get back"

Morgan didn't argue, she simply stood up and walked back in the direction of the Sanctuary, Babette holding her hand still, leaving behind the burnt corpses of a phalanx of Thalmor soldiers in the forest, where they would undoubtedly serve as fine meals for the denizens that had stayed clear of the woman that had killed them all without straining…


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to the three anonymous reviewers and to Dark Lord Daishi for the reviews, glad you all liked different parts of the latest chapter haha :DDDD**

* * *

"Jarl Ulfric. Thank you for allowing us an audience" Astrid said softly.

She didn't bow or kneel though. She didn't bow to anyone…unless Sithis himself were to turn up, then she thought she might. The fact that she and her two companions not bowing seemed to amuse the Jarl of Windhelm and anger the massive Nord standing next to him. This amused Astrid. The man may be huge but she had her husband/werewolf alongside her, and matter the size of the man, he would be no match for Arnbjorn should he get aggressive.

"Galmar" Ulfric said softly with a raised eyebrow at him, "These assassins wouldn't be here talking to us if they meant to kill us right now"

"Fine Ulfric. But I am watching all three of you" Galmar said, eyeing each assassin and all three met his gaze with cold eyes. He narrowed his eyes and leaned against the stone pillar and waited to see what Ulfric would do next.

Ulfric ran his hand along the stubble on his chin before looking at Astrid again.

"Do not mistake my allowing an audience to be an offer of an alliance. I only do this because I have a feeling that what you desire is similar to myself. Am I right?"

Astrid smiled, but there was no warmth there.

"You are correct Jarl Ulfric. The Dark Brotherhood will never ally themselves with someone who kills the High King without so much as a grimace. Although I am impressed at your professionalism"

Galmar made to move but when he noted the white haired Nord tense his muscles, he knew that trying to even get close to the cheeky Nord woman wouldn't be a good idea.

Ulfric smirked at the dry humour. It was similar to Galmars.

"Alright, so what is the reason for your…visit?"

"The Dragonborn asked us to come on her behalf. You must have heard the rumours flying around by now?" Astrid said.

"That the savior of Skyrim and the one who defeated Alduin, the World Eater himself, is now a bloodsucking vampire? Yes, I have"

Ulfric made a disgusted face without even noticing. It had been funny at first when he was told, he thought it had been a prank designed to get him riled up. But then a few soldiers started talking about a few dead Imperial soldiers being found in the southwest, drained of blood. Then he heard about a bandit cave filled with corpses. And many other strange occurrences. Like the Companions of Whiterun being overpowered by a new type of vampire.

"The rumours are true. She is a vampire now. And a very pissed off one at that" Astrid said, "She hates how Jarl Elisif was nearly killed by the Thalmor and Imperials and she also hates how the Dawnguard group are being led by the Thalmor. Not to mention having the attention of a group of very powerful vampires trying to kill her"

"So what is your proposal?"

"Morgan asked if you could continue to harass the Imperial armies in such a way that she and a few others could sneak into Solitude and bring you General Tullius' head"

"And what would that gain apart from offering us a chance to rid ourselves of the Imperial General?" Galmar muttered.

"The death of the leader would send their armies into disarray. Not to mention that Elenwen, the Thalmor ambassador, would lose her greatest ally. Then the Dawnguard wouldn't function as well without Tullius and his tactical prowess…and that would leave only the vampire group to deal with" Astrid said.

There was silence for a moment and Ulfric nodded.

"Fine. We will continue to attack the Imperials. But the Dragonborn will never again be allowed to set foot in any of our towns or cities that we control. We do not want vampires or werewolves or even dragons at our doorstep" Ulfric said with a sneer.

"I say balls to your offer" Arnbjorn muttered. He noted Nazir was nodding in agreement.

Astrid also nodded as she glared at the Jarl with disgust finally showing on her face. If there was one thing she hated, it was people who forgot what others had done for them. Morgan had sacrificed a lot to defeat Alduin. She hadn't had the life that most people were lucky to have. She herself had only found her true family after meeting the current members in the Sanctuary. But Morgan had now lost her mortality and the respect that she deserved.

"So you get more power and you forget what she did for you. Is that what you are planning to do with all those that die in your name in battle Ulfric Stormcloak?" Astrid challenged, making a finger twitch to her two colleagues, who knew what that meant. Get ready to leave.

Ulfric stood up, his face red with rage now. Galmar had already unsheathed his massive battleaxe and was awaiting the command to attack. The Jarl glared at the assassins and felt his thu'um grow like he had been taught. It was one thing to insult himself, it was quite another to insult his men and women.

"Leave and never return assassins" he said angrily, before finally letting loose with his Shout.

"_FUS…RO…DAH!"_

But when the explosion of dust, food and cutlery from the table had cleared, there was no sign of the Dark Brotherhood assassins. He scratched his head as he exchanged a look with Galmar, his closest friend.

"What the hell have I gotten us into now?" The Jarl asked him.

"You gave us a chance to wipe out the Imperials and the Dark Brotherhood in one stroke Ulfric" Galmar replied as he sheathed his weapon, "The Imperials first, then after that…"

Ulfric nodded. Galmar was right. He would attack the Imperials as the assassins had suggested, making them think they were safe and he was on their side. Then when one assassin of their group was caught or exposed, he would find them and wipe them out, leaving the path clear for becoming High King of Skyrim.

* * *

Astrid smiled as Nazir gave her an amused look, Arnbjorn chuckling darkly at the look on his wifes face.

"How the hell did you know he was going to Shout at us?"

"Oh Nazir, its quite straightforward. After seeing Morgan using her Shouts, I noted there was a very deep intake of breath before she released it…well, for the more powerful Shouts anyway. I knew that Ulfric would get so angry, he would try and kill us all in one go. Unfortunately for him, I saw him getting ready" Astrid explained.

"I knew there was a good reason why you didn't want me to kill him right there. You just wanted to try that theory out didn't you?" Nazir grinned at her.

"If only that were true Nazir. And now it seems that we have made another enemy in the form of the Stormcloaks. Is there anyone else we can try and ask for…"

"Well, I didn't get on with them, but there's the Companions" Arnbjorn cut in with a wolfish grin, "And I doubt that they would take kindly to the Thalmor being in Whiterun, they are too proud of their past to allow the elves to remove their beliefs"

Nazir exchanged a look with Astrid, who was now trying to remain professional….but then she laughed loudly as they continued to walk through the forest.

"Wonderful suggestion, husband. Yes, that may work. Although may I suggest we send Morgan, Serana and Gabriella in meeting with Kodlak? I think he wouldn't want to see the werewolf who almost became Harbinger if it wasn't for his bad temper" Astrid said, wrapping an arm round her husbands waist.

"Good idea. And at the same time, we can see what Festus has been up to while we were away. I am sure that old man is starting to get soft with the female vampires that are there already"

Astrid shook her head as Arnbjorn and Nazir exchanged bets about who was winding Festus up the most. Morgan or Babette. They didn't include Serana because they didn't want to wake up with her changed form next to them…

* * *

"What in the name of Sithis…never mind, sit down Morgan" Gabriella said.

Babette helped her sit down and passed her a vial of bottled blood, which Morgan sipped slowly. She had learnt from Serana and Babette that sometimes it was best to drink blood slowly so that they wouldn't become lethargic…and she was already feeling lazy.

Serana came in with Festus and Vezarra right behind her. She took one look at Morgan and ran over to embrace her and hold her head between her hands, examining her eyes.

"Babette, what happened?" Serana asked as she gave her a small look.

Babette told her how they had found the Thalmor soldiers in Falkreath and how she and Morgan had led them away from the town. Then she explained how she had killed their leader while Morgan single-handedly killed all but one of the others with a colossal fire Shout. And then Babette took a breath, aware that everyone was looking at her now. Even Morgan, who was sitting in the chair with her head resting against Seranas bosom, her arms wrapped around her neck protectively.

"Then she transformed like you did"

Serana gave her a raised eyebrow before kissing Morgans cheek and hugging her tightly.

"I am so sorry. I should have told you how strenuous it would be the first time. I should have been there with you"

"I'm fine" Morgan replied softly as she now held Seranas head against her chest, kissing the top of her hair gently before she let go, allowing Serana to sit on Morgans lap.

"She was…amazing. She was two feet taller than she is now, her skin was almost white…and her magic…." Babette trailed off.

Serana embraced Morgan again and whispered into her ear.

"I will explain everything about what we are in the morning darling, I promise. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Its fine Serana, really" Morgan replied, "I wasn't exactly planning to change like that. It just…happened"

Serana sighed and hugged her while mouthing a 'thank you' to Babette and smiling at her. Babette smiled back, unsure why she was being thanked, but she knew that as long as Morgan was alright, they had nothing to fear from Serana. She just hoped that after the last few days' events, Astrid would return with good news from their long trip.

Vezarra and Festus patted Morgans shoulder, unsure what to say, and left the room. Babette however, walked closer and climbed onto Seranas lap and leaned against her. She didn't know why she was doing it, but it felt right. And when Serana and Morgan lay an arm round her and held her there, she felt better.

"I'm sorry Serana"

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about Babette" Morgan said softly.

"It was going to happen anyway Babette, don't fret about it" Serana said, kissing Babettes cheek gently.

Babette found herself going to sleep with a smile on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Silver DreamCatcher2525, Drovahnak, lamppb13, redchillismoke, Coldking549 and the two anonymous Guests for the reviews! :D I am so sorry its taken a few days to update (seeing as I was originally posting up to 2 chapters per day XD), I just couldn't keep up that pace. But hope you like this chapter anyway! :D**

* * *

Morgan and Serana were sitting with Babette, watching the vampire girl expertly mix some ingredients within a bowl. While Morgan knew how to make poisons, Babette was a master at them, she mused. Not only were they so much more deadly, they were also easy to make and didn't use up as many components as she ended up using. Babette had grinned when she was asked how she made them so.

"I might tell you later…EEEEAGH!" she squealed as Morgan wrapped her arms round her and tickled her.

Babette may have been a vampire but she still retained the humorous side she had had as a little girl. She was released and she playfully tried to swipe at Morgans leg and met Seranas amused gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me she was going to do that?"

"It was too much fun to not let her do that" Serana replied with a snigger.

Then they looked around as Elisif came in and sat down near them, watching Liz walk around her pit. She was smiling slightly though as she observed the spider. She also felt the gazes of the three vampires on her but she didn't feel afraid. In fact, for the first time in years, she felt as though she were free to do whatever she wanted. Yes, she had lost her husband to that bastard Ulfric, but she was going to make him pay for that. But as she watched Liz, she knew that she would need true allies, ones that wouldn't betray her.

She wasn't sure about the Dark Brotherhood of course. They were hired killers if anything, despite what they had done for her. She wouldn't forget them though, in fact, she would help them if the need arose. But she also had to get her place back in Solitudes court.

"Elisif? Are you alright?"

Elisif looked up as the Dragonborn sat down beside her and placed a cold hand on her arm. Her orange eyes were sympathetic. She smiled at her sadly as she placed her hand over Morgans.

"Just thinking. You know, about everything. Now I know how you must have felt when everyone started asking you to take care of a dragon. Its like there's no end to it"

Morgan sighed.

"I think I have had an easier job than you Elisif. I was given gifts without my consent and I blundered into becoming a Dragonborn. But you had to contend with vipers in the courts and you couldn't trust anyone. I would rather face Alduin again than do what you had to put up with" Morgan replied simply.

Elisif chuckled.

"If only that were true" Elisif replied with a grin. "But thank you for your kind words and support"

There was silence for a few moments before Elisif spoke again.

"What do you think Ulfric would have said? About a temporary alliance with the Dark Brotherhood and the rest of us?"

Morgan had been thinking that since Astrid and the others had gone to Windhelm. She wasn't sure he would agree. He hated the Imperials, that was a given. But he would also hate the assassins for what they had done in the past and hadn't been caught doing it. Not to mention Ulfric was a complete and total…

The musings ended when Babette came in and her face didn't betray her emotions…but Morgan could sense the vampire child's anger in her eyes, which were slightly redder than usual.

"Babette?" Elisif asked.

"Astrid's back. And she has bad news"

* * *

"Bastard"

Astrid nodded at Morgans expletive as she sat down and nodded her thanks to Gabrielle, who was passing out drinks before meeting the Dragonborns gaze, as always trying not to shiver at the orange irises that stared back at her.

"Indeed. Ulfric will probably harass the Imperials but he will only do so on his own time and for his own gains" Astrid replied, staring at the wine in her goblet.

"I say we go back and I rip his spine out"

Morgan smiled at Arnbjorn. For once, vampire and werewolf were in agreement. But the others instantly started disagreeing, stating that they could wait until after whichever side in the Civil War had won before they started killing the leaders. Morgan sighed and exchanged a shrug with Arnbjorn, who finally cracked a smile at her before he looked at his wife.

"You remember what I mentioned?" he asked her.

Astrid nodded with a soft smile, holding her husbands hand.

"I do. Arnbjorn suggested the Companions. Despite what happened between yourselves Morgan, I think they will be hating life under the Thalmor right now. You know how they feel about the so called 'lesser races' that are below them" Astrid said, trying to gauge what the vampire was thinking. She just watched silently as Serana sat beside Morgan and held her hand in full view of everyone.

"I think that's a good idea Arnbjorn" Morgan said after a long silence.

The werewolf raised his eyebrows at that. Normally, they would talk between each other but neither would ever give in. But then he reminded himself that she would have her own reasons for agreeing with him in the first place.

"But I think it would be best if Serana and my former Housecarl went with me. I know that all of you would do an excellent job on keeping us safe, but I think that Lydia has better relations with them than anyone else, including myself" Morgan pointed out.

Astrid raised her eyebrow now but Morgans face was determined. And it wasn't as if she could stop her anyway, she reminded herself. Speaking of which…

"So what's been going on since Ulfric tried to Shout us back here?"

Serana, Babette and Morgan exchanged looks.

"Well…I transformed like Serana can"

Astrid's other eyebrow raised now.

"Maybe you should tell me everything. I trust you Morgan, but…"

"I will and you have no need to worry, I have enough blood potions to last Serana, Babette and I for several weeks. Thanks to a few Imperial patrols" Morgan replied.

Astrid always thought of herself and the rest of her Family as cold blooded when they needed to be, but the simple way Morgan had said that sent her spine into a deep freeze. It was a good thing she was an ally, she told herself as Morgan started to explain…

* * *

Astrid was leaning against her bed rest as Arnbjorn lay down next to her and pulled her close to him with one of his massive arms. She sighed and snuggled close to him, still lost in thought.

"Astrid? Wolf got your tongue?"

Astrid smiled now. It wasn't often he started using humour but she also knew he also did that to try and get her to loosen up.

"Just thinking about what she said. I know that Serana is an ancient vampire who makes our dear Babette seem young…but when she said that Morgan would become much more powerful over a short time, it makes me wonder if…if she would join us one day" Astrid replied.

Arnbjorn spoke carefully. His wife was the only being who could scare him with a scolding reply.

"Maybe you should ask her sooner rather than later. You know how quickly she's adjusted to becoming a bloodsucking…vampire" he said, getting an elbow in his ribs for the slip of his tongue, "and it seems that she's formed a strong bond with Babette and Gabriella"

"True. And even Festus seems to like her, although he spends more time trying to ask Serana what destruction spells she knows and if she would tell him a few"

"Exactly. Maybe wait until they return from their trip to the Companions, and when she returns, ask her"

Astrid smiled now as she rolled on top of him and pinned his wrists down with her hands and smiled at him.

"I will do just that. Thank you husband" she said, before leaning down to kiss him.

* * *

Serana lay down on the bed and laughed as Morgan leapt on top of her and kissed her throat.

"Someones eager tonight" she remarked.

"Just thought you would like a little game before our journey tomorrow"

"You need to conserve your strength you know" Serana pointed out with a seductive grin.

Morgan cocked her head slightly.

"I have enough strength already"

"Really?"

Serana then quickly reversed their positions with a burst of supernatural speed and now she was straddling Morgans slim waist, her hands gripped within Morgans as she pinned her down gently.

"Funny thing, so do I" she said as she kissed her.

* * *

Babette and Festus were sitting with Nazir, drinking wine (and in Babettes case, a goblet of blood) and were talking quietly about what the future might bring.

"I think she wont join us. She may be a vampire now but she still retains her 'noble' intentions for everyone in the country" Festus said simply.

Nazir shook his head.

"Is old age starting to get to you at long last? You know that she will kill anyone who threatens her friends, not to mention Serana. She also can call a dragon for help, she can use the Voice easily as well. Oh and she's a Breton so she also has vast magicka reserves already, vampire or no"

Babette sniggered.

"Are you developing a small crush on her Nazir? But I agree with you all the same. She is bonding well with all of us. Even you Festus"

"Humph, that may be true but I still don't think she would join us"

"We will see" Babette replied as she took a sip of blood.

"And what of Elisif? She's still scared of us" Festus said before adding "Smart woman"

"She will be alright once the threat of her life is gone and the Thalmor are no longer a threat to her. She may be here for a while though" Nazir said as he glanced at Babette.

"I like her. She speaks her mind and she's even started to get an interest in poisons. I think she wants to kill Ulfric herself" she said with a small smirk, exposing her fangs in the soft candlelight.

"She will have completion in that regard, I've never seen Astrid so angry" Nazir commented.

"Any bets on that then? Who gets to kill Ulfric, Elenwen and Tullius?" Festus grinned at them. "Or maybe we should get a few others in this too?"

"Only Gabby, Vezarra and Arnbjorn" Babette said. She wasn't a gambler but this was too interesting to pass up.

"Agreed. When Morgan and Serana are gone tomorrow, we start making the bets between ourselves. Oh and for the record, I think that Astrid will get them all" Festus said.

"I think Babette will get one of them" Nazir said, winking at her.

Babette smirked.

"Flattery will only get you so far Nazir" Babette replied, "I personally think that it will be Morgan and Serana killing everyone who dares cross them"

"Now who's' got a crush?"

Nazir yelped as Babette threw herself out of her chair at a phenomenal speed with a giggle and crashed into the Redguard and sent him crashing to the ground. Then she perched herself on his chest and peered down at him with a grin, while Festus roared with laughter.

"There's nothing wrong with admiring someone with power like they have Nazir. Now, do I have to tickle you to agree after giving you a paralysis potion of course?"

"Don't you dare Babette" Nazir muttered "And Festus, help me here!"

"Oh I may be a psychotic magic user but trying to take down our own Babette? No deal" Festus said with another bout of sniggering.

Nazir sighed as Babette giggled at him. Sometimes, he just couldn't win…


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the alerts and to Coldking549, redchillismoke and the anonymous reviewer for your comments and thoughts, it means so much to me...ugh I almost sounded like a certain someone from Riverwood then...anyway, on with the story! :DDDDDDD**

* * *

Whiterun had changed.

Morgan was looking around at the places she used to frequent, normally with Lydia right alongside her, and had to fight the anger that was beginning to rise through her. The blacksmiths where she spent so much time repairing and forging weapons and armour was boarded up and there was no sign of the inhabitants. There were more guards but on closer inspection, she noted their armour was loosely fitted and poorly maintained. Even worse was the remains of Breezehome, the house she had received for her first dragon kill and where she and Lydia had spent so much time talking and planning trips to the other major cities. It was now a pile of rubble and she had to fight her first thoughts of tearing out the throats of any enemy near her.

But the main thing was the Thalmor presence. They had a guard posted on every corner of the streets that they could see, ensuring that if one were killed or attacked, the others would immediately know about it. Morgan gave Serana and Lydia a nod and they nodded back in return. Lydia in particular knew how she felt and Serana seemed to know all of Morgans' moods instantly.

"Thoughts?" she whispered to them.

"Well, I am not fond of being carried up a vertical wall" Lydia muttered.

"It was the only way to get inside unseen" Morgan grinned back at her friend, while Serana sniggered briefly.

"I was trying so hard not to laugh at your face" Serana said to Lydia with a feral grin.

Lydia made a rude hand gesture while wearing a sweet smile before meeting Morgans gaze, her orange vampiric eyes looking back at her with mirth.

"Do not tell Odahviing" Lydia muttered in an almost pleading way.

"Oh I wouldn't do that, his ego is big enough already" Morgan winked back. In truth, Odahviing was rather fond of the Nord and admired how she looked at the world. 'Almost as a dovah would' he had told Lydia more than once. Hence why Lydia was blushing slightly now.

"You better not. Anyway, there's a lot of guards so we can't take them out and ensure us getting there unseen" Lydia noted.

"That may be true for mortals but you forget we can run rather fast" Serana replied, her grin widening.

"No. Nononono" Lydia shook her head, "You are not carrying me again"

Morgan and Serana exchanged an amused look before Serana instantly appeared behind Lydia and wrapped her arms round her and hoisted her easily over her shoulder, the ebony armour proving no difficulty as far as weight was concerned.

"Sorry" Morgan shrugged, trying to hold in her laughter before sprinting at high speed, Serana alongside her with a bright red faced Lydia slung over her shoulder. The guards felt a sudden breeze and exchanged a look with each other before returning to their assigned duties. Not one of them had noticed that there had been no breeze that night.

* * *

Kodlak Whitemane sighed as Vilkas and Farkas started yet another argument. It had been a horrid week. First the Thalmor had appeared and started interrogating everyone about the Dragonborn and her whereabouts. Then the Jarl had been placed under arrest for 'failing to uphold the treaty of the White Gold Concordat'. Well, that was what that Thalmor woman had said anyway, he mused as the brothers started exchanging blows.

He looked at Aela, who nodded before walking over to the two fighting Companions and flinging them away from each other in a single show of strength and glared at them.

"Enough! We have enough to worry about. We don't need any more worries. We have no money, we are confined to our home and we cannot hunt like we should be able to. But that doesn't mean you start acting like a pair of skeevers" she growled.

Kodlak smiled slightly as the larger Shield Brothers bowed their heads to Aelas' wisdom. It seemed that she was one of the few people who could get the two twin brothers to listen. He stood up and the two dozen or so people in that room stopped talking and drinking and waited for him to speak. They were unprepared for what he was about to say.

"Someone is coming. I can sense them. Prepare yourselves Shield Brothers and Sisters. But no-one attacks unless I order it" he added sternly.

* * *

Morgan had sensed that the werewolves had detected them and when Serana nodded to her, she knew that she had figured it out as well. She hadn't been a vampire long but she knew now that both species were able to detect the other rather easily. She smiled briefly at the vampire and her dearest friend.

"Seems we are expected"

"At least they aren't storming out to attack us" Lydia added.

Morgan smiled as she threw the dead Thalmor soldier high over the battlements and onto the cliffs that surrounded Whiterun. They had found ten Thalmor at the front entrance, the wooden and steel barricades set up so that those inside wouldn't be able to fight easily of they tried to escape. The back, however, was only guarded by four Thalmor. And they hadn't even noticed they were being attacked until the last one saw Morgan crashing into him and ripping his throat out with her fangs. Now she and Serana were disposing the bodies so they would have some time…it seemed the Thalmor were content to stay within the walls.

Serana smiled now as she brushed her hair away from her face.

"That's one problem solved. Second one is how to enter there without being ravaged"

"Simple, we walk in" Lydia said, "They may be werewolves and yes, they will remember how the two of you overpowered the largest of them rather easily, but they will also listen to you. They cannot be happy with the Thalmor trapping them in there"

Morgan gave Lydia a grateful nod. She had been expecting her to say she would go alone because she was the only mortal among the three of them.

"Alright. Stay alert though" Morgan said as she wrenched the back door open and went through.

* * *

Kodlak felt the sheer power of her vampiric blood the second she met his gaze. She was much stronger than she had been in the caves. Maybe that was because she had accepted what she was now he mused as he continued to stare into her unblinking orange eyes. There was none of the signs of how that person lived, or emotions that he could usually read when he met someones gaze and that worried him. It scared him more than he could ever tell anyone.

He noted his companions were steadily watching her was well and he knew that the Dragonborn had much respect from her former Housecarl. But the other vampire was also looking at her with equal respect. He cleared his throat as to warn his fellow Companions that he was handling this unexpected visit before meeting the Dragonborns gaze again.

"Morgan. A rather unexpected visit" Kodlak said simply, still trying to gauge her emotions without any success. She was a master at hiding her emotions…if she retained any that is he thought, as she grinned at him, her fangs visible in the torchlight.

"That is true Kodlak. Although if you would prefer I came a little later…" Morgan replied, hinting at how many night-time hours still remained and how she was strongest at those moments.

Kodlak ignored Vilkas' growling and gave the vampire a small nod at her words.

"Indeed. But I must ask you why you have come here. Whiterun is now a Thalmor controlled city. The Jarl has been incarcerated and there are numerous people who would love to turn you in for the rewards that are being offered"

"Anyone who tries to hand any of us in will find themselves drained, ripped apart or eaten by a dragon" Morgan replied quietly.

Kodlak noted that her words were stated as a factual way and not as a threat. And he believed her as well. She was a worthy warrior while she had been human. But with her vampiric abilities getting increasingly stronger, she was downright dangerous now. But he kept his face calm despite his heart racing a little faster…but that always happened when a werewolf got excited at the thought of a battle, he reminded himself.

"You didn't answer my question however" he said with a small smile now.

"I apologise Harbinger" Morgan replied, "I came because I figured that you and your fellows hated the Thalmor and what they are up to more than what a few vampire women were up to. Not to mention what Tullius is doing. Oh, and Ulfric of course" she added.

Kodlak did indeed hate the Thalmor more than anything. After killing one of the youngest Companions when the whelp had talked back to one of them (which had resulted in them being kept inside their own home), the Thalmor hadn't even given them food or water on the last few days. Kodlak knew that things would deteriorate rather quickly should they start to starve and their wolf blood would then take over…and that would result in a massacre which would end with those blessed (or cursed as he thought) by the wolf blood being hunted for eternity in Hircines hunting grounds, and not Sovngarde.

He hated that idea.

And then there was Tullius and Ulfric, who had once again stepped up their pointless war for power. Tullius was the Thalmors puppet, but Kodlak also thought that he was also trying to take the vacant place in Solitudes court as Jarl. Ulfric was just an idiot in Kodlaks view. He was willing to kill so many just to make a point about the Nords not liking the puppet Empire and their masters, yet failed to see that he was just making himself a bigger threat to the Thalmor…who would surely act with devastating force.

So now he met the vampires gaze with his heart heavy with sadness…which soon became a heart filled with the desire to fight any worthy foe.

"You are correct Morgan. I do not want Skyrim to fall as Valenwood did under the Thalmors boot. But I have to ask you what your plans are. You may have a dragon to call but even that cannot defeat the armies of the Imperials, Stormcloaks and the Thalmor"

"Very true. But I have more than one dragon to call upon. I also have a few….friends I can call upon. Not to mention Elisif of course. Yes, she is in safe hands and under my protection. And I was hoping that you would join us Harbinger" Morgan replied softly.

Kodlak hadn't expected her to say anything like this. She knew more than one dragon that wouldn't attack anyone on sight? And who were her 'friends' that she mentioned. The two women with her were friends, he could see that, but Morgan implied that she had more. And then there was Elisif herself. He felt sorry for the young woman for her loss of her husband, followed by her position as jarl. He had to wonder if the Thalmor had done something to cause her to fall so far. And then there was Morgans request for assistance.

"I may need some time to talk amongst my Companions, Dragonborn" he said after a few moments thought.

"Of course. Would you mind if Lydia stayed here with you while Serana and I begin to get rid of the Thalmor and get Jarl Balgruuf out of his imprisonment? I think she would make some interesting observations about vampires that will help us all get along better" Morgan replied.

Kodlak looked at the young Nord woman, who nodded at Morgans smile and knelt on one knee in front of Kodlak.

"My sword and shield are yours to command, Harbinger" Lydia said with a strong voice.

Kodlak smiled then as he motioned her to stand.

"You are welcome to stay Lydia. I think we need to talk more while they…are gone"

Lydia grinned as the Companions all looked at the spot where Morgan and Serana had been. They were now gone, and left no trace they had even been there.

"They do that a lot. It takes getting used to" Lydia explained, meeting Farkas' gaze and feeling her heart race at the sight of him.

"Indeed…but how are….."

Then they all heard it. Three words of Power that Lydia had once been told by Morgan that she never hoped she would use.

"_**STRUN…..BA…..QO!"**_

"I think everyone better stay inside" Lydia said simply.

"What has she…"

"Lets just say anyone outside are not going to have a pleasant time" Lydia replied as they all heard rain and wind begin to batter Whiterun, interspersed with thunder and lightning.

"She called a storm" Lydia explained as the Companions all looked at her. "We need to make sure the doors remain barred, Harbinger"

"Please, Kodlak." Kodlak said before looking at Skjor.

"You heard her. Prepare yourselves" he said.

Lydia watched as a half dozen Companions, including her beloved Farkas, transformed into werewolves and remained near the front and back doors in case anyone trued to break in. She looked at where Kodlak had been, and saw a massive white werewolf standing still, his fingers flexing slowly and looking at the roof. Lydia followed suit as she heard a lighting strike hit someone outside, followed by a piercing shriek of agony.

"Morgan, please be careful" Lydia prayed softly as she unsheathed her daedric sword and stood alongside the white werewolf, not showing any fear. Being in the company of two vampires changed your perspective after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to Coldking549 for your review ^_^and to the PMs I received about the fic :D**

* * *

Morgan had used the Storm Call Shout for the first ever time. After acquiring the three words of Power during her travels, including the trip to Skuldafn where she had battled against draugr and even three dragons, she had sought out Arngeir for his knowledge about these three words. His reply had worried her back then, because she had so many worries about what would happen if she used the words.

"Its called 'Storm Call'. With all three words, you can summon a vicious storm to your location. Wind, rain, hailstone, snow. And if it is rain-related, you will get lightning strikes. Be warned Dragonborn, these strikes could hit anyone, including yourself if you are not careful. Even Jurgen Windcaller himself wouldn't use this Shout after learning it"

But when Morgan used the Words now, she was grinning wickedly. Because everyone who was standing outside right now was an enemy. And of course she didn't have so many emotions that held her back either of course, she reminded herself as Serana grinned back at her.

The wind and rain was extremely heavy, and the two of them were soaking wet after a few seconds, but she just stayed where she was as the Thalmor started talking amongst themselves and sought shelter under overhanging porches…which ruined their line of sight with each other.

Morgan smirked. It was time the Thalmor found out what happened when the Dragonborn was like when she was unhappy.

* * *

"Blasted weather"

"Be quiet and stay alert", the other Thalmor soldier said as he shook his head to clear the water that ran down his helmet in torrents. The two of them were underneath a porch that belonged to what everyone in Whiterun called the 'Grey-Manes'. They were apparently Stormcloak sympathisers so they were to be watched all the time, hence why there were two of them outside and the other two inside. But they hadn't counted on the rain coming all of a sudden.

Then everything went white, and the soldier who had stepped outside of the porch to check on the streets was blasted by a lightning strike, his armour melting onto and even through his skin, his scream reverberating through the city. The Thalmor staggered back in horror and looked around…to meet the twin orange eyes of none other than the Dragonborn herself.

"Lovely weather" she said, before she slammed him into the side of the house with a backhand, and her fangs found his throat…

Serana was taking care of the Thalmor inside with her usual fashion. She killed one of them with a single blow of her ebony longsword, and before the body hit the ground, she resurrected the corpse and ordered it to attack the other one. The fight lasted a few seconds and when the second Thalmor soldier fell to the ground, and the already dead soldier turned to ash, Serana smiled at the assembled stares of the inhabitants inside.

"Sorry for the mess"

"Who are you?"

Serana smiled again as she met the old womans eyes.

"My name is Serana. I am a friend of the Dragonborn, Morgan. And we could do with some help in getting rid of these Thalmor"

"Any friend of Morgans is a friend of mine" Avulstein Grey-Mane said, holding his hand out to shake Seranas…and winced as his grip was far outmatched by Seranas vampiric strength.

"Thank you" Serana said as she let go and handed him an elven sword looted from the Thalmor body that was still intact. "Could you stay here for a little longer until Morgan clears the air? Its not safe out there"

"Of course. Just leave some of the bastards for us?"

Serana grinned, her fangs showing now.

"I make no promises my dear" she said, before running outside and slamming the door shut.

Avulstein met the gaze of his mother with a raised eyebrow.

"She's a vampire and she's helping us?"

"The Dragonborn is a vampire now and she is helping us as well" Olfina replied.

"Of course. I hope she knows what she's doing"

* * *

"Nice plan so far" Serana remarked as she and Morgan watched the half dozen Thalmor begin to fight each other, thanks to a single arrow dipped with a powerful poison that caused hysteria that had been fired into one of them. They were lying on the top of a small house that overlooked the Gildergreen tree that Morgan had helped revive.

"Yes, and now we join in. Kill these and they have no-one outside. The rest have been killed by the storm" Morgan said.

Serana raised an eyebrow.

"Can you stop the storm now then? As much as I enjoy watching you run around while being soaking wet, its also rather annoying having to dodge the occasional lightning strike" Serana said.

"After we kill these Thalmor. Oh and by the way, your legs look amazing" Morgan said as she leapt off the roof and onto a Thalmors' shoulders, snapping his neck with a twist of her hips before leaping off him and slashing at another Thalmor with her daedric daggers attached to her thighs. Serana looked down at her soaking wet leggings and smirked before leaping off the roof and joining in, attacking the remaining soldiers with her sword and her fangs.

Sometimes, she really loved being a vampire, and moments like these were the moments she lived for.

It didn't take the two vampires long to dispatch the Thalmor and they now stood outside the home of the Companions once again. Morgan knocked on the door, ignoring the dozen dead Thalmor around her as the door cracked open slightly, and she saw a few werewolves standing there, breathing heavily as if in anticipation of a battle.

Morgan smiled at the white werewolf as Lydia came over and gave her a gentle embrace before standing beside her.

"The Thalmor outside are taken care of but there will probably be more in every house. Could you take care of the rest while we get the Jarl free, Harbinger?"

The werewolf growled and Serana held in her snigger as she nudged Morgans' shoulder.

"I think he said 'Yes'"

The white werewolf suddenly changed back into his human form, and the other Companions followed suit. Kodlak smiled briefly.

"I did understand you Dragonborn but I thought it best if we freed the citizens without knowing there were werewolves in their midst, wouldn't you agree?"

Morgan nodded. It made sense, the people of Whiterun already knew about her being a vampire by now, there was no point in frightening them any further she mused as she met Kodlaks gaze.

"I agree. We better go before the other Thalmor realise they are being attacked"

There were no other words exchanged as the Companions all armed themselves before rushing out of the room. Only Farkas remained as he came over, wrapped his arms round Lydias waist and picked her up before kissing her full on the mouth. Lydia kept her arms wrapped around Farkas as she returned the kiss, while Serana smiled at the sight. Morgan however, rolled her eyes before yelling at them with a little of her thu'um for added effect.

"HEY! Quit eating each others face off until later okay? And its nice to see you again Farkas" she added with a soft smile.

Lydia muttered something that sounded like a swear word as Farkas let her go and gave Morgan a brief nod in reply.

"Morgan, you may be a Dragonborn but I will remember this moment" Lydia grinned wickedly at her.

"Oh I am really scared" Morgan replied as she stuck her tongue out…just as Serana planted her lips on hers in a ferocious surprise kiss.

Lydia and Farkas grinned as Serana eventually released her lip lock and Morgan gave the three of them an evil smirk.

"This means war" she said as she walked outside, the three others following her with barely contained chuckles.

* * *

Jarl Balgruuf ran his hands through his hair and glared at the two Thalmor 'questioners' that stood outside the cells. The entire court was in the same large cell as himself, with only a few dry loaves of bread between them. This was what they had been eating for the last week or so and now the Thalmor seemed to be trying to increase their discomfort as they taunted them from the safety behind the bars of the cells.

"So, it seems that you are not hungry? Maybe we should throw in some dead rats in there?"

"They are called 'skeevers' you idiot", one of the Jarls sons said with an amused expression.

Even the Jarl chuckled as the prisoners started sniggering at the remark. Evidently, this angered the Thalmor, as they approached the door and glared at the Jarl.

"I suggest you keep your sibling on a leash if you…."

Then all hell broke loose as the door was slammed open. The Jarl caught a glimpse of one of the Companions running his battleaxe across one of the Thalmors back. Then he watched on as two women slammed the other Thalmor against a wall and ripped his head clean off the shoulders with a double swipe of their arms. A third woman entered and looked at him before running over and smashing the lock clean off the cell door with her flaming daedric sword and gave him a respectful bow.

"My Jarl"

"Lydia. Thank you" Jarl Balgruuf said as he walked over, the rest of the prisoners running past him to get the others out of the cells further down the hallway. He noted she was unharmed and even looked as though she was more relaxed than she had ever been. And when he saw the twin orange eyes of the two women he had seen, he knew who they were.

"Dragonborn. You're alive…."

"Well, actually I am undead if you believe what Meridia thinks but I will take that as an astute observation. Its good to see you are alive and well Jarl Balgruuf" Morgan replied, "And this is Serana"

Balgruuf looked at the vampire beside Morgan and she smiled at him briefly before nudging Morgans ribs with a gentle movement of her elbow.

"We can talk another time, but we need to get the Thalmor in Dragonsreach removed. The Companions are taking care of the stragglers that are still hiding in a few homes, but if even one of them gets out of the city…"

"Not if I can help it. I should have done this a long time ago, but…I apologise Dragonborn. For the destruction of your home, the sacking of your faithful Housecarl and the way you have been treated since you became…you know…a vampire"

Morgan was taken aback at his words, but managed to rally quickly and grasped his hand as he extended it, ignoring how his hand was red hot in her cool ones.

"No apologies. Lets just get these Thalmor out of the city and then we give Tullius and Ulfric a good kick up the…face" Morgan said as she saw the Jarls children watching them from behind Balgruufs body.

The Jarl of Whiterun chuckled at the change of words as Irileth came through the cell door and nodded to him, while carefully watching the two vampires at the corner of her gaze.

"The men are as ready as they are going to be My Jarl. There are probably around twenty or thirty Thalmor still inside Dragonsreach though, so it will be a close quarters fight. Which means you cannot use your Shouts in there Dragonborn" Irileth said.

Morgan smirked.

"Oh I have a few Shouts that can help us. And as for normal fighting…well, I am nowhere near as slow as you are. Come on Serana, Lydia. Its time we went climbing again. Farkas, you coming?"

Farkas gave her a puzzled look. He was able to follow what she had said, but what did she mean by climbing? The look that Lydia gave him told him the whole story…she had hated it more than what words could convey. He would go with her to make sure she was alright.

"I'm coming. But what did you mean by 'climbing'?"

Morgan grinned, her fangs showing.

"You'll see. I will meet you in there Jarl Balgruuf" she said with a nod of her head.

Balgruuf just watched as she walked out with the three of her companions before meeting his children's open mouths. He would explain to them after the fighting was done. But at least they hadn't been yelling at her teeth…

"WOW! Did you see her teeth?"

He sighed. His daughter was definitely unafraid of the two vampires. She definitely had her mothers take on life. He looked at Irileth and nodded to her.

"Leave Proventus here with as many men as you can spare to protect the children and those unable to fight. Then meet me at the entrance to Dragonsreach" he ordered before embracing his children, taking the longsword off one of the soldiers and walking out of the jail, his teeth gnashing. It was time he kicked out the Thalmor personally. And then he would make amends to the Dragonborn for his actions.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you again for the response everyone! :D A big thanks to Coldking549 again for taking the time to review, as well as to Faded Flight and the anonymous reader for their reviews as well...and between you and me, I hate the Thalmor with a passion...I hunt them all down with Serana every chance I get muhaha :DDDDDDD**

* * *

Jarl Balgruuf stormed into the main entrance as though Talos himself was right beside him. These were the musings that Irileth had as she started to engage the huge numbers of Thalmor soldiers that were inside the main hall. They had been taken by total surprise and the newly freed soldiers and the Jarl took full advantage as they charged into the enemy, not giving them time to regroup.

But as the fighting increased, Irileth knew that they couldn't keep this up for long. Already, the mages of the Thalmor were standing behind a line of heavily armed Thalmor soldiers and their hands were beginning to form ice, shock and fire spells.

"We need the Dragonborn to make her move" Irileth growled as she grabbed a Thalmor soldier in a headlock, broke his neck and discarded the body while talking to the Jarl.

Jarl Balgruuf nodded, but he had a grin on his face as he fought.

"I am sure she will turn up Irileth. In the meantime, I suggest we kill as many of these milk drinkers as we can. Agreed?"

Irileth grinned back at him now. This was the side of the Jarl that she loved seeing the most…a Jarl that didn't take any stick yet would count on others to help him. He hadn't shown this side in a while, but she was glad he did. Because when she saw Morgan, Serana, Farkas and Lydia all begin to slaughter the mages from leaping off the balcony above them, she knew that Jarl Balgruuf was correct. The Dragonborn had indeed had a plan.

* * *

Morgan grinned as Serana carried the huge form of Farkas over his shoulder as though he weighed a child and she sniggered as she heard Lydia calling her names that would make even the most stony faced soldier crack a smile at her choice of expletives.

"Lydia, has a dragon excreted in your mouth?"

"That explains it. She ate cabbage soup last night" Serana chuckled.

Farkas was trying hard not to laugh as well, but he knew that only these two vampires would be able to insult his lover like that. He certainly wouldn't try it, that was for sure. He may be a Companion and a werewolf, but he wasn't stupid.

They very leapt lightly onto the porch that overlooked the city, and Morgan let Lydia down gently, as did Serana with Farkas. Lydia punched Morgans arm quite hard as she unsheathed her blade and sighed.

"Next time, I am using stairs…or even Odahviing as an alternative. But no more leaping up vertical walls" Lydia said as she flexed her arm, ready for battle.

Farkas had unsheathed his battleaxe and was watching the vampire that had carried him up a sheer vertical wall without any effort. He had fought vampires before, but this particular one seemed to be much stronger than any other.

Serana had noticed his questioning gaze and smiled as she readied one hand with her favourite Ice Spike spell and her glowing red ebony longsword in the other.

"Lets just say Morgan and I aren't the regular vampires that live in caves" Serana said with a wink.

Morgan snorted as she took out her own ebony blade and applied the strongest poison she had. She wasn't fond of the Thalmor at all after seeing what conditions they had kept the Jarls' children. She may be a vampire but seeing the children in that cell…no, it was time she abandoned her feelings in this fight.

"We drop down from the balcony and we take them out from behind. They obviously didn't plan anyone getting in this way, which explains why there's no-one here. Ready?"

The other three saw the way the Dragonborns orange eyes were blazing a little darker than usual. Lydia shivered slightly but reined in her fear as she nodded to her. Farkas gave her a single nod in reply, his face not showing what he was feeling. Serana just smiled as she gave Morgan a light kiss on the lips before grinning.

"After you" she said.

Morgan gave her a grateful smile back before running down the hallway that would lead inside Dragonsreach itself. It had been a while since she had captured Odahviing here, yet there were still a few fire scorches around where his thu'um had been used. She smiled now. He would miss this fight, but she would tell him all about it once things were settled down. They now came to the balcony after killing a few archers that had been ready to fire downwards and she smirked. It was time to finish this. Then she leapt over the edge and attacked...

* * *

_Moments later..._

Jarl Balgruuf cut down yet another Thalmor and laughed as one single Thalmor mage remained, leaning against a wall and clutching his ribs with both hands, blood streaming through his fingers at a ferocious pace. He kept his distance as Farengar stood beside him, ready in case the mage should try a last ditch attempt to end the Jarls life.

"The Aldmeri Dominion will never stand for this" The Thalmor spat, blood now dribbling from his mouth, "Elenwen will find out and then those who resist us will be decimated"

"Oh I doubt that" Morgan spoke up as she walked through the crowd of Whiterun soldiers, who parted as she advanced. She was covered in the blood of countless Thalmor and it was probably because of her appearance that shut the mage up completely. The orange eyes were staring right at the mage as though she was contemplating whether to feed on him or not. The mage shivered in fear then, for the first time in his life.

"You see, we took Whiterun back with only a few soldiers and of course the Companions. And we were outnumbered at least six to one as well. I did cheat with the storm of course, but it is magic in a sense, so you shouldn't feel so angry"

There were several chuckles from many of those who had been listening to the Dragonborn. And they also believed what she said as truth as well. Because they had indeed retaken Whiterun with a small number. The Thalmor mage narrowed his eyes.

"That…storm…was you? You are the Dragonborn that High Queen Elenwen kept talking about" he muttered as the blood continued to fall through his clenched fingers.

"She's not High Queen, that will depend on what happens at the Moot" Jarl Balgruuf replied with disdain, "She is a fake Queen and will be exposed as such in time"

"And what say you Dragonborn and night-walker?" the Thalmor mage said with a sneer, "I would have thought you would want the throne for yourself after the former Jarl of Solitude went missing"

Morgan chuckled then, but it was a dark chuckle. Which followed by her transforming into her Vampire Lord form for all to see. The mage shivered and had to fight from releasing his bowels at the terrifying sight that advanced on him before he was lifted into the air by her long arms and pinned against a wall. The Altmer were the tallest species in the races of Man and Mer, he knew this as fact. But this…abomination was even taller and much more intimidating.

He winced then as her transformed face was mere inches from his, he could feel her breath on his skin as she spoke. And every word was filled with venom.

"I never wanted to be High Queen, and because I am not a Jarl, I am not to be considered to be a potential for the throne. I am a Volkihar vampire, I am Dovahkiin. And I am the Aldmeri Dominions, the puppet Empires and the Stormcloaks worst nightmare. Elenwen has no idea what I can do. And she never will until its too late" Morgan trailed off, then looked at those inside that were watching her.

"I suggest those of a weak stomach should look away" Morgan added softly.

But no-one did as Morgan suddenly wrenched the mages head to one side with one of her wings and buried her massive fangs into his throat and drained his body dry within a few seconds. Then she dropped the corpse and transformed back into her human form as Serana came over and wiped off the blood from around her mouth and chin with some cloth and smiled at her.

"I think you may have made your point to everyone" Serana said.

Morgan nodded but said nothing.

Jarl Balgruuf motioned to the soldiers that had helped him retake his position as Jarl of Whiterun.

"You did well, but there may be stragglers. Keep the main gates locked and assist in searching with the Companions that are currently doing this task. Stay alert men, this is only the beginning"

The soldiers all raised their weapons in salute before half of them rushed outside to follow the Jarls orders, while the rest took up their positions inside Dragonsreach. Balgruuf looked at the two vampires, who were watching him with their piercing eyes of theirs.

"It's a good thing the children didn't see that" he muttered after a moments' silence.

Morgan gave a weak smile at his humour as he sat down on his throne, Irileth standing beside him as though nothing had happened.

"Maybe Dagny might have thought it was amazing but yes" Morgan agreed.

Balgruuf chuckled softly.

"Very true. It was impressive and…rather unnerving, but I do not hold what you are against either of you. Once again, you saved Whiterun Dragonborn. When the immediate threat of the Thalmor, the Stormcloaks and those in the Empire that are deluded into thinking the Thalmor are helping them is past for a brief respite, I will personally see to it that you get a new home. Lydia, if you want to be reinstated as her protector as Thane of Whiterun, you only have to ask" he added.

Lydia just smiled as she rested her head against Farkas' shoulder.

"I would be honoured My Jarl. But I have to keep an eye on the Dragonborn anyway. She's always getting into trouble"

Serana sniggered as Morgan shook her head.

"About time you made a joke Lydia"

"I have a few jokes now, My Thane"

Morgan sighed as Serana wrapped her arms round her.

Balgruuf just chuckled at the sight before motioning to them.

"There are free beds available should you need them in Jorrvaskr" he said, but Morgan had shook her head.

"Thank you My Jarl, but I want to make sure there's no more Thalmor here. And I think there will be some who need those beds more than ourselves"

"That's very generous of you Dragonborn, but where will you be staying?"

Morgan grinned then, her fangs showing once more. But this time, the Jarl didn't flinch at the sight.

"With my friends I mentioned earlier" she said with a grin.

Lydia cleared her throat then with a raised eyebrow, her arms still around Farkas' waist.

"I was just about to ask if I could stay here and help out with the Companions and to help prepare with what is to come My Thane"

Morgan smirked now. She also knew she wanted to stay with Farkas after being away with him for so long. She understood perfectly, as she felt that she couldn't let Serana out of her sight for more than a single hour. She still thought about Marcus of course, but every time she did, the feelings of loss lessened. She put that down to her vampire blood getting stronger though and she never dwelled on that thought for very long.

"Of course Lydia. Just don't go attacking bears head on again or something" she said, referring to when Lydia had charged into a cave bear and had promptly been swatted aside by its paw before advancing on Morgan…who had Shouted the damn thing right off a cliff.

Lydia sighed now but she was smiling slightly.

"You be careful Morgan"

Morgan smiled as she walked over, embraced Lydia as hard as she could without causing any harm, before shaking Farkas' outstretched hand and walking back to Serana.

"I will. I will see you again soon Jarl Balgruuf" she said.

Balgruuf blinked and smiled, and when he looked again, she and her vampire companion had gone. He chuckled then, and the others followed suit. They had won back Whiterun, but this was just the beginning. He knew that Elenwen (whoever she was, he had only heard about her from Tullius before the mad old milk drinker went crazy for power) would retaliate as soon as she found out what had happened. But he would take moments like this as a gift from Talos himself. After all, it wasn't often that you laughed about something after a battle…


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to Coldking549, Skiota, NeoResilience and to the anonymous guest for your reviews :D Thanks to those that are following the fic! :D A bit of a (no pun intended here XD) heart to heart coming up... :D**

* * *

"Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart,

I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes.

With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art,

Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes.

It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes,

Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes,

For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows,

You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come."

Morgan smiled a little as the young woman sang the song about the Dragonborn. She loved how the words seemed to make her feel as though someone still believed in her.

Morgan and Serana were now sitting down in the corner of the tavern in Falkreath. They had agreed that it would be safer to go to the Sanctuary when it was night time. As it was, it was late afternoon, so they decided to pass the time by picking up information from the locals as they drank and talked. They picked the darkest part of the room and just listened, their heightened senses of hearing being able to pick up even a whisper in the sheer ruckus that was around them.

Morgan could overhear the tavern bard having to tell a drunk Nord that 'she as going to make sure he wouldn't have anything to use, if he carried on with his advances' that made her grin, and she sniggered when a second later, she heard a sharp slap being administered to the drunks face before she walked away. She then overheard a few snippets of rumours about herself as well, so she concentrated on that conversation over all the others.

"I tell you, she's not what you think she is Roland. She's still the Dragonborn. She's still the woman who defeated the World Eater himself!"

"Apart from the fact she likes to drain people of their blood now, you milk drinker. She's a vampire now"

"And? You know as well as I do that some vampires stay away from that path. You know about the rumours of that group of vampires in Morthal"

"Yes, because they don't want to kill off their food supply, moron. Morgan is still the Dragonborn but try telling her that if she's hungry"

"If I met her, I would"

"Yeah right. And maybe Talos himself would appear alongside her and tell you that she's still human"

"Ugh, you are such a twit. If you think she's all bad, then explain why she helped liberate Whiterun from the Thalmor then?"

There was silence and Morgan had to grin. The man who still seemed to believe in her on some level had won the argument. They had heard a few conversations about the events in Whiterun in the two days they had spent travelling to Falkreath, and all of them had centred on the Thalmors defeat thanks to the vampires and the Jarl fighting together. Falkreath was an Imperial controlled village, but many of the people there were now coming around to seeing that the Empire was a puppet organisation, and some had even started forming ideas about a possible breakaway from both the Stormcloak and Empire altogether.

Then she felt a small tug on her sleeve, and she turned her head slightly to see a small girl of around seven years old staring at her, her slightly grimy face being overshadowed by her beaming smile.

"Its you. You're her!"

Morgan placed a gentle finger on the girls lips and winked.

"Shhhh, don't tell anyone. Its our little secret"

The girl giggled and nodded…and Morgan relaxed, she had been ready to calm her mind and to make her forget, but seeing the girl nod vehemently had changed her mind in following that course.

"I won't tell. But…is it true? Are you a…you know?"

Morgan sighed as she noted that Serana was watching the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't tell anyone dear. It would put you in a lot of danger if you said anything, okay?"

"I wont tell. I promise on the name of Talos himself, I won't." the girl replied.

Morgan nodded and smiled so that her fangs could be seen slightly, but only so that the girl would see them. She didn't want anyone here finding out that two vampires were sitting in their tavern.

"Wooooow" the girl muttered as Morgan closed her mouth again. "I wont tell anyone Dragonborn"

"Thank you. What's your name, dear?"

"Mori" she replied shyly.

"Nice to meet you Mori, but you better go before your mother sees you talking to us"

Mori nodded and gently hugged Morgans' waist before scampering away with a spring in her step. Morgan chuckled softly as she looked at Serana, who was smiling at her with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"Sweet"

"Shut up" Morgan muttered as she threw a handful of rice at Serana…who just stopped in in midair with a spell and let it fall into the bowl that Morgan had scooped it from.

There was silence again, before Morgan spoke again. She had been thinking a lot when she had had the time to herself, and she knew that now was as good a time as ever to ask Serana what had been on her mind ever since she had turned into a vampire.

"Serana…I have to ask…why me? I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, but…what do you see in me that attracts you so?"

She looked up and met Seranas gaze, which was thoughtful and at the same time relaxed. This made Morgan feel a little better, as she had felt she might have offended her in some way.

"Well, at first, it was just your appearance. The way you moved when we had our little fight was graceful and flowing. I hadn't expected you to move as though the air itself was your ally…almost like a dragons flight is graceful. After the fight, I travelled back to my home…and promptly had a falling out with my father" Serana replied, making a face at the last sentence.

Morgan reached out to place her hand over Seranas, and she smiled at the touch before continuing.

"Then I left there. My father and I never really got on well anyway. So I travelled to Solitude. And it was there that I found out who you really were. You were the Dragonborn that all of Skyrim is talking about still. You defeated Alduin, you defeated dragons in battle every time someone asked for your aid and you always answered their pleas for help. So I was then attracted to what you were"

Serana took a sip of the mead, but only to keep up appearances that they were there to drink and socialise, just in case anyone were watching them.

"So I found out that you were in Whiterun, and I simply had to see you again. I wanted to see how you interacted with everyone who looked up to you, people who asked so much of you, even after the threat of the World Eater was over. I watched you as you drank, talked and danced with the people, and my feelings for you grew once more" Serana said, meeting Morgans eyes now.

Morgan was about to reply, but Seranas slender hand covering her lips gently stopped her, and she knew that she had more to say. So she nodded as Serana smiled briefly and removed her hand before talking once more.

"And then I met you face to face once more. When I sat down next to you and placed my hand on your thigh…it was like….Sorry" Serana said with a shiver.

Morgan raised an eyebrow and waited patiently. She knew that what Serana was saying took a lot of courage to say to her, and she wouldn't interrupt her. She wanted to know more.

"I don't know if you noticed, but have you felt how everyone's blood flows through them in a different way? You sort of sense if they are excited, scared, happy. And there's another feeling when you sense them in that way. Its hard to explain but…well, the average Nord male for example is like a tankard of mead for me. Just…ugh" Serana muttered.

Morgan grinned at that.

"A typical Altmer mage is like…drinking a fine wine. Its must be because of their magicka. A Breton or Imperial is the same as well, although an Imperial is always flat"

Morgan shook her head but she knew that Serana was explaining it like this so she could understand better.

"Then there was yours. It was like I could feel a torrent of unlimited Daedric Whisky flowing through you. I don't know if you have tried that, but it burns your mouth out. But in your case…it was like I was eating volcanic lava…but mixed in with your Breton blood, it made it…insatiable" Serana trailed off, absentmindedly running her fingers along her lips.

Morgan would say she was lying if she didn't find this seductive, but she cleared her throat after a few seconds, and Serana grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. Anyway, I just couldn't ignore you after that…Sorry"

Morgan just couldn't help but snigger at her words, before reaching over and clasping Seranas head between her hands, bringing her face forwards so that she could kiss her fully on the lips. Serana sighed into the kiss and Morgan eventually broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Thank you for telling me. I know that couldn't have been easy for you"

Serana nodded and there was comfortable silence for a while, before she spoke again.

"Can I ask…about why you like me?"

Morgan nodded. It was only fair, and if she was honest, she had wanted to tell Serana for some time.

"Well…the fight in the crypt at first. Having a stunning woman pin me down like that was…exhilarating, as well as life threatening" she said, smiling a little at how easily she had said that.

Serana nodded and smiled at her for replying so readily.

"Then in Whiterun. When you sat next to me, it was like I was sitting next to Nocturnal herself or something. Someone so beautiful yet so dangerous at the same time is a combination that I never could get over. And yes, I did visit a shrine to Nocturnal a few times in Cyrodiil before coming to Skyrim" she explained.

"Go on" Serana encouraged gently.

"Then…when you bit me. It was painful at first, and even though I couldn't move, I still felt shivers down my spine as you straddled me and fed. Then it became…pleasant. Peaceful. I felt all the worries of my world simply vanish. The pain of losing Marcus lessened. I will always love him, and his death created a large hole within me….but you just complete me" Morgan finished, the final sentence a whisper.

She didn't need to say anything else as Serana sat on her lap, pressed her face onto her cool skin near the collarbone and kissed the top of her head a few times.

"Thank you Morgan. It was harder for you to divulge what you were thinking more than myself….and after what happened with your husband.. I am so sorry if I hurt you in any way, but know this. I love you and you complete me as well. I will die to protect you if needs be" Serana said quietly.

Morgan just hugged her body tightly and simply sat there in her arms, and both of them ignored the stares of the people in the tavern as they embraced each other. Well, until the drunk man suddenly pointed at them.

"Hey…Isn't that the Dragonbornsshhhh?"

Morgan sighed as Serana climbed off her lap and she confronted the mass of people as she dropped her hood, allowing everyone to see her fully. There was silence then, and the two vampires felt dozens of hearts begin to pump a little faster as their bodies realised that two vampires were in their midst. Then the tavern owner spoke up in a whisper.

"You aren't going to…"

"No, Valga, we are not going to feed on you or anyone else here" Morgan replied quietly, "We are just passing through"

"Oh…its just that we thought that.."

"Thought what? Thought that I would suddenly jump onto someone and eat them for the fun of it? Well, we don't. We are not animals like the rabble that live in caves. Yes, we are vampires but we only feed on bandits and those that attack us. Like the Thalmor" Morgan said passionately. She almost smiled as Seranas hand latched onto hers.

Morgan spotted little Mori standing there with her arms wrapped around Valgas leg, but she was beaming at her.

_Clearly, she has more intelligence than most people have, _Morgan thought for a moment.

"In actual fact, its because of us that the Thalmor are no longer in control of Whiterun and its Hold. Its also because of us that the Thalmor presence is no longer existent here in Falkreath. In fact, I plan to kill every Thalmor bastard that I come across" Morgan finished with a snarl in her voice now.

Everyone shivered at her words, and Morgan was glad when the same man that had believed in her walked forwards slowly but without pausing, stopping in front of the two vampires. He didn't show fear, but both Morgan and Serana could hear his blood pounding through him. So it was a surprise when he extended his hand to Morgan.

"Its an honour to meet you Dragonborn. The former Jarl Dengeir, at your service"

Morgan almost gasped, but she held herself in check. She managed to give a small smile as she gently gripped the old mans hand and shook it. She knew about the former Jarl being 'demoted' from the position as Jarl…but no-one there said anything so she knew that they thought he was a better person than his nephew, who currently controlled the village and the area. 'Jarl' Siddgeir was a complete idiot on her view, and she had hated every moment being within his presence.

"The honour is mine Jarl Dengeir" she replied as she nodded, letting go of his hand. He then extended his hand to Serana, who shook it as well.

"An honour my dear" he said with a smile.

"You are too kind Jarl Dengeir" Serana replied with a grin.

The former Jarl then turned to face everyone in the tavern.

"See? She didn't feed on me! She didn't rip me apart like so many people keep saying she would do! She is still the Dragonborn! It is thanks to her that we are still alive! She fought Alduin and some say she even went to Sovngarde itself to finally defeat him! So if some of you would give her the respect she deserves, then maybe we can start to talk about ridding ourselves of my useless Imperial-controlled nephew and get this village back to what it used to be!"

Morgan smiled at the old mans words. Many people assumed he was paranoid, and maybe he was, but his words clearly struck a chord within the hearts and minds of the people in the tavern. Because after a few seconds, everyone came forward to talk to the Dragonborn herself, as well as her attractive companion. And when Mori was held in Morgans arms and sniggered as she tried to turn her lips up to look at her fangs, many people laughed as Morgan had to continually turn her head away.

Morgan looked at Serana now as everyone started talking again…mainly about overthrowing the current regime.

"Do. Not. Tell. Babette."

Serana smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of it" she replied.

Morgan sighed as Mori finally managed to turn her lip up to see her fangs again…but she was beginning to smile. They had made some unlikely friends in a place that had previously been scared of her and Seranas kin. Maybe more people would see that she was still the same person. She tickled Mori with her fingers and grinned back at Serana as she was pelted with questions about what she and Morgan had been up to. At least if she told Babette about what the little girl was doing, she would have something to respond with…


	21. Chapter 21

**LOL, Thank you to everyone that wanted to see Babette hear about what happened, it made me grin when I saw how you all wanted her to find out ^_^ Thanks to Coldking549, Skiota, Faded Flight, redchillismoke and Navare for your reviews! Thanks to ARavingLooony as well for your PM and review! And also to those that are following and favouriting as well! :D Anyway, thats enough thanks, enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

"Morgan has a new admirer."

There was silence as everyone in the Sanctuary looked over at Serana first, who was smirking, before looking at Morgan, who was narrowing her eyes as she sipped her goblet of blood. Arnbjorn and Festus started chuckling, while Nazir started laughing outright.

"I dare say Serana has competition. Anyone we know Morgan?" he guffawed.

"Nazir? If you don't want to wake up feeling a little drowsy, I suggest you shut up." Morgan said with a grin. She _knew_ Serana would tell everyone, but she hadn't counted on her telling everyone while they were having dinner. Even Elisif was giggling.

Nazir just nodded, but continued to laugh. Morgan sighed and looked at Arnbjorn and Festus now.

"I need a new set of clothes. Think I could get some from your husband Astrid? And Festus, you better start keeping an eye on that one and only hair on your head…I might use that to clean between my fangs."

Now the laughter was aimed at the three men. Elisif was clutching her sides and was giggling uncontrollably at this point. Vezarra hadn't said anything, which was why Morgan hadn't given him any joking threats. Besides, she liked him more than the other males there because he didn't crack jokes at her expense.

"Does she have fangs too?" Vezarra said with a smirk.

_For the love of Azura_, Morgan thought as the laughter once again erupted, at her expense. She simply grinned back at him.

"I must say, I need a new set of shoes to walk around in." she said with an evil grin now.

Babette was leaning against Elisif as she was laughing hard too. Only Serana was watching Morgan though, but she was grinning at her and knew she wasn't being serious.

"Oh my! What is all the laughter about? Do we have a new jester here? I thought sweet Cicero was the jester!"

Morgan looked at the corner of the room to see a small man dressed in a jesters outfit standing there with what she thought was a mad grin on his face. He wore an ebony dagger on his thigh though, and she knew he wasn't what he seemed. Astrid noticed that everyone had gone quiet and she knew she had to speak up.

"Morgan, Serana. This is Cicero. He's the Keeper."

Morgan didn't know what a Keeper was, but the way Serana raised her eyebrow told her fellow vampire knew what Cicero was.

"You protect and serve the Night Mother." Serana said softly, meeting Cicero's gaze evenly.

"Ooooh, you know about sweet Cicero! But I don't know anything about the two lovely ladies! I have been introduced to everyone else here!" Cicero cackled.

Astrid rolled her eyes at Morgan before replying.

"Calm down Cicero. I doubt Babette has enough calming draughts to last a few days if you carry on. Cicero, Morgan is the Dragonborn that everyone here has been talking about. Serana is her…friend." Astrid explained.

Cicero laughed again and Morgan couldn't help but smile at this man. He was crazier than a rabid skeever, but there was something about him that made her laugh.

"But they have eyes that are like the unchil…I mean Babettes." Cicero stammered, as Babette threw a dagger at him that narrowly missed his nose and embedded itself into the wall. Babette grinned innocently as Cicero looked at Babette in apology before looking at Morgan.

"Serana and I are vampires Cicero." Morgan explained. "Like Babette, but don't worry, we won't bite."

"Oh, I don't know, he has a nice neck." Serana said with a mischievous grin.

"Behave Serana." Babette grinned.

Morgan then looked at Serana now.

"I haven't forgotten what you said by the way." she said with a playful narrowed stare.

Serana suddenly grinned wickedly, exposing her fangs fully for all to see. Cicero was leaning over slightly to see her fangs better as she continued.

"About the cute little girl that kept wanting to see your teeth. And the way everyone was asking you questions about Alduin and your fights with dragons was so adorable?" Serana sniggered.

Astrid stiffened at the news about others finding out what the Dragonborn was, but then she recalled that everyone already knew. But for some strange reason, the people that had seen her true self weren't afraid. She held her questions at bay for the time being, she knew bigger things were afoot.

Morgan was standing up now, and Serana did the same.

"Get running darling." Morgan said with a sweet smile.

Serana yelped as Morgan suddenly ran at her, and she sprinted out of the room with her right behind her. Everyone stayed where they were as Babette suddenly sniggered.

"Morgan just tackled her into the pond." she explained.

"Oh, I love water fights! Although it makes you all soaking wet of course!" Cicero sniggered.

Babette sighed as everyone laughed. She was probably the only one beside Nazir who hated jesters. She liked Cicero as being part of the Dark Brotherhood of course, but his arrival seemed to make things more complicated. She and Astrid had spoken about it ever since he had arrived, a day before Morgan and Serana had returned.

Cicero had appeared at the Sanctuary with a massive wooden crate in the early morning. Astrid knew of his coming of course, she and Cicero had exchanged letters over the last few months, but seeing him for the first time had shaken the leader a little. She hadn't expected him to appear so crazy, and his constant giggles and jokes were hard for her to take. Babette had insisted that his arrival would change things, and Astrid knew that the vampire girl had hundreds of years experience in history…she never aged after all.

"Oh, can we see what they…."

Elisif sighed and shook her head. Astrid had been surprised that Cicero would listen to Elisif every time she spoke, but she had to admit the young woman had a backbone of steel when she wanted to get her point across. Even Arnbjorn listened to her when he asked her what she would do if she met Ulfric Stormcloak again, and she had replied with a steely comment that Astrid loved to replay in her mind.

"I'm going to gut the bastard."

She had said it so calmly that Arnbjorn had nodded at that and asked her if she needed anything. And if she did, she could ask him freely. So now, when she gave Cicero a smile, she knew that Cicero would listen.

"Cicero, I know you love a good joke every now and again. And believe me, I love jokes too. But there's a time and place when it comes to seeing and talking to people. Especially when the people involved are two powerful vampires, one of which happens to be the Dragonborn." Elisif said, still smiling at Cicero.

Cicero nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, of course Lady Elisif! Cicero will never say anything or intrude on the vampire couple!"

"Good thing, otherwise there might be a walking disaster on our hands" Gabriella muttered.

Babette was the only one who heard that, and she agreed.

"Cicero, I was wondering if you could tell me about your journey. And about what your duties are?" Babette asked him.

"Of course! Of course! I would be delighted to tell the sweet girl about what sweet Cicero does!"

Astrid mouthed a _thank you _to Babette as she took Cicero's hand and escorted him up the stairs and away from everyone else. Only Babette had the patience to put up with him. She then turned to Elisif and smiled.

"Thank you dear."

"It was no problem." Elisif replied as she nodded to Gabriella as she passed her a goblet of wine. "He's like a puppy dog I suppose. He will listen to you once you get the idea across."

"Yeah, but you make it look easy." Arnbjorn said.

Elisif blushed at the compliment and it was also one of the first times that Astrid ever thought she would see her own werewolf husband give her a smile that was completely genuine. But Astrid didn't get ahead of herself, she knew that he would return to his usual bloodthirsty self once he got his next contract.

"I wonder what they are doing? They've been a while." Festus said after a long moment of silence.

"I think we better not intrude." Nazir said, wondering idly what a vampire bite felt like.

"Agreed" Gabriella said…just as a soaking wet Serana entered the room, still dressed in her clothing.

"I think Babette is a bad influence on me." Serana remarked with a grin as she sat down and started wringing her long hair out into an empty bowl.

Nazir nodded at that.

"I agree with you there. Enjoy your dip?"

Nazir winced as Gabriella gave him a kick under the table…that narrowly missed his groin by inches.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Serana replied with a sultry tone and winking at Astrid.

Elisif sighed again as the laughter erupted once more. Was she and Morgan the only sensible people left in Skyrim? She smiled though as Serana continued to give Nazir a run for his gold when it came to jokes. She could see that Serana didn't let herself be disheartened by being a vampire. And that made her a perfect companion for Morgan. Speaking of which, where was she?

* * *

Morgan was also wringing her hair out, sitting at the edge of the pond with her feet in the water. She had gotten her revenge by holding Serana pinned down under the water, only her head resting out of the water and laying on the ground. Then she had kissed her and tickled her. She smiled at the memory of having her at her mercy. She loved her laugh.

_Sweet child of the night. I can see why she loves you so._

Morgan sat up straight and looked around. There was no sign of anyone nearby. She used her detect life spells and even used the detect undead spell that Serana had taught her as they had journeyed back to the Sanctuary.

Nothing.

"Where are you?" she muttered.

_I am here my child. I am always here for my family. But now is not the time for us to meet. You have enough to do as it is. But I will be watching you child._

Morgan hadn't felt fear for a while. But she shivered now, and she knew it wasn't the cold water that dripped off her. She looked over at the huge wooden crate that was standing there at the far edge of the pool. She knew who that voice belonged to now. The Night Mother herself.

She shivered again. She would talk to Astrid about their next move. It was time she paid Tullius a personal visit.

* * *

Meanwhile, General Tullius was standing at the table in the War Room in Solitude. And he was frowning at what he saw. The amount of red and blue markers that signified the battles that were taking place were growing at an alarming rate. Ulfric was clearly trying to get a foothold after what had happened at Whiterun.

"General."

He looked over at Legate Rikke and nodded at her. She was the best commander he had at the moment, although he was sometimes weary of her Nordic customs and ideals.

"Legate. We need to stop Ulfric as soon as we can. Dispatch more soldiers to the eastern fronts. He wont be able to flank us unless he treks across the mountains, and the weather there is treacherous at this time of the year." Tullius ordered.

"But…General. That would leave our forces weakened at the rear near Falkreath." Rikke replied uncertainly.

"True, but there are no enemy forces that are in that area Legate." Tullius replied slowly so that she would understand. "Who in their right mind would attack Solitude with just a few men? A few scouts might slip through but the moment the get within range of our archers, they will cease to be a problem."

"As you command, General" Rikke said after a moments silence.

Tullius nodded in approval as she walked away. She always got the gist once he spelled it out to her. He didn't notice her look of annoyance as she left however. For Legate Rikke knew of one person that was crazy enough to enter Solitude on her own. And unfortunately for everyone, she was the Dragonborn and a vampire to boot. She would do as she was asked, but she would also get her scouts to report on any signs of Skyrim's savior. Maybe they would get lucky and spot her before she did one of her crazy stunts.

Maybe.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to Coldking549, bubbajoe117, redchillismoke and Faded Flight for your reviews ^_^ Thanks for alerts and favourite alerts too :) Heres the nect chapter, hope you like it :D**_  
_

* * *

_1 week later..._

"I love how Solitude looks in the moonlight."

Morgan looked at Serana, who was staring at the moons that could be seen in the cloudy sky, and she had to agree. It did make Skyrim seem so peaceful and serene, it could almost make you forget that Skyrim was a land filled with death and danger.

"It does. Although I don't think that now is the time to dwell on such things." Morgan replied after a few moments of looking at Seranas stunning face.

Astrid shook her head and cleared her throat, and both vampires turned to look at her with sheepish expressions.

"If we could concentrate for just a few moments ladies?" Astrid said in her usual sultry tone, (well, that's what Morgan thought of her accent anyway) before nodding to the city that could just be seen around the hill that they were sitting on.

Solitude.

They had easily slipped by the few scouts that had been encountered as they travelled north, but they hadn't killed any of them. Morgan knew that missing scouts would alert Tullius if they didn't return, so if they avoided them, they would have an easier time in getting to Skyrim's capital city. And that's exactly how it had turned out, Morgan mused with a moment of pride coursing through her.

"Lets go through the plan once last time." Astrid said, and everyone there nodded and waited for her to speak. Morgan and Serana sat next to each other on a log, while Elisif sat next to them, looking slightly uncomfortable in her armour. Astrid smiled at her.

"Don't worry dear, you wont be near any of the fighting as long as everything goes according to plan. And if things do go foul, you will have Vezarra with you." she said, nodding to the Argonian that sat on the ground who nodded to her.

"Thank you Astrid." Elisif said softly.

Astrid took the time to reply, as she was still amazed that her husband had seemed to have taken such a liking to the young widow. He was an unsociable person at the best of times, and Arnbjorn still had arguments with Babette and herself, despite their abilities and achievements. But Arnbjorn had crafted a full set of glass armour for her, and Festus had enchanted it as much as he could, along with a supply of grand soul gems courtesy of Morgan. It was the strongest and lightest armour around, if you didn't count Dragonscale armour…although Morgan said she had enough scales, they needed someone like Eorland Grey-Mane to craft it, due to its strength and resilience.

But she seemed more than content with the armour in Astrid's eyes. She assumed the young woman was just frightened of what was to come, but she didn't know how to assure her she would be safe. So she was thankful that Morgan spoke up.

"You wont be near any of the fighting and any soldiers do see you, Vezarra can take care of twenty soldiers by himself." Morgan said to her with a small grin.

Elisif nodded as Vezarra gave her a wide smile, and Astrid continued with the plan.

"Morgan and Serana will find and take care of Tullius. Babette and I will be providing distractions wherever we can. Gabriella and Festus will be providing magical support with attacks on the battlements. Remember, flee if their numbers become too strong and don't get careless."

Everyone nodded. Arnbjorn and Nazir were still at the Sanctuary with Cicero so that the hideout would remain safe. Nazir wasn't that bothered that he would miss on all the action, as he had told Astrid that he needed to stay behind so that Arnbjorn didn't eat Cicero. After a few moments, Astrid had to grin at the memory. Her husband wasn't fond of the jester at all. But he wouldn't eat him…he claimed he was too skinny for him anyway.

"Any questions?" she now asked, gearing her mind back to its usual professional self.

No-one said anything as Morgan grinned at her.

"I have another distraction. One that could empty half the soldiers in there." she said.

Astrid raised her eyebrow.

"And what's that dear?" she asked, genuinely curious now.

Morgan just raised her head and took a deep breath.

"**OH…DA...VIING!"**

Astrid had never seen her use a Shout before, she had only heard about them from Gabriella, Babette and even Elisif. So when she saw how the vampire roared into the sky like a dragon would, the ground shaking slightly from her power, she knew now why the Dragonborn was so respected in the hearts of so many people.

And when she saw the huge red dragon suddenly appear from over the hill and land gracefully in front of them and dip its head in a respectful nod to the Dragonborn, Astrid couldn't help but be impressed.

"Dovahkiin, It will be a honour to fight at your side once more."

Morgan smiled as she gently ran her hand along Odahviings snout.

"The honour is all mine my friend. Think you could provide us with a distraction or two?" she asked him softly.

"But of course. What is your will, Dovahkiin?"

"Fly around Solitude a few times. Get the attention of the guards and try not to get hit too much with arrows and magic if that's possible." Morgan replied. "Think you could do that for me, mighty Hunter?"

Odahviings chuckle made the ground shake just like Morgans Shout had done.

"Is that all young one? I thought you may have had a true test for me…a pity."

Morgan just laughed.

"Alright, If I find one arrow on that gorgeous body of yours, then you have to tell Lydia how you feel about her battle prowess."

Astrid hadn't known that a dragon could get scared, but the way that the dragon fixed Morgan with what could only be described as horror at her words. She looked at Serana, who was holding her fist in her mouth to stifle the giggles and then she realised that it was a playful threat and not a true one.

"Accepted, Dovahkiin. Hunt well and kill often my kin."

"You too." Morgan said, patting his snout once more before he took to the skies in an awesome display of power.

Morgan then turned to Astrid.

"That's another distraction done. He will get their attention alright, and Tullius will rally his men and get them to track him when Odahviing starts flying away but remains without eyesight of them."

"And that leaves Solitude weaker and easier for us to get inside. Well done." Astrid finished with an approving grin.

Morgan grinned back at her, her fangs sparkling white in the moonlight.

"Shall we go kill a General…and maybe a bitch Thalmor?"

"Let's do that." Astrid said.

And then they set off.

* * *

Morgan threw the Thalmor soldier right over the battlements and waved goodbye at him as he screamed to his death a few hundred feet below. The plan had been carried off without a hitch. Odahviing had attracted a huge amount of soldiers just by flying over the city a few times, and as expected, the soldiers were streaming out of the city to face the threat. Tullius wasn't a complete fool though, for he and the Thalmor contingent were still within the walls…and that made things easier.

She didn't want anymore soldiers harmed when they were following an idiots orders. She knocked out any Imperial soldiers that she came across…they might need them once Elisif regained her throne as Jarl of Solitude. But the Thalmor were a perfect way to try out her gifts fully. She used a Throw Voice Shout to distract any Thalmor, and when they went to investigate, they were dispatched by the assassins quietly and without any alarms raised.

She watched silently as Serana casually snapped the neck of another Thalmor soldier before throwing his corpse into the slaughterfish-infested water far below.

"Feeding the fishes again are we?"

Serana sighed and shook her head.

"You have been listening to Nazir and Cicero's puns again haven't you?"

"I may have done." Morgan said with a snigger. In fact, she loved listening to their jokes, even though they could make a troll cringe at how foul some of them could be.

Serana smiled though as she nodded at the door.

"Shall we go and have a chat with the general?"

"Not unless you go through me."

They looked at the woman clad in heavy Imperial armour that had just come through the door, and was now holding out her sword in a steady hand.

"Legate Rikke. Nice night for a stroll." Morgan said, unsheathing her blade out faster than a human eye could track and levelling it at her.

Serana snorted at the pun as she casually threw out an ice spike that impaled a Thalmor archer that had appeared nearby, ignoring his gurgling death throes. Rikke winced as well, but kept her composure, despite being outnumbered and definitely outmatched.

"Why do this Morgan? Killing the general would only allow Ulfric to gain a foothold and give him a clear shot at becoming High King, not to mention giving the Thalmor an excuse to wipe out Skyrim like they did to Valenwood."

Morgan shook her head.

"You're a good person Rikke, but your loyalty to Tullius is unfounded. He forced Elisif out of the city by giving into Elenwens demands without a fight. He just wanted power, just like Ulfric does. They are both idiots, Rikke, but you are not. Don't make me do this…" Morgan said softly.

Rikke sighed and shook her head.

"I am sorry Morgan. I truly am. But unless Elisif herself tells me to stand down, then…"

"Then I would tell you stand down Legate, before I have you found guilty of treason." Elisif said as she joined the two vampires, Vezarra standing beside her.

Rikke gaped at the glistening glass armour that she wore, and then saw the blood that had been splashed on her chest plate. She had been fighting this night, and it was against the Thalmor. She sheathed her blade without any hesitation. She knew that Elisif wasn't a coward, she had been ruling Solitude since Ulfric had killed the High King, and had ruled without incident.

"I am sorry My Jarl." Rikke said quietly, meeting her gaze, "I was just following orders."

"I know Legate, I know. Which is why I order you to help me kick the Thalmor and Ulfric where it hurts. And allow the Dragonborn to do what must be done." Elisif said.

Rikke nodded to her and stepped aside.

"Thank you Rikke." Morgan said as she passed her, pressing her hand on her shoulder briefly before going through the door. Serana was right behind her, magic pulsating in both of her hands.

Rikke watched them go through and she looked at Elisif again.

"Orders, My Jarl?"

"Tell the soldiers to return to Solitude. The dragon will not harm anyone. And tell them that you are now in charge of the Imperial Army in Skyrim. Congratulations, General." Elisif said with a commanding voice. Rikke could only nod at that before running off to carry out her new orders. Tullius may have been a general, but Elisif was the Jarl.

_About time I followed my instincts,_ Rikke thought, a small smile forming on her face now.

Elisif watched her go and gave Vezarra a grateful hug, which he returned after a few moments hesitation.

"Thank you. I couldn't have said that without someone standing beside me."

"You have always had that ability Jarl Elisif," Vezarra replied, "You just had to say the words."

Elisif chuckled.

"And having two vampires helped of course." she added.

Vezarra nodded as he let go of her.

"Lets get you to the throne room where you belong. Astrid and the others will meet us there."

"And what of Morgan and Serana?"

"They will turn up once they are done." the assassin said simply.

* * *

"So, it comes down to this does it? Two nightspawn against the general that did what was required of him?"

"Gods above, does he talk so much dragon shit all the time?" Serana muttered as she finished snapping another Thalmor neck.

Morgan grinned as she broke the back of the other Thalmor as she bent him over her knee backwards before casting his body aside.

"Yes. I think its time I shut him up."

"You cannot defeat them, Dragonborn. Elisif hasn't got the stomach to deal with the realities of war, and she definitely doesn't have what it takes to bring down Ulfric!" Tullius said as he backed away from the two vampires that were closing in on him.

"You forget who we are Tullius. You also forget that we have Whiterun and many others beginning to see that I haven't changed one bit. I still hate Ulfric. I really hate the Thalmor. But I also hate you and your lust for power. If you hadn't done what you did, I might have understood your reasoning. But you are the true traitor here, and you will answer for your crimes General." Morgan said, changing into her vampire Lord form instantly.

Serana had followed suit, and the first thing they noticed was the smell of urine in the room. Morgan just sighed as Tullius made one last bid on ending her life…and she stopped the blade by catching it in one hand before snapping it on half with a simple twist of her wrist, then grabbed the man with her wings and ripped into his throat with her fangs.

Morgan threw the emaciated body onto the ground and looked at Serana, who was still in her Vampire Lord form and smiled at her.

"I believe that makes me the winner in the bet that's going on at the moment."

Serana sighed again.

"How did you know?"

"Cicero told me everything." Morgan replied smugly as she changed back, Serana following suit.

"Bloody jesters." Serana muttered.

Morgan just laughed as she walked over and wrapped her arms round her neck and kissed her full on the mouth. She felt Seranas arms round her waist and she smiled in mid-kiss. There may be a dead pile of bodies in the room they were standing in, but in Seranas arms, she felt happy again. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but that didn't matter at that point.

The only thing she was thinking about was whether the others had stayed safe during the fighting. As if reading her mind, Serana let go of her and it was Morgan who sighed now.

"Duty calls I guess."

"We will have plenty of time darling, you know that. Come on." Serana said, holding her hand out for Morgan to take. And she did so instantly. She was right. They still had things to do.

"Come on then, before Babette tells us that she killed more than we did."

"To the Void with that." Serana replied.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to Coldking549, Skiota and bubbajoe117 for your reviews once again! ^_^ bubbajoe117, thank you! Glad you are enjoying the fic so far and thanks for your kind words! :D**

* * *

Morgan looked at the blood that was slowly spreading across the floor from the corpse of General Tullius and found that she didn't feel anything. She felt no joy, hatred, ecstasy…nothing. She just felt as though she had just taken care of one problem, only to have a few dozen others replacing it. Even though she and Serana had just exchanged a nice embrace, the feeling of joy had quickly dissipated. She looked over at Serana, who nodded to her as she squeezed her hand gently.

"That's one problem with being a vampire. Your emotions will remain but it gets harder to keep them under control. Are you alright?" Serana asked softly.

"I…I don't know to be honest. But thank you." Morgan replied, still feeling a little numb.

"Come on, we need to make sure the city remains safe. And those soldiers will come back soon enough once Odahviing loses their interest, so we need Elisif to be in total charge by then."

"You're right. Thanks again Serana."

"Thank me later with a hot bath." Serana winked at her.

And Morgan couldn't help but smile at that offer.

* * *

Elisif looked at the four Thalmor soldiers that were standing around her throne, their elven swords and shields held ready for use. But it was the woman that was sitting in her seat that made Elisifs blood boil. Elenwen sat there with a relaxed pose, her legs crossed as she contemplated her with an amused smile.

"Ah, Elisif. I see that you somehow managed to stay alive these last few months. Most impressive. Is this due to your friend here?"

Elisif was grateful for Vezarra standing beside her and she gained reassurance that a dedicated assassin was on her side for the time being. So she merely smiled back at Elenwen, feeling courage that she hadn't felt in months.

"You sound disappointed Elenwen. Is that because you and your plans once again failed?"

It was Elenwens turn to bristle at the words, and she stood up suddenly and glared at Elisif and Vezarra with undisguised contempt.

"Rest assured, my next plans will succeed, Elisif. And speaking of friends, where is the Dragonborn? I doubt you would want to even talk to her after what she has become."

Elisif chuckled, and she was sure that Vezarra had joined in, even though the sound of his blade being drawn made it hard for her to be sure.

"I suggest you ask her yourself."

Elenwen looked behind Elisif as none other than Morgan appeared after climbing the stairs in the Blue Palace and walked up to Elisif and nodded to her before meeting Elenwens gaze.

"I am right here Elenwen. Elisif and I will always remain good friends. I don't think you have any friends so you wont have a clue what I am on about anyway…."

"You vampire bitch." Elenwen spat as she generated flames in both hands.

Morgan smirked.

"I am a vampire, that's true. As for being a bitch…well, it depends on who you ask. Serana here doesn't think I am, do you Serana?"

Elenwen looked at the other orange eyed vampire that had suddenly appeared alongside the Dragonborn as though she had always been there, her hands glowing with ice and shock spells. She shivered slightly when she realised that they had almost equal numbers now, but she remained defiant nonetheless.

"You aren't a bitch Morgan, I am on occasion though." Serana replied.

"As for me on the other hand…." a voice came from the corner of the room.

Everyone watched as Astrid appeared from the dark shadows and she smirked at the Thalmor.

"Who the hell are you?"

Astrid seemed unperturbed at Elenwens outburst. In fact, she was amused at what she said.

"All you need to know is that Jarl Elisif is under the protection of the Dark Brotherhood, Ambassador." Astrid said, keeping her voice neutral. "And you are about to get a lesson in what happens to someone who threatens my clients."

"Enough! Take them! And leave the false Queen for me!" Elenwen snarled as she threw her magic at Astrid, who vanished and reappeared again as though nothing had happened. She then pulled out a wicked looking dagger and smirked.

"I did warn you."

Morgan grabbed the Thalmor soldier by the throat and threw him over the balcony, and smiled slightly at the sound of bones breaking and his shrill scream at the impact. She looked over at Serana, who was dodging the swings of another Thalmors blade, and seemingly laughing at him with every miss he made. She knew that she would kill him when she got bored, so she looked around and narrowed her eyes as Elenwen blasted Vezarra off his feet with a well aimed blast of fire and sending him crashing into the wall.

And this left Elisif exposed. Elenwen smiled as she advanced, pulling a dagger out of her dress pocket. It was the same one that she had killed that fool Isran with, and she would now….

"Don't even try it."

She looked at Morgan, just as she threw a punch that smashed into the side of her face with the force of a giants' punch. Elenwen shook her head and glared at Morgan…or what used to be Morgan. Now there stood a massive grey skinned monstrosity with large fangs, wicked looking wings and claws on the hands that would make a sabercat seem harmless.

"What in the name of…"

"How do I look? I have to say, Tullius didn't react as calmly as you are doing so far."

"BITCH!"

But the moment that Elenwen made to stand up, a glass blade was suddenly inserted into her stomach. She gasped at the pain, and she dropped the dagger that she had still managed to hold onto during the punch she had received. Then the blade sank deeper and she felt the tang of blood in her mouth and she looked up to see Elisif standing beside the…_thing_…beside her, and it was her blade that was buried in her gut.

"No. You're the bitch." Elisif whispered. Then she suddenly pulled her blade out and decapitated the Thalmor ambassador before she could even breathe in once. Morgan had changed back again, and she was glad that she could change so easily now. The first time had hurt like hell, but Serana had told her that each time she transformed made things easier for her, mentioning that her body needed to adjust to the changes in her bones and muscles that the vampiric blood had altered.

She looked at the others, and she smiled a little wider as she saw that everyone was unharmed. Vezarra was being helped to his feet by Gabriella, while Babette and Astrid were coming over to gently rest a hand on Elisifs quivering hand as she dropped her glass sword with a clang.

"You did what needed doing." Astrid said softly.

"I know…but now everything is just going to get even more serious." Elisif replied quietly.

Astrid noted that the other members of her Family had appeared and were standing near the stairs in case any more would be attackers appeared. she smiled at their readiness as she watched the Dragonborn, wondering once again how to ask her about joining her Family. But she told herself to be patient...she would ask her when the time was right.

Morgan came over now and simply wrapped her arms round the Jarl of Solitude, and she kissed her head as she embraced her back. Serana was watching with a grin as Babette was now sitting on her lap and playing with her hair idly with her fingers. Morgan knew right there that she knew just how important Serana was in her life…she had tried to bury her feelings as time had gone by since they met, but she realised now that she had been stupid.

She needed her. She knew how she felt about being what she was. Both a vampire and a Dragonborn. Serana understood just how much pressure that she had been under, and she knew that she would be there for her when she needed her.

Astrid had gently led Elisif into her seat as Morgan released her, and was crouching down in front of her while running her hand along her face gently.

"You did it. You got your court back. And you managed to get rid of the Thalmor in the city as well. Well done." Astrid said softly, keeping Elisifs gaze fixed on hers.

"No. _We_ did it." Elisif corrected, her voice getting a little stronger.

No-one commented on the bodies of the Thalmor and her soldiers being dragged from the room by the city guards. And when Rikke came up the stairs and walked towards Elisif, everyone knew why the guards hadn't even said anything.

"The soldiers are returning My Jarl." Rikke said as Elisif nodded to her to speak, Astrid sitting beside Serana and not saying anything.

"Well done Rikke." Elisif said. "Have you ordered the men to search all of Solitude for other Thalmor soldiers?"

"I have My Jarl, and so far none has been found. But we are also searching the sewers and the surrounding area just in case…are you well My Jarl?"

Elisif managed a small smile.

"I will be in time. Was any men injured by the dragon?"

"If I start laughing, please forgive me My Jarl, but…the dragon was…_singing."_

Morgan held in a snigger at that, as did Serana. Only the two of them knew what was coming.

"Singing?" Elisif repeated, the corner of her mouthing twitching slightly.

"Yes. It was singing about a black haired Nord and…her prowess in battle, My Jarl." Rikke said, her mouth beginning to form a grin without her knowledge.

That was too much for Morgan and Serana, and they burst out laughing while everyone else were still trying to hold in their laughter and looking at the two Volkihar vampires that were nearly in hysterics. Elisif cleared her throat after a giggle, and Morgan looked at her after a few moments, her grin still on her face.

"Morgan? Care to explain?"

"Lets just say that my friend has a dragon-crush on someone I know My Jarl." Morgan replied.

"Indeed? Anyway, any other news to report General?" Elisif asked, still curious about the dragon singing.

"The bodies of the Thalmor are being thrown into the sea, but the body of…Tullius. What are we to do with the body?"

Elisif thought about that for a few moments before replying. He first thought was to say 'throw him in with the Thalmor'. But after a few more moments of thought, she knew that doing this would make her just as bad as Ulfric. Tullius had made a bad decision in the end, but he had also managed to keep the Stormcloaks at bay as well. If it weren't for him, the city may have been under Stormcloak rule months ago.

"Give him a military burial along with any Imperial soldiers that have been slain General. Its what he deserves."

Rikke seemed happy at the decision and nodded before walking away to carry out her orders. Elisif looked at Morgana and Serana and she sighed heavily.

"Do you think I did the right thing there? Its seems…complicated after what he did."

"You did what you felt was right Elisif. That's all that matters." Morgan replied.

"He paid for his mistake with his life but before that, he kept Ulfric at bay." Serana added.

Elisif nodded as she looked at Astrid.

"Thank you Astrid. All of you."

Astrid smiled as Babette fell asleep on Seranas lap.

"We have a lot of work still to do though my dear. But remember this. It was you that killed that Thalmor whore. It will be you that unites Skyrim once more and it will be _you_ that keeps everyone from panicking in the coming months Elisif. You have many supporters, and with the Dragonborn and her friend here, you have even more people to call on for advice and help. Don't forget that when things seem dark and hopeless." Astrid said with a strong voice.

And Elisif could only smile.

_I hope I make you proud, my love_ she thought.

* * *

Lydia was looking at Eorland Grey Mane forge something new in his Skyforge. She had asked him for a favour after everything in Whiterun had settled down since they had retaken the town, and he had simply laughed, telling her that to make something for the Dragonborn was something that he felt she deserved for everything she had done for the people of Skyrim.

So he had taken the bundle of materials from Lydia with a smile and had begun work on something that no-one else had done. And Lydia had insisted that she at least help with what he was doing. Eorland had agreed, and now she was working alongside what nearly everyone believed was the best blacksmith in Skyrim…and she was picking up tips at the same time.

For she wanted to make something for Morgan and Serana as well…


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to everyone that have been reading this fic, and to DW3321, bubbajoe117 and redchillismoke for your reviews and feedback. its given me a few more things to think about and improve as the story develops ^_^**

* * *

"I said I am fine, Serana. You don't need to keep asking me if I am alright."

Serana rolled her eyes as they walked, the city of Whiterun appearing through the early morning mist. It had been two weeks since they had retaken Solitude, and in those two weeks, they had been helping out the citizens there in any way they could. Some had asked for a few septims, others had asked if they had anything to fear from the Imperials under a new leader…the questions went on and on, and it was only a matter of time before Morgan had finally lost her temper…and she had Shouted into the sky.

No-one bothered her or Serana after that.

The members of the Dark Brotherhood had vanished the same night the fighting had ended, and had taken 8000 septims from the vaults as payment. Elisif had been angry at the fact that they had taken the money without her consent, but she also knew that they wouldn't have helped them if they had been expected to fight for free.

Morgan had then asked Elisif if she needed anything else, and she had shaken her head as she had embraced her gently, telling her to go home and take some time off for her own needs. After a little persuasion from Serana, Morgan had agreed…and now here they were, nearly back home.

"Morgan. Stop. We need to talk about what happened."

Morgan sighed and ran her hand across her face. She knew that Serana would keep asking her until she gave in. she was worse than Lydia when it came to being fussed over.

_But Lydia doesn't feel for you like Serana does_ a part of her mind told her in a whisper. That was the truth, and Morgan wasn't sure how she should approach this…so she simply nodded to Serana and sat down on the stone bridge that crossed the river and waited for her to speak.

"You cannot keep thinking that you should have been there for them, Morgan. We were around half a days walk away, and we had no way of knowing they were there." Serana said as she sat down next to her, keeping her hood covering her face so that the sun wouldn't touch her skin. As if on cue, Serana spoke again.

"When did you feed last?"

Morgan sighed and ran her fingers along her eyes gently. She felt tired and irritable and had felt this way for…

"Four days."

"Fucks sake. Drink this and _sip it_." Serana said, passing her a bottle of blood.

Morgan did as asked and as the red substance went down her throat, she started feeling a little better.

"You have been starving yourself since you saw what had happened. You cannot do that. After four days or so, you become almost feral. Any further days after that, then you become even worse than that. So…are we going to talk about it or what?"

Morgan knew that she had been a complete idiot, but after hearing how close she had come to being an animal shocked her more than she wanted to admit.

"You're right." she said after a moment.

* * *

_Four days earlier, southwest of Morthal…_

"Where's that smoke coming from? There are no settlements here." Morgan said as she watched the black clouds of smoke rise from beyond the hill.

Serana shook her head. She didn't know much about Skyrim like she used to. Only Solitude and Whiterun had been around the last time she had been awake.

"I don't know…maybe a dragon attack?"

Morgan nodded. That was likely. The bastards were still around despite Alduin being defeated and every so often, someone would be attacked on the roads or a town would get a brief attack from one of the dovah.

"Come on." she said, beginning to run.

After a few moments, they had appeared at the source of the smoke, and Morgan felt sick the moment she saw why there was smoke. A large pile of bodies and ruined carts lay on the road, large patches of flames still burning on the cobblestones. She had thought it was a dragon attack at first…but then she noted that there were a dozen Stormcloak soldiers there as well, and they were milling around as though the scene was nothing unusual.

_How the hell did they get so close to Morthal?_

She walked closer to what she assumed was the commander, a huge Nord wearing bearskin armour and his gauntlets also had bear claws attached to them as an extra weapon. She shook her head slightly.

_Wait until he sees my claws._

"What's going on here?" she said in a stern voice, trying not to look at the bodies of a man and woman held in an embrace as they had burned alive.

"Well well, if it isn't the traitor to Skyrim herself." the Nord said as he spat at the ground at her feet and sneering at her.

"Well well, if it Isn't a stupid fat arsed Nord himself." Morgan mimicked, knowing that Serana was trying not to laugh at her humour despite the danger.

The Nord growled and Morgan just burst out laughing now.

"He dresses like a bear and now he sounds like one. Tell me darling, do you plan on running your arse against a tree like a bear does as well? Or will you leave your arse scratching to be done by Ulfric and Galmar?"

And that's what started the fight. Or the massacre as Morgan liked to think of it later on.

She easily dodged the Nords attack with his war hammer and kicked his leg behind his knee, hearing the bone crack from the sheer force of her kick as he collapsed to the ground and clutching his limb in agony. By that time had passed, she had moved onto her next would be attacker, a young man barely into his adult years.

_So young, but he made the mistake of attacking me_ Morgan told herself as she grabbed the boy by the throat and snapped his neck with a simple twist of her wrist and letting his body drop. And so it went on. Every single attack was met with a lightning fast counterattack and a dead Stormcloak soldier at her feet. And soon there was only one that remained.

"You are monsters. Both of you. But the false Jarl will not remain on her throne for long. Ulfric Stormcloak is the true High King of Skyrim!"

Morgan just shook her head now as she looked at the man that faced her.

"Do you really believe that? Because he hasn't so much as gained a single settlement since the war started, and he hasn't gotten very far since Alduin was defeated by yours truly. Hardly an impressive campaign for him so far is it?"

"We will overthrow…."

"And that's your problem right there. You delude yourselves into thinking that the people of Skyrim will follow your cause, yet at the same time, you keep the Argonians outside your walls and treat the Dunmer within your walls of Windhelm as though they were dirt. And everyone else in Skyrim knows this. But enough pleasantries. All I want to know is this: _Did you do this?_"

The silence of the soldier said it all for Morgan. It wasn't a dragon that had killed over three dozen men, women and…she refused to look at the smallest corpses as she narrowed her eyes at the man that remained defiant. It was the Stormcloaks that had done this. The reasons were unimportant. She may be a vampire, but she still believed that Skyrim could survive on its own without the Thalmor, Imperial Army or the rebels trying to govern how they lived.

So she simply sprinted towards the man before he could even react, and she thrust her hand through his ribcage, her hand appearing at the other side. She whispered in his ear as he started gurgling.

"You sicken me you bastard." she hissed.

Then she removed her hand and threw the dying man right over the edge of the cliff and simply stood there in the middle of the road for a few moments before continuing to walk. Not once had she thought of feeding on them, she didn't think any one of them had deserved the quick death that she would have offered.

She also ignored Seranas look as she came alongside her as she walked. She didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

_Present moment…_

Serana sighed. She hadn't known that she had felt so strongly about what had happened. What the Stormcloaks had done was so horrible, only her father could have matched that level of horror, but seeing Morgan simply retreat into herself was even worse in her view.

"Morgan, you should have told me. That's what I am here for. To help you."

"I…I know. But why would they do that? They were innocents. Maybe refugees moving away from the fighting. Why would…"

"Because they are bastards, nothing more. You need to let your feelings free Morgan, otherwise you become someone like my parents. Someone who gets paranoid and trusts no-one but themselves. I wont allow you to become that person, you hear me Dragonborn?" Serana hissed suddenly, grabbing Morgans chin with her hand and kissing her full on the mouth.

Morgan kissed back after a brief pause, and when they released the liplock, she continued to sip at the blood while Serana sat there with her, her arm round her waist.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never told you and brushed you off like that Serana. I needed to be more honest with you. And I am sorry I let myself slip so far with my feeding." Morgan said after a few minutes of silence.

Serana simply hugged her with her arm, and Morgan got the unsaid message with that simple motion.

_You're forgiven._

* * *

They walked through the main gates of Whiterun together, arm in arm, smiles beginning to form on their faces as they passed the blacksmiths. Adrianne and Ulfberth waved at them as they passed the two of them as they toiled away at the forge, and Morgan waved back at them, glad that they were unharmed from the fighting a few weeks before.

But then she saw a sight that she never thought she would see again.

Breezehome was there as though it had never been demolished. The roof still needed thatching and the door was boarded up, but just seeing it being restored made Morgan grin so widely, Serana had to tell her to close it before a dragon flew in there.

And then Morgan laughed as a small girl wrapped her arms round her waist. She reminded her of Babette a little. She wore the same cream dress and red top as the vampire girl had done, but Mila Valentia was much less dangerous than Babette was. She smiled as she knelt down, glad to see that the little girl wasn't afraid of her eyes in the slightest.

"The Jarl thought it would make a nice surprise for you." Mila said shyly.

Morgan grinned.

"The best surprise I have had in a while is seeing you so happy again." Morgan said, gently tweaking her nose and laughing at her scrunched up face.

"Thank you…OH!" Mila suddenly yelled, and Morgan couldn't help but look around in case of a sudden ambush.

"What?" she said, noting that Serana was looking around as well.

"Sorry…Its just that Lydia told me to tell you that if you were to come back, she said to meet Eorland Grey-Mane as soon as you can." Mila said with an impish grin.

"You little tease!" Morgan said, picking her up and tickling her stomach gently. Mila giggled as she carried her, and she was still giggling as her mother stood there at the entrance of the Bannered Mare with an amused smile on her face.

"She hasn't tried to embarrass you has she Morgan? Because I am so sorry if…"

"Its alright Carlotta, she was telling me about Eorland wishing to see me." Morgan said as she let Mila down gently, smiling as she ran over to her mother and giggling.

"Oh…well, that's alright then. Its nice to see you're back Morgan. We heard about what happened in Solitude with Tullius and the Thalmor. I'm so glad you are both safe."

Morgan smiled as she patted Carlottas hand gently.

"Thank you Carlotta. We are fine now we are here again."

Morgan smiled a little more as Seranas arm tightened briefly round her waist.

"You better go and see him then. He's there right now." Carlotta said, nodding at them before walking away, her daughters hand held in hers.

"Shall we see what's going on then?" Serana said with a smile.

Morgan nodded as they started walking, glad that Serana was with her at that moment.

* * *

"Morgan. Its good to see you again."

Morgan smiled as the blacksmith of the Companions embraced her, picking her up off the ground on his massive arms. She found it amusing that she could easily outmatch him in strength now, but she had always loved how he had treated her since she had helped him around the forge in her spare time.

"Its all the better for seeing you again." Morgan replied as she was released and smiling at him.

Then she noted his heart rate increased slightly as his mouth turned into a wide grin. And Morgan turned around just as Lydia was about to jump on her from behind. She picked up Lydia in her arms and hugged her with a grin on her face.

"Nice try."

"Dammit." Lydia muttered even as she started laughing. "Alright, put me down before Serana gets jealous."

"Hardly. I get the option to have a tumble with Morgan all the time." Serana grinned back.

"Too much information." Lydia said as Morgan let her down, allowing her to embrace Serana gently.

"Good to see you again." Serana said softly.

"So…any reason for the attempted surprise hugs?" Morgan said with a smile.

"Oh yes, of course there was." Lydia said with a laugh. "Have a look."

And Morgan turned around to see Eorland standing there with a longsword that made her ebony sword seem dull in comparison. For the best blacksmith in Skyrim held a blade forged of dragon bone, the hilt, pommel and hand guard made of Skyforge Steel. She couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of the weapon, and it was only when Eorland cleared his throat and chuckled at her.

"Well? Are you going to stand there all day like a man that sat on a mud crab?"

Morgan smiled as she took the sword and simply stared at it for a long moment before she gently ran her hand along his face.

"If you and I weren't taken already, I would kiss you."

"Well, that offer would also apply to Lydia here as well. It was her idea to forge one for you, and she brought all the materials I needed to make it as well." Eorland replied with a chuckle.

Morgan looked at Lydia and smirked before walking over and giving her a kiss on the lips and laughing as her friend and Housecarl went red. Serana was holding her ribs in laughter at this point, and Morgan decided that she wouldn't say anything to embarrass Lydia any further, even though it would be immense fun to do so.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you to Faded Flight, bubbajoe117 and redchillismoke for your reviews. A big thank you to redchillismoke in particular for your PMs and thoughts :) bubbajoe, I noticed you added my YT as a contact lol XDDDDD this chapter has NOOOO action...sorry! But there is a bid of background about Serana and Morgan, just so you all get a little more insight to who they are :D**

* * *

Morgan sighed as she lowered herself into the tub full of hot water. She may be a vampire but she didn't think that meant she shouldn't wash and enjoy herself every so often. Lydia had prepared the water, despite Morgans protests that she could manage on her own, and she had eventually allowed her friend and Housecarl to do what she wished. She had to admit that Lydia knew how to prepare a bath though.

"By Talos, that's better." Morgan said softly.

And then when she felt two hands begin to caress her shoulders, she relaxed even more.

"And now?" a voice purred in her ear, the persons hair tickling her neck as he lips caressed her skin.

"I think you know already Serana." Morgan whispered as Seranas fingers began massaging her shoulders and neck muscles.

"But I would rather hear it from you." Serana replied with a soft kiss on her neck.

"Well, if you carry on doing that, I will drag you in here with me so you can find out for yourself." Morgan smiled as she shut her eyes.

"Maybe later." Serana said with a soft giggle, still massaging her with expert movements.

"I'm off to see Farkas. Behave yourself while I am gone." Lydia said as she walked past them, her long blue dress accentuating her curves perfectly.

_It's odd to see her without heavy armour of some sort _Morgan thought with a wry grin as she opened her eyes and nodded to her.

"We always behave ourselves. Have a nice time Lydia. And if he doesn't kiss you tonight, I will…"

"I'm off. Bye!" Lydia sniggered as she left the house and shut the door behind her.

"You are so evil."

Morgan laughed then, a full throated laugh that she had felt she had wanted to release for a long time.

"Well, someone had to tell her…agh, slow down." she sighed as Serana dug her fingers into her skin a little.

Serana just chuckled as she continued to caress her skin and Morgan quickly reached behind her and grabbed Seranas shoulder to drag her into the tub with her. Morgan laughed as she wrapped her arms round Seranas chest and kissed her neck now.

"Got you." she whispered.

Serana spun around and straddled her under the water and ran her hands along her chest before pushing her back so that Morgans back rested against the tub. Then she smirked as she began to kiss her bare chest and chuckled.

"Close your eyes and relax."

And Morgan did as she was asked.

* * *

"For the love of Talos…" Morgan said a little while later, still in the water filled tub.

There was water all over the floor though, and she knew that Lydia would throw a fit if she had seen the mess.

"Indeed." Serana said softly as she lay on top of her and looking at the house.

They had been allowed back into Breezehome a few days after they had returned to Whiterun and in that time, they had decorated it so that it was cosy and relaxing to live in. They had placed an alchemy and enchanting table in there as well so that they could make potions and enchanted items when they needed to.

Morgan smiled as she ran her hands over Seranas back, the soaking wet dress that she wore feeling smooth under her fingertips.

"You've gone quiet. What are you thinking?" Serana asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"Its just something I was thinking about. Up until I met you, I thought that vampires were just….well, vampires. But then when we were staying with Astrid, Babette told me that vampires varied on what type of vampire bit you. So what's the difference between say, a vampire like Babette…and one like yourself?" Morgan said quietly. It had been on her mind for a while now and she wanted to get the answers as soon as she could.

Serana laughed softly, keeping her arms wrapped around her neck and resting her head against her chest before replying.

"I don't see any harm in telling you. Well, Babette is a powerful vampire in her own right, but nearly all vampires are called 'half bloods' by those like…well, my father. But to answer your question fully, I have to ask you if you know about how the first vampires were created." Serana said, looking up at Morgan now to see if she knew.

Morgan had read a book somewhere that mentioned a woman called Lamae Beolfag, a woman that had lived on the continent of Atmora (who no-one knew the whereabouts of), and who had also been turned into vampire by Molag Bal, the Daedric Prince. But she also knew that the book thought that she was the first vampire from Cyrodiil and not Skyrim.

"To be honest, no. Was it something to do with Molag Bal?" she asked.

Serana nodded without saying anything, still meeting her gaze. And Morgan could see that she was upset at something.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Morgan said, embracing her.

"No, its…it's just I never told anyone about this." Serana replied quietly, taking a deep breath. "It was Molag Bal himself that created what's known as the 'pure blood vampires' That includes myself, my mother and father. But my father made a deal with the Prince, asking for immortality and in exchange…"

"For you and your mother."

Serana nodded.

"He's not called the Prince of Rape and Domination for nothing. There was a ritual with him. Most women who participate in this don't survive. But those that do become vampires like me and my parents."

Morgan sighed and hugged her close to her chest.

"Sorry, that must have been difficult."

"It was. But I needed to tell someone. And I couldn't think of anyone better than you." Serana said with a smile, kissing her chin briefly.

Morgan just lay there with her in her arms and just stayed silent. She was glad she had shared her past with her. And as if in accordance with her thoughts, Serana asked her a similar question.

"What about you? What was your life like before you found out you were to save Nirn itself from a demi-god?"

Morgan thought back as she talked. It was a sore spot that she had buried for a while, but she knew that she had to tell Serana, she was always going to be there for her.

* * *

_Twenty years ago…_

"Daddy, look at that!"

Lukas Aurelius looked at the night sky and smiled as his six year old daughter pointed at the way the lights appeared in the sky. He chuckled. It was a common sight in Bruma and yet every time she saw the lights, it was like she had forgotten they had ever been there before.

"I know sweetheart. Come on, time for bed." he said, picking her up and tickling her stomach.

Morgan Aurelius giggled.

"Its past curfew. Time to return to your dwellings." a voice issued from nearby.

Lukas nodded to the Thalmor soldier politely.

"Sorry, my daughter loves the night sky. It wont happen again."

The Thalmor soldier felt the telltale signs of powerful magicka coming from the man in front of him, as well as the little girl that was looking at him curiously, with no fear in her eyes like her father currently had. Bretons were the only people that the soldier found to be wary of. Some of them had magicka reserves that could rival their own.

"Fine. Make sure it doesn't." he said after a moments silence.

But he watched the two of them enter the house with every step they took…

_Two years ago…_

Morgan sighed as she cleaned the top of the tables with a damp rag. It had been a bad winter. Her father had passed away after falling foul of frostbite when he had tried to find more food. The Thalmor hadn't even helped her when she was left alone when only a few months later, her mother disappeared and was never seen again. She was all alone now.

Then a Thalmor soldier gently ran his hand across her thigh where her skirt had a slit as she passed his table, and she shivered at the Altmers touch. That was the same soldier that had been trying to bed her for years, ever since she had turned 18. Now at the age of 24, she would have thought that he would have given up by now. Alas, he hadn't.

"I told you several times, I am not interested." she said flatly, whipping his hand away.

"Oh, but who said you had a choice? After all, there are three of us and only one of you." The Thalmor soldier replied, again trying to lay his hand on her leg.

"Fuck. Off."

The slap was heavy, and she fell to her knees and blinked back the tears, before feeling a rage that she had never felt before. As though her blood was molten metal.

"You fucking Thalmor SCUM!" she yelled, magic flaring in both hands before smashing into the soldiers chest, twin ice spikes sticking out of his chest before he could even blink. He was dead before he knew he had been attacked. The other two Thalmor shot to their feet.

"You will regret that." One Thalmor muttered as his own hands flared with magic.

And then an arrow pierced his throat. He fell to the ground and a blade severed his head from his neck as the tavern owner spun her sword around with an expertly timed move, skewering the last Thalmor as he had only just gotten his daggers free from his sheathes.

Morgan looked around to see none other than her mother standing there in full steel armour and her glass sword dripping with Thalmor blood.

"Jonas. Get rid of the bodies. They will find them eventually." her mother said to the tavern owner, who nodded and started to follow the commands.

"Mother?"

Lucille Aurelius looked over at her daughter and sighed as she helped her to her feet. Then she embraced her tightly.

"I am so sorry I vanished. I had no choice. The Thalmor were after me and now there has been deaths in their numbers, they will come after you as well. Here, take this gold. It will get you to the border in Skyrim. Its dangerous, but at least the Thalmor presence will be less there. Now go my darling daughter. I love you."

"Will I ever see you again mother? After father died…"

"That's for the Gods to decide. Talos guide you Morgan."

"Good bye mother. I love you." Morgan whispered before running out of the Jerall View Inn and sprinting as fast as she could. She stopped to a halt as she came to the statue of the Hero of Kvatch and she smiled a little at the woman that stood there in her mithril armour and daedric sword. She had loved coming to this statue, she felt as though she could take solace in this womans accomplishments. But now she was leaving Cyrodiil and into a foreign land…and she was scared.

"Talos, guide and protect me." she whispered.

Her family had secretly worshipped Talos for a while, despite the Thalmor trying to rid the land of the religion. She ran her hand along the statue before fleeing into the night, ignoring the yells of the guards as they asked her where she was going at this time…

* * *

_Present…_

Serana hugged Morgan as she started crying. It took a great deal of sorrow to make a vampire feel sadness, let alone cry, but she knew that it was still a sore spot for Morgan. So she kissed the top of her forehead and held her as she cried.

"Its alright. I'm here." Serana said after a moment.

"Thank you. Its just….I might never see her again…" Morgan muttered.

"You will. One day." Serana replied softly.

"Maybe. Thank you." Morgan whispered.

Serana didn't reply and continued to hold her until the water went freezing cold. She eventually managed to climb out of the tub with Morgan held in her arms, and she climbed the stairs before laying her in the bed and removing her wet clothes and Morgans. Then she climbed into the bed and curled up next to her, wrapping her arms round her.

"Sleep well darling." Serana said with a kiss on her cheek, before allowing her eyes to close as well.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts everyone ^_^**

**-pprillla, I was wondering where you were, thank you for reading the fic still and hope you continue to enjoy the story!  
-bubbajoe117, Thank you so much once again for your thoughts and ideas :) I won't be changing Serana into a mortal because I wasn't fond of that idea and it would make it harder for me to write the sweeter scenes between Morgan and Serana after what they have gone through already :) But thanks for the input though!  
-redchillismoke, Don't worry, I won't change her in the slightest ;)**

* * *

Another week passed and Morgan and Serana were sitting inside Dragonsreach and laughing at the children that chased each other round the table in the centre of the room. Lydia and Farkas were sitting beside them and were talking quietly as the rest of the people there drank, sang and some were even kissing.

Jarl Balgruuf smiled at the sight. It had been a rough few weeks as everyone began to work together so that Whiterun would be better prepared against a possible attack from the Stormcloaks. A few scouts had been sighted in the last few days, and Balgruuf was certain that Ulfric had had enough and wanted to make an impression by gaining a vital Hold and showing off his ability as a leader.

"Milk drinker." Balgruuf muttered.

"I would have thought 'shithead' would be a better name for him." Morgan said with a grin after overhearing him.

Balgruuf chuckled as he drank from his tankard before replying. The Dragonborn had been helping every single person it seemed. Every time he saw her and her companion, she was doing something for the people. Sometimes she was helping forge weapons and armour at the blacksmiths, other times she had been making enchanted items for the people, and one time he had even seen her help braid his daughters hair while gently Shouting insults at people in whispers.

He had been laughing ever since seeing that last moment.

"Very true. Do you think he will do it though?"

Morgan nodded.

"I think he will. After not being able to gain any ground since Tullius died, he's getting desperate now for a victory. He sees that if he gets a victory, he will gain new followers to his cause and may even get another Jarl to back him up." Morgan replied softly as she sipped her wine.

Balgruuf nodded at her words. He knew she was an intelligent woman, but who would have thought that she had a warriors mind as well? As if reading his thoughts, Kodlak Whitemane joined in with the discussion after being silent all evening.

"I have to agree as well My Jarl. But if he should try anything, you will have my axe." Kodlak said with a smile that almost reached his eyes.

Balgruuf raised an eyebrow. He knew that Kodlak was a mighty warrior in his own way, but he also believed that the Companions shouldn't get involved in politics in general. What had made him change his opinion?

Kodlak chuckled now.

"I know that you are confused so let me explain. You see, Whiterun is my home. Our home. We will not allow some False King to dictate how we live when the same False King never has the courage to lead his armies in battle. No, we cannot abide this sort of cowardice, and we will not allow Ulfric Stormcloak to get a single foot inside Whiterun!"

Morgan smiled as the elderly man shouted the last sentence at high volume. She admired him for his bravery and dedication to his home. The thought of her old home and her mother was still fresh on her mind though, and she didn't say anything as everyone else cheered and applauded Kodlaks words.

Kodlak just nodded as he sat back down, and Balgruuf raised his mug towards him.

"To the Companions."

"To Whiterun and Skyrim." Kodlak replied.

"To the Dragonborn!"

Everyone looked at Aela and Vilkas, who had yelled the last toast as loud as they could.

Morgan was thankful that she couldn't really blush anymore, but even so, she felt embarrassed at being the centre of attention again. And when Kodlak and Balgruuf joined in with toasting her, she gave Serana a look.

_Get me the hell out of here please!_

Serana just giggled though and Morgan sighed as the hall exploded with cheers again. She almost wished that the Stormcloaks would attack soon, just so that she could focus on something other than the object of attention.

"Oh come now Morgan, you deserve the praise." Kodlak laughed as he drank.

"I just did what I could." Morgan replied politely.

"So, taking down Alduin in Sovngarde wasn't a huge deal then huh?" Vilkas said with a wry grin.

Morgan smiled then. He had a point. It had felt satisfying when she had defeated the bastard.

"So, what are your thoughts Dragonborn?"

Morgan looked at Irileth, who was looking at her with her usual piercing gaze. But she just smiled now, no longer feeling intimidated by the Dunmers eyes.

"Just wondering about how far we have all come."

"I'll drink to that" Kodlak said solemnly as he raised his tankard.

And everyone followed suit and drank without saying a word.

* * *

Ulfric Stormcloak was in a bad mood. In fact, he had been in a bad mood ever since he discovered that the Dragonborn was supporting Elisifs cause. And that meant she was now an enemy, which is what he hadn't wanted in the slightest. But it had happened now, and unlike a typical milk drinker like Balgruuf, he wasn't going to sit back and see what happened. No, he would act, and act quickly.

"Galmar, are our forces sufficient?"

Galmar Stone Fist looked up from the war map and nodded to him. Galmar was a man of few words, yet when he spoke, many people listened because of his straight talking and no nonsense manner.

"They are Ulfric. It will be a difficult fight, but I believe that we can overcome the Dragonborn and her vampire friend if we get them separated from the main forces."

Ulfric nodded. Galmar was the only person who ha allowed to speak with him so openly, and he agreed with his logic.

"The scouts were probably seen but that will not make any difference." Galmar continued. "They are under orders to stay away from the walls as much as possible."

"Good. It would be a waste if they were to sacrifice themselves so cheaply. And what of the news of the Thalmor?"

"No sign of them so far Ulfric. Maybe the bastards are running home scared, but I believe they are hiding in their embassy for now. There is no way we can get any men that far east though to be certain."

"No need to be worried about them for the time being then. Let Elisif blunder around in trying to run her Hold while we gain a foothold, beginning with Whiterun."

Neither of them saw the shadowy figure in the open window vanish suddenly…

* * *

_One day later…_

Babette swore as she threw her dagger into the Stormcloak soldier that was chasing her and she smirked as he fell to the ground, the dagger in his neck. The bastards had seen her running through a small village, and because of the speed she had been running, she had been pursued since then. Her musings were cut short as another Stormcloak appeared in the fork of the road. She chuckled now. There had been five of them. This was the last one.

So she quickly climbed up a tree and waited for the fool to come closer. He would see the dead body of the other soldier and come to investigate. And that's exactly what he did. He held his iron axe in a grip that made his fingers go white, and Babette could now hear his heart pounding as he crouched down to check the body for signs of life.

_Just a little closer…_

Then he walked right past the tree where she was sitting in and she smirked again before leaping off and landing on his back, wrapping her arms and legs round him as he fell onto his stomach. And before he could roll or even scream, she ripped into his exposed neck with her fangs, smiling as his life fled him.

After a few minutes where she had drank her fill, she stood up and smoothed down her dress before walking down the road as though nothing had happened. She knew that the assignment that Astrid had sent her on was a dangerous one, but the chance to spy on what one of the most powerful people in Skyrim was doing was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. And that reminded her of Astrids final orders. She fished out the note from her pocket and read it as she walked, not bothered about the moonlight not being bright enough to see the wording.

_One of many benefits about being a vampire._

She smiled as she read the note now:

_**Sister.**_

_**You know your orders. You are to spy on the Jarl of Windhelm and ascertain their plans. Kill anyone that gets in your way should you be discovered. After your mission is successful, you are to tell the Dragonborn of their plans. Think of it as a way of getting her to trust us fully before I meet her again. Then return to the Sanctuary as fast as you are able.**_

_**Good hunting Sister.**_

_**-A**_

Babette smiled wider as she out the note away. She loved how Astrid entrusted her with such missions, and she also admired how she planned her ideas. Telling Morgan about the attack long before it came would allow them to defeat the attackers easily. And in return, Astrid would undoubtedly ask Morgan for something. It wouldn't be gold or anything like that though. No, Babette thought that it would be something much greater than that.

* * *

The next evening, Morgan was outside the walls of Whiterun and was busy setting up magical traps on the fields. She had learned them from a book of all things, and now that she had had time to read it, she was glad that she had done. These traps would slow down any army and allow the defenders to attack with magic and arrows for a few more precious seconds. And hopefully, they wouldn't know they were there, as she set them in patches of grass and even in the water that trickled down the stream.

She had asked Jarl Balgruuf if she could do this, and he had agreed, asking her in return to be careful outside the walls. A scout or two had been killed by the archers on the battlements and the Jarl believed that Ulfric would come within a week or so.

"Impressive. But then again, you are a Breton."

Morgan smiled as she spun around and scooped up Babette in her arms and laughed as she squealed. She had sensed her approach a good distance away, but she knew how much fun Babette had when it came to stalking people…she had told her that herself. Babette was hugging her and she hugged back before the girl vampire pulled away and smiled at her, her red eyes not betraying anything as usual about her emotions.

"Nice to see you approve. But what are you doing here Babette? I appreciate the visit, even at this time, but there must be a reason for a Dark Brotherhood assassin like you to come see me at this hour." Morgan said.

"I have news that you and the Jarl needs to know. And in return, Astrid wishes to meet you when the situation with the Stormcloaks settles down a little." Babette replied with a grin, her small fangs visible in the soft moonlight.

"What's the news?" Morgan asked. She had an idea of what it could be, but she wanted someone to say it.

"Ulfric Stormcloaks army is coming this way. They will be here by tomorrow night. He plans a sneak attack late at night so that resistance will be minimal." Babette said quietly.

"Shit." Morgan muttered.

Babette covered her mouth with her free hand and shook her head.

"Language."

Morgan smiled though as she removed her hand and she nodded to her.

"Thank you Babette. If they had attacked tomorrow night and most of Whiterun were asleep, the fight wouldn't last long. Who told you of their plans though?"

"Lets just say we have an assassin skilled in eavesdropping."

"You mean you spied on Ulfric? I'm impressed now but…oh god. That means you knew what Serana and I…Babette!"

"Hey, its only natural that two beautiful vampires like each other. Okay, one of them is over a thousand years old but…EEEEAGH!"

Morgan tickled her ribs and she squirmed in her arms. She smirked now. Babette had met her match.

"Okay, sorry!"

Morgan stopped and Babette smiled before embracing her again tightly, her legs and arms clinging to her as hard as she could without hurting her. She had missed the vampire girl, she and Serana had bonded to her very well during their stay with the Dark Brotherhood, and she missed the times when Babette teased Nazir about his cooking, or when she teased Gabriella about which person she had a crush on at that moment.

"For the record, I am winning." Morgan grinned.

"Bitch."

"Language."

Both vampire burst out laughing and Morgan let her down and watched as she smoothed her skirts down and stared up at her with her 'innocent face'.

"I hope we meet again soon."

"Take care Babette."

Babette just smiled before sprinting off into the gloom. Morgan stood there until she couldn't detect her anymore before running back to Whiterun, using her Whirlwind Shout to get there faster than even a vampire could run. If Babettes information was correct, then they only had a short time before Whiterun was attacked….and the next few hours would make a big difference in preparing for it.

_Come of you dare Ulfric Stormcloak. Because if you are there, I will rip out your intestines and skip with them._

She didn't know where that train of thought had come from, but it did make her grin as she vaulted the high walls of Whiterun and into the streets themselves…doors and gates were too slow for her now.

* * *

"You're certain he's going to attack?"

Morgan nodded as Jarl Balgruuf sighed heavily before nodding. He motioned to Irileth and Proventus, and they immediately came forward to listen closely to the Jarl.

"You heard her. It seems Ulfric has had enough and is on his way. Irileth, make sure that the defences are as fortified as you can make them, then get the guards to prepare for battle. Make sure the Guard Captains check every single flaw and correct them."

"Yes, my Jarl." Irileth said, thumping her hand on her chest before sprinting away.

"Proventus. You and Farengar are to prepare as many poisons and anything else that can be used to defend the city."

"Yes, my Jarl." Proventus replied before jogging over to the area where the Court Wizard worked.

"It seems you have come to Whiteruns' aid again Dragonborn."

"Seems that way. I will call Odahviing tomorrow when they attack. He will scare the daylights out of them when they see him."

Balgruuf chuckled at that.

"Indeed. And what of you and your friend?"

"I will fight for my home. Serana will fight as she chooses to, I wont force her to however."

"That's fine. Get some rest Morgan. And thank you again."

"Thank me when Ulfrics head is rent from his body." Morgan said before walking away without another word.

Jarl Balgruuf shivered as she turned around. He had never thought someone could scare him so, but when the vampire Dragonborn said that so calmly, he knew that she wasn't bluffing. If she met Ulfric, she would kill him before even saying a single word. Gods, that woman scared him sometimes, but she was on his side.

He hoped she always would be as well.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**-Skiota, thank you! I haven't found a decent music track yet for this chapter :P  
-K. , thanks for letting me know, I have changed that now!  
-bubbajoe117, okay, I will look forward to your thoughts and reviews when you get back..and as for Sheogorath...well you will have to wait and see :)  
-DragonOfChocolateness, thank you so much! Glad you are enjoying the fic :)  
-redchillismoke, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you and for some who find one moment at the end of the chapter as funny, its thanks to redchillismoke for giving me an idea for her one liner in a PM :DDDDDDD  
**

* * *

Galmar Stone-Fist smirked as he held his hand up to tell the horde of men beside him to stand their ground until he ordered it. There was no sign of anyone on the plains that surrounded Whiterun and the farms that surrounded the city seemed to be deserted. He readied his axe with his other arm, despite it being a battleaxe and lowered his hand for everyone to charge.

The few catapults started to throw balls of fire and tar. While most of them completely missed the walls and even the city, the fire that rained down would terrify and demoralise the defenders. It was shame that they hadn't had an army to fight against, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that the Jarl was to be beheaded and one of the sympathisers to the Stormcloak cause was to be placed in charge.

"FOR ULFRIC!" he yelled as he started running, adrenaline charging through him as his comrades charged with him, yelling and screaming as they clutched their weapons.

And then someone seemed to explode, icy shards flying all over the place and embedding themselves into others.

Galmar slowed down slightly. He hadn't seen any mages or archers anywhere. So how had that happened?

"Magical traps sir!" one soldier yelled…just as he was set on fire as he tried to vault a small and battered fence.

"Bastard mages. Cowards!" Galmar yelled angrily. "Comrades, stay on the paths and roads!"

He should have thought that they would at least do some precautions he mused. It made sense to lay traps just in case they were to be attacked. Yes, they must have seen their scouts, but they hadn't know when they were going to come. And seeing as there was no sign of anyone still, he assumed that they would be able to get to the gates before anyone in Whiterun realised.

* * *

Morgan felt some satisfaction as she watched the stragglers continue to set off the magical traps and runes she had placed the night before. It was the first time she had used runes and seeing them work so well made her feel glad that she had taken some time out to prepare.

"Very impressive. That man really wasn't happy was he?" Serana remarked with a grin.

Morgan nodded. That huge man must be Ulfrics second in command. He was a fierce warrior and by all accounts, had a very large temper. She looked at Serana briefly while the rest of Whiteruns soldiers and guards remained hidden behind the barricades and walls to await the command to counterattack. Serana wore black leather armour that ended in a skirt-like way, black leggings and boots and a black hood. But what really caught her eye was her weapons.

Normally, Serana had been using some Elven daggers. They were very light and easy to keep sharp, but there were better daggers to use. And apparently, Eorland and Lydia had thought about that as well when they had made Morgans dragonbone sword that rested on her hip. Because Serana now had twin dragon bone daggers on her thighs, fire and ice enchantments on one of them, while the one had paralyse and shock enchantments.

Morgan had thought daedric daggers were wicked looking, but these daggers were something else entirely. The edges were so sharp, they could cut through leather armour as though they made of water. And with Seranas vampiric strength and speed, those daggers would be even more lethal.

"Nice aren't they?" Serana said as she watched another Stormcloak explode from setting off a trap in the centre of the road.

Morgan grinned. She had laid a few traps on the roads as well to slow them down even more…and it worked, as the army slowed down as to make sure they wouldn't set any more off. And that was what Irileth, who was eagerly watching the traps being set off, was waiting for. She stood up, raised her sword and waved it down.

And dozens of bows were drawn back before being set off, a deadly storm of arrows arching away from Whiterun and into the horde of Stormcloak soldiers.

"FOR WHITERUN!" Irileth yelled as she readied her blade, the Stormcloaks getting close to the barricades near the stables.

Morgan smiled. It was nearly time to bring herself into the fray. And she looked forward to it as well.

* * *

Vilkas and Farkas laughed as they fought. They were surrounded by the Stormcloaks, but they thought that this would make a good game…see how many they could kill. So they had begun to count how many they had slain so they could match themselves against the Dragonborn herself.

"Thirteen!" Farkas yelled as his orcish great sword slashed through the ribs of a Stormcloak.

"Fifteen!" Vilkas yelled back with glee, dodging a war hammer swing and decapitating his attacker cleanly with his Skyforge Steel blade.

"Cheating bastard." Farkas muttered with a wry smile.

"Twenty four! Keep up, fat boys!" Aela yelled in a roar of laughter, fending off three Stormcloaks at once, her barely modest armour coated in blood.

"BITCH!" Both of them yelled back at her.

Then there was a blur, and ten Stormcloaks were suddenly cut down, and the three Companions stared as Morgan appeared from seemingly nowhere, her dragon bone sword dripping with the enemy blood. She smirked at them as Serana appeared alongside, also smiling as she twirled her daggers around to change her attacking style.

"Forty two." Morgan said softly…then threw a ball of fire into a Stormcloak that had been trying to scale the walls nearby without even looking at him. "Sorry, forty three."

"Leave some for us!" Aela said.

It was one of the few times that Vilkas and Farkas ever thought they would hear Aela sound impressed.

Morgan shrugged.

"I make no promises. I think its time we brought a friend into the fun. He loves a good fight, so he and Vilkas should get one very well."

"Who is this warrior?" Vilkas asked curiously, dispatching another Stormcloak as though he was discussing the weather.

Morgan grinned before tilting her head back.

"**OH…DA…VIING!**"

* * *

Lydia smiled as she watched the red dragon appear out of the low clouds and began to spew his fire across great swathes of the Stormcloak army. He started destroying the catapults first so that the incoming fireballs would cease, then he made his way closer to Whiterun and began to decimate dozens of the soldiers.

"Show off!" Morgan yelled as she and Lydia fought back to back like they had done so many times in the past.

More than once they had adopted this style of fighting, especially in caves where several bandits seemed to love trying their luck against someone like Morgan.

"Don't be mean, he's just enjoying himself." Lydia grinned.

"His ego is big enough already. All dovah have big egos." Morgan grinned as she threw a Stormcloak into a mass of his fellows.

"But…"

"Or maybe he's trying to tell you how much he admires you." Morgan finished.

"Bitch." Lydia said as she blushed, despite the fighting that was going on.

"Who's a bitch?" Vilkas said as he, Serana and Farkas joined them.

"Guess who." Lydia grunted with a sly grin as she impaled another attacker.

"Talking about yourself again Lydia, it wont do." Morgan tutted.

There was a colossal crash and everyone was cloaked in dust. And when it cleared, Odahviing was there and bellowing fire at the Stormcloak army, which hadn't reached the gates and never would, now that their forces were scattered and their main push had failed. Morgan smiled as she heard his thu'um. She loved hearing the Voice from others that could use it, even though Ulfric and Alduin could use it…well, Alduin HAD used it she smirked.

"Good hunting Dovahkiin?" Odahviing inquired as everyone surrounded the dragon and began to push the Stormcloaks back.

"Over a hundred so far my darling Hunter. And yourself?"

"I do not count how many ants I crush…even though it is quite amusing to watch them flee."

Morgan grinned.

"Fifty nine!" Lydia yelled with a grin.

Odahviing dipped his head to her briefly.

"I can see why the Dovahkiin asked you to accompany her so often. You are a mighty warrior. One day, it would be a honour if I could test my thu'um against your courage young one." Odahviing said.

Lydia blushed as she smiled at him.

"Its my honour to fight at your side." she managed to mutter.

Morgan sniggered while Vilkas grumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'damned lizard'. Morgan was certain that Odahviing heard, but he didnt say anything, he just continued to breathe fireballs at the Stormcloaks when the opportunity arose.

"TRAITOR!" a voice yelled, and Morgan watched in amusement as Galmar appeared on his own, the rest of his army running away after a few hours of getting nowhere.

* * *

Galmar was fuming. His had failed and failed utterly. Not a single soldier had managed to get to the gates of Whiterun, let alone cleave the head off Balgruufs body. He narrowed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain of several broken ribs…the damned vampire that seemed to be the Dragonborns ally had kicked him there when he had tried to attack her. The kick had sent him flying into a wall while she had merely continued to slay his comrades as though his attack had meant nothing.

But that was nothing compared to that anger that he felt towards the vampire before him. Her orange eyes blazed in the night and he had to compose himself before continuing his rage, all of it aimed at the person who should have been on Ulfrics side since the beginning.

"You pretend to be the savior of Skyrim from the World Eater, yet you also side with the Imperials. Do you really wish to die a traitors death or are you too cowardly to do even that?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you, you big oaf. I doubt that you could understand how you just lost the battle as well." Morgan replied with a grin, her fangs fully exposed.

Galmar felt a shiver crawl down his spine and it wasn't from the sweat he had worked up in the battle. It was a mixture of fear and rage that consumed him.

"The battle for Whiterun may be over, but the Stormcloaks have many and we will never surrender." he growled back.

"I only have one more thing to say to you Galmar Stone-Fist." Morgan said, tilting her head to one side.

"And what might that be night-spawn?" Galmar replied, adjusting the grip on his battleaxe as he prepared to fight one last time. He knew that attacking the Dragonborn, all the guards of Whiterun, another vampire and a dragon was suicide, but his honour demanded that he destroy the woman who fought for the wrong side.

"_**FUS RO DAH!**_"

Morgan smiled as Galmar sailed over the barricade and landed amongst a group of his men. The impact didn't kill any of them, but they would wake up in the morning with plenty of scars and scrapes. She waited until the commander of what remained of the Stormcloak army stood up before yelling at him, using her thu'um for added effect.

"Tell that pig Ulfric that you failed. Tell him that at the end, his misguided belief that he should be the High King of Skyrim and the one to reclaim the glory of the land will end! And lastly, get a bath you smelly bastard, I can smell you a good distance away!"

The men and women of Whiterun, not to mention the children that were safely guarded within Whiterun heard her words, and a massive roar of cheers and laughter exploded from all of them, scattering sleeping birds in trees. They just watched as Galmar and the remnants of the army staggered away.

"Well put my friend."

Morgan smiled as Kodlak appeared. She hadn't seen him during the battle, as he had been guarding the Jarl himself as they stood on the battlements to see how the fighting had fared.

"I thought it needed to be said Harbinger." she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh, I am sure he got the message…as will Ulfric." Kodlak said before chuckling.

This started another round of laughter as the guards started to make sure that any of the fallen Stormcloaks were indeed dead and not faking death, while also picking up and carrying their fallen comrades.

"Can anyone smell burning dog?" Serana said all of a sudden.

Everyone looked around and soon enough, they all nodded.

"I can as well." Aela muttered, eyeing the ripped fabric in her armour and scowling at it.

"As can I." Odahviing said…and Morgan heard the small chuckle that came afterwards.

And then Morgan saw the cause of it.

"Erm…Vilkas? Your arse is on fire."

"Huh? FUCK!" Vilkas yelled as he threw himself onto the ground and rolled to extinguish the fire that had been growing on his furry trims of his armour.

Morgan couldn't help but giggle at the sight, and when she met the gaze of Odahviing, she knew what had caused it.

"Did you do that?" she whispered to him.

"I may have done Dovahkiin."

Morgan giggled louder as Serana wrapped her arms round her waist and whispered into her ear.

"Come on, I can think of a way we can relax after a fight like that."

"Hold on, I want to know who killed the most." Farkas said eagerly.

"Well, seeing as Odahviing here roasted half of their army, I would say he won." Serana smiled.

"I did not know of a competition, otherwise I would have killed them all." Odahviing replied.

"I don't give a skeevers shit about who killed most, all I want to know is who set my arse on fire?" Vilkas said.

"Must have been a backfire from that odd meal you had last night." Farkas chuckled, getting a punch in the arm from Vilkas.

Odahviing took off without another word, and Vilkas swore loudly as everyone else laughed again. Morgan leant back in Seranas arms and smiled as she kissed her neck gently.

"Always has been a smart dragon." she muttered.

Lydia had overheard everything and she sighed as she looped an arm round Vilkas as he finally stopped swearing at the fast-disappearing Odahviing.

"He's scared of me." Vilkas said with a grin.

"Nope. He's scared of Lydia." Morgan grinned wickedly at her friend and Housecarl.

Morgan giggled as she shot out of Seranas arms and sprinted back to Whiterun, Lydia chasing her and yelling at her while the rest of the people of Whiterun looked on. And every one of them could hear Lydias yelling.

"GET BACK HER YOU ORANGE EYED, TIGHT ARSED LITTLE…."

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED MY ARSE LYDIA!" was Morgans yell back.

"BITCH!"

Serana just shrugged at Kodlak and the other Companions.

"I can see why they get on so well, they are both excellent at swearing."

* * *

Astrid smiled as the note confirmed what she knew would happen since Babette had carried out her mission. It had been a few hours, but the wait from hearing about the outcome of the battle was worth it. Because that note had one simple sentence.

**The Stormcloaks have failed, and the Dragonborn now owes us a boon.**

Astrid smiled. The note was from a spy who Nazir had found for them…and was now the dinner for Liz, their resident spider so there were no loose ends except for the Dragonborn. Now all she had to do was choose her moment to ask Morgan for her end of the bargain that she and Babette had struck.

She would make a superb assassin she thought with a grin as she savoured the wine in her mouth and watching as Liz devoured the spy, Babette right beside her and leaning into her slightly. She smiled and wrapped an arm round Babette.

"You will see her again my dear."

"I hope so." Babette muttered. "I hope so."


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing everyone :D**

**-redchillismoke THANK YOUUUUUUUUU :D LOL everytime I read that line... ^_^  
-Guest/Coldking549 hope you get your account back and sorted soon! Thanks for your review, glad you are still reading and enjoying the fic! :)**

* * *

Lord Harkon took a decent swig from the blood filled bottle before meeting the gaze of the low-ranked vampire that was looking at the table instead of his eyes. He smirked at that before clearing his throat, succinctly telling her that she could tell him now openly.

"My Lord, I have news about…Lady Serana."

Harkon smiled. It was about time someone had news concerning his rather annoying daughter. He had given her and her mother a great gift in pledging them to Molag Bal, and in return, they had betrayed him in their own ways. Valerica had disappeared and had stolen one of the Elder Scrolls with her. And now Serana was hidden somewhere in Skyrim and none of his Court seen or heard from her for weeks.

In fact, the last time he had heard about Seranas whereabouts and what she was up to, the news had been rather…disconcerting. For Serana had sired none other than the Dragonborn herself and had given her the gift of the Vampire Lord. Harkon had flown into a blood filled rage at that news, and the Court had scattered for a full week before he had calmed down enough so that they could return safely…it wouldn't do to kill his Court members out of just rage alone.

"You have news, Modhna?" he asked as she finally met his gaze.

She was not an ambitious vampire. She was content to listen to the ranting and fighting between his two Court Advisors, Orthjolf and Vingalmo. But if she had news that was important enough that she was eager to meet him in his own quarters, then maybe she had been biding her time.

"I do, My Lord."

"Speak."

Modhna took a moment to compose herself before replying.

"The Dragonborn and the Lady Serana are…courting, My Lord. And they were also the reason for the deaths of the Imperial general Tullius and the Thalmor ambassador to Skyrim, Elenwen." Modhna said softly.

"Indeed? It's a shame Serana has chosen to sire a half blood vampire but she does exhibit traits of her mother after all. Anything else to report?"

"Yes, My Lord. The Dragonborn and the Lady Serana were also involved in the battle for Whiterun, and it was them that caused much of the destruction during that fight. It seems they are against the Stormcloaks and the Thalmor…and no-one has heard from the Dawnguard since their leaders death."

"Yes, I had wondered about the whereabouts of that infernal group of mortals." Harkon replied, looking at the bottle of blood in his hand before meeting the gaze of the young vampire before him.

"Anything else?"

"That's everything My Lord."

"Very well. You did well Modhna. You also did well to not tell anyone else about this. I have a new task for you, and it's a very important one. Are you prepared to begin immediately?"

"I am, My Lord."

"Good. Your task is simple. You are to observe what my runaway daughter and her new plaything are up to. You are not to be seen, nor are you to attempt to kill either of them, even though it might things easier one day to do just that. Understood?"

Modhna nodded and she scurried out of the room as fast as she could. Harkon chuckled for a few moments. It was good that at least one of his Court had the courage to tell his any sort of news, let alone news that was important. He had been waiting for many centuries to see his prophecy be realised…a few months wouldn't make much difference.

He stood up and drained the bottle of blood, savouring the taste of the liquid. It had been taken from a Thalmor patrol that morning…the fools had seen the castle in the mist and had ventured across the icy water to investigate…and had been captured the moment they set foot on the shoreline around Castle Volkihar.

He scowled when he thought about his daughter. She was just like her mother. But she had one more part to play so he wouldn't do anything to her just yet…

* * *

Morgan smiled as Serana and Vilkas began sparring. Farkas and Aela were sitting beside her, also watching the werewolf and vampire spar, laughing and taunting both of them whenever they missed a swing.

"Give up already?" Vilkas grunted, his blade missing her by a good distance as she ducked underneath it and narrowly missed a low kick aimed at his knee.

"Speak for yourself. I would have thought that having your arse burned might make your footwork better." Serana grinned as she twirled gracefully into an attacking posture.

"Low blow." Vilkas muttered as he once again missed with his great sword.

Serana suddenly darted underneath him, going under his legs and grabbing them with her hands before flipping him onto his stomach by yanking sharply. Vilkas had time to grunt angrily before he felt the weight of the much smaller woman on his back, her daggers almost touching his throat.

"Yield?"

Vilkas swore as he felt Seranas amused laughter in her breath as she held him pinned down. While a werewolf was deadly in its Beast form, he doubted that even he could get the vampire off him without being injured somehow.

"I yield."

Serana lightly stood up and extended her hand as she climbed off him, and Vilkas took her hand as she easily hauled him to his feet.

"You're faster than I thought." Vilkas said softly.

Serana smiled.

"Morgan is even faster." she replied with a wink before walking over and sitting on Morgans lap before kissing her full on the mouth.

"Nice work Shield-Brother." Aela grinned.

"Fuck you Aela." Vilkas replied as he sat down next to her and gratefully took the ale that Farkas handed to him and drank a great deal before lowering the bottle.

"You wish." Aela replied with a snort of laughter.

"Oh leave him be, its not his fault Serana is a nifty little minx." Morgan grinned as she and Serana ended the kiss and smiled at the Companions.

Farkas just smiled…and his grin grew when he saw Lydia come through the doors and sit down on his lap.

"Did I miss anything?"

Vilkas shook his head.

"Nope."

Lydia looked at Serana and Morgan, and they just smirked as though they were twins in every way. She shuddered at the instantaneous response and she just leaned against the massive chest of Farkas and smiled at Vilkas and Aela.

"So, when are you two going to get someone?"

Vilkas snorted.

"Never."

Aela just grinned at Lydia.

"When I find a man that can tame me, you will be the first to know."

Morgan grinned now, she couldn't help but say what was on her mind.

"You may be waiting a while then…mind you, I used to think that about Lydia as well."

"Bitch." Lydia grinned at her. She hadn't caught Morgan after the battle, and was eager to catch her one day…like when she was asleep or something.

"So…what is next for the Dragonborn and her lover?" Aela smirked at the two vampires.

"Well, I am eager to rip her clothes off again and…"

"I meant in Skyrim in general." Aela cut in, rolling her eyes…even though she approved of the no-nonsense way that Serana had spoken.

"We are going to make sure the Dawnguard don't get any ideas of attacking us anymore. Serana and I are going to their fort and ridding the Thalmor that are still there since Isran died. Then we can focus on Seranas insane father…oh, and there's the Stormcloaks to deal with." Morgan rallied off with her fingers and counting them off with every one she spoke about.

"Don't forget the occasional dragon, bandit, hag raven, necromancer…" Serana chipped in, smiling as Morgan wrapped her arms round her a little more tightly and kissed her throat gently.

"Some things never change…so you have enough to keep you out of trouble." Lydia laughed.

"Enough to keep me IN trouble more like." Morgan replied with a giggle.

"Can't argue with you there." Lydia smirked.

"Now who's the bitch?" Morgan said with her tongue stuck out.

Lydia just burst out laughing and the others joined in a moment later. She loved it when she could banter with them all as though they wouldn't have anything to worry about. But deep down, she knew that whatever Morgan was going to be doing, it would mean she would spend more time away from her and her friends. She prayed to Azura that she would be kept safe.

* * *

Morgan yawned as she woke up the next day. She smiled when she felt Seranas bare leg wrapped around her waist, her body snuggled close to hers. She leaned into Serana and sighed contentedly and stared at the ceiling. She and Serana would be leaving for Riften soon, and she wanted to take the peaceful moment while she had the chance.

This was one of the most peaceful moments she could ever recall. She smiled even more when Serana tightened her leg round her as though she knew that she wouldn't let her go just yet. She couldn't help but snigger at the thought…and that was what woke Serana up.

In Seranas mind, she just loved the feeling of having the slightly smaller Breton vampire curled up against her. It had been many centuries since she had last felt the comfort of another person…and that was when she had been human as well. But for the last thousand years or so (she still couldn't get her head around the fact that she had slept that long), she hadn't had any companionship with anyone. Her father and mother were paranoid and she felt more and more that they simply thought of her as a pawn to be used against the other.

But then Morgan had come along, and ever since they had met a few months ago, Serana had never felt as though she would ever be happier. Morgan understood her as though she were a sister that she had been born with, and she also had a way of knowing when she was anxious or worried about something…and she always made the thoughts vanish by simply listening to her and never judging her like many others would.

"Sorry for waking you."

Serana looked up before gently straddling the Dragonborn and leaning down to kiss her, smirking in the kiss as she felt Morgans arms run down her back and onto her legs.

"You're forgiven. Now shut up and kiss me."

Serana laughed as she was suddenly spun around so that she was on her back, and she giggled as Morgan straddled her now and pinned her hands to the bed with hers and kissed her throat and chin.

"As you wish." Morgan purred.

Serana sighed. There was no better way to start a new journey.

* * *

"So, you're off to save Skyrim in one way or another again huh?" Lydia said as she, Farkas and Aela stood there at the gates of Whiterun as Morgan and Serana walked over to them.

"Yes. I have to say, I thought the adventuring thing was something that I found exciting…but the chance to tell Aela how you managed to get four Nords to strip off for you that time in the…."

"Shut your arse." Lydia blushed…she hated that memory.

Morgan grinned as she embraced Lydia and kissed her cheek.

"The best thing about adventuring was having you with me." she whispered.

Lydia beamed at her and hugged her back and lifted her into the air and laughed. That was what she had always wanted to hear…someone telling her that they liked her company and not her fighting skills. She let Morgan down and the vampire Dragonborn grinned at her.

"I nearly wrapped my legs round you then, you gorgeous Nord."

Lydia blushed again and cursed.

Morgan grinned as she exchanged handshakes (with Aela) and a hug from Farkas. She knew that they were going to be gone for a while and that the Companions seemed to show their feelings openly, so she didn't mind when Aela suddenly gave Serana a kiss on the lips and smirked at her.

"Keep good care of this one Dragonborn."

Morgan grinned as Serana came over and wrapped her arm round her waist.

"I will… and Aela? Get a man…or woman. Maybe Vilkas?"

Aela went pink and Morgan sniggered. She KNEW it!

Farkas chuckled, even though Aela gave him a glare that would scare off a dragon in Morgans mind, and nodded to them both.

"Good luck." he said softly.

Morgan and Serana grinned at the same time again.

"Don't worry, you will see us again Farkas. See you soon." Morgan said before she started walking, Serana leaning against her with a large smile on her face.

They quickly made their way through the surrounding countryside and headed to the road that would take them to Riften. After their morning of lovemaking, they had readied and sharpened their weapons and made sure that they were supplied with potions and gold. They knew that they would be travelling for a while after going to Riften and Fort Dawnguard…for Serana had told her that morning what she really wanted.

* * *

_3 hours before…_

"You're serious aren't you?" Morgan said softly as she dressed, putting on her undergarments and looking back at Serana, who was also beginning to get dressed.

"I am. I know it's a rather large risk but…"

"No, I agree with you. Your father seems to be the biggest threat at the moment and we need to deal with everything that seems to be related to him. The vampire attacks in towns and drained corpses in the wilderness…" Morgan trailed off.

Serana nodded as she pulled on her armour.

"Yes. He's gone mad after years of putting hope on this prophecy of his." Serana muttered.

"So…we make sure the Dawnguard are no longer a threat to us…then we go after whatever your father is planning?"

"Yes. And Morgan? Thank you. I knew this would be a difficult choice for you…"

Her words were cut off as Morgan wrapped her arms round her and kissed her gently. Serana smiled as she kissed back and ran her hands along Morgans bare back.

"It wasn't a difficult choice for me Serana. Wherever you go, I will follow you. You cannot get away from me that easily."

Serana sniggered.

"Who said you could get away from me?" she purred as she threw Morgan onto the bed and straddled her like she had done a few hours before.

Morgan laughed as Serana took off what little clothing they both had.

_She certainly has her priorities._

* * *

_Present…_

Morgan smiled as they started their journey to Riften. If any moment could beat the moment where she had visited Sovngarde itself, it was when Serana kissed and held her like a lover truly should. The memory of her departed husband didn't cross her mind this time…and it never would again now that her vampirism was the strongest it had been yet.

And only Serana knew that she would get even stronger and faster…she just wished she could find the time to tell Morgan this. But now wasn't the time. Serana just made a silent oath that she would always be there for the young vampire. And anyone that tried to harm her would end up dead. She swore on Molag Bals name himself that she would never be harmed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to Guy, bubbajoe117, Darkchubb and Gangyzgirl for your reviews :D **

* * *

It was an uneventful trip to Riften in Morgans view. They hadn't come across a single bandit or even a pack of wolves. She recalled when she had been travelling all over Skyrim, she seemed to be continually under attack from pretty much anything. She almost wished a dragon would turn up for a fight…but alas, even though they did see one flying around, it seemed to take one long look at the small Breton and her companion before flying north.

"You still aren't thinking about that dragon flying off are you?"

Morgan just gave Serana a crooked grin in response.

Serana just shook her head as she leaned into Morgan and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before keeping her eyes ahead of her. The last 2 days of travel had been about Morgan telling Serana a very revised account as to what had happened over the last few hundred years…but she had only had a limited education in the history of Tamriel, so she had continually apologised for the lack of detail.

She had told her about the Oblivion Gates opening and the way that the Hero of Kvatch had appeared from seemingly out of nowhere to end the threat and send Mehrunes Dagon back to his own plane of Oblivion with the aid of the last Septim Emperor, Martin. She had only recently know that he would have been a Dragonborn as well, and this made her wonder how she had become one herself. Serana had smiled at that.

"You were made a Dragonborn because only you could have done what needed to be done." she had said.

Morgan had also told her about the floating city that had turned up around fifty years after the Oblivion Crisis, as it had become known as, but she had only heard a little about that. And then she had finally told her about her childhood, how she had been bullied by the boy gang in Bruma, and how she had finally allowed her magic to lash out at someone.

And she had blinded all five of them as a result.

The Thalmor hadn't even seemed bothered by this. They had kept an eye on her all the time though, and of course it had led to the deaths of three of the Altmer…and her subsequent exile to Skyrim, where her life had changed forever.

"Come on, lets get to Riften before it starts raining." Serana muttered as they heard the loud thunderclaps nearby, a massive wall of clouds forming in the east where they were heading.

"I think we will get rather wet anyway." Morgan remarked dryly…despite the grin that was on her face.

* * *

"I told you we would get wet."

"Oh shut up." Serana replied with a smirk as they came to the gates of Riften, the rain pounding on their head and body.

The two guards were definitely hiding sniggers at the sight of them at first when they got near. And then they simply stared at their soaking wet clothes.

"Stop looking at my breasts and let us in please." Morgan said with an annoyed voice.

"Let me see who's hiding under that hood, and we might let you in." was the senior guards reply.

Morgan shook her head as she stepped close to the man and ran her hand along his chest gently, noting that Serana was doing the same to the other guard.

"Tell you what, you let us in, and we can give you something you will enjoy." Morgan purred, her fingers now trailing the mans throat, feeling his pulse rate triple at her touch.

"Yeah…let them in." the guard said in a stammer of excitement.

"Thank you." Morgan said as she pulled away and walked through the gates, Serana right alongside her.

The moment they closed the gates behind them and were within the walls of Riften itself, they simultaneously burst out laughing.

"Oh you are SO cruel." Serana muttered.

"WE are so cruel." Morgan corrected with an impish grin, looping her arm round Seranas waist.

Serana did the same as they walked through the deserted streets of Riften, and they quickly made their way into The Bee and Barb, Riftens main source of drink and fighting (in Morgans experience anyway).

And the moment they entered, everyone stopped drinking for a brief moment before starting again. She was thankful that she and Serana were wearing their hoods. She didn't know how the people of Riften felt about her vampiric change and her allegiance to Elisif.

They made their way to a secluded corner of the tavern and she ordered two drinks from the friendly Argonian Keerava, slightly changing her voice so he wouldn't know it was her. He gave them their drinks, and she gave the gold and no words were spoken. She sighed as she sipped the wine and calmly observed the people around them.

As usual, the tavern was full but she knew that the rain made things harder for some to live their lives…like the owners of the market stalls. They were all there and she smiled slightly as all of them groused at the fact they couldn't sell anything because of the foul weather.

Then she felt a hand lightly brush against her leg…but it was inside her pocket. If she were human, she might not have felt the touch…but she stopped the thoughts as she grabbed the wrist that the hand was attached to and she sharply yanked it hard, sending the pickpocket onto the ground. Morgan then lightly leapt off her chair to straddle the chest of the thief, her ebony dagger pressing on the throat.

"If I had known you would react like that, I would have just stroked your leg lass", the man muttered warily…but she saw the spark of amusement in his eyes.

And she also knew the man.

"Brynjolf. I could have killed you, you daft arse." Morgan hissed, aware that no-one else was even remotely aware that something was happening.

_The main reason why I chose this spot to drink…no-one to interrupt us._

Well, she hadn't counted on this man she mused as she stood up and easily yanked the man to his feet and sheathed her dagger. She sat down and watched as Brynjolf sat down to face her and Serana, who was watching him with amusement and curiosity.

"Nicely done lass…I must be getting rusty."

Morgan smirked.

"No, you may have gotten away with it if I were…like you." she replied with a wink, her orange eyes meeting his briefly before she moved her head slightly to that no-one else saw them.

She remembered when she had met the red haired Nord the first time she had come to Riften. He asked her to steal a ring and plant it into the pocket of an unsuspecting market trader. She had done it, because at the time she had badly needed some gold. She had done it without a hitch, and she had been offered to meet with him in an underground tavern called the Ragged Flagon.

She hadn't bothered. Instead, she had gone to the Throat of the World to truly discover who she was and what the whole business was about she being the Dragonborn, and she hadn't thought about the offer ever since.

"We waited for you, you know." Brynjolf said softly as he drank his mead.

Morgan just shrugged.

"I'm sure you didn't need me in the end."

"Huh, if only that were true lass…anyway, what brings you to the arse end of nowhere?"

"Passing through. Oh, and to kill any Thalmor bastards that I come across. Why do you ask Brynjolf? I should warn you that Serana and I could kill you before you managed to even yell." she added softly. It was just a precaution…Riften was a dangerous place.

"As if I would dare harm a single hair on your head lass." Brynjolf grinned at her, making her roll her eyes at him.

For his part, Brynjolf was rather terrified at being so close to not only the Dragonborn that had defeated Alduin, but a vampire to boot. He took a deep breath before speaking again…he really didn't want to piss this woman off. She was like another Maven Black-Briar he mused.

"No, I was wondering of you needed any help in your deeds. I know about the Stormcloak army being defeated at Whiterun…all of the town has been talking about it for days now. But something tells me that you are here for another reason. Am I right?"

Morgan just sipped her wine slowly, meeting his gaze still. She finally drained the goblet (alcohol had no effect on her now, so she could afford to drink it like blood) and nodded.

"You are right Brynjolf. I am here for a reason. But its too dangerous for you or anyone here to know…it's…"

And then the doors opened and none other than Maven Black-Briar entered, with her huge Nord bodyguard alongside her. And she instantly recognised Brynjolf and made her way over to him and sat down next to him.

"Lose your friend Brynjolf, we have much to discuss." Maven said softly, in her usual cold tone.

Morgan felt the hand of Maul rest on her shoulder and she narrowed her eyes as he spoke in less than eloquent way.

"You heard the woman. Get your arse out of here."

"If you don't let go of me in the next three seconds, you will never have children." Morgan growled. She noted that Serana was already charging her magic in her hands, which were hidden under the table. As a Breton, she could sense magic much more clearly than the other people at that table, vampire blood or otherwise.

"What did she say? I don't think you know who I am dear." Maven sneered.

"Three." Morgan said as she scooped up Maul by his groin and neck, heaving him into the air as though he were a fly, and threw him right through the doors, and into the torrential rain outside.

Her hood had fallen in the move, but Morgan simply stared down at the shocked face of Maven and grinned at her, her fangs easily visible to everyone as she spoke to her.

"I know who you are Maven. And you know who I am. And you know what I am capable of."

Brynjolf hadn't moved, but he was trying to stop smiling at the way that the most influential person in Riften was suddenly hiding her fear at the person who had done so much for everyone, yet never asked for favours.

"You better not have harmed him Dragonborn." Maven finally managed to mutter.

Morgan just shrugged as though she didn't give a shit. Probably because she didn't.

"He landed into the canals. He might be covered in skeever shit but that should be all…of course, if he had listened to me, that wouldn't have happened."

Maven bristled at the way she sounded amused and she stood up to face Morgan in the eyes…and attempting to keep her gaze on those fiery eyes that the Dragonborn now possessed.

"You test my patience."

"And you test mine. Now, if you don't mind, I have business to discuss with my friend here. If you want to wait, you may. Otherwise, fuck off." Morgan replied sweetly.

"I…I will see you later Brynjolf." Maven said as she backed away and went to the bar, many of the patrons keeping clear of her.

Morgan sat down as though nothing had happened, and she knew that Brynjolf would say something pretty spectacular….and she was proven right moments later.

"Are you completely rabid, or are you trying to make a powerful enemy?" he blurted out, making a massive swig of mead.

"When you fight Alduin himself in Sovngarde, knowing that the lives of every single person in Nirn rests on your shoulders, including that bitch, it makes everything else in life look like its not worth worrying about."

Brynjolf hadn't thought of that, and he couldn't respond to her words. She was right. She had the pressure of being the only person who could defeat the World Eater himself, and as she had pointed out, everyone was depending on her, whether they knew about her or not.

"I'm sorry lass. I didn't know."

"No, you did, but you didn't know how I felt." Morgan corrected…but she was smiling. "Stop fretting Brynjolf, you didn't anger me or anything."

"Thank Talos for that." he muttered under his breath.

Morgan laughed, as did Serana, who Brynjolf finally acknowledged with a smile.

"And who's your friend?" he asked.

"Another vampire, and an amazing one at that."

"Serana. Nice to meet you." Serana said as she shook his hand.

Brynjolf nodded.

"And you…now, why are you here Morgan?"

Morgan grinned again, and he shivered.

"Hunting."

* * *

"So, you are going to Fort Dawnguard? Just the two of you? Where its full of vampire hunters and Thalmor? Not to mention what could be a dragon. there has been several sightings of one flying in that area." Brynjolf said as he leaned against the wall outside the tavern, the two vampires standing there as though the rain didn't bother them.

"Hold on." Morgan said before bellowing into the rainy sky.

"_**LOK…VAH…KOOR**__!"_

And just like that, the rain stopped and the evening sun started to shine through the broken clouds. Morgan gave Serana a sheepish look.

"Sorry, it only just came to me that I can do that."

"Bitch." Serana replied as she ran her hands along her leather-clad body.

Brynjolf turned away from the sight and waited a few moments so that she would stop fondling herself so openly before speaking.

"Anyway, you really plan to do this?"

Morgan nodded.

"Brynjolf, I am not as innocent as you still think I am. I am a vampire after all. We will be fine. I only told you so that you understood why we are here…and so that you have something to tell Maven so she doesn't get her underwear into a twist."

"You are still unbelievable though." he said at last.

"You are too kind."

He snorted at her amused response.

"Just be careful. And my offer still stands. My boss was actually eager to meet you seeing as how badly things have gotten."

Morgan nodded again. She knew that he was from the Thieves Guild. Astrid had once let slip that she had ties to the Guild, and had even mentioned his name…but she would keep that secret to herself. She liked Brynjolf, and he was the nicest Nord she had ever met…a far cry from that bastard Ulfric anyway.

"We will. We will be back once we are done. Stay safe Brynjolf." she said as she gave him a small embrace.

"You too Morgan."

Serana smiled at him, and when he turned his back and looked back again, both vampires had vanished.

He shivered again as a few people came outside, and stared at the now clear skies above Riften, asking him if he had seen what had caused the sudden end to the rain.

"I have no idea, sorry. Now, if you don't mind, I have to talk to someone." he said, steeling himself for a chat with the woman that helped the Thieves Guild get a foothold in Riften in the first place. Hopefully, she wouldn't be pissed off at him knowing the Dragonborn in his past_…_


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks to redchillismoke, Darkchubb, ZxSHOTZxZ and Killa1934 for your thoughts and reviews! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it XDDDD**

* * *

Morgan and Serana were now crouching down and staring at the massive red and yellow dragon that swooped around the walls of Fort Dawnguard and began to blast red hot flames from its mouth against unseen defenders.

"I can't see any arrows or crossbow bolts." Morgan said after a moment.

"Indeed. But there are plenty of magical attacks." Serana added, pointing to the unmistakable Ice Spikes that mostly missed the fast moving dragon.

"I think that it's not fighting the Dawnguard." Morgan surmised.

"It's the Thalmor. It must be. Even though Elenwen has perished, they would still follow orders as though she wasn't even gone." Serana replied.

Morgan just nodded. She was right. If the defenders had been the Dawnguard, they would be firing anything at the dragon, not just magic. Even though the Thalmor seemed to love using magic, they still employed archers…they were a formidable fighting force after all.

"So why are there no archers?"

"They must have just garrisoned mages here. The archers may have been killed already or they weren't here at all. And that means that most of their numbers are outside already."

"They are. Look."

Serana pointed and Morgan saw the figures of around ten Thalmor armed with blades and maces stealthily making their way through the cliff side to flank the circling dragon.

"I have a plan."

"Go on." Serana purred.

Morgan grinned before replying. Serana seemed to enjoy making a battle seem more like a seductive night-time act than a possible place to die. She loved it when she did this as well.

"I can get the dovahs attention. And you…"

"Get to spill some Thalmor blood. Morgan, if we weren't about to charge into a dangerous battle right now, I would ravage you on the spot." Serana whispered as she pressed her lips onto hers in a gentle kiss.

Morgan sighed as she kissed back, but she ended the kiss at the same time as Serana did and she smiled at her.

_Later, you can try it._

Serana grinned at her before moving away, unsheathing her dragonbone daggers and moving closer to the unsuspecting Thalmor. Morgan drew her dragonbone longsword and stood up in plain view, still a good hundred yards away from the nearest Thalmor soldier. Then she tilted her head into the sky.

"FACE ME DOVAH! I AM DOVAHKIIN!"

The answering roar was what she wanted, and she smirked as the massive dragon stopped its attack on the Fort, and swooped down to hover in the sky near her, ignoring the small magic attacks that hit its armoured back.

Now that the dragon was more or less stationary, she had a good look at the type of dragon she was facing. Over the time she had been fighting her own kin (she always thought of them like that, and she still felt a little remorse when she absorbed a soul from one of them), she had been able to identify dragons by their appearance, and in turn, categorising them in terms of danger.

The first types were brown-skinned dragons. They were the weakest ones, yet they were still difficult to defeat compared to any other creature that lived in Skyrim. Then there were the Blood dragons…she hated those ones because of their tendency to appear over a cliff face without warning. The Frost Dragons were a little tougher yet they had a weakness to fire. But then came the tougher dragons, and Morgan always made sure she had plenty of cover and potions before tackling the toughest species.

The Elder and Ancient Dragons were well armoured and they utilised Shouts an awful lot…and they also had a habit of flying near towns and cities…maybe they were wishing to fight her, knowing how much she travelled the land? But the dragon that now landed on the ground with an earth shaking thud and craned its head so that it was just a few feet from hers matched none of her previous encounters with dragons.

Its head was flattened rather than tapered, and the horns that sprouted from the sides of its head were enormous and very sharp. There were a few teeth visible, but like most dragons, the rest were hidden from sight. The eyes were much larger than the usual dragon, and Morgans first impression was that it was similar to a frog…except frogs weren't seventy feet long and had a habit of eating people.

"Dovahkiin." the dragon said intently, breaking her musings and forcing her to look at it.

"You know who I am. And who are you?"

"I am Vuralnik. And I am the one who will bring about your _dinok."_

"'Death?' I don't think so. In fact, I think it will be you who suffers my _Bah_." Morgan replied, narrowing her eyes and readying herself.

"Impressive. You know our tongue. But enough of such trivialities. Prepare to _Dir, _Dovahkiin."

"Prepare to meet your _Oblaan._" Morgan hissed, baring her fangs.

Vuralnik roared and snapped at her, and she dodged the attack like she had any other and landed a clean blow on the jaw of the dragon, drawing blood as her blade dug into the scales as though it were nothing but parchment. He took to the skies, taking another hit from a charged up lightning attack from Morgans free hand, and flew into the skies.

"Cowardly bastard. Get back down here." she muttered, avoiding a single fireball aimed at her from a Thalmor that seemed to think the dragon wasn't a real threat, and slashing his throat with her blade without pause as she ran past him, tracking the dragon as he circled above her.

"**JOOR…ZAH…FRUL!"**

Morgans Dragonrend Shout smashed into the dragon at full force, and it instantly began to fall to the ground, flapping its wings as though it would make a difference. Then she cursed as it Shouted at her.

"_GAAN…LAH…HAAS!"_

Morgan avoided the purple coloured Shout and she watched as it hit two Thalmor that had been attempting to follow her. She watched as they fell to the floor and feebly tried to conjure healing spells as they began to bleed from their mouth and nose…and failing to do so. She had heard the Words of Power and she understood what that Shout did, even though she only had the first Word of that Shout. It drained health, magicka and stamina…essentially making an opponent helpless.

She smiled though as Vuralnik made a sudden turn in mid air…and crashed head first into the cliff face that surrounded the Fort. That was something that she had never seen before. It was then she realised that it had panicked. It clearly hadn't known about the Shout, and hadn't known what the best course of action was should it get hit by it…like nearly all other dragons except Alduin himself.

She stalked forward as Vuralnik shook his bloody head and turned to face her, his wings snapped in various places and his stomach lacerated by the rocks that he had fallen onto when he had crashed.

"What manner of devilry was that?" he roared, breathing a wall of fire at her.

"**YOL…TOOR…SHUL!"**

Morgans Fire Breath Shout collided with that of Vuralniks…and hers went right through his and set his face alight with red hot flames. She ducked under the worst of his Shout, but a few flames had settled on her back and she took off her outer layer of her smoking armour and advanced on the fallen dragon.

"That was the Shout that defeated Alduin. It is the Shout that all _dovah _fear when they hear of my name. And it is the Shout that only I will use against those that challenge me." Morgan said as she dodged another snapping attack, and leapt into the air before bringing her blade down…and impaling the dragon right through the top of its head.

She twisted the blade before pulling the weapon free…and then brought it down again as Vuralnik made a weak attempt to shake her off, this time stabbing him through the side of his head. And she did it again. And again.

And the dragon finally dropped dead, Morgan straddling its snout with her hands clutching the dragonbone sword in both hands. She simply sat there and absorbed its Soul, looking through the swirls of colour and observing what was left of the Thalmor on the ground begin to fall under the blades of Serana, who moved with the grace that Morgan always admired when she fought.

And she could have sworn she heard Vuralniks words in her head as the last of his Soul entered her body.

"_Pruzah, Dovahkiin. Rinik pruzah"_

She allowed herself to smile a little. Even knowing he was about to die permanently, he had praised her as a worthy warrior. For he had simply said:

"Good, Dovahkiin. Very good." She muttered softly as she lightly pulled her weapon free from the skeletal head of Vuralnik and leapt off the corpse, before sprinting as fast as she could towards Serana, who was fighting off four Thalmor at once, dodging their attacks as though she were toying with them.

_That's one problem solved…only a thousand more to solve._

While Morgan had been dealing with the odd-looking dragon, Serana had been slashing away at the disorientated Thalmor. Many of them had been trying to watch and even attack Morgan as she fought, and the fact that they weren't concentrating on their surroundings meant it was much easier for Serana to dispatch the majority of the soldiers. Whenever one fell, she resurrected the corpse and used it as a buffer, weakening the enemy and allowing her to finish them off with ease.

But then she came across the last four, and she smirked as she twirled her daggers in her hands, specks of blood flying off them and spattering the floor.

"Now now, can't we just talk instead of fighting?" Serana grinned, her fangs glinting in the afternoon sun. She was thankful she and Morgan had drank some blood on the way here, the sun didn't really affect her as much as it could have done.

The Thalmor gave her an icy glare and she sighed theatrically…she was eager not to laugh at them, she was having too much fun watching them squirm.

"No? Alright, lets play."

She dodged all four mace swings as though they had choreographed it, and her dagger found the first target, burying the blade up to the hilt by ramming it under the jaw of a soldier. She yanked the blade out as quickly as she had stabbed him, and ignored the gurgling sound that came from the dying Thalmor as she attacked the next one. She feinted to the right, and the Thalmors mace went into the ground. Serana went behind him and wrapped her arm round his neck, tilting him backwards as her dagger went into his heart.

"Two down." She murmured as she dropped the dead soldier and faced the final two enemies. And she sighed as a black and red blur went right through the two of them…and they spilt in half, their legs going one way, their bodies going the other. They hadn't even managed to see what it was that had killed them. But Serana had.

"Morgan. You are NO fun."

Morgan just burst out laughing as she walked over. She had used her Whirlwind Sprint Shout and she had simply slashed her blade left and right as she had passed the two Thalmor. She had been pleased with how it had turned out…she now had to pacify Serana.

"Sorry darling," Morgan purred "I will make it up to you…I give you my word."

"How about you just kiss me and…"

Seranas words were cut off by Morgans lips ramming onto hers with such force that she found herself pinned against the stone wall of the single tower of Fort Dawnguard, Morgans arms wrapped around her waist. She chuckled as they kissed, and eventually she managed to get enough room to speak.

"Not the best time Morgan. But apology accepted for taking my kills."

Morgan just sighed playfully and let go of Serana, who still kept her arms around her and gave her a light kiss before letting go. She smiled then…she had been playing her all along.

"Come on, there will be more inside." Morgan said as she sprinted towards the tower and gave Serana a grin.

"I think we are thinking the same thing." Serana muttered as she looked upwards.

* * *

A few moments later, they lightly climbed over the wall at the top of the tower and saw the four dead Thalmor guards that lay there, their armour smoking and charred while their faces were unrecognisable due to the blood and scarred skin. If she were human, Morgan might have felt a little sorry for the horrific way they had died. But now she just ignored them and made her way to the door and cracked it open slightly, her senses on full alert.

There were no guards near the stairwell when they had made their way down and they exchanged a look. There was no sign of any Thalmor in places where they really should be patrolling. Were the Thalmor so overconfident they wouldn't place guards near doors? Morgan shook her head and cast a Detect Life spell.

She immediately saw the glowing outlines of around two dozen people in an enclosed area. She surmised they were what remained of the Dawnguard, and were currently held captive by the Thalmor. But there was no sign of the Thalmor at all. She gave Serana a raised eyebrow, and Serana frowned.

"Maybe there are spells that can block enchantments. Let's go cautiously."

"Agreed. And we stay clear of the main entrance. There is a sunlight trap there that Isran once found amusing to use on me. I don't fancy being under an increased sunlight trap." Morgan muttered sourly.

Serana nodded as she led the way…and she impaled a Thalmor guard that had come around a corner without warning, her blade slicing his head clean off before he even saw her figure rise from her crouch. Morgan looked at the corpse and raised her eyebrow as she recognised the twin bite marks on the neck.

"Vampires got here first."

"Your father." Morgan guessed.

"Maybe. Or maybe they just came to try their luck and came across the Thalmor…and infected one…and one became two…"

"That explains why the spell didn't see them. Which means they could be anywhere."

"Any ideas?" Serana asked her as she scanned the corridor.

"Just one." Morgan grinned.

A few moments later, Morgan stood near the front entrance, her back against the wooden door. She had her blade out and her other hand was charged up with a freezing cold spell. She took a deep breath, knowing this plan could fuck up within seconds.

"HEY! VAMPIRES! GET YOUR ARSES HERE FOR A BITE TO EAT!"

The response came instantly, and Morgan smiled a little as ten vampire Thalmor appeared at the far end of the room, their eyes red with ravenous hunger. She could see that they hadn't fed in a long time, and they might even try and drain her blood from her if given the chance. But these were weak vampires, she couldn't sense the same blood that coursed through her and Serana. And because they were weakened by lack of blood, she knew that they were weak to sunlight…

So she winked at them.

"Come and get a piece of Dragonborn." she purred.

The vampires streaked forwards with howls of hunger…and the moment they went into the centre of the hall, a blinding yellowish light burst from above them and immediately, they began to set on fire, their Elven armour and magical robes proving no protection. She smiled when the vampires became nothing but ash on the floor, and she walked forward as the light was shut off and Serana leaped down and onto the floor, her eyes glowing orange with amusement.

"'Come and get a piece of Dragonborn?'" Serana mimicked.

"Fuck you." Morgan replied as they walked towards where the only living beings in the Fort were situated. She had come up with the best she could…and because of Seranas giggling, she knew that she would never use that taunt again.

* * *

**A/N: Translations for the dragonspeak (if you are curious :D)**

**_dinok-_ Death  
_Bah- _Wrath  
_Dir- _Die  
_Oblaan- _End**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, first, I have to apologise for all of you that have been waiting for the chapter! Its been much longer than my usual update speed, but I simply haven't had any time to write, its been a very busy few weeks for me. Second, thank you for the reviews and continued interest in the story, I'm glad that many of you are enjoying how its going so far ^_^**

* * *

Morgana and Serana had made their way to what used to be the area where Isran had asked one of his fellows to train trolls to fight for them. Morgan still remembered telling the weathered soldier that he was 'completely off his fucking head', and Isran had merely laughed at her before motioning her to follow him to another section of the Fort. That day seemed so long ago, Morgan had to repress a sigh as she stealthily made her way forwards.

And she raised her eyebrows as they peeked around the corner.

The whole of the Dawnguard contingent were all huddled in the holding pens where the trolls would normally have been kept, a shimmering shield of blue surrounding them completely. She then noted four mages in the centre, with another four standing behind them.

"They are holding up a massive shield together. That explains why the vampire Thalmor were starving. They couldn't get through the shield." Serana explained softly.

Morgan nodded in agreement.

"And they must have heard my shout as well."

She stood up fully and slowly walked into view, Serana right beside her. She kept her sword sheathed but she stayed alert. She knew that because of who she was would make the upcoming conversation much more difficult that it would be if she were still human.

"Who are you? Another vampire trying to get through? Good luck," a mage sneered at her from behind the barrier, "the last vampire that tried it was turned into ash."

"So it's a very powerful Ward that you are keeping together. Unluckily for you, your magicka will keep draining until you swap with another mage. And even then, you will become too tired to retain the ward for another day or so." Morgan said back with a grin. Clearly, they hadn't expected her to know anything about magic.

"Be that as it may, "another mage said as she approached them, "We can remain here until we have drank our potions."

"Until you poison yourself when the mixtures will poison your blood." Morgan countered. "I may be a vampire, but I also know a bit about magic. I am still a Breton you know."

"Hmmph!" the male mage slurred as he walked off.

The female mage looked intently at the two vampires that stood there completely relaxed and seemingly uninterested at getting to them.

"You will have to wait a few days until we are too tired. Maybe you should both leave before the dragon gets you at night."

Morgan chuckled, earning her glares from many of the Dawnguard that had been following the conversations.

"The dragon is dead, killed by my hand. The Thalmor are dead, killed by Seranas hands…and magic," Morgan added as Serana nudged her foot with hers, "And we are not interested in feeding off you."

"So why are you here?" the mage asked her, genuinely curious now.

"Fulfilling what Isran would have wanted once he found out the Thalmor had taken control of the Fort. Now that the vampires are gone, we will leave you in peace. Try and track us down and I will tear you in half." Morgan said with her fangs bared at the end.

She had no intention of wiping out the vampire hunters. In fact, they may prove useful in keeping Seranas father off their backs while they travelled around Skyrim.

"Who are you?"

Morgan smiled again. She hated it when people yelled 'it's the Dragonborn' or something like that, so someone not knowing her was rather refreshing.

"I am Morgan, _Dovahkiin."_ Morgan replied, her thu'um spilling out and making the ground quake as she spoke, just like the Greybeards did sometimes.

Her words sparked a lot of yelling amongst the Dawnguard, and Morgan simply leaned against a stone pillar with Serana leaning on her as they watched the soldiers and mages begin to bicker with each other.

"She's the Dragonborn, milk drinker!"

"She's a fucking VAMPIRE!" screamed a young woman that couldn't keep her gaze away from the two vampires that watched them silently.

"ENOUGH!" a voice yelled louder than the others.

Morgan recognised Sorine Jurard as she stepped out from the mass of bodies and motioned to the mages that were beginning to shiver from the efforts of maintaining the massive Ward.

"Drop the Ward." Sorine said sharply.

"Are you…"

"I SAID…Drop. The. Ward."

"Crazy bitch." the lead mage said as he motioned to his fellows…and the Ward vanished instantly as they closed off the flow of magicka.

"Morgan." Sorine said, as she slowly advanced.

"Sorine." Morgan replied, keeping her eyes on her while Serana watched the other members of the Dawnguard.

"You…were telling the truth weren't you. If you were going to feed…"

"We would have gotten at least four of you by now." Morgan finished, tilting her head and smiling. "But that was never our intention in the first place, as I have already explained."

"You did. Its just…."

"What happened Sorine?"

Sorine sighed and looked at the jug of water on the table near Morgan. Morgan used a telekinesis spell to move it to her and waited as she took a hearty swig from the container and smacking her lips before speaking.

"Thank you. As for what happened, well…it happened so fast. The Thalmor weren't sure what to do with us you see, so they merely held us in this area until they could decide what to do. None of us nor them had seen Elenwen return from Solitude…"

"Elisif killed the bitch." Morgan cut in and nodded to her to continue.

"Indeed? Hmmm. Well, anyway, it was two days ago, late at night when we heard screams in the hallway. So we erected the Ward and made sure that we were rotating on watch. That was when we saw a single Thalmor soldier staggering onto the steps where you are…and a female Thalmor mage leapt onto his back and ripped his throat out."

Morgan patiently waited for the young woman to stop breathing deeply, composing herself for reliving the memory. She knew she shouldn't press for details.

"After that, they kept coming here, trying to cast spells against the Ward to get to us….but it didn't work. And they went hungry. Some of them must have gone outside to try and feed….I guess the dragon killed them, its been here for a while now."

"Since Nazir came here." Serana muttered to Morgan, who nodded.

"Did you see any other vampires?" Serana asked her.

"No, only the Thalmor ones. Do you think that…"

"My father must have wanted them out of the way." Serana murmured as Morgan squeezed her hand gently.

"So…what now? We don't have anyone to lead us.." Sorine said softly.

"You carry doing what you were doing, protecting the innocent. Serana and I are planning something but we need time to carry it out. And having vampire hunters trying to tack us down will result in needless deaths. We may be vampires, but aren't the mindless beasts that Isran thought we were." Morgan replied, meeting Sorines eyes.

"We wont follow or track you down unless you kill an innocent." Sorine said quietly, ignoring the mutterings of a few Dawnguard soldiers behind her.

"Thank you Sorine." Morgan said as she pulled her cowl back over her face, Serana doing the same.

"Have you ever thought of…you know…curing yourself?" one man blurted out.

Morgan chuckled.

"Not really, once the shock wears off, it's easier to live like this. For me anyway. Being a Dragonborn made me realise that you cannot take anything for granted anymore. So when you get a chance of happiness or a chance of becoming something more…you take it."

Serana smirked under her hood as she wrapped an arm round Morgans waist.

Sorine raised her eyebrow.

"Take care of them Sorine. And for what its worth, I am sorry for the death of Isran. I wish I had killed Elenwen long ago." Morgan said as she wrapped her arm around Serana.

Sorine just nodded and said nothing. She knew that Morgan wasn't a mindless killing machine like Isran and many of the others thought she was. But she also knew that it would take time for them to trust her.

Morgan gave Serana a kiss on her throat and smiled.

"Time to leave darling."

Serana grinned.

"Where to now?"

"Back to Riften. I think we could do with the help from Brynjolf."

"Good idea."

Morgan and Serana sprinted out of the chamber before any of the Dawnguard could even blink, and they all shivered at the sheer speed they had moved. But deep down, each and every one of them realised that of they had meant to harm them, they could have done it the moment the Ward had dropped.

"Lets get this place cleared up and get our numbers increased." Sorine said after a long moment of silence. "I feel that things are only going to get a lot more complicated."

* * *

Morgan and Serana returned to Riften before the sun had begun to set, and they made a beeline for the Ratways. They encountered two men the moment the entered, and they had been dispatched within seconds after they had attacked them, one of them being decapitated by Morgans blade, the other being turned into an emaciated husk after Serana drained his life with her magic.

And they came across a few skeevers (or target practice as Morgan thought of them), as well as a crazed Nord that had tried to fling himself at them as though they were food…Morgan had thrown him to the ground and fed on him as though to mock his failed attack.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Ragged Flagon. It wasn't much of a place in both the vampires opinions. It looked tattered and rather pathetic…it was now that Morgan realised that Brynjolf had been telling the truth long ago when he had said that things had fallen so badly for the Thieves Guild.

"There you are lass!"

Morgan sighed as she and Serana made their way towards the bar that was there, Brynjolf sitting on a stool and looking quite relaxed, despite the presence of two vampires. The others that were there were giving them black expressions and Morgan just smirked at them if they met her gaze. If they thought they could scare her, they would be badly mistaken.

"Nice to see you again Brynjolf." Morgan said as she sat down on a stool, Serana sitting on her lap with her arms wrapped around her.

"You too lass. I take it you are here for my long standing offer? Or is there something else.."

Morgan smiled.

"You could say that. I was hoping we might have the help from a powerful organisation like yourselves in the future…and if you have heard anything interesting from any of the Holds."

A woman with blond hair and an expression that would make a sabre cat scared walked over and leaned on the bar, meeting Morgans eyes evenly.

"What makes you think we would help two bloodsuckers like.."

"Vex. Back off. These women are more dangerous than a fucking dragon." came a nasal voice from behind them.

Morgan looked around and saw a small man with an unmistakable broken nose watching her intently…or rather, watching her backside. She wriggled on her seat and laughed as he looked up, realising she had noticed long ago.

"And he says he's a Master at sneaking." Vex muttered.

"You never saw me when you were having the bath last night Vexy."

"YOU FUCKING…"

"Okay, that's enough." Brynjolf interjected as Vex had made to leap out of her seat, her hand on the hilt of her dwarven dagger.

"We only want information." Morgan said, mainly looking at Vex to get her point across.

"Well, something's happened in Markarth." the broken nose man said…then held his hand out to Morgan. "Delvin Mallory, at your service."

"Careful, no-one knows where that hand has been recently." Vex snickered.

Morgan smiled as she shook his hand, Serana following suit.

"You were saying?" Morgan prompted as Delvin threw his empty tankard at Vex, who caught it with lightning reflexes and placed it on the bar as though nothing had happened.

"No-one is being allowed to get inside Markarth anymore. I even heard that a patrol of Legion soldiers were cut down at the gates for no apparent reason." Delvin muttered.

"We sent two young recruits there last week, and we haven't heard from them since." Brynjolf said quietly.

"Its under the Imperial control isn't it?" Morgan asked, meeting Brynjolfs gaze.

"Aye lass. But if the soldiers of the Legion are being cut down and no-one is allowed in or out the city…that means that something is wrong."

Morgan exchanged a look with Serana. Their first thought was that Harkon had sent all his vampires to that city for no reason except to scare the general population of Skyrim…but that made no sense in Morgans view. Harkon wouldn't give a shit about doing something like that when he had his obsession with the Elder Scroll and Serana being his main focus.

"I think we should check it out." Serana whispered.

Morgan nodded as her lips brushed on Seranas.

"Definitely. I know we are going to stop your father but…"

"This needs looking into. I have a funny feeling that I am involved somehow.." Serana muttered.

Morgan shook her head. She noted that everyone was watching them (or leering at the two females almost kissing in full view) and she didn't care. She would have sex with Serana right now if she wanted to.

"You're just worrying Serana."

"Maybe…"

Seranas lips fell onto hers in a deep kiss and Brynjolf made a 'give me my money' gesture to everyone that looked at him, and grinned as several pouches of gold coins were pressed into his palm. Not only had he seemed to make a friendship with the vampire Dragonborn, but he had also made some coin because of her. He smiled as Morgan stood up, and Seranas legs wrapped around her waist as she carried her over to a stack of hay in an alcove.

"Okay, back to work everyone. And Dev? I suggest you don't spy on those two." he added.

Delvin shook his head as Vex sniggered.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry again for the delay everyone, its been a month or so of hell for me atm...I will be trying to update as soon as I can though! Thanks to everyone for those wonderful reviews, I couldn't believe the amount of hits I got when I checked the emails :P And thank you for being so patient as well, I am deeply sorry about the wait! ( Lorrak...please don't go fistfighting a werewolf...there aren't that many werewolves you know :P)**

* * *

Morgan and Serana made good time as they headed west to Markarth. On the way, they encountered a few Stormcloak patrols and had promptly massacred them all, knowing that Elisif would appreciate their efforts at delaying Ulfrics advances. They did come across a dragon as well, and Morgan still chuckled when it had looked at her and roared before flying away. Serana had smiled, saying she had scared it off.

But their levity vanished when they reached the road that led to the city itself. After two days travel, they were eager to see what had happened in the city, but they weren't prepared for what they encountered as the main gates came into view.

Pillars of dark smoke rose into the air, and the smell of decaying flesh and spilled blood filled the air. Morgan exchanged a look with Serana as they crept towards a rocky outcrop, ignoring the bodies that littered the ground around them. The stables had been set alight, and while they had been of Dwemer construction, the fires that had gutted the buildings had left scorch marks all over the stone itself. At first, Morgan thought it had been a dragon attack, but when she spotted that many of the bodies still had warped daggers and other weapons still buried within them, she knew it was something different.

"There."

Morgan looked at where Serana was pointing and narrowed her eyes as a pair of children were being shoved out of the city gate and left sprawling on the ground. The Stormcloaks that had thrown them were laughing, and that was what triggered Morgans anger once more.

She shifted into her full Vampire Lord form and flew out of the rocky outcrop at a tremendous speed. The first of her victims didn't even see her coming as her fangs ripped his throat out. The second soldier had only managed to unsheathe his weapon before Serana pounced on him in her humanoid form, straddling his waist and draining him dry by biting into his throat.

"What…what devilry is this?!"

Morgan threw the lifeless corpse in her hands into the river nearby, smiling as the slaughterfish within began to feast and quickly grabbed the last Stormcloak by the shoulders and pinned him against a wall, his feet a good three feet off the ground.

"What are YOU doing here is the better question." Morgan snarled, blood dripping from her mouth.

She could smell urine coming from the soldier but her rage was enough to bypass the revulsion she felt towards him. She wanted answers.

"I…I won't tell you," he stammered.

"Still attempting to be brave even though you have let loose of your bowels." Morgan snorted in amusement before embedding one of her pointed wings into his shoulder, breaking the bones around the joint with a sickening crack.

"I'll ask once more boy…and you better be honest." Morgan hissed as she brought his face close to hers.

The Stormcloak started shivering.

"We had a few agents here. The Dragonborn gave the city to the Stormcloaks during the Dragon Crisis. But Tullius managed to secretly regain the city with the help of mages and even the Forsworn. But they didn't know that the Forsworn can be bought. Ulfric offered them riches and even offered them the city. They accepted."

Morgan sighed inwardly. She had had a bad feeling when she had been there at that negotiation table with Tullius and Ulfric exchanging insults like a bunch of children. She had to offer one major city in exchange for another. So she gave Riften to the Imperials and Markarth was given to the Stormcloaks in return. And now that had come to bite her in the arse.

"And what happened since?" she pressed quietly.

The man gulped before speaking, his eyes never straying from her vampiric face.

"The Imperials found out and we have been fighting them since. But I the last two days, everyone has been fighting each other. Stormcloak fighting their own brothers and sisters, the Imperials turning on each other…we were left to get rid of the brats….ARGH!"

He looked down after he yelled in pain, seeing Morgans other wing sticking out of his ribcage. He looked up and she snarled.

"I many be a vampire, but to speak of the young like that…"

She decapitated him with her arm before he could even draw another breath, and she changed back into her usual human form, noting that while she had been interrogating the soldier, Serana had taken the children to the burned out stables and was talking to them. Morgan walked over and Serana smiled as she approached.

"They recognised you when you changed just then…otherwise they may have been too frightened to talk. They told me that their parents started attacking each other without warning and they had fled their home, only to find that everyone else were doing the same thing." Serana explained quietly.

Morgan nodded as she watched the two children, one boy and one girl, eagerly eat through a loaf of bread and a few apples.

"I thought it best if I gave them the food we had left."

Morgan smiled at Serana. She would have done the same thing. Besides, they only needed blood for sustenance now. They only ate and drank regular food to blend in with the people after all.

"Anything else?" Morgan asked softly after explaining what the Stormcloak had said to her to Serana.

Serana shook her head, but she gave Morgan a worried look all the same.

"I have a bad feeling about this place now. Its like there is something watching us, yet I cannot find the source…can you feel it?"

She could. Morgan could feel a chill on the back of her neck, as though something were right behind her and watching every single muscle movement she made. It was very unnerving.

"Yes. We need to get these two sorted out and…"

Her words were cut off when she spotted a young woman sprint over to them and embrace the two children. She had come out of seemingly nowhere, and Morgan looked at her carefully…and left the magic radiating off her.

"Illusion magic. Impressive." Morgan said softly.

"I was trained at the College of Winterhold." the woman replied as she looked at her, "But I was forced to leave when a Thalmor appeared there."

"The only good Thalmor is one trapped in the jaws of a dragon." Morgan muttered.

Serana nudged her gently as the children sniggered, obviously overhearing her mumbling.

"I saw what you did…what are two vampires doing here? If it's for feeding then…"

"No, it's not for that. We heard rumours about the city and came to investigate." Morgan explained.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

The children answered for her.

"She's the Dragonborn!" they chorused.

Morgan smiled at them briefly before meeting the womans gaze once more.

"You…You're THE Dragonborn, slayer of the World Eater Alduin?"

Morgan waved the praise away with a gentle hand movement.

"I'm Morgan, and this is Serana. I am sorry but he have to get inside the city. Can you get to Solitude? I know it will be dangerous but there will surely be patrols along the roads. Stay on the roads and don't go wandering. There are still many dragons around and most of them are very pissed off at the moment."

The Dunmer woman nodded as she stood up, the children hugging her legs.

"I can get us there." she said proudly.

Morgan smiled as she passed her a pouch full of gold coins and shrugged at her when the Dunmers eyes widened.

"You need it more than I" was all Morgan said.

"Brelyna." the Dunmer said, extending her hand.

Morgan shook her hand, as did Serana. She refrained from asking how she came to this city in particular, especially seeing as how far Winterhold actually was from here. She had a feeling she would find out in the future anyway.

"Good luck."

"Thank you." Brelyna replied as she led the children away.

Morgan looked at Serana and nodded to her.

"Definitely a bad idea going through the front gate."

"Agreed. I think we are better off going over the rooftops. Markarth is a great place to test how far a vampire can jump…and I haven't tried it yet." Morgan grinned.

"You are such a baby." Serana smiled back.

"Compared to an old bitch like you, you may have a point."

"Bitch." Serana muttered with a wide smile.

* * *

"By Talos."

There were dozens of bodies throughout the city. Stormcloaks, Imperials, Forsworn and even the civilians themselves. Blood ran through the alleyways and even the small channel of water that ran through the city was slightly red as the battle below the two of them waged.

From their vantage point, they could easily see the massacre going on below as dozens of combatants still fought each other as though they were possessed. It was every man and woman for themselves. They saw no children, and Morgan prayed that it would stay that way.

"Come on, we need to find a place to hole up in." Serana muttered quietly.

Morgan nodded. Even though the screams and sounds of clashing weapons would drown out any talking between them, they agreed that it would be better to stay hidden and away from the fighting, event though their vampire instincts were screaming at them to tear everyone apart.

"There." Serana pointed, her finger aimed at a small house below them.

Morgan shivered. She remembered that house and had never wanted to go inside there again. That was the place where she had been forced to kill her first innocent. A Vigilant of Stendarr had been enquiring about the house, and Morgan had volunteered to help. And after hearing a deep and powerful voice for a few minutes after entering the house, the man had attacked her. She had killed him by freezing him with an overpowered Ice Spike spell, pinning his body against the wall with the sheer force of the spell.

And that was when things had gotten really bad.

She had heard that voice again, congratulating her on her kill and asking her to go within the house to 'claim her reward'. She had chosen to run out of the house and the city itself, using the Whirlwind Sprint Shout to get her as far away as she could within a short time.

She had gone all the way back to Whiterun and had spent two weeks in bed with a fever after that, Lydia and her former husband taking care of her exhausted and overtaxed body until she recovered. Since then, she had never thought about the place again.

"I think maybe…"

"Morgan, there's no-one in there. Everyone is out on the streets. It has a strong door and stone walls. We can plan our next move from in there. I am right with you." she added, wrapping her arm round her waist and kissing her neck gently.

Morgan gained strength from her touch and gave Serana a gentle kiss on the lips in thanks.

"Thank you."

Serana nodded.

"Come on."

* * *

Morgan slammed the door shut and sighed as Serana bolted it with the massive locks. She hadn't realised that event though the streets had appeared empty, they hadn't counted on the speed that the fighting could move. The moment they had managed to get to street level, they had been surrounded but a horde of attackers. Thankfully, they were still fighting each other and they had managed to get to the house with minimal trouble.

"Getting out should be fun."

Morgan looked at Serana as she stood up and looked around the gloomy room.

"One thing at a time." Morgan replied.

Serana smiled as she looked around…then shivered.

"Morgan. Don't move."

"I know. I feel that too."

Her whole body felt cold. She slowly unsheathed her ebony sword and looked around, trying to find any signs of movement in the darkness. Even using her enhanced vision revealed nothing.

Then every single lantern and candle flared to live…and she immediately spotted the figure resting in the chair in a relaxed manner.

"Morgan. It's so good to see you again. You too my dear Serana." he spoke, his voice smooth and cultured.

Morgan narrowed her eyes and then they widened when she noted he looked nothing like a human, beast or anything else she had ever seen before. The figure wore black trousers yet his feet were bare…and had small claws on the ends. His face resembled a humans yet four small horns protruded from his head, and his red and black hair seemed to be made of rock as it never moved when he shook his head in amusement. If it weren't for the horns and things, Morgan would have found him rather attractive. His face was well defined even though his red and black eyes were rather disconcerting.

"I see you remember something of me Morgan. It's surprising though. After all, you ran off before we could even talk proper. And Boethiah has been taking every chance she gets in telling me of how you became her champion. Mind you, so does Azura..."

Morgan shivered as she sheathed her blade. She knew now who he was. But it was Serana who said it for her.

"Lord Molag Bal." she whispered.

Molag Bal smiled and gestured to the two empty seats nearby while conjuring three bottles of blood in goblets with his other hand.

"Please take a seat ladies. We have much to discuss."

* * *

**A/N hehehe thought it was time to bring in a Daedric prince somehow...thanks to DW3321 for the suggestions for the upcoming chapters, I simply couldn't resist the ideas you gave me so a big thank you for this! ^_^**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks again for the reviews, and a big thank you to redchillismoke for your awesome feedback and thoughts, it made this chapter easier to write thanks to some of the points that you made ^_^. This chapter is the longest yet, so I hope you have a little spare time available...**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing and reading it :D**

* * *

Morgan sat down in a careful movement, never keeping her eyes off the Daedric Prince. It was the first time she had met a Daedric Prince.

_You mean the first time you or anyone else has met one, _her mind told her helpfully. That was probably true. She doubted that the god-like figures would meet with a mortal face to face. They didn't seem that bothered with mortals except when they wanted something after all. Morgan had heard stories when she was young about the shrines in Cyrodiil that still remained in some areas of the country, and every story usually ended with something terrible.

She looked at Serana briefly and saw that her vampire companion was also sitting down in a guarded manner. But there was something else. She couldn't figure it out but she knew that Serana was much more uncomfortable than she was at that moment.

"There. That wasn't so difficult was it?" Molags smooth voice jolted her from her musings and she watched him again as he brought the blood filled goblet to his mouth and sipped the liquid within, his eyes never straying from his.

There was a moments silence that was then broken by Molags laughter.

"Anyone else would have become a bloody mess on the floor for meeting my gaze. But then again, there is more to you than meets the eye isn't there Dragonborn?"

"You know nothing about me Lord Bal." Morgan replied softly.

Molag smiled again, but there was no warmth in there whatsoever.

"Really? So I must not know about your husbands death by one of my creations, nor about the rampant sex life you lead with the one sitting right next to you then?" Molag sneered.

Morgan narrowed her eyes.

"You just act like a fucking drunk Nord man." she spat back, a fake smile also on her face.

Molag just raised an eyebrow.

"That is more Sanguines style my dear vampire." he said as he leaned in his chair, still watching her intently.

"What do you want?"

"Ah, straight to business. Good, I was getting fed up of the mindless chatter. But first, do you know that it was I that is responsible for the gift you currently have Morgan?" he said softly.

"I know that you are said to be the father of vampires and that your realm of Oblivion is called Coldharbour. Past that, I don't know anything else." Morgan replied, wondering where the conversation was going.

"Indeed. I created the gift from my own blood and power. Yet I am saddened to see that most of them are just mindless creatures, just like those ogres that Malacath loves so dearly. In fact, there are two types of vampire. Half bloods such as yourself. And then there are the purebloods, like Serana here…and her father of course."

Morgan didn't see Serana shiver, but she felt her hand wrap around hers and squeeze for reassurance. And Morgan responded in kind. She was here for Serana, Daedric Princes or otherwise.

"I never knew there were more than one type." Morgan admitted.

"Not many do. But I digress. You see, Harkon came to me and asked for the gift of immortality. I accepted, but only for a price."

Serana shivered again and Morgan suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. Serana was scared, and she could sense her worry simply by her hand gripping hers in an almost feverish way.

"My price was to be…intimate with Serana and her mother. In return…"

"You fucking…YOL!" Morgan Shouted, a blast of ret hot fire washing over the Daedric Prince. She then made to stand, but felt an invisible force keep her pinned down to her seat, and by the way that Serana was squirming, she knew that she was immobilised as well. The flames cleared, and Molag sat there as though nothing had happened. The only thing that ad changed was that he was smiling widely, despite the handful of ashes in his hand where his goblet had been.

"Such a fiery one" he remarked as he brushed the ashes from his hands. "As I was saying, after Serana and her rather…cold…mother were done, and they survived the ritual, they became among the select few pure blood vampires that remain on Mundus. The rest reside in my realm where they feast on the souls that belong to me for eternity. That is something that the two of you will be taking the pleasure in participating in the far future." Molag commented, as though he had said nothing interesting or horrific.

"You…raped her?" Morgan whispered, feeling her dragon soul roaring in anger at the protective feelings she had for Serana come to fruition.

"I like to think of it as a conquest, but whatever you prefer." Molag replied, idly inspecting his claws on the ends of his fingers.

Morgan bristled, but she didn't get a chance to finish, as a dark swirling purple mist appeared behind Molag, and a tall and attractive woman appeared, her yellowish eyes fixing on hers instantly. She then felt a presence in her mind, and she shivered at the sensation.

"Vaermina my dear, not now." Molag sighed.

"On the contrary Molag, you fail to see the fury waiting to be unleashed within her. I can see it all. A fire hotter than any volcano, straining to be released. To destroy all against her. Now I know why she did my bidding once before."

Morgan shivered as the feelings lessened. She knew who this figure was. Vaermina herself. The Daedric Prince of Nightmares and Dreams. Morgan knew that every time a mortal went to sleep, they risked a foray into Vaerminas realm of Quagmire, where the dreams shifted without warning and always left anyone with a cold feeling whenever they woke up.

"She just demonstrated her 'fire' by torching a fine drink and goblet." Molag replied as he stood up, and pulled a chair out for the other Daedric Prince to sit in.

Vaermina smiled as she sat down on the chair, crossing her legs under her long black skirts and smiling at Molag.

"Anyone else would think of you as a gentleman. But of course, you aren't." she remarked.

Molag snorted as he sat down.

"Could this wait Vaermina, the Dragonborn and I have a few more things to discuss."

"Oh please. We both know that you carry a desire for her, but keep your urges in check. You know how angry many of the others would be should you…defile their champion?" Vaermina replied airily, waving her hand.

"Maybe I should take up Sanguine and his recent offer of a feast at his place if I can't get what I want." Molag muttered.

Vaermina just sighed and smacked him on the side of his face, getting his full attention as she planned.

"You know why she is here. It's the reason why we both wanted her here."

"And what's that?" Morgan hissed angrily, speaking for the first time in a while.

Vaermina smiled at her.

"I never got to thank you for what you did Morgan" she said, ignoring her question.

"She asked why." Serana spoke up softly, a hint of defiance in her voice.

Molag sighed.

Then he waved his hand at her, and she slumped into her seat, unmoving. Morgans eyes widened.

"Molag…that was a bad idea." Vaermina muttered.

Molag snorted again in amusement and turned to face Morgan…and received a massive jar in his face, powered by Morgans twitching finger and a very powerful surge of telekinetic magic. He fell off his chair and roared in anger as he sprung to his feet, advancing on Morgan…

* * *

Morgan was seething. No, she was REALLY pissed off. She had begun to wear down the paralysis spell as Molag had been talking. He may be a Daedric Prince, but even his overpowering spells had to follow the magical laws of Nirn. And being a Breton, Morgan had a great understanding of magic, better than most.

So when she had regained her control of her fingers, she just wanted to embarrass this bastard. And she thought that throwing a jug at his face would serve her needs perfectly. Of course, this angered him a lot, but she vowed that he would be in as much pain as she could inflict as long as she remained breathing.

So when he strode over with his eyes full of rage, Morgan was ready for him.

"**FUS ROH DAH!**"

While the fire Shout had hardly touched him, Morgan knew that while he had chosen to appear in a humanoid form, he was susceptible to magic in some form or another. And the Shout she had unleashed was full of her rage and anger, which was normally kept hidden and buried from sight.

So Molag was sent flying into the ceiling before crashing onto the ground in a plume of dust.

"Ouch." Molag muttered as he stood up and sat down on his chair, ignoring Vaerminas laughter and Morgans heavy breathing.

"That was something." Vaermina remarked. "And dare I say, you deserved it too."

"That was uncalled for Dragonborn. She is only unconscious. Of course, I could kill her and…"

"You touch her and I will rip your fucking balls off." Morgan hissed, feeling her rage growing even more than before.

"Molag. Just tell her why she is here." Vaermina said softly, watching Morgan with a critical eye.

"Fine. The rumours about what happened here originated from Vaermina here and a few dreams into the minds of those Thieves Guild members. Sadly, they had weak minds and ended up being slaughtered by the guards after attacking a patrol of Imperials. But that was the start. You see Morgan, like it or not, you owe us."

"I owe you fuck all." Morgan replied, looking at Serana in worry, and glad to see that she was sleeping soundly.

"On the contrary, you do. You see, you killed that idiot then decided to run away, and deny yourself the rewards for doing my bidding." Molag said, brushing the dust off his shoulder as though he hadn't been slammed into a ceiling as few moments ago.

"If you think I am that stupid, then think again. I know that you would have had some sort of test for me when I got to where you wanted me to go. All you Daedric Lords are the same in that regard." Morgan replied, still seething at being at a disadvantage.

"She's smart." Vaermina said quietly. "She took the life of one of my former disciples and gained my Staff and favour as a reward however."

"And I haven't had a decent night sleep since."

"And that is my favour." Vaermina said.

"Anyway, you sill owe me. I don't think you ran off from anyone else after all. Besides, you always turn up to solve problems, you have been doing that since you nearly had your head cut off." Molag said with a grin forming on his face.

"So why trick the minds of those thieves…I wouldn't have come here just for that."

"Oh, but you would. After all, you count Brynjolf and a few others in Riften as friends after all. Here is what I want you to do for me Morgan…"

"Fuck you." Morgan replied before he said another word. She was getting annoyed again.

"You wouldn't want that, and I am sure that Serana wouldn't that either."

"Morgan, we need your help. You see, our plans were to gain the dreams of the people here and in return, I would assist you in your extended lifespan. Molag wanted your…talents however, which is why I seeded the dreams. But as you can see, things have gone awry." Vaermina said softly.

Morgan looked sharply at the other Daedric Prince. She seemed sincere, but she also knew that they couldn't be categorised like mortals were by how they spoke and their mannerisms. They could lie through their arses, and she wouldn't know what they were truly thinking.

"That much is obvious." Morgan said after a few moments silence. The paralysis spell had ended and she pulled Serana onto her lap, wrapping her arms round her and kissing her forehead gently before looking at Vaermina once more.

"Yes. Well, Molag agreed that if you were to aid me, you would gain his favour and allegiance as well. We cannot directly involve ourselves with the actions of mortals."

"So you are asking me to help those that could turn this city into a smoking hole in the ground?"

Morgan burst out laughing, she couldn't help it. She had more power than they did in that room.

"I told you she would react like this." Molag muttered, fiddling with his horns with his fingers.

"**MORGAN…"**

Morgan stopped laughing as the booming voice echoed in the small house. And Serana woke up instantly, and relaxed as she found herself in Morgans arms.

"As I was saying, we need your help." Vaermina said softly. "The souls here are lost now, they deserve an end. An end that you can gift them. And in return, we would offer our assistance should you need it." Vaermina said, brushing off Molags hand that had been creeping along Vaerminas thigh.

"That's it? There's a catch, there always is."

"The catch? Yes. There is. The catch is that you must kill everyone left alive in this city. There are no children left, the last two were the ones you rescued outside the walls. Everyone else here is an enemy, as you noted when you entered this city."

"Kill everyone? That would take weeks." Morgan muttered. "Besides, I don't like murdering people just for the fun of it."

"In that case, you must not like the Dark Brotherhood members then. You must hate the little nightspawn Babette in particular…"

"Talk about someone I care about once more you annoying fuck…" Morgan whispered quietly, her thu'um shaking the house.

"Enough." Vaermina said with an annoyed tone. "We have no time for this. Morgan, we need your help. Please."

"How am I meant to do this? If they are mad, then surely they can be cured by magic?"

"They are weak minded, unlike yourself. They are gone Morgan. Killing them will give them peace in some form." Molag said, the first time he spoke without any arrogance, which surprised Morgan a lot. He almost sounded sincere.

Almost.

"Why should I? After all, its plain to see that he isn't the sort to turn your back on." Morgan said, gesturing to Molag, who merely shrugged.

"You would gain the untapped potential inside you Morgan. You have been gaining power as a vampire ever since you became one. And unlike any before you, you don't seem to have any limits. You would swat Harkon, that snivelling coward that he is, into paste should you accept. You have felt the power within you, yearning to be set free. It's a mix of your dragon soul and your Gift that is giving you these feelings." Molag said, leaning forward so that the candlelight caught his face.

Morgan could now see the thousands of little corrections in his face that he must have been continually making in order to remain in a human form. But his red and black eyes were fixed on both her and Serana in a questioning manner.

Morgan had to admit that she wanted to know just how far she could develop as a vampire. She thought that she had accepted her fate and was willing to be a vampire…as long as Serana remained in her life. But what Molag was offering…was it worth it? To take the lives of those that had lost their minds and only knew battle and death? There were a mix of Imperials, Stormcloaks, Forsworn and citizens out there. Were they all lost?

"They cannot be saved Morgan. Even I cannot undo the changes. Their minds were not ready for my dreams. I tried to tell them with dreams that they were in danger and that they could stop their pathetic wars and focus on their real threat. Those elves. I was wrong. They were weak." Vaermina said, looking at the hand of Molag that was idly tracing along her thigh once more and shaking her head in amusement.

"Morgan? I am with you, no matter what you choose."

Morgan looked down at Serana and saw that she was smiling slightly. She traced her finger along Seranas cheek tenderly and sighed, ignoring the two Daedric Princes that were now watching her eagerly.

"I…I don't know…surely they can be stopped by…"

"Morgan. You know deep down that those people are too far gone to be saved. You saw how a few of them still fought despite missing an arm or leg. Its terrible yes, but we need to think about our own lives. If given the chance, they would kill you…and I will be damned if I let that happen to you."

"He raped you, took advantage of you." Morgan whispered.

"Yes, he did. And I will always hate him for that. But it was my father that was ultimately responsible. It was him that forced me into the ritual…and I was lucky to have survived it. Most women who enter that ritual never survive to become a pure blood vampire. I hate him for doing that to me…but I would be in greater pain if something should happen to you Morgan." Serana whispered, bringing an arm round to wrap around Morgans neck and bring her down.

The kiss was almost explosive and Morgan shivered in pleasure at the contact. And it also made her make up her mind about what she was about to say. For when Morgan broke the kiss and looked up to meet the expectant looks of two Daedric Princes, she felt no fear, no hesitation and no regret at her choice.

"How do I kill them all?"

Her fangs grew in the soft candlelight, and Molag smiled. A genuine smile. A smile of death.


	34. Chapter 34

**thank you once again to all those that read and reviewed, it means alot :) Lorrak LOL! That made me laugh :P And a big HELLOOOOOO to redchillismoke again for your brilliant thoughts..and a rather cool nickname ;) I don't mean putting cliffhangers in...honest ;D**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Molag waved his hand and Morgan blinked, wondering if he had tricked her somehow. But when she saw that nothing had charged out at her to attack, and she felt no magic holding her down again, she wondered what he had done. And then she saw what was in his hand.

A wicked looking mace, similar in appearance to a daedric mace but it simply reeked of power. She stared at the shimmering telltale signs of magic flowing through the weapon and she simply sat there, admiring the design. The barbed edges would inflict much more damage than a simple mace would, and she had a feeling that the greenish hues that emanated from the weapon was a paralysis enchantment…she had used the enchantment herself a few times.

"Beautiful isn't it? If you had followed my voice, you would have found this weapon Morgan." Molag said, meeting her gaze when she looked at him.

Morgan smirked.

"Rather a fake mace or something not even close to this one."

Molag smirked back.

"I can see that you are not easily fooled Morgan. That is something I admire in a person. Anyway, a rather…foolish idiot came into the house and did the task I set for him. He wanted the mace for himself after I gave it to him. He was mistaken in his desire for power."

Morgan knew what that meant. Whoever this person was, he was no longer alive and was even a 'guest' in Molags realm for trying to cross the Daedric Prince. She had no fear from him now however. In fact, she was beginning to wonder just how much of a boon she would be granted when she completed her task. All she ever wanted was for someone to know how she felt…and Serana was the only person (bar Lydia) who Morgan fully trusted with her life at the present time.

"Take it. It won't bite."

Morgan smiled a little at the dark humour and took the hilt of the mace from Molag Bal and eyes it critically, feeling the balance through her wrist. She was surprised that it was almost like a sword at how balanced it was. Maces were bludgeoning weapons and they generally had very heavy attacking ends and a much lighter hilt. But this one felt like her Dragonbone sword. Perfectly weighted and assuredly deadly in skilled hands.

"The magicka I used to create this allow the wielder to use my Mace as though it were like their favoured weapon. I have watched you for quite some time, and while this may not be able to be swung like a blade, I guarantee that you can use it with deadly effect." Molag said quietly, looking at her as she stood up and swung the Mace around in a few complicated moves, watching every arc with a raised eyebrow.

Vaermina chuckled softly.

"It seems that the Mace has found you more than worthy to wield her Dragonborn."

Morgan looked at her briefly and nodded before meeting Molags gaze once more.

"I doubt I could kill every rabid person out there with this. There are dozens of them, if not hundreds." she said softly, thinking how she could use the Mace in a way that could kill quicker.

Molag and Vaermina laughed loudly and shook their heads at the same time. Vaermina smiled at her.

"We know you are confused about your task. Allow me to simplify it Morgan. Any souls you kill with the Mace will be sent to Molags realm. Every soul he receives will increase your power, magically and otherwise. Any souls killed in any other way, be it by blade, magic, teeth, claws…your legs maybe?…" Vaermina trailed off with a smirk.

Morgan just waited for her to finish. She could take crude jokes at her expense. Besides, she thought that she had nice legs anyway.

"Then those souls will be sent to my realm. And I will increase your powers as well. Think of each kill as a way of gaining our trust." Vaermina finished.

Morgan almost burst out laughing at that statement. There was no way that two Daedric Princes would see her as an equal. They thought of mortals and anything else beneath them as pawns, tools to be used at their whim. She also knew that she couldn't talk her way out of this…they knew how she was feeling at anytime it seemed. So she would do what they asked…but she would do it for herself and not just for their own gains.

"Fine. So how will I know that the task is done?"

"Use your abilities Morgan. You have detect life spells, and none of those outside are dead, so you should be able to find everyone. They seem to be ignoring the buildings, but just in case they aren't…"

Morgan stiffened as Vaermina suddenly appeared right in front of her and placed her hands on each side of her head. Her eyes went red and reverted back to their usual colour in a second. Then she let go of her and smiled.

"I just amplified your knowledge of the Detect Life spell. You can see right through walls now so that should save you some time when you think you should investigate a building." Vaermina explained.

Morgan nodded briefly as Serana stood up and linked her arm round her waist and leaning on her, kissing her neck gently. She smiled a little at the comforting touch and she almost forgot that they weren't alone.

"You will have plenty of time to rip each others clothes off later." Vaermina sighed…with an amused expression on her face.

Morgan smiled briefly at Serana and she looked back at the two demigods that stood there, watching her intently.

"You will be here when we return?"

"We will be watching every kill you make. Serve us well Dragonborn, and the rewards will be greater than you can imagine." Molag said in an almost purring-like way.

Morgan nodded and spun on her heels before walking over to the door, Serana letting go of her waist and pulling out her dragonbone dagger and her free hand lighting up with lightning magic. Morgan twirled the Mace around in her hand while the other one filled with red hot flames. She stepped through the door with Serana right beside her, and the door slammed behind them the moment they had gone through.

Molag smiled at the vacant space.

"She certainly has a walk doesn't she?"

"Honestly Molag, staring at her arse won't make you any friends."

"It did with you."

Vaermina smiled before tackling the other Daedric Prince to the ground and straddling his muscled torso, smoothing her dress down as she looked at him with a mischievous grin.

"So it did. Lets see how you like being dominated, Prince of Domination."

* * *

Morgan smashed the Mace into the Forsworn attacker that appeared on her right, his blade clattering to the ground the moment she had hit him. She kicked the dying man away from her and didn't watch as his body rolled down the steep steps as she elbowed another crazed Forsworn in the throat, her vampiric strength breaking his windpipe instantly. She then smashed the Mace of Molag Bal into the side of his head before moving on.

Serana was always right beside her, sometimes she was close enough that the tails of her armour caressed Morgans body with every spin and twirl that she executed. She always felt secure when she was around, and Morgan planned for it to stay that way.

"DUCK!"

Morgan yelled loudly as she spotted a tall Nord swinging his massive battleaxe at Seranas head. Serana ducked instantly, and the axe missed her…and Morgan leapt over Serana with her fangs bared at full length and tackled the Nord to the ground before ripping his throat out savagely. She spat the dregs of blood from her mouth as she stood up and smiled at Serana, who just smirked back.

"Thanks." Serana said simply.

Morgan didn't need to say anything else. Serana knew what she always seemed to be thinking all the time.

"Come on, plenty more to take out." Morgan said after a few moments silence.

They could hear battle coming from the mine nearby and they nodded. It made sense that the prisoners there would escape once the guards lost their minds. They sprinted towards the mine and the battle going on was immense. Dozens of people were hacking and slashing away at each other, blood running over the cobblestones in torrents before flowing into the waterfall that would lead out of Markarth.

"Might be better to wait until they weaken each other. There's no time limit after all." Serana remarked.

"And we can check the buildings while we wait." Morgan added as she cast the Detect life spell…and was shocked at the new power of the spell.

She could see inside every building within her view…and a few of them showed life signs within. They also seemed to be fighting with each other as well, and that was when Morgan realised that Vaermina was correct in saying that no-one could be saved. She sighed deeply, taking her time before slowly breathing out, her breath frosting in the cold air around them.

"Lets go." she said.

* * *

And so it went on. They cleared out every single building within Markarth of the crazed inhabitants, most of them killed with the Mace, while others were killed in whichever way the situation arose. Morgan in particular was covered in blood, but she still carved her way through enemies as though they were not even a threat.

In fact, Morgan took ever opponent seriously, as her mother had told her whenever she had trained with her in the arts of battle. She studied their armour for weaknesses, their weapons and the way they were handled, and sometimes she even watched their bodies for signs of old wounds and new ones. She didn't know it, but she was becoming a killing machine in the eyes of many people…mortal and otherwise.

Serana always admired the way she attacked, every movement as though she and her opponent were choreographed in their actions. She almost smiled when she saw Morgan leap onto the back of a rather battered and bruised Redguard Stormcloak, wrapping her legs round him and placing her hands on both sides of his head…and sending a fully charged shock spell right through his brain. She just watched as smoke came out of the mans ears before she climbed off him and began to attack another, the now dead Redguard falling face first onto the ground with a crunch.

"Only those left near the mines now." Serana muttered as she threw a small Imperial officer over an edge and hearing his bones break a few dozen feet below.

"Lets get them now then, there can't be many left." Morgan replied.

The two vampires finished off the few remaining people near them and ran back to the mines, and they instantly noted that the sheer numbers there had thinned and much more susceptible to attack.

"Plan?"

Serana grinned, her fangs also exposed due to the stench of blood in the air.

"Simple. We kill those in the isolated areas with the Mace. The rest we just kill however we can."

Morgan snorted.

"You sound like Farkas sometimes."

"Hey, I'm a werewolf who's smarter than the others yet for some reason I never look at a woman even when they are wrapped around me." Serana mimicked Farkas' voice.

Morgan sniggered.

"I will tell him and Lydia you said that."

"As if they would believe you." Serana retorted.

Morgan smiled as she met her gaze.

"Thank you for staying by my side."

"I will never leave your side Morgan. Even if that means tying you up."

"That a promise?"

Serana smiled again as leapt down to join the fighting below, Morgan right beside her. And she was sure that Morgan slapped her arse on the way down, but she couldn't be sure….

Morgan smiled. She had done that, but she wouldn't own up to it…besides, she wanted to know what her Vampire Lord form was like after drinking so much blood so soon. So the second she landed, she transformed…and Serana gasped, unable to hide her awe. She merely watched as the black and grey vampire strode past her, one hand gripping the Mace still while the other was glowing with blood magic. She had seen her father and many other vampires with this form…but Morgans' form was simply something else.

She was bigger by another foot in height, while her wings were much more developed, with bat-like membranes across her arms and joining to her body. Her entire body was more muscular and Serana self-consciously licked her lips when Morgan charged into a group of mindless Stormcloaks, the Mace of Molag Bal, crushing them like ants under her ferocious power. She was still staring as Morgan then wrapped her wings round a single woman dressed in rags…a beggar maybe…and sank her fangs into her neck before ripping her head off with her hand and throwing the corpse away before moving on.

"Fuck me." Serana whispered.

She transformed as well and threw herself into the fray…there was no way Morgan would kill more than she did…


	35. Chapter 35

**Yep, I know its been a long time since I last updated :P I am so sorry for the delay but I had a torrid month or so, and decided I needed a break to relax...but now I am back and more insane than ever...wait that's not right... :P Anyway, thank you everyone for your reviews and alerts, it meant alot to me that so many of you are still following the story :) A big thanks to Lorrak for your reviews/hints telling me to get my backside into gear (XD), and also to redchillismoke for pretty much the same motivation ;D Anyway, here's the chapter, and thanks again! ^_^**

* * *

"Look at them." Molag Bal breathed out, his eyes fixated on the shimmering magical portal before him.

His eyes never blinked, and not a single muscle moved, so intense was his concentration. Vaermina smiled a little as she watched him while adjusting the straps of her dress back over her shoulders. He wouldn't change no matter who his champion was. The Champion of Cyrodiil had once been an obsession of his…and she had vanished and no-one had seen her since. And he was doing the same thing now she mused as she turned her attention to the magic portal.

Morgan was running amok now, her arms, wings, claws and magic being used to cut down dozens of men and women as though they were blades of grass and she was a storm. Even now, she had hold of two men in each hand, squirming and holding her hand with both of theirs, trying to get free. Vaermina raised her eyebrow when Morgan brought each man together in a sickening crunch before feasting on their life blood and casting them aside when she felt like she needed to move on.

"What do you think?"

Vaermina looked at him with a smile.

"I think she is hungry." Vaermina replied.

Molag grinned at that as he continued to watch. His two most prized vampire creations fighting side by side. An unstoppable duo, each of them skilled in the art of killing. Serana preferred necromancy and close range dagger attacks. Morgan was much more physical, despite having the form of a Breton, and she charged into her enemy like a werewolf (those disgusting dogs that Hircine loved so dearly, yet were capable fighters all the same) and never seemed to stop her dance of death.

"Amazing." he whispered. "Show me what you can really do ladies."

Vaermina raised her eyebrows again as she watched the two vampires. They were now heading towards the thickest group of fighting mortals. She had to wonder how they would finish off the remainder of their prey. She would have to see what both of them dreamt about that night. She may find a reason as to why they seemed so different in a battle yet complimented each other at the same time.

* * *

Serana hissed in pleasure as she threw a man into the wall with a force that broke half the bones in his body and watched as he screamed into the uncaring night sky. It had been too long since she had allowed her most basic vampire desires to come forth so easily, and she revelled in the feeling she was now receiving. Her blood felt as though it was molten steel and her mouth was full of the sweet smell of fresh blood.

Her father had repeatedly claimed that his linage was much more refined and cultured than the other vampire bloodlines, but Serana had always thought he was talking shit. And right now, she knew she was correct and her power crazed father was wrong. The mortals around her still fought each other instead of the two most dangerous foes there and that made them easy pickings. A few tried to attack her whenever she got within striking distance but they never seemed to be able to hit her as she dodged their attacks and killed them with inhuman bursts of speed and strength.

But she was nothing compared to the whirlwind of destruction that was Morgan. Serana admired how she took to the gifts and drawbacks of being one of the night, but the way she waged war was something else to behold. She slashed men and women with her claws and her blade with well aimed strikes, never missing her targets. She was covered in blood and that seemed to transform what used to be a mild mannered Breton into a psychopathic Vampire Lord.

Serana had never been more turned on.

She continued to watch her as she cornered the last of their enemies. Ten men all dressed in Stormcloak attire. Morgan was growling and snarling at them as they waved their weapons at her, hoping to fend her off. Serana knew that Morgan was reacting like this because of her hatred towards the rebels. That and the stench of fear and blood was just pissing her off even more.

"You might want to kill each other first." Serana said to them with an amused toothy smile.

"What are you?" one Stormcloak muttered.

Serana looked on as Morgan rushed forwards in a blur so fast even she couldn't follow, and the screams only lasted a few seconds. And when they stopped, Morgan was standing in a pile of broken and shattered corpses, her massive leathery wings beating slowly as she stared at the remains.

Morgan slowly felt the blood haze clear her mind and she allowed herself to change back into her humanoid form. She spat the blood from her mouth and idly inspected her ripped clothing where weapons had narrowly missed her before turning around and met the gaze of her vampire lover and companion.

"You don't fuck around do you?" Serana asked her as she changed back as well.

Morgan smiled weakly. She could barely remember the battle…no, _slaughter _that she had just taken part in. all she could figure out was that she had wanted them all dead as quickly and as bloody as possible. And when she looked at the sheer number of bodies that littered the streets of Markarth, she simply couldn't register that she had had a hand in it.

"I don't." she muttered softly.

And then she smiled as she felt Seranas arms wrap around her torso, her hands resting just above her hips. She looked up and met her gaze.

"What…why don't I remember everything?"

"You were a vampire at its most basic and most devastating form. You have to remember that while many of us can talk and act like humans and other mortals do, its taken thousands of years to reign in these…feelings. But when you want to kill, to fight? That's when your instincts take over." Serana explained before lightly brushing her lips on hers.

Morgan sighed as the kiss deepened…only for a voice to spoil it all.

"THAT was something!"

"FUCK'S sake!" Morgan yelled as she glared at Molag Bal and Vaermina, who stood on the steps as though they had been merely passing them. She still kept her arms round Serana though.

"Oh come now Dragonborn, you must have enjoyed that? The terror of those men and women as a _god_ tore through them?" Molag sneered in delight.

"Ask me again when I remember it." Morgan shot back. "Now, we did what you asked did we not?"

"You did…and you did it better than I thought you would. I had been expecting maybe a dragon friend to help out….or maybe Serana and yourself to use those magical attacks you know so well? But to just go on a rampage and slaughter them like pigs? That was inspired, my darlings." Molag replied as he watched them both, his black soulless eyes fixed on theirs.

Morgan felt a stab of fear go through her now. She and Serana may have been killing machines, but Molag was much more than that. He could kill them both without much effort in he wanted.

"As if I would kill my two most successful daughters." Molag now said with a smirk, knowing what they had both been thinking. "I know you both hate me on different levels and I can accept that…even though it bothers me little. But you did as asked and now you will be rewarded. Serana, accept this as my thanks."

Serana shivered as she was bathed in a soft green light. Morgan hissed angrily, and then stopped as Serana gripped her hand gently with a nod. Serana smiled as she let go and charged her Ice Spike spell and let fly at a building. And not one but three Ice Spikes smashed into the rock...before they melted, leaving a hole in the side of the building.

"You…that's impossible." Morgan muttered. She thought she knew a lot about magic and the spells you could use, but the spell Serana used seemed to make fun of all the normal rules that magic followed.

"Not really. All I did was allow her to mix the spell with her necromancy. Of course, no-one mixes spells up anymore…" Molag trailed off, thinking of past times when magic was much more versatile.

He then smiled at Morgan as Serana wrapped her arms around her again.

"As for you Morgan. While you never followed my original idea where you would have fucked around with one of Boethiahs flock and gained my favour that way…I got bored and got someone to do that for me. Of course, he ended up getting into a spot of bother with a dragon and was ripped apart, but he did leave _this."_

Morgan stared as the mace that she had been loaned shot out of her hands and floated in mid air. A swirl of magic surrounded the weapon and it gently floated back into her hand. She could instantly feel the difference. He had improved the magical enchantments to a degree that no Grand Soul gem could ever reproduce.

"No need to thank me." Molag smirked before looping an arm round Vaerminas supple waist.

"Why?" Morgan asked them softly.

Vaermina smiled.

"You cleaned up our mess and you were both rewarded. That's how we work as you well know, Child of Darkness."

Morgan winced. She did know that Daedric Princes always worked for their own ends.

"You might want to inform the young Jarl about what happened…and after that, you may want to kill your insufferable father Serana…he's getting more insane by the day. Know this…you will have our assistance in the coming battles ahead of you. After all, you are my daughters." Molag said as he burst out laughing before vanishing in a ball of purple light, Vaermina disappearing with him.

Morgan sighed as she hung the mace on her hip and exchanged a look with Serana.

"As much as I hate to say it…"

"He was right. We need to stop my father before anything else. I am surprised he hasn't sent out anyone after us already." Serana finished with a wry grin.

Morgan nodded as they started walking, letting her hand drop to gently grip Seranas. She wanted out of this place as fast as possible.

* * *

They had been walking for barely an hour when Morgan stopped.

Ahead of them was three bodies, all dressed in Stormcloak armour. Instead of wondering how they had managed to get so far behind the Imperial lines, Morgan wondered who had killed them. On closer inspection, they all had their throats torn out, and when she spotted the tell-tale sign of vampire bites on the jugular, she knew what had caused it.

"Any ideas who might have done this? There's no caves here for a nest of vampires." Morgan noted.

A giggle answered her.

Morgan and Serana looked up to see a familiar face sitting on the branch of a twisted and old tree, her cream skirts swinging as she kicked her legs in a childish manner.

"Guess who?" the little girl said with a grin.

Morgan chuckled as Serana burst out laughing. If there was one person who Morgan missed more than anyone at that moment, it was the 300 year old vampire giggling at their reactions.

"Babette, its good to see you again." Morgan said softly.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks to Lorrak, Gangyzgirl and redchillismoke for your lovely reviews. A really big hug to redchillismoke for your thoughts and of course giving me a Daedric prince name...might have to change my profile name to 'Godamnet...Daedric Prince of Cliffhangers' XDDDD Anyway, here's the next chapter ;D**

* * *

Morgan smiled as Babette lightly jumped the ten feet to the ground as though it wasn't difficult and smiled even more when the vampire child hugged her round the waist. She knelt down and hugged her back as she brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Have you been following us?" Morgan asked her with a knowing grin. She had felt as though they had been followed as they travelled away from the now empty city of Markarth, but every time she had tried to look properly, she hadn't seen or heard anything odd.

"I might have done." Babette replied as she let go of Morgan and allowed Serana to hug her briefly.

"You were, weren't you?" Morgan smirked as Babette shook her head once.

Serana laughed.

"Admit it Babette, I felt as though we were being followed as well."

Babette sighed and then grinned at them, her fangs peeking out slightly in the moonlight.

"Fine. Yes, I followed you to Markarth but I was told not to follow you inside. Astrid said that I was to just keep an eye on you and help if you were in peril."

"Nice to know we had you watching over us then. Thanks Babette." Morgan said as she gently held Babettes hands in hers.

"Any vampire who treats me well and also happens to be smart and pretty will always get my help." Babette replied with a laugh.

"Leaves me out then." Serana mock pouted.

Morgan swatted her leg gently before returning her attention to Babette, who was still grinning at the antics that she always loved to take part in.

"So how far are you expected to follow us?"

"Only until you reach Solitude. Vezarra is around somewhere but he was told to stay out of sight completely. Even I don't know where he is." Babette said, looking around.

Morgan didn't sense anyone else around them and then she remembered that Vezarra was an Argonian…and Argonians were at their best in water. She picked up a stone and threw it at a dark patch of weeds in the fast flowing river…and a shape burst out of the water, rubbing its head before glaring at them.

"That fucking hurt!" Vezarra said as he rubbed the top of his head and glaring at Morgan, who grinned sweetly at him.

"You shouldn't stare at my ass then darling" Morgan replied.

Serana laughed again as she wrapped her arms round Morgan and kissed her neck before smiling at Vezarra, who seemed to be avoiding looking at Morgans body now and looking at the ground instead.

"Don't take her on Vezarra, she's just pissed off that only I can touch her arse." Serana said with a mischievous grin.

Vezarra smiled then as Babette rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, can you stop talking about arses so we can plan ahead?"

Morgan smirked as she ran her hand across the top of Babettes head playfully before sitting down on a fallen log, Serana sitting next to her. Babette and Vezarra sat down on another log across from them and Serana started a small fire with a little magic.

"So, what's next for you?" Morgan asked the two Dark Brotherhood members.

"After you get to Solitude safely, Babette and I are to return to the Sanctuary and do what Astrid says." Vezarra replied with a small smile.

"Sounds boring." Serana remarked.

"And avoid killing that jester." Babette reminded him.

"More like making sure Arnbjorn doesn't kill him." Vezarra retorted. He then gave Morgan a quizzical look. "How in Sithis did you see me in those reeds?"

"Only you would hide in there and remain underwater indefinitely. Besides, there was no other cover for you in the river and a slaughterfish biting you on the arse wouldn't have helped you any."

"Here we go with the arses again." Babette sighed as she leaned on Vezarra, who passed her a bottle of blood.

"What about the two of you?" Vezarra asked them.

Morgan smiled.

"Lets just say we are going travelling and someone is going to get torn apart."

"Anyone we know?"

"My bastard father." Serana supplied, smiling as she watched Babette drinking the bottled blood in sips.

Babette looked at her and offered the bottle, but Serana shook her head.

"Thanks Babette, but Morgan and I have already eaten…a lot."

"Really? I knew Markarth had been quieter than usual in trade terms but.."

"Everyone is dead in there. There's nothing left." Morgan cut in softly.

"You mean…"

"It wasn't your fault Morgan. We were both forced into doing what we did, but you also know that they were doomed already. We just gave them peace." Serana whispered, her hands gently gripping Morgans in reassurance.

Morgan nodded.

"I know. Thanks Serana. Its just how…_barbaric _I became that shocked me a little."

Babette cocked her head as she drained the bottle and passed it back to Vezarra, who pocketed it inside his armour.

"What happened in there?" she asked softly.

And Morgan told them everything.

* * *

"_Shit…._" Babette muttered as she thought about what Morgan told her. "Two daedric Princes decided to test something out and sent everyone in a city mad…and got you two to clean up the mess?"

Morgan nodded as she leaned into Serana, who kissed her briefly before meeting Babettes gaze.

"Pretty much, yes." Morgan replied.

"Don't blame yourself." Babette said instantly. "You did what was necessary and its not as if you were fighting innocents. They were killing each other long before you go there. As Serana said, you gave them peace."

Morgan had to wonder how Babette could keep her shit together. Sometimes she was an unassuming sweet girl who happened to be a vampire, and other times she could offer advice that a dovah could give. She sent her a grateful smile before looking up at Serana, who smiled down at her.

"I told you that you were being thick." Serana said simply.

"Fuck you." Morgan retorted.

"Is that a request?" Serana countered.

Morgan was about to reply when she overheard Babette and Vezarra pretending to gag. She smirked as she gently let out a little of her thu'um.

"**Fus**."

Babette and Vezarra were thrown off the log and onto the ground in a pile. Morgan sniggered as Vezarra tried to untangle himself from Babette and vice versa, and when they both started laughing, she and Serana did as well. _Well, they deserved it _she told herself.

"You might want to get cleaned up before you carry on. There's a small pond nearby where you can get clean, there's no threats there." Babette said, pointing to a small clearing just off the road where they sat.

"We aren't that bad."

"You stink of blood and your hair and clothes are covered in it." Vezarra replied with a grin.

Morgan and Serana realised that they had simply walked away from Markarth after a bloodbath and hadn't even bothered to clean themselves up. They nodded to him before standing up and sprinting to the pond. Babette exchanged a look with Vezarra, who was watching them leave.

"I wouldn't spy on them now. They might eat you."

Vezarra snorted with amusement then stopped. Had Babette been serious? He looked down at his fellow Sister, who gave him the 'Innocent Smile' as Festus once gave her. He shrugged.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Think of Astrid instead or something." Babette said as she curled up on his lap and idly played with his clawed fingers.

Vezarra smiled when he realised that Babette was acting this way so they would have some privacy. She only needed to ask!

"Crafty she-devil." he muttered.

"ScalyCute Bastard." Babette replied.

* * *

Morgan smiled as they reached the pond and didn't hesitate in getting undressed, casting her clothing into another small pool beside her and leaping into the slightly warm water. It was a natural spring she concurred as she leaned against the edge, watching Serana as she removed her clothing…slowly.

"Get in here you teasing bitch." Morgan muttered, just loud enough that Serana would hear her.

Serana grinned.

"Patience darling."

Morgan held her breath as Serana stood there in the soft moonlight, completely naked. She was _stunning. _Even as Serana climbed into the pool and slowly waded towards her, Morgan didn't even move a muscle. Not even when Serana wrapped her legs round her under the water and pressed herself onto her.

"This is nice." Serana said softly.

Morgan couldn't wait any longer and kissed her full on the lips…just as Serana did the same.

Neither of them were aware that a pair of eyes were watching them…

* * *

Aela felt herself getting aroused. She loved men and women alike, it didn't matter to her whether they were Nord or not like a few of her Shield Brothers and Sisters did. She admired people for what they were and what they did in battle. Not many could get her attention, but if there was one person who did get it straight away, it was the Dragonborn. She briefly thought back to when she first met her…

"_Thanks for your help, not many would relish going up against a giant."_

_The young woman smiled as she sheathed her battered iron sword and adjusted her hide armour so that her legs didn't show as much flesh as they had just been. Aela held her thoughts in check as she eyed the woman. She fought with tenacity and even though she was poorly equipped, she had managed to avoid a giants attacks and even managed to land a killing blow, puncturing the giants skull with a well aimed blade strike._

"_Its not something I would relish but thank you for your kind words." the girl replied._

_So she was modest too. Aela felt like throwing the girl to the ground and taking her right there…but that would allow Farkas and Nadja to watch them…no. she would leave the girl be._

"_Praise is something I only give to those who fight with courage and honour. What's your name?"_

"_Morgan."_

_Aela smiled._

"_Aela. If you wish to join the Companions, go to our halls of Jorrvaskr and see Kodlak. He will see if you are worthy to join us."_

"_Nice to meet you Aela. I will think about your offer, thank you."_

Aela smiled now. She hadn't taken up her offer, but she still fought for Whiterun when the people needed her most. Even after becoming a vampire, she still wanted to help people. She held in an amused chuckle. Being a werewolf had a few advantages. She couldn't be smelled like most people because she had a scent like a dog (that's what Vilkas said to her once, and she had promptly tried to tackle him), and so vampires would ignore her as a beast…until it was too late.

She had been sent to clear out a cave of Falmer. After that unpleasant business, she had needed a bath but hadn't come across anywhere that offered safety and a place to give her thinking space. And then she had suddenly come across a spring…with the Dragonborn and her vampire lover going at it like a pair of rabbits on heat.

She was almost growling as she set foot into the clearing, her smile widening as the vampires stopped and looked at her. And when she stripped off her armour, they smiled at her.

"Nice to see you again Aela." Morgan said with a grin.

"You too Morgan. Serana. Mind if I join you?"

Serana smirked.

"Go ahead. I hope no-one else is watching though."

"Why's that?" Aela asked.

Serana and Morgan let go of each other and tackled Aela in the water. Morgan smiled as she wrapped her arms round Aela and Serana pressed herself against Aela, her lips on hers.

"That's why." Morgan replied.

Aela smiled as Serana kissed her throat and Morgan kissed the back of her neck. This would be interesting...


	37. Chapter 37

**Helloooooooo :D Sorry for yet another delay, my laptop decided to stop working...it spent ages getting fixed but it seems to be working now, so hopefully it won't happen again :) Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, despite the evil cliffhanger :) This chapter is as hot as I can make it without getting it taken off the site (or turning into a quivering wreck myself XD), so be warned...(mind you, its an M rated fic so no more warnings needed XDDDDD)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aela shivered in pleasure as Seranas lips caressed her neck gently. The thought that a single bite from the vampire would mean her death didn't even cross her mind as she tilted her head up to allow Serana to kiss even more of her. At the same time, Morgan was kissing her shoulders and the back of her neck gently.

"I wasn't expecting this you know." Aela managed to utter.

"Us neither, but may as well go along with it." Morgan whispered in her ear in s soft and seductive tone.

Aela had to wonder just how much the Dragonborn had changed so fast. She used to be quiet, unassuming and rather submissive whenever a man had flirted with her in the past. Morgans deceased husband came into her mind for a brief moment before Serana straddled her hips and kissed her full on the mouth. It was then that she realised that Morgan had become something much more than a simple vampire.

She was seductive, had a sharp and witty tongue and could also rip you apart without much effort. In a straight fight, Aela knew that a werewolf as herself had a slight advantage against a vampire, as they were a little stronger and didn't rely on blood to fuel their powers. But Morgan and Serana were a different type of vampire, one that could walk in daylight and could disguise themselves as mortal.

Aela had seen their power at work, and she had to admit that she couldn't handle them in a fight, which irked her a little.

"Quit thinking and…"

Aelas muttered jibe was cut off as Serana pressed herself onto her with a passion that she had never seen. She gasped as she was held gently in Morgans arms while Serana tried her best to grind her into dust.

"Kinky bitch." she grinned as Serana grabbed her face with her hands and kissed her again.

The rest of her thoughts vanished.

* * *

Morgan had never been in this sort of situation. She loved Serana more than she could ever tell her, but she also knew that she would never need to tell her either. She had once found Aela rather beautiful when she had first met her, but as she held onto her and kept her submissive with soft kisses, she found that she liked to think of Aela as someone who needed a damn good kiss.

Serana was seeing to that just fine though, so she was happy to stay behind the Companion and allow Serana to take control.

"Now…" Aela said in a whisper.

Morgan grinned as Serana continued to make love to Aela while reaching behind and grabbing Morgans shoulders so that all three of them were pressed together. She was loving this…and maybe one day she would admit that as well.

Aela tried to scream as Serana finally made her lose control, but Morgans hands were covering her face gently and no sound left her lips. Seranas legs clenched her tightly, so tight that she felt a few ribs bend from her strength before finally relaxing, her head slumping on her shoulder. She leaned back and sighed in content as she allowed Morgan to wrap her arms round her and kiss her briefly on the mouth.

"Was that good for you as it was for us Aela?"

"Now I know where to get some stress relief." Aela replied simply…the highest praise she had ever given someone in a sexual way was when she told Farkas that if his brains matched his body, she would have made him hers the second she had met him. Of course, she was kidding in a sense…Farkas was much smarter than most people gave him credit for.

Morgans amused snort of laughter was the response she wanted.

"First time having more than one person Morgan?" Aela now asked her.

Morgan just nodded.

"Good thing you were here, I think your lover would have broken me in half if she were allowed to."

Serana grinned as she swum away from Aela before resting her head on the bank of the pond beside her, her orange eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"I thought you would like it rough." Serana remarked.

It was Aelas turn to laugh as she felt Morgan move away from her and rest on her other side. She leaned back so that all three of them were staring at the night sky above them, their shoulders brushing each other as the heated water cleaned and revitalised their bodies.

"What gave it away?" Aela replied with another snort of laughter.

Morgan smiled at the easy going banter. The thought of having a threesome had never entered her mind in her whole adult life (even though before turning a vampire she had barely reached her mid twenties), but that moment had felt so right. Then she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Serana asked her.

"Imagine if anyone had heard us." Morgan sniggered.

Serana just smiled.

"I wouldn't mind…wouldn't be the first time someone watched me do that." she said, thinking back to her time as a human all those years ago.

"Neither would I. It would show the men how sex should really be done." Aela chipped in, being totally serious while at the same time giving the two vampires a rare compliment.

Morgan had to stick her hand into her mouth so that she stifled the giggling but she eventually managed to force them down as she sat up and dunked her head into the hot water before coming up to surface and smiling at the two women that were staring at her.

"What? I haven't got a mud crab in my hair have I?"

"Your hair is beautiful like that." Aela said simply.

Serana just nodded. She had never seen her hair like this and simply continued to watch as Morgan looked at her reflection in the water.

Morgan smiled. Her hair was black as midnight and because the water had cleaned the hair simply from the heat alone, it was sleek and looked like she had been brushing it all afternoon. She had never wore her hair fully down like this. It used to annoy her when it had to be swept behind her ears in a fight, which was why she wore a helmet of some kind during most fights…but a simple circlet would stop that, and would also allow her to use more enchanted clothing for her magic.

She smiled as she ran her hands through her hair and started to wash the strands in the water, aware that Aela and Serana were watching her as they followed suit.

"I can see why you like her so much." Aela said softly to Serana.

Serana smiled.

"She completes me…and she kicks ass in a fight."

"I think we can both agree on that." Aela agreed as she began to wash her body and hair, a soft smile forming on her face.

* * *

An hour later, they were getting dressed back into their now-clean clothing and armour, all of them smiling as they exchanged glances.

"No regrets?" Morgan asked.

Serana and Aela smirked.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat." Aela stated simply.

Morgan grinned as she finished adjusting her armour and picked up her blade, looking at the red enchantment glowing softly in the moonlight.

"Much blood is going to be spilt Aela. I normally wouldn't ask this of most people, with the exception of Lydia….but we could do with another person on our journey."

Aela smiled wider.

"It would be an honour Dragonborn. What is the nature of your journey?"

"There has been too many vampire attacks in Skyrim as I am sure you are aware (a small moment of her deceased husbands face appeared but she blanked that out immediately). Serana and I are going to end this by…"

"Killing my father." Serana finished, sheathing her own dragonbone daggers in a swift and slightly forceful way.

Aela raised her eyebrow but said nothing. She was well aware of the increasing vampire attacks and knew that something was behind the slaughters in the towns and even the countryside. But she hadn't expected Seranas own father to be behind it. And then she noted Seranas lips pressed together in a determined way. She wanted him dead.

"Indeed? So where are we going to first?" Aela said after a moments thought.

Morgan held in her surprise at Aela's instantaneous decision but she remembered that out of all the Companions she had met, Aela was the one that seemed the thrive on battle the most, and always wanted to challenge herself. Most people would think of her as arrogant, but Morgan saw her as someone who was confident in her abilities (werewolf or otherwise), and would do what was needed should she need to.

"Solitude first and then we begin our hunt…or journey, depending on what you prefer." Morgan said with a wink, alluding to Aela's wolf-like thinking and blood gift.

Aela laughed as she hefted her long Skyforge steel blade into a graceful spin before sheathing it.

"Sounds good to me."

Morgan smiled. She hadn't forgotten about Babette and Vezarra. For she knew that the Argonian had been watching them from up a tree of all places. Maybe he had been watching them, but she found that she didn't care. In fact, she liked the feeling that someone had seen the three of them in such throes of passion…after all, it wasn't often that you saw two vampires and a werewolf going at it.

"Come on then, lets get to Solitude before the sun comes up." Serana said as she wrapped an arm round Morgans waist, her hand resting on her thigh.

Aela smiled as she did the same, so that Morgan was in the middle of them.

"Thanks for letting me come along." Aela said quietly.

Morgan winked at her.

"Thanks for accepting."

* * *

Veezara waited until the three women had gone before lightly jumping down the tree and running back to the river, where Babette sat with a frown on her pale face.

"You were watching them weren't you?" Babette sighed.

"Only when they had finished."

"How did you know they were finished?"

Veezara frowned now as Babette burst out laughing before hugging him round the waist.

"You are too easy to wind up Brother," she grinned at him as he met her gaze.

"And you are a sneaky and manipulative little….lady."

Babette snickered.

"That's why you all love me. So, they are going to Solitude then? I guess we don't need to shadow them if a werewolf is with them."

"How did you…"

"Oh please dear Brother. I am over 300 years old. I may not have Morgans strength or beauty but I have experience and I know how to detect others around me."

Veezara grinned at her as he picked her up and set the small vampire child on his shoulders, letting her adjust herself so that she was comfortable.

"I think you are as pretty as she is."

Babette smirked.

"Now you are being a suck up. But thank you."

"She devil" Veezara grinned as they set off back towards Falkreath. It would take two days to get back due to Babettes condition involving the sun, but there were plenty of caves on the way…and they may even meet a few Stormcloaks on the way. They both hoped that they would. Babette was hungry for a fight after being cooped up in the sanctuary for a few weeks since Morgan had left their home.

"Come on scaly horse! Faster!"

Veezara had to laugh at her antics. Only Babette had that sense of humour in their home now that the Dragonborn and her companion had left them. But he had a feeling they would meet again.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me feedback :) The last chapter was a little rushed and I apologise for that. I hope this chapter makes up for it, even though its a sort of 'filler' chapter O_o XD**

* * *

"Dead? All of them?"

Morgan merely nodded and said nothing as she watched Jarl Elisif slump back into her chair and run her hands across her face. She felt shame on herself for having to bring her such horrid news, but at the same time, Morgan felt that she needed to know these things since Tullius was no longer around. Rikke would act upon this though she mused.

And she was right in her assumptions as General Rikke nodded to her before turning to Elisif.

"Its regrettable My Jarl, but after not hearing from the city in days…" she trailed off.

There was silence for a few seconds before Elisif replied.

"Yes, of course. Its unfortunate. Is there any inkling as to how the entire population massacred each other Morgan?" Elisif enquired as she took a few breaths to compose herself.

Morgan had always hated lying. It was something that she never tried to do, but ever since she had become Dragonborn, she had had to lie to protect others. Sometimes it was harmless, like telling Camilla about Faendal and Sven's' plans for her future. She deserved better than those two little bastards. But other lies were much more serious. One of them involved telling Fralia Grey-Mane about her son leaving Skyrim. That part was true, but she hadn't told the old woman about the fact he wouldn't be coming back unless the Thalmor left…and that was highly unlikely.

"Serana and I were attacked the moment we arrived My Jarl. I am afraid we didn't get time to find out the cause. I apologise." Morgan managed to utter softly.

Elisif shook her head and smiled weakly.

"No. Don't apologise Morgan. You are alive and well and that is more important that risking your life for something that has no meaning."

It was moments like this that made Morgan feel satisfied that Elisif was the best choice for Skyrim's next leader. She was compassionate and treated her subjects fairly, but she also had a backbone and always did what she thought was best for everyone. Morgan felt her stomach churn a little more at her lie but she forced it down again.

"Thank you My Jarl." Morgan replied.

"You mentioned you had other news?" Elisif prompted as a few seconds of eerie silence passed.

Morgan nodded.

"I do, My Jarl. Serana and I encountered Stormcloaks at Markarth. And we also came across a patrol on the way here."

"Dammit!" Rikke blurted out before holding a hand out to apologise for her outburst.

Elisif waved her apology away. She knew that it took something extremely serious for Rikke to speak out of turn like that. She also knew that Rikke had enough pressure on her young shoulders already, and she didn't want to add to it.

"This is grave news indeed," Elisif spoke as she stood up, smoothed her skirts down and walked next to Rikke. "Can we increase our patrols on the road?"

Rikke seemed impressed in Morgans view as she appraised the young Jarl.

"I can allot a few more soldiers to every patrol My Jarl, but we are running thin already, what with the dragon attacks and now the vampires to contend with." Rikke explained.

"See to it as fast as you are able. Morgan, I assume you came here for another reason?" Elisif said as she turned to her.

"I did My Jarl. Serana, Aela and I have an idea how to rid everyone of the vampire attacks."

Morgan felt a little ridiculous at saying this. After all, she and Serana were vampires.

"And that is?" Rikke asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"My Father." Serana answered to the room at large.

Of course, everyone seemed to start talking at once and a few guards even tried to get close to Serana as though they thought her as a threat. Morgan hissed at them, and they backed off, seeing her fangs grow slightly and her orange eyes blazing with cold fury.

"**FUS!**"

The commotion ended as quickly as it had come when Morgan Shouted a large vase full of death bell flowers straight off the balcony where it shattered upon striking the floor ten feet below. Elisif gave her an amused smirk as she motioned for her to speak, the eyes of everyone else upon her.

"Serana is not her father. Anyone who has a quarrel with her loyalty will get their spine ripped out." Morgan growled. She needed to make this point perfectly clear. No-one fucked with her friend/lover/companion. She took a fortifying breath before speaking again.

"Harkon is a foul demon. He kills those who he deems a threat and even locks away his own daughter for his own needs. It is he that is behind the attacks, and it will only end when he is dead." she finished, her thu'um spilling out with every word so that goblets and plates rattled for a few seconds while she spoke. It wasn't often when she lost control like that, but Arngeir and Paarthurnax had explained that because she owned the soul of a _dovah, _she was naturally prone to allowing her emotions to strengthen her Shouts.

"I assume this plan of yours doesn't involve marching up to wherever this 'Harkon' lives and knocking on the door?" Sybille Stentor, the Court Wizard of Solitude, spoke up with a wry grin.

Morgan had never realised that she was a vampire. Even during the months fighting against dragons and travelling across Skyrim and coming to the capital many times (mostly with Lydia at her side), she hadn't noticed the slightly orange irises she possessed. She had been hiding in plain sight.

"No, that would exacerbate things," Morgan said with the corners of her lips twitching in amusement. "But we do know that Harkon needs one thing for him to carry out his plans."

"And that is?" Elisif prodded.

"Me. Or rather, my blood." Serana explained. "I will not go into details, but he needs my blood and a legendary artefact to allow this prophecy he has been chasing for over a thousand years to come to fruition."

Elisif seemed to reply, then closed her mouth. She spotted Morgans hand gently wrap around Seranas and she instantly knew that asking more questions about 'why' would simply cause the vampire distress. So she gave her a reassuring smile as she walked over to them and placed her hand on hers…the one that Morgan was holding.

"What can I do to help?"

* * *

Serana seemed a little more pleased as they left the Blue Palace and into the courtyard where the rain was continuing to fall in drenching sheets. It had been raining the entire trip after that wild night of passion…she thought that some god or Daedric Prince wanted her and Morgan to 'cool down' their relationship. She held in a guffaw at that. They had no chance of that happening.

"Dirty thoughts again? I must say Morgan, she's a bad influence." Aela said as she winked at Serana to let her know she was teasing.

Serana responded in kind.

"She's the bad influence on me."

Morgan giggled as the banter continued for a few moments. She was content to stand there in the rain as her two companions traded barbs. Unfortunately, she also caught a portion of their conversation.

"…she liked it too." Aela was saying.

"Well of course she did, she had both of us with her." Serana replied.

"Yes, but I was the one in the middle…"

"You were also the one who started it…"

"How did that happen anyway?" Morgan interjected before they could start exchanging more revealing details about what had happened.

"Well, I find that sex is a great way to get rid of stress." Aela said as though it were an everyday occurrence.

"Wha…"

"Although having Vilkas thrashing under me like a beached horker is a different experience." Aela finished with a saucy wink.

Morgan couldn't stop the explosion of laughter that erupted from within her. Serana was holding her ribs as she tried to contain the image of the bulky and muscular Companion acting like a horker. Aela merely watched with an amused smile on her face. She had been telling the truth, but she was also hiding the fact that she hadn't actually made love with Vilkas.

_Let them talk, it will make things more interesting. _Aela mentally thought as she watched two powerful vampires struggle with that image.

* * *

Later that night, they were relaxing in Proudspire mansion, the largest and most expensive home that Morgan owned. Morgan was sipping at a fine wine as she curled up on the bed, idly watching Serana dress into a white nightdress. It took a lot of willpower as to not drop the glass, but she was secretly proud that she hadn't done so. She had a hell of a body after all.

"That's better. Wearing armour all the time is uncomfortable." Serana remarked as she crawled onto the bed and leaned into Morgan, her head resting on her shoulder and draping a leg over hers.

"Are you suggesting we go into battle naked?" Morgan asked with a seductive purr.

"Don't give me ideas." Serana retorted with a gentle kiss on her neck before leaning into her again.

"Where's Aela?" Morgan enquired after seconds pause.

"She went out drinking with your Housecarl, Jordis." Serana answered.

"Oh shit. Two Nords drinking…no sorry, correction…two _female _Nords drinking. Don't expect to leave until a few days." Morgan snorted.

Serana laughed, a light and carefree sound that made Morgans skin shiver with pleasure.

"That means we can have some fun while we plan our next move."

Morgan smiled as she downed the glass of wine and allowed Serana to pin her to the bed.

_A few days could make things easier if we knew what to look for_ she mused as she felt Seranas thighs grip her ribs under her dress and her lips brushed against hers. And if any more thoughts came to her, Morgan couldn't remember them.

* * *

Aela chuckled as she and Jordis downed yet another jug if strong ale. It was so much better to drink with a fellow Nord warrior. Especially one like Jordis, who exemplified everything that was great about their race. Aela was at peace in battle or in a tavern. Either place was as destructive as the other.

"So, any plans yet Aela?"

Aela smirked at her fellow drinker. She was liking her with every second.

"I plan on getting rat-arsed, and after that…maybe I will end up waking up and drinking and fighting again."

Jordis beamed at her as she passed another tankard into Aelas hand.

"I will drink to that!"

Aela laughed again as she brought her tankard to Jordis' and went to drink…until a mans voice stopped her.

"Great, another pair of drunken wenches. Why don't you go back and crawl under the Dragonborns skirts and leave the drinking to those that can stomach it?"

Aela merely raised her eyebrows as she met the gaze of the ugly man that was leering at her, three other men behind him. They were dressed in leather armour that was patchy and hardly worth ten gold pieces.

_Scavengers. Probably killed a bandit or two for their gains._

"Fuck off."

Aela grinned at Jordis' response.

"Shall we?" Aela motioned to her new friend with a glint in her eyes.

She was immensely pleased when Jordis flew out of her chair and smashed her fist into the closest mans face. She also threw herself out of her chair and collided with the obnoxious milk drinker that had insulted Jordis and herself. She straddled his chest and punched him in the nose, enjoying the sound of his nose breaking. A good bar fight always seemed to make a days end satisfying.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks once again for the reviews and messages everyone, glad many of you liked the bar fight XDDDDDD Yes, I do that in that game an awful lot as Morgan hehehe :) Anyway, enough mad muttering from me, hope you like this chapter...and being the Daedric Prince of Cliffhangers according to the wonderful redchillismoke, I left a teeny, tiny one at the end...Its only a small one, trust me ;)**_  
_

* * *

_Knock!_

Morgan sat upright and looked around, her fangs fully exposed. The noise had jolted her from her slumber, and her first reaction had been to look around for potential threats. But she saw none and she lay back down again, smiling when Seranas arm wrapped around her midriff. Nothing to worry about…

_Knock, knock!_

The door.

Morgan held in a giggle at her foolishness and slowly slid from Seranas grip, giving her a light kiss on the lips before dressing into a silk nightdress. She noted that there were soft rays of sunlight coming through a few windows and she frowned at that. Normally, whenever she had stayed in Proudspire, Jordis would take care of the windows by putting the shutters down on them to deter all but the most persistent burglars.

But the shutters were not down and that meant Jordis was either extremely drunk or she hadn't even gotten back from her drinking session the night before.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Okay, I am coming you impatient arse!" Morgan muttered angrily as she made her way down the stairs, her bare feet making no noise as she padded towards the door.

_KNOCK!_

"FUCK OFF!" Morgan yelled as she wrenched the door open…and saw the young man standing awkwardly at the door, his face going white.

She felt a little sorry for him, but only a little. She had been woken up after all, and vampire or mortal, it still made her feel angry at losing her sleep. She took a breath before speaking. If she said one thing that could upset the young man, he might faint…and that would mean she would have to alert someone to take care of him…not a good thing considering she was barely dressed.

"Sorry, you woke me. Can I help you?"

"S…sorry Dragonborn, but…" the man stammered.

Morgan motioned for him to continue, ignoring the fact that he briefly looked downwards at her legs as the chilly wind whipped at her dress. If he stayed awake in this way to deliver his message, then she could live with that. Besides, everyone looked at her legs.

"The Steward of the Jarl, Falk Firebeard wanted me to….erm….tell you that you are needed in the dungeons of the Blue Palace."

Morgan raised her eyebrow at that. It wasn't often that the steward asked for someone in the early hours of the morning, let alone asking her. She cleared her throat when she spotted his eyes were lingering on her calves and he whipped his head up to meet her gaze, his cheeks flushing pink from embarrassment.

She held in a grin at his reaction. Sometimes teasing someone she didn't know made her feel better, and she felt like laughing.

"May I ask why dear?" she asked him, leaning against the doorframe in a slightly seductive manner, making sure he kept eye contact with her.

The man blushed a deeper shade of red and Morgan once again held in her amusement.

"He didn't say Dragonborn, he just asked me to deliver the message as he worded it."

Morgan cocked her head and gave him a dazzling smile before walking over so that she stood right in front of him, close enough so that her dress whipped around his legs and his face was mere inches from her neck…she hadn't noticed he was smaller than her but she admired his restraint at not looking anywhere else but her face…most men she met didn't have this young mans manners.

"Well, you have done your task extremely well darling…tell you what, how would you like a reward for your services?" she cooed, trailing a finger along his neck gently.

He shivered and she smirked at his helpless nature. If she had been thirsty, she would have taken a little blood from him right there. But she was well fed and so she decided to leave him be.

_For the time being anyway, _she mentally added mischievously.

"I…you don't need to…"

She kissed his forehead gently and the response was immediate. He keeled over and landed on the patch of grass at the front of the house. She bit her lip as she struggled to hold in her laughter as she watched a guard walk by and look at the unconscious messenger.

"Dragonborn. Was he harassing you?" the guard asked, his Nordic accent clear despite the steel helmet he wore.

Morgan shook her head.

"No, he was delivering a message, but I think his nerves got the best of him. Would you be so kind as to take him to the chapel where the priestesses can take care of him, good sir?" she replied with a little wink.

"Of course Dragonborn," the guard said as he walked over and easily hoisted the young man over his shoulder.

"Morgan, please." she corrected him. "And thank you."

"Anytime...Morgan."

She nodded to him and watched as he walked away. She couldn't hold it in any longer as she went back inside Proudspire manor and burst out into raucous laughter.

"You are _so _mean."

Morgan looked up to see Serana standing there with a wide grin on her face, her silver nightdress about as revealing as Morgans was. Morgan grinned at her as she walked over and wrapped her arms round Serana, who followed suit.

"I was just being nice."

"If that boy were further aroused, his heart would have gone." Serana mock-admonished her.

Morgan just pressed Serana closer to her and smiled wickedly.

"If that had happened, I would have gotten you to help me nurse him back to health."

Serana just laughed before Morgan pressed her lips onto hers. Falk Firebeard could wait a little longer.

* * *

"Ah, you got my message Dragonborn."

Morgan smiled sweetly at the steward as Serana gave her ribs a gentle poke. Just before they had made their way into the palace, Serana had pointed out that it would be best to remain polite with the steward, saying they needed him and Elisifs court as allies for the future. Morgan had finally agreed, although she had pointed out in turn that she 'wouldn't follow his orders like some trained skeever'.

Serana had nodded at that reply and had said nothing else since.

"Having a _tasty _young man wake me up in the morning was a pleasant experience, and he conveyed your request extremely well." Morgan replied, ignoring another finger digging into her ribs.

Neither she nor Serana wore any armour. After such a long trek and the fighting they had been involved in, they had agreed that they needed to repair their equipment before tackling the mammoth task ahead of them. So they wore two black silk dresses from Radiant Raiment, both costing six hundred gold coins apiece. The owners of the shop were now firm friends as a result.

_Better than when they used to sneer and ridicule how I dressed _Morgan thought mentally.

Falk Firebeard frowned a little at the Dragonborn vampires response, but he held his tongue. Elisif trusted these two explicitly and while she never told him how this trust had come about, he discerned that Elisif had become close to them somehow…and because he was bound to her word by law, he had no choice but to assist her and her new found 'friends'. Even though he wasn't too sure about their feeding habits.

"I am glad to hear that. Follow me please."

He started walking down the steps that led to the dungeons, hearing the soft padded footsteps of the two women behind him. Not a single word was said until he stopped outside a single cell, and moved to one side, gesturing to Morgan and Serana to take a look.

"For the love of Talos…" Morgan muttered.

Jordis and Aela were standing behind the barred door with identical grins on their faces. They had bruises on their jaws and Aela had a deep cut on her forehead, the dried blood having formed a nasty looking scab. Their clothing was torn in various places as well, and Morgan was sure that hardly anything was keeping Aelas armour together.

"You haven't even treated their wounds." Serana pointed out as she fixed Falk with a venomous glare, making him flinch slightly.

"They broke the law." was his strangled response.

Morgan narrowed her eyes while still looking at her housecarl and friend staring back at her. They had obviously been fighting but to treat them like animals….Before her brain could register what she was doing, Morgan had spun around and grasped Falk by the throat with her left hand and easily lifted him off the ground, her orange eyes blazing with barely disguised fury.

"Be that as it may, but one of them is a Companion. Surely you know of their deeds and exploits throughout Skyrim? I don't think they would be happy to hear that one of their most valued members were to be treated like this, do you?" Morgan asked him, her voice low and dangerous.

Falk nodded once, seeing as he couldn't even speak, his hands feebly gripping her wrist.

"And Jordis is not only my Housecarl, but she is also a very dear friend of mine. So seeing her like that makes me rather upset…and you do not want me getting upset."

Falk nodded again, a vein appearing at the top of his forehead.

"Good, glad we cleared that out." Morgan finished, letting go of his neck and allowing him to drop to his knees.

She waited as Falk regained enough air to stand up, and she spotted the fear and anger in his eyes. But she also saw the resignation that he wouldn't win any fight with her, physically or otherwise.

"Yes Dragonborn. It will not happen again."

"I will make sure they carry out some sort of punishment for their transgressions, as well as paying for the damage that I am sure they caused. In return, they gain no bounty in the Hold, and they are allowed to be released this instant." Morgan said, keeping eye contact with him and ignoring the two guards that had been approaching them as she had hoisted the man into the air.

Falk Firebeard nodded once more.

"Of course Dragonborn. Release them." he added, motioning to the nearest guard.

Morgan and Serana watched with identical smirks as the two guards hastily unlocked the cell door and the two occupants within walked out of the cell. She shook her head and nodded to them to follow her while Falk merely watched them go, rubbing his neck gently. It would be the last time he crossed that womans path he resolved before walking up the stairs and letting Jarl Elisif know what had transpired.

* * *

"You two are _unbelievable."_

Aela grinned at her and Morgan found that she couldn't stop the small grin that formed.

"Oh, don't be all serious and boring Morgan," Aela replied "you sound like Vilkas when you talk like that."

"Oh you did not go there…" Morgan hissed before tackling the taller Nord woman into the bath full of hot water.

When they emerged, they looked at Serana and Jordis, who were leaning on each other in gales of laughter. Serana managed to speak first, although she was giggling with every word she spoke.

"I cannot believe you compared her to Vilkas."

"Who is this 'Vilkas'?" Jordis asked. She found the way Morgan had reacted to be funny, not knowing the reference about this other person.

"He's built like a mammoth, with the brains of an ice troll." Aela supplied, wrapping her arms round the smaller woman sitting in the bath with her in a playful manner.

"I can see why she did that then." Jordis muttered as Morgan stuck her tongue out at her before wriggling out of Aelas grasp and stepping out of the bath.

"Shit, I am soaked now."

Serana walked over and wrapped her arms round her and kissed her full on the lips. Jordis smiled as Serana practically dragged her Thane out of the room before looking back at Aela, who was smiling at her, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"She isn't mad at us is she?" Jordis asked quietly.

"Oh no, she's happy. She always is when Serana is around. Besides, you didn't feel the way she wriggled on my lap just then."

Jordis smirked.

"If you say so."

"I do say so." Aela said with a knowing grin. "Now, we need to get cleaned up while those two thrash around a bit. I have a feeling that Morgan will get us repairing ever scrap of armour she has as our 'punishment'. Oh, and I have to say that it was an honour watching you fight, you are a true Nord of Skyrim."

Jordis could only smile wider. Not many people had ever given her a compliment like that. Morgan and Elisif had been the first. And now here was another person who accepted her openly. She liked that.

"Thank you Aela."

Aela just smiled at her before beginning to throw her now wet clothing onto the chair. Jordis did the same and climbed into the other tub and sighed as she leaned back.

"By the way, I beat up more men than you." Jordis added with a grin.

"Bitch." Aela retorted, her tone full of humour.

* * *

"Where are they now?"

The cowering vampire shook his head in the negative. It was his last action being alive (or undead, depending on how one looked at it), as Harkon ripped his head off with his hands and walked through the cloud of ash.

"My Lord, maybe they went back to the Dawnguard?"

Harkon gave the female vampire a nod, even though he didn't believe that. After losing so many of their kin at the hands of the fort and its inhabitants, he had decided that he would attack the cities so that his daughter and her pet would appear out of the woodwork. But they hadn't.

"No, they are doing something, I can feel it in my blood." he hissed, his eyes meeting those of every single vampire within that room. "Go, and find them. Bring them to me so that the curse of the sun can end."

The vampires retreated out of the hall as Harkon sat down, grabbing the arm of the human cattle that lay there and pressed his fangs into the flesh, ignoring the soft moan coming from the occupant. They would show up soon enough, he told himself. And when they did, he would be waiting for them.


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you to RatedRSuperStar87, InuGhost2.0, Lorrak, Gangyzgirl and Dovabeth for your reviews :D For those who I cannot reply to directly:  
-InuGhost2.0, its going to get bad soon ;)  
-Lorrak, for me that was a teaser. My cliffhangers tend to be much much worse ;D  
-Dovabeth, you REALLY read all those chapters in two sittings? O_o Wow, that's impressive, thank you so much and thanks for reading!**

**Anyway, here you are, hope you like it :)**

* * *

"So, what's our next move?"

Morgan rolled her eyes playfully at Aela, who just smirked back at her. They were all sitting in the training room in Proudspire, Serana next to Morgan and Aela sitting next to Jordis. Piles of weapons and armour lay strewn around them, with cleaning agents and flint nearby. They had been repairing and sharpening their equipment for the last two days, and every day Aela had asked that same question.

"We get ready." was Morgans every reply.

Aela laughed as she began to sharpen her own Skyforge blade, her eyes still on the Dragonborn opposite her.

"It was an honest question. And don't deny it, you want to get out there and crack some skulls."

"She could do that if she went drinking with us." Jordis butted in with a mischievous grin.

Serana chuckled as she started working on her own dragonbone daggers which Morgan had made her.

"Don't give her ideas you two."

"Fuck you." Morgan muttered with a sweet smile as she also tended to her sword.

"So, we wait?" Aela said after a minute of silence.

"Not exactly. Serana knows how to get into the castle undetected. But we have the problem of getting to the coast without running into any of his loyal lackeys. And there's the problem of how to take him down once we get to him. He may be a bastard, but he's a powerful bastard, surrounded by powerful vampires." Morgan answered.

Morgans first thought had been to ask Odahviing to simply blast the castle with fire until it was left a smoking pile of rubble. But then she reminded herself that it was as much Seranas home as it was Harkons. She played with the idea of bringing in a few favours from the Empire, the College of Winterhold, the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild as well, but again, there were problems with that idea.

The Empire was currently waging war with the Stormcloaks and while they were holding ground, they weren't advancing either, and they needed every single person loyal to their cause just to keep it that way. The Dark Brotherhood were capable killers but they also would demand payment in gold, despite their friendship that had formed, and even Morgan hadn't amassed the gold required to keep them happy…and she doubted the Night Mother would be happy either, and she didn't want to piss her off.

The Thieves Guild were in decline for the time being, and while Brynjolf had gained her trust, Morgan thought that asking them to help in this sort of thing was going too far, even though there would be spoils for them to take should they succeed. Even Serana had agreed that she wouldn't mind them taking something from the castle, as long as it wasn't her mothers…even though they hadn't spoken in over a thousand years.

Morgan grinned suddenly.

"Oh shit…she's smiling. Not a good sign."

Morgan ignored Jordis giggling at Seranas jibe, although she had to fight herself from joining in the laughter.

"The mages. Surely they might know of a way to give us an edge. Savos Aren is the Arch-Mage there and he's a little distant with some people, but he always said I was welcome to visit after killing two dragons that time."

"You killed two dragons…by yourself?"

Morgan smiled a little at the way Jordis' eyes lit up. She was so adorable when she heard about her past. Only Lydia knew everything that Morgan had been up to over the years, and Serana was just beginning to understand what she had gone through. And now someone else was seeing that being a Dragonborn wasn't just a name. Morgan had sacrificed a lot over the years in becoming Dragonborn, but seeing someone smile at her doings always made her feel that it had been worth it.

"It wasn't pretty, and the second one was brought down thanks to two dozen mages firing spells at it. I just finished it off." Morgan explained.

"Taking down a dragon in battle by yourself…even Vilkas couldn't ignore your battle prowess." Aela winked at her.

"Anyway, I think that seeing Savos and asking him about anything to do with this prophecy that Harkon is so obsessed about might be a good way to start things." Morgan finished.

Serana nodded in agreement.

"That's a good idea. And even if he hasn't, maybe he knows of rumours that might give us a lead."

"Agreed. And it means that you get out of the house more often." Aela chortled, ignoring the leather strip that smacked into her chest after Morgan threw it at her.

"Serana and I will travel to Winterhold then and see Savos. And in the meantime, you two are to stay out of trouble and for the love of Talos, _don't get arrested again_." Morgan said with a mock-stern look.

Aela and Jordis exchanged a look before bursting out into peals of laughter. Morgan sighed as Serana patted her arm gently.

"Kids." Morgan muttered.

"You are still one to me." Serana pointed out, kissing her earlobe gently.

"Don't you fucking start." Morgan replied, a grin forming on her face.

* * *

Two days later, Morgan and Serana made their way through the small village that remained of Winterhold. Serana had looked around and had told her that it had been so much bigger, and Morgan had explained that something called the 'Great Collapse' had occurred while she had been in slumber…and since then, the remaining inhabitants and their descendants had believed that the mages had been responsible, and they frowned on magic ever since.

So they walked straight through the village, their hoods up to hide their faces (especially their eyes) and their black cloaks hiding their armour underneath. To most people, they would look like travellers dressed to cope with the snow and cold.

And soon enough, they came to the sloping pathway that led to the college. Morgan went first as a figure appeared out of the corner and held a hand out, her altmer features evident thanks to her height and her facial features.

"Who approaches the College?"

Morgan smiled as she lowered her hood, swept her loose black hair around her ears and smiled at the person before her.

"Nice to see you again Faralda. Is that a new hair style? It suits you." Morgan said softly in a teasing manner.

"Morgan. Where have you been hiding all this time?" Faralda replied as she lowered her arm and walked over to embrace her gently.

Morgan hugged her back and she smiled wider. Faralda had taught her so much about Destruction magic whenever she had stayed here for any length of time and they had formed a firm friendship ever since.

"Here and there. You know about…"

"I know you are a vampire and you also know that we don't shun those that can control their gifts." Faralda interjected with a knowing smile as she let her go.

"I was worried you might have ended up trying to fry me like you once did when J'Zargo asked for a demonstration of your power." Morgan smirked.

"Oh, good times. Besides, he was getting a little cocky. His fur was singed for two days afterwards!" Faralda recalled with a wistful smile before she spotted the other figure standing slightly behind Morgan.

"Oh, this is Serana." Morgan offered as Serana lowered her own hood and smiled at the mage, her orange eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"Delighted to meet you." Faralda said as she extended her hand.

"Pleasure is mine." Serana replied as she shook the offered hand…and then wrapped her arm round Morgans waist as to show how close they really were.

Faralda smiled and said nothing. She knew what that gesture meant.

"Come, I suppose you wish to see Savos."

Morgan nodded.

"Indeed. But maybe we should wait until the morning to see him. Its rather late."

"That's a good point." Faralda conceded as they began to walk across the narrow pathway that led to the College, barely visible in the snow flurries that battered them as they walked.

"So, what has gone on since I last came?"

Faralda motioned for them to walk inside and they followed silently. She turned around and gave a weary sigh.

"You remember Ancano? He left a while ago after he heard about the death of the Thalmor Ambassador and hasn't been seen since."

"He was a bastard anyway, and if he was as bad as Elenwen had been, the College hasn't lost anyone worth keeping." Morgan said, remembering briefly how annoying Elenwen had been.

"The young ones have been rather restless of late as well. They are anxious to join the fighting in the Civil War. One or two support the Stormcloaks, the others support the Empire. it's a full time job for Mirabelle to prevent them coming to blows."

"War is never pretty." Serana said quietly.

"Indeed. Oh, hello dear."

Morgan and Serana looked around to see someone they had met just outside Markarth. The dunmer smiled a little uncertainly at them, her red eyes showing a hint of fear.

"Hello. You met me outside Markarth. Thank you…thank you for helping me and the children."

Morgan smiled to make the poor girl more at ease.

"You're very welcome. Did we get the pleasure of your name, I cannot recall."

"Brelyna. Nice to meet you."

"Morgan. This is Serana."

Faralda smiled as Brelyna walked over to her.

"You look tired again. You need rest Brelyna."

"How can I sleep when those idiots keep me awake with their bragging?" Brelyna muttered.

"Who are these idiots?" Serana asked her curiously.

"The other apprentices. Mostly J'Zargo and Onmund, although a few of the newer ones have begun to listen to them as well."

Faralda sighed.

"I will deal with them. You go to my chambers and get some sleep. The bed on the right is the spare one. No arguments Brelyna. You can talk to the Dragonborn and her friend tomorrow after you are rested."

"I…yes, you're right. And thank you again Dragonborn."

"Morgan." she corrected as she gently embraced the tired woman and gave her a light kiss on her cheek. "Sweet dreams."

Brelyna blushed as she walked away, and Faralda smiled sadly.

"She was forced away because she thought Ancano was up to foul play. She ran away after hearing that she could be safe in Markarth and then Ancano went into a rage. Savos practically threw him out after the Thalmor threatened to take her life, and that was when we tried looking for her. Thanks to you, she came back safe and sound with a few children….but I have to ask what happened in Markarth? Every time I ask Brelyna, she goes silent and says nothing."

Morgan shook her head.

"I think it would be better if everyone had some rest before I said anything. It's a tale that only Vaermina could match in terms of horror."

Faralda said nothing else as she met the vampires gaze. There was pain in her eyes, despite her immortality. And when she saw the same thing in Seranas eyes as well, Faralda wasn't sure she wanted to know.

* * *

"She's nice."

Morgan nodded as she curled up on the sofa, Serana snuggling close to her as she lowered her self onto her lap. Faralda had escorted the two of them into a spare room where they wouldn't be disturbed and she had explained she would come for them in the morning, or whenever Savos would be able to see them. Morgan liked the room, which was lit up by floating balls of magic. It reminded her of home somehow. She played idly with a strand of Seranas hair before replying, aware that she had been quiet for a little while during her musings. There was an air of tension in the College now, so different to what it had been the last time she had been here.

"Yes. She was there for me when I needed someone to teach me magic that I hadn't really explored."

"I noticed that you hardly used Destruction magic." Serana noted.

"I always had an aptitude to Restoration and Illusion magic. Destruction spells were erratic at best when I cast them as a youngster." Morgan replied.

"And now look at you. Dragonborn, master of the blade and someone not to be trifled with." Serana said as she gently grasped Morgans chin with her hand and pressed her lips onto hers. Morgan sighed into the kiss and Serana broke free just to say what was on her mind.

"Never doubt yourself Morgan. No matter what happens, know that I will be right alongside you, watching your back…and your arse."

Morgan grinned.

"You always know how to make me feel better. Now shut up and kiss me again."

"With pleasure." Serana purred as she leaned forward to kiss her again.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time :) It means alot that many of you continue to leave your thoughts for me to read, so THANK YOUUUUU! :D Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

The next morning, Serana and Morgan found themselves wandering around the college. Morgan told Serana about how she had first come to the college as they walked.

"You came here after nearly dying at the hands of a draugr?"

Morgan nodded.

"I wore hide armour and my blade was a rusted iron sword taken from a bandit. I was ill equipped to tackle a Nordic ruin and it nearly cost me my life," she replied softly.

Serana squeezed her hand for her to continue.

"I found a Word Wall, and like an idiot, I walked towards it without checking my surroundings. A draugr burst out of the sarcophagus behind me and I got a blade in my back for my idiocy. I killed it with a single blow…and then I fainted. Woke up here."

"But you learned from it and you survived." Serana pointed out.

"Only thanks to Savos, who happened to be exploring the same ruins looking for soul gems. We talked after I was healed and then I started learning off Faralda about Destruction magic," Morgan finished with a sad smile.

"Her teaching paid off I bet."

Morgan smirked.

"It did. I was much more careful when exploring anywhere and I had the confidence to use magic if I needed to. And I also learned to watch my backside ever since."

"It is a nice one."

Morgan laughed as she looped an arm round Seranas waist, finding themselves standing in the front courtyard. nearly all the students seemed to be there, and Morgan simply watched them as they mingled, some of them even taking the time to talk to one of the teachers there. Then she spotted Brelyna with an elderly man with white hair, and she focused on her to hear what she was saying.

"They are really annoying me now. It's like I am having to look after a child." Brelyna muttered quietly.

"I know they can be…testing, my child. But you of all people know that appearances are only skin deep," the old man replied with a wink.

"I know Tolfdir. I know. But they keep challenging each other and one day someone is going to send them into the next plane of Oblivion with their boasts getting the better of them."

"Yes, I can agree with you there."

Morgan looked at where the two mages were staring and she raised an eyebrow as a Khajiit and a Nord (small for his race, she mused) began to talk loudly, as to gain maximum attention.

"J'Zargo has no equal Onmund and you know this only too well." the Khajiit said, his ears flattening slightly as he spoke.

"Except for Faralda," Onmund retorted with a wry grin.

"Bah! She took J'Zargo unawares, that's all. I had the best results when it came to Destruction magic."

"And yet I beat you in the Alteration tests and Brelyna beat everyone easily when we took the Restoration ones. Admit it my friend, there are mages just as good as you out there."

"J'Zargo has no need to admit something when that is a falsehood."

Morgan grinned at the bickering. She had to admit that Brelyna had a very valid point. J'Zargo was very confident in his abilities, almost to the point of being arrogant. His friend Onmund seemed to be more level headed but he didn't want to admit that J'Zargo was a capable mage in some ways rather than others.

"J'Zargo could beat anyone here." J'Zargo insisted.

Onmund grinned as he looked around…and his eyes locked with Seranas, who gave him a small wink. He blushed furiously as he turned back to J'Zargo.

"I bet she could beat you." he said, pointing to Serana.

J'Zargo looked over and he frowned as Serana gave Morgan a gentle kiss on the ear before walking into the centre of the courtyard with a confident stride. She smiled at the students and the teachers as they all cleared the area.

"Could you get rid of this infernal snow? It would be boring if spells went wide due to a lack of visibility." Serana said as she grinned wickedly at Morgan.

Morgan rolled her eyes at the slight slur on her opponents abilities. She was almost as bad as these two students. The giggles and guffaws coming from many of the people watching showed that they had understood Seranas jibe.

"Fine." Morgan mock sighed as she looked into the snow filled sky and took a deep breath, gathering her thu'um and taking a deep breath.

"**LOK….VAH….KOOR!"**

Morgans' Shout blasted into the sky, loud enough that it resembled a thunderclap. Everyone stared at her and the sky as it cleared almost instantly, the heavy snowfall becoming a very light flurry, the sun now visible.

"Thanks darling."

Morgan smiled at her as she leaned against the pillar before winking at Brelyna, who was watching her with a little smirk of her own. J'Zargo had now made his way into the centre and grinned at Serana.

"You are very brave to face J'Zargo."

"You are very brave to face a thousand year old vampire." Serana replied as she grinned at him, her fangs peeking out of her mouth.

J'Zargo seemed to pale slightly but he recovered as he got into a casting position, his knees bent and both hands extended, flames appearing in his palms. Serana adopted a similar pose, but her hands lit up with lightning and frost.

The Khajiit attacked first, sending streams of red hot fire towards Serana, who easily avoided the slow moving flames before firing out an Ice Spike and Chain Lightning spells. J'Zargo barely moved out of the way of the highly advanced spells, both of them missing him by scant inches. He growled as he cast a Ward spell, blue light appearing in front of him.

"J'Zargo was second only to Onmund in Alteration magic." he boasted.

"Really? That's nice." Serana smirked…before launching twin fireballs at the Ward.

The explosion rocked the ground and J'Zargo was blasted into a snow bank as her magic overpowered his Ward. Serana smiled as she retained an upright posture before walking over and extending a hand to the snow covered student, who had just managed to climb out of the frozen snow and was soaking wet.

"You have potential. But a word of advice. Don't pick a fight with someone or something that knows a lot more than you do."

J'Zargo took the offered hand and was easily hauled to his feet as Serana pulled him up. She smiled at him and patted his shoulder before sauntering back to Morgan and leaning against her, aware that everyone else was watching.

"How did I do?"

"Amazing as always." Morgan whispered seductively.

"Very impressive. Its been a while since I met someone with skill like that. To be able to use two different spells of that power takes a lot of study and dedication."

Morgan and Serana looked over to see someone standing there in the unmistakeable clothing of the Arch Mage, his red eyes full of mirth and knowledge.

"Arch Mage." Morgan said as she made to give him a small bow.

"Please, Savos. Its good to meet you again Morgan." Savos Aren said as he walked over and gently held Morgans hand before kissing it lightly on the top.

Morgan was glad she couldn't blush anymore as she gave him a warm grin.

"You too Savos. This is Serana."

"A pleasure." Savos said as he repeated the gesture.

"The pleasure is all mine." Serana purred as she gave Morgan a sideways grin.

Morgan knew that look. She liked him already.

"You have a wonderful amount of knowledge. May I ask what others schools of magic you are prevalent with?" Savos asked Serana, who gave him a cheeky wink.

"Too many to name, especially to a handsome young man such as yourself."

"Hah! Young man!" Savos chortled as they walked to a bench and sat down, watching the crowd of students and teachers disperse back into groups.

"What brings you to the College, Morgan?"

Morgan smiled.

"I need some help with a BIG problem. And seeing as you are a very knowledgeable person about prophecies and rumours, I had to come and find you."

"Its kind of you to say so, but rumours are only rumours. And prophecies are things that may or may not come to pass." Savos pointed out.

"True, but even so, rumours can lead to answers." Morgan replied.

Savos smiled at her.

"You would make a fine teacher. You think like Tolfdir does."

Morgan chuckled.

"Thank you. I think."

Savos smiled wider as he met her and Seranas orange eyes without any of the usual fear that they normally saw whenever someone saw their kind.

"I count you and any of your friends as my friends Morgan. I will help you however I can."

"Thank you." Morgan said again in a soft voice before Serana asked him the reason why they were there.

"Do you know any prophecies about the 'Tyranny of the Sun?'"

Savos nodded.

"I do indeed. It was one of the prophecies that I loved reading about as a young mage." Savos said as he leaned back into the bench and sighed. Then he told them everything he knew.

* * *

Morgan frowned as she took in what Savos had told her.

"So, Harkon wants a weapon made and wielded by a _God_? And this weapon can blot out the sun itself? That seems…unreal."

Savos smiled as he watched the wind blow Morgans hair around her pale face.

"Indeed, but so does the idea of someone being born with the soul of a dragon and has the ability to absorb the souls of other dragons."

"Point taken." Morgan grinned.

"What did the other part mean? About the blood?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I know." Serana whispered.

Morgan gently took her hands in hers.

"Serana?"

"Savos mentioned the 'Blood of a Daughter'. I am a Daughter of Coldharbour Morgan. He needs my blood along with this weapon to get what he wants."

"That's why you were locked away wasn't it?" Morgan asked gently.

"Yes. My mother locked me away when she found out my father had 'plans' for me. Although I didn't know what she meant, its clear that she did it before she vanished. I'm sorry I never told you."

"Hey, that's fine. Its something personal and you know I wouldn't press you if it gave you such heartache."

Serana smiled as she leaned into Morgan. Savos smiled as he got to his feet and nodded to Morgan.

"I will see you later. Let me know if you require anything."

"Thank you Savos. We are grateful." Morgan said with a little smile.

Savos nodded again and walked off to join Faralda and Tolfdir, who had been standing nearby. Morgan watched as Brelyna sat down next to her and gave her a grin.

"Are you alright?" Brelyna asked as she patted Seranas hand.

Serana smiled as she gave her hand a gentle squeeze in return.

"I'm fine thank you. Just…tired."

Brelyna smiled.

"If you need to talk, come find me. After helping me so much already, it's the least I can do."

Serana smiled at the young Dunmer sitting next to her while she felt Morgans arms wrapping around her waist.

"Thank you Brelyna. You are without doubt, the kindest soul I have ever met with the exception of this little wench."

"Hey!" Morgan exclaimed as Serana and Brelyna giggled.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Serana nuzzled her face into Morgans neck and kissed her throat gently.

"I am when you are with me. Its hard to accept that my father and mother only cared about their own ends instead of their only daughter. I tried Morgan. I tried so hard to be what they wanted me to be. My father wanted me to be a warrior that had no equal. My mother wanted me to be ruthless and to make every decision my own, no matter who it involved."

Morgan gently rolled Serana onto her back and straddled her waist, covering their bodies with the bed sheets before leaning down and gently kissing Seranas throat in the same way she had kissed her.

"You are a fierce warrior Serana. But you also have the compassion and the humanity that makes you special. You also do what you feel is right and every decision you have made since I became a vampire has been just and unselfish. I dare say that you are better than what your parents wanted you to be. To me Serana…." Morgan trailed off as her kisses went lower towards her collarbone.

"Yes…?" Serana shivered and gasped as she smiled at the raven haired woman astride her.

"You are _fucking perfect._" Morgan finished as she kissed her full on the lips.

Serana sighed as she deepened the kiss. She had found the one person who believed in her. And divines help anyone, parents included, who tried to take her away from her.


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks once more for the epic reviews I got, you are all awesome! CHEESE FOR EVERYONE! XD**

**-Gangyzgirl, Thank you! Mages are so underrated :) And J'Zargi definitely deserved that hehehe More Onmund in this chapter just for you ;D  
-Killa1934, you had me going until I read the end of that sentence XD But I will get my revenge ;D  
-InuGhost2.0, have you been reading my upcoming chapter notes? :PPPPP And as for that person on the Thalmors hitlist...have to wait and see... ;D  
-Lorrak, LOL that would be cool, although dunno if it would happen in lore...doesn't mean I won't turn her into one though XD  
-Ruka-chan1980, yeah J'Zargo needed to be knocked down a peg (still love him though XD) Thank you so much!  
-RatedRSuperStar87, thanks so much! :D Update is here! XD**

* * *

"You don't seem like most vampires."

Serana and Morgan exchanged amused looks with each other before turning to Onmund, who had spoken. They were making their way along the coastal path with Savos, Faralda and a few students. Onmund, J'Zargo and Brelyna were the ones that had been the most eager to join the elders and they had been asking the two vampires questions ever since they had left the College.

The group were making their way to Dawnstar, and then onto Solitude, where Savos was going to have an important meeting with Jarl Elisif. Morgan and Serana had offered to accompany them as they were headed in the same direction…although their final destination was Seranas home, Castle Volkihar.

"And how would you know darling?" Morgan replied with a wink.

"You haven't tried to bite anyone yet."

Morgan laughed.

"That's because I am not thirsty. Rest assured, if I feel peckish, I will go straight to you."

Onmund went pale as the rest of the students laughed at his reaction. Morgan smiled and patted his hand.

"As tasty as a young man such as yourself is, we have enough blood to last a week or so. So don't worry."

Onmund nodded and his face started going pink again, much to Seranas amusement.

"Morgan, don't make him faint like you did to that poor messenger."

"I didn't make him faint, he just…keeled over."

"Because you were wearing hardly anything and your teasing got to him."

Morgan smirked as Serana winked at the others.

"What's it like? You know, fast healing, extra speed and strength…" Brelyna asked after a few moments of silence.

"Its…interesting. You can run faster than the eye can see and can take on a giant bare-handed if you are at full strength. But at the same time, you have a weakness that is always there at the back of your mind. You know you will need to feed on someone. Animal blood simply doesn't work. And the longer you go without feeding, the more beast-like you become." Morgan explained, her eyes fixating straight ahead.

There was a long silence after that.

"You are still the Dragonborn to me though. You are still the same person that rid the land of the World Eater and are still the same person that helps those in need."

Morgan looked over at Brelyna and gave her a grateful smile before walking next to her and wrapping her arm round her in a friendly embrace.

"Thank you. I needed someone else rather than that little minx over there to say that to me."

"I can hear you, you know." Serana remarked dryly.

"Shit!" Morgan mock-exclaimed.

The mood brightened considerably after that, and the conversation went onto other topics. Serana was bombarded with enquiries about her magic skills and how long she had been learning. Morgan was asked questions about her magical training and how she became proficient in the use of the blade. And then Morgan asked the students a question.

"What are your plans for the future?"

"J'Zargo plans on becoming Arch Mage."

"You will have to control that temper and boasting of yours if that is your course." Faralda smirked.

Onmund replied before his friend could make things ugly again.

"I plan on making sure that magic is nothing to be shunned and is shown to be as useful as that of any other skills."

"A noble goal indeed." Savos said quietly.

"What about you Brelyna?"

"I would like to teach one day. After spending so much time around Tolfdir, I feel secure about using my gift and I also want to show that like Onmund, magic can be a good thing."

Morgan gave her another gentle one armed hug and smiled.

"You would make a good…STOP!"

Everyone stopped as Morgan let go of Brelyna and her hands lit up with that same Detect Life spell she had used in Markarth. Morgan had smelled a presence…or rather multiple ones. She fired the spell off as the teachers all charged up different spells, the students doing the same thing. And she narrowed her eyes as the spell took effect.

There were _dozens _of people surrounding them. They were trapped with the high cliff behind them and she exchanged a look with Serana before speaking to the others, especially the students.

"They must be Stormcloaks. How they found us like this doesn't matter but what does matter is that we don't get separated. Stay within a few feet of each other and don't panic."

Brelyna edged closer to Serana, who smiled at her as she withdrew her dragonbone daggers. Onmund and J'Zargo went closer to Savos and Faralda. Onmund looked at Morgan.

"You don't have someone to watch your back."

"I will do soon my darling." Morgan said before tilting her head back, gathering her thu'um once more.

"**OD…AH…VIING!"**

"Very clever." Serana said approvingly.

"Who…what…" Onmund muttered.

"Stay focused." Savos said sharply. "Here they come!"

* * *

"I fucking hate Stormcloaks!" Morgan snarled as she wrapped her arm round a Stormcloak soldier and snapped his neck with a sharp twist.

The snow was turning pink with the sheer amount of blood and her nostrils were full of the scent of fear. She never felt so alive. Morgan turned to face another soldier, who was swinging his steel war hammer around, trying to keep her at bay. Morgan feinted left the right before stabbing her dragonbone blade right under his arm and through his ribcage. He fell to his knees as Morgan withdrew her blade before slashing his face with the edge of the blade. She turned to face another enemy, not looking to see the dead soldier fall.

"DIE!" the Stormcloak yelled, his steel blade swinging towards her neck.

Morgan blocked it with her own blade and pushed him violently, sending him skidding across the ice and over the cliff face, his screams cut short after a few seconds. She looked around to see how the others were faring. The Stormcloaks had had around a hundred men and women as the battle had started. Now they had been halved thanks to the sheer power of the magical attacks coming from the members of the College.

Savos was wielding a staff that shot out massive charges of lightning, and sometimes he used it as a club when an enemy was too close or when the charge had been depleted. Faralda sent out huge fireballs and waves of ice at the mass of the soldiers, being careful not to hit anyone from their group. Brelyna and Serana were fighting back to back, Serana slashing at anyone coming close enough with her daggers, spilling blood with a fatal hit every time she swung.

Brelyna was firing off smaller fireballs that hit every single target she aimed at, casting Wards whenever she spotted archers about to fire at them from long range. Morgan smiled a little as she decapitated a soldier that had been trying to sneak up on her with a savage swipe of her sword before looking for the last two members of their group.

They were standing close to the cliff edge, around a dozen Stormcloaks around them. They were wielding small steel daggers and no magic flowed from their hands. Morgan cursed. They must have used their magicka up and hadn't been keeping an eye on their levels.

She sprinted faster than the eye could track, her blade spilling fresh blood whenever the opportunity arose. She appeared between the two mages before they could see her as she too a deep breath.

"**FUS…RO…DAH!"**

The group of enemies were blasted off their feet and were sent flying from the force of her Shout. Onmund almost jumped four feet in the air as Morgan slapped the top of his head before doing the same to J'Zargo.

"Use your potions next time," she reprimanded.

"We didn't have time!" Onmund protested.

"One of you could cover the other with a simple Flames spell. Its still fire and hurts like hell when hit by it, despite the lack of power it dishes out," Morgan explained as she parried a sword away from her and kicked the attacker in the face hard enough to break half the bones there.

Onmund and J'Zargo gulped as they met the blood spattered face of the vampire Dragonborn. They nodded simultaneously before drinking a small blue bottle each and readying themselves. Morgan hid a smile. Sometimes scaring the crap out of someone worked wonders…it had certainly worked for her when Odahviing once picked her up in his claws and dropped her high up…and he had caught her just before she hit the water.

"Just because you are Dovahkiin doesn't mean you can fly. Stay away from high cliffs if you are cornered," he had said simply as he had carried her back to the shoreline.

It had been a good lesson…and she cursed when she realised that Onmund, J'Zargo and herself were still standing hear a cliff edge.

_I hope he doesn't find out about this. And where in the name of Talos is he?_

She blinked as a wave of magical energy sped towards them, snow and bodies flying to the side as it approached. It was a wave of ice, sent by what must have been a few Stormcloak mages at the treeline. There was no time to get all three of them away in time as the two students were not as fast as herself, and she could take them both while running. She simply wasn't that strong yet.

So she grabbed Onmund and J'Zargo by the collars, gave them both a peck on the cheek before whispering in their ears.

"Sorry."

Then she flung them away before bracing herself as the ice wave approached…

* * *

Onmund winced as he landed, J'Zargo moaning beside him as he smashed into a snow bank. He wearily tried to sit up and look at his surroundings. Time seemed to have slowed down and he knew that he had taken a knock on the head. He could feel a trickle of warmth coming down the side of his face and when he raised a hand to touch it, it came away red.

The Stormcloaks had been routed, the remainder running away while being assaulted by spells. He turned his head to find Faralda running towards him. He tried o sit up but Faralda hand pushed him down. She was speaking but he couldn't hear anything. He shook his head as he noted that J'Zargo seemed to be unhurt and was now kneeling beside him.

Then he heard a scream and he looked on as a massive red dragon appeared, bathing the remainder of the Stormcloaks in a withering torrent of fire. Then everything went black.

* * *

Faralda looked at the dragon as it decimated the attackers and it was then that she knew what Shout Morgan had done. She had called a dragon to aid her! Where was she….

Then she heard a scream and she whipped her head back to see Serana sprinting towards Morgan, who was standing at the edge of the cliff…just as a wave of energy smashed into her, sending her flying off the edge.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Faralda found herself screaming herself as she looked on, Serana being tackled to the ground by Brelyna, who was yelling at her.

"She'll be fine!" Brelyna cried. "She has to be!"

"She's not fucking invincible!" Serana screamed as she easily dislodged the Dunmer from her and staggered to the cliff face before falling to her knees.

Faralda felt tears fall down her face as she looked on. The red dragon plummeted out of the sky and went over the same cliff face and out of sight. She held Onmunds hand as she felt J'Zargo begin to use a Healing spell on his friend. She prayed that she wasn't dead. Not only because of who she was and what she meant to her and the people of Skyrim…but also because of what her vampire lover would do if she were.

* * *

Serana shivered as she felt Brelynas arms wrap around her once again. She gently gripped her forearms and she waited. Moments ago she had seen Odahviing fly straight down and into the fog that covered the ocean below from sight.

She could be dead. She was tougher than a mammoth and had the stubbornness of one as well. But she could still be killed by a huge fall or enough wounds…

"No, she's alive, she must be…" Serana whispered.

She took a breath.

"Please come back Morgan. For me." Serana prayed as she waited for the dragon to appear.

She gasped as Odahviing appeared out of the fog and landed beside her…with Morgan gripped in his talons, unmoving…

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me (especially redchillismoke, wherever you are lurking :D), I needed to get an evil cliffhanger in one of my chapters somewhere... O-o I will try and update soon so you won't have to wait to see what happens! I am off to hide now...**

**Regards, Godamnet, Daedric Prince of Cliffhangers :D**


	43. Chapter 43

**hehehe I am SO evil aren't I? I could have waited a few days but a certain someone (you know who you are XD) insisted I put this chapter up now :) To all those I cannot reply to:**

**-paleskin, muhahahaha! I am an evil person, won't happen again...honest ;D  
-Dovabeth, sorry! Hope your phone is still working! Awe thank you so much! Fight scenes are tricky to write so I am glad that you liked it, means I wrote it right XD  
-InuGhost2.0, LOL Well I guess Odahviing has all of Skyrim to cover so we cannot really berate him too much :) Nooooo, don't go to Maiq! He keeps pestering me for callipers! O-o**

**Hope this chapter removes the 'OMG' that the last cliffhanger caused... ;D**

* * *

Morgan looked around. She was no longer on a snowy shoreline, nor was there any sign of Serana or any of the others she had been with. In fact, she was lying down in a dark grey wasteland, the sky pitch black. There was no moons, suns or stars in this strange sky.

"Where the fuck am I?" she muttered as she struggled to her feet.

She remembered throwing the two mages out of the way of that oncoming magical wave before being sent flying from its force. It was like being flung by the Unrelenting Force Shout that she was so familiar with. She also recalled that she had plummeted into the water and then…nothing.

"I must have hit a submerged rock." she murmured.

She ran her hands along her body and head and found no injuries. She still wore her leather vampiric armour but her blades were gone.

"You are safe my dear, and that's enough for you surely?"

Morgan spun around at the sound of the musical voice and watched as a beautiful Dunmer appeared from out of seemingly nowhere, her black dress flowing behind her in a graceful trail. Her eyes were bright blue and not red like all the Dunmer that Morgan had met before. But that voice…it sounded so familiar somehow.

"You're the Night Mother." Morgan gasped before kneeling down, dipping her head, trying to keep the rising fear within her at bay.

She must have died and her soul for whatever reason was bound to…

"Not quite dear. And stand up if you would, you are not fully dead yet, nor are you bound to this plane."

Morgan felt two smooth hands gently grasp her forearms and she was easily pulled to her feet. She warily looked up to meet the Unholy Matrons gaze, to find she was smiling at her.

"Come, I will explain."

Morgan nodded numbly as they walked among the wasteland, wondering where everyone was. As if she had heard her thoughts, the Night Mother laughed.

"They are hiding. You are different to anything they have seen or even heard of. Now, as I said, you are not dead Morgan. You are close but your body and soul are fighting to keep you on Nirn, which is how it should be. You still have unfinished business and you also figure in a few of my own plans."

Morgan rolled her tongue around her mouth and found she still had fangs and she managed to say something.

"I'm not dead?"

"No. It will take much more than falling three hundred feet and smashing your head into a rock underwater to kill you. I have been watching you since you were born you see. You were marked the moment you emerged from your mothers womb by none other than the Dread Father himself."

"Sithis." Morgan whispered.

"Oh, don't be so fearful dear, he admires your skills in battle and when you went to Markarth…I dare say he was inspired. Even he never thought a daedric Prince like Molag would like one of his own."

"Molag is a bastard."

"He is. But he's a pretty bastard. Now, to business."

Morgan sat down on a bench that had appeared at a wave of the Night Mothers hand and watched as she sat down next to her, crossing her legs demurely and smiling wider at her, her hands still gently gripping Morgans.

"You are wondering why you came here and how you can get back. The first answer is that Molag and the Dread Father came to an agreement. Because you were his the moment you were born, you will come here when you leave the mortal plane. Molag agreed after throwing a tantrum but he agreed when he was offered a few hundred souls for his own realm. Your lover Serana will also come here when she passes on," the Night Mother explained, her eyes never blinking once.

"And the second?" Morgan asked brazenly, unable to hide her hope any longer to be with Serana again.

"You don't have to do anything. In fact, you are going back very soon indeed."

Morgan looked perplexed until she felt the blood dripping from her mouth and she shivered as everything started going black. She could still feel the Unholy Matrons hands on hers as she said one final sentence.

"We will meet again Morgan Aurelius."

* * *

Serana shook her head sadly. Every one of the mages had tried using whatever healing spells they had and while the external damage at the side of her head had been repaired ad wiped clean of the mass of blood that had coated it, Morgan hadn't moved at all.

"Wake up you little bitch!" Serana yelled as she held Morgans head in her hands.

Brelyna was crying, her head resting on Faraldas shoulder as she tried to comfort her as best as she could. Onmund was lying on J'Zargos cloak, the Khajiit sitting beside him as Savos tended to the Nords head wound.

Odahviing was covering them all with his wings, sheltering them from the harsh wind that blew across the shore, and every now and again, he would breath out hot fire to ward off the few daring wolves that smelled spilled blood on the ground. The corpses of the Stormcloaks were still lying where they had fallen, no-one even considering burying or moving them. Morgan was the only thing on everyone's minds, and the lack of a response was killing them.

"You need to wake up. You cannot leave me alone. I've been alone for too long and I am not going to give up on you, nor am I going anywhere. I know you aren't dead because you aren't a pile of ash," Serana whispered into Morgans ear as she lay her head on her chest and closing her eyes.

Serana closed her eyes. Their supply of blood had been on Morgans waist…and they must be lost under the sea by now. She exchanged a look with Faralda and Brelyna and shook her head when they began to speak at the same time.

"No."

"Serana, she needs blood." Faralda said softly.

"She lost so much…she could drain you dry. And if you survived, you would become one of us. None of us has any Cure Disease potions and we are stuck in this weather until this storm passes, which could take _days."_

"That's our decision to make Serana." Savos said as he knelt down next to Morgan and met Seranas gaze unflinchingly.

"Have you ever been fed on Savos?" Serana said in a soft and threatening tone. "Its painful most of the time and when you are low on blood, your life starts to flash in your eyes…and you know that you cannot go back. If she gets to be fed upon someone, that person has to be fully committed. I can smell the fear coming from all of you and I do not put that against you. Go to Dawnstar without us. We will cope somehow."

It was Brelyna who spoke up next.

"Serana, there are no options. I will do it."

Savos made to reply but Brelyna gave him no space when she started yelling.

"SHE GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYONE ELSE! SHE'S A HEROINE AND YET WHEN EVERYONE FOUND OUT SHE WAS A VAMPIRE, HOW MANY PEOPLE TURNED THEIR BACK ON HER!?"

Brelyna took a shuddering breath and wiped the tears from her eyes as she knelt down on Morgans other side, a silver dagger in her hand.

"I'm not afraid of being a vampire. She needs to live, for your sake as well as everyone elses," Brelyna finished, meeting Seranas gaze now.

"Brelyna…" Savos said softly.

"I'm doing it Arch Mage. You don't need to say anything else. I am not changing my mind."

"Brelyna…you need to be sure," Serana whispered. "I don't want to lose anyone in this way, especially you."

"I'm sure Serana." Brelyna replied surely, no sign of fear in her voice. In fact, she was smiling.

Serana nodded as she took Morgans hand in hers, keeping the appendage pressed on her cheek. She then nodded to Brelyna when Morgan moaned softly, who gently sliced the dagger across her forearm and lowered it onto Morgans face.

Brelyna gasped as she felt Morgans lips on her skin, and winced slightly as her fangs pierced her arm. She leant against Savos as he wrapped his arms round her and smiled a little as she began to get weaker, feeling her life blood being taken.

"Its quite nice."

Serana snorted in slight amusement.

"That's because she likes you."

Brelyna smiled again…just as Serana wrenched Morgans head away from the Dunmer. She knew how long it took for her kind to take enough blood. She had stopped Brelyna from being drained, but she also knew that the Dunmer would turn within a day or so. She gave Savos an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry. We can take care of her when she turns."

"Its alright Serana. She wouldn't be the first vampire I have allowed to stay at the College, we have never had trouble with supplying blood for your kind." he assured her as he wiped the blood from Brelynas arm and began to heal the twin bite marks with magic.

"Are you sure?" Serana asked.

"I'm sure. No arguments." Savos added with a smile as he motioned to Morgan.

Serana looked down and saw that Morgan had opened her eyes.

"Morgan?"

"Where…what happened?" Morgan said weakly.

Serana simply wrapped her arms round her neck and kissed the side of her throat.

"Just rest darling. We aren't going anywhere." Serana said softly.

She would tell her when the blood was fully flowing inside her. She noted that Savos and Brelyna were sitting near Odahviings hind leg, the Dunmer sleeping now. Serana knew that she had been afraid, despite what she had said…and she had done it anyway. She vowed to help that young woman as much as she could. And when Morgan found out, she was sure that she would help her too.

She hoped so anyway.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Serana sighed as she sat up, instantly spotting Morgan pacing on the ground in front of the now terrified mages, who were all huddled together and were watching the Dragonborn warily. She knew that Morgan wouldn't attack them, she was not a monster like many people might think she was. But she was definitely pissed off.

"We had no choice," Serana said as she walked over and wrapped her arms round Morgan, kissing the back of her neck. "Brelyna kept insisting and she knew what she was in for. It's a big shock Morgan, but…"

"A big shock? Let me tell you about what I saw," Morgan retorted, although she didn't try and shake Serana off her.

"What do you mean?"

"I…nothing." Morgan said after a few seconds silence.

Morgan had been about to tell them all about her chat with the Unholy Matron herself. But then she changed her mind, thinking that she and the Dread Father wouldn't like her spilling secrets like that. Serana could be told, but no-one else.

"I'm sorry. Its just…it's a big change that she will be going through. Let alone for the rest of you." Morgan said to the mages.

Savos nodded as he moved a lock of hair from Brelynas face.

"Its fine Morgan. It's a big change for all of us, but we will get through it. She's in good hands."

"She will become one of us. Not a regular vampire as well, but a Volkihar vampire Savos. Whole different thing."

"Now who's bragging?"

Morgan sniggered as she heard Onmunds weak voice.

"Shut up," she muttered as she sat down and leaned against Odahviings massive body, running her hand along his scales and thinking.

Serana sat down on her lap and kissed her, running her hands along her face.

"Don't ever try and leave me again or I swear on Azuras name, I will beat the shit out of you."

Morgan nodded. For the first time, Serana was upset with her. She wrapped her arms round Seranas neck and crushed her face against her chest and nodded, event though she knew that Serana couldn't see her do that.

"I wont. You have my word my love," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Out of the frying pan, into the volcano...hehehe :DDDDDD**


	44. Chapter 44

**:D Glad that so many of you liked that last chapter, I always thought a vampire Brelyna was a nice idea (I just did that in the game too and she looked stunning as a vamp XD) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to those that I cannot reply back to:**

-**Lorrak, thank you so much, you are too kind :D That saying is a good one as well ;)  
-InuGhost2.0, It was just a surname I came up with although I believe it pops up somewhere in the Elder Scrolls universe :P Oh Serana is gonna get all Angry!Vampire but thats in a few chapters time ;D Thanks so much, glad you are enjoying the story! LOL! I never ask Maiq for anything now, safer that way XDDDD**

* * *

"Its time. Everyone stay away and let Serana and I handle this."

Morgans words were calm and controlled, but the mages all separated away from the three figures that remained by Odahviing as though she were about to tear them apart. Morgan and Serana had been watching Brelyna as she had succumbed into a coma-like state during the night while the others had been keeping an eye out on Onmund, who was now fully awake and sported a mass of bandages around his head.

Savos Aren motioned to his fellows.

"You heard her. Come and stand over near the trees. Quickly now."

Onmund walked with the others but kept his gaze on Brelyna, who was seemingly sleeping. But her ribs never moved, nor did a single muscle twitch.

"Onmund. Come on!" Faralda muttered as she dragged him away at a slightly quicker pace than he had been walking.

Morgan nodded to him. She understood what he was thinking. But if he went near Brelyna when the transformation was complete…he would end up being her first meal. She still remembered the bandit she had drained when she had turned. He was nothing but a shrivelled corpse by the time she had finished.

Mercifully, the storm had died down and for once, the skies of Skyrim were clear, the harsh suns bearing down on them above. Morgan snarled as she adjusted the cowl over her head and exchanged a look with Serana, who was clearly trying not to smile at her discomfort.

"Its your fault," Morgan muttered playfully.

"You still love me for it."

"Good thing too."

The two vampires grinned before snapping their heads down as they heard a gasp.

"Hey there," Serana said as she met Brelynas orange eyes.

* * *

"She won't change, I know her."

Faralda sent Onmund a sympathetic smile as she patted his shoulder and leant against a tree, keeping eye contact with him.

"Onmund, she is a very determined person. We all know this. But if Morgan was correct…and I believe she was, Brelyna will become a vampire."

"NO! She won't! She CAN'T!"

"Aren't you listening you dumb Nord? J'Zargo is sorry for what has happened, but J'Zargo also knows that vampirism cannot be cured if its too late!" J'Zargo snapped, his tail swishing in anger.

And that caused Onmund anger to surface.

"I have HAD it with you, you jumped up furry little…"

"ENOUGH!"

Faralda eyes were burning with anger as she separated the two students with a well aimed Ward spell, forcing them apart. She strode over to them and jabbed her fingers at each of them.

"Any more of that and I will personally flay the pair of you with some Shock spells. Am I clear?"

Savos never said a word in this as he was currently watching Morgan and Serana holding the hands of a wakened Brelyna. Even from the distance that separated them, he could tell that Brelyna was talking at a fast pace, the vampires listening to her every word…

* * *

"I'm…a vampire now? I don't feel different. I just feel…thirsty."

"That's how it starts," Serana said as she held Brelynas hand and gently helped her to her feet.

Brelyna laughed as Morgan held her hand as well, not believing them.

"I feel fine! You mustn't have taken all my blood otherwise I would have felt it!" Brelyna insisted.

Morgan sighed. She would have to show her the hard way. She knew what was going through but because of the way that she had been turned was much more subtle than what it had been for herself, she knew that she had no choice but to be blunt.

"If that were the case, why are you looking at Onmund and J'Zargo over there and licking your lips?"

"Because.."

"Because you can hear their hearts beating faster because of the arguing going on between them. You can hear the blood being pumped around their bodies at an increased rate. And that excites you. You want to feed on them don't you? Nibble on their necks and…"

"Shut up."

"Drink their life and watch as their life leaves their eyes," Morgan continued without pause. "You want to pounce on that young boy and satisfy your needs and desires and offer him the same until you are done!"

Brelyna hissed at her. Just as Serana held out her daggers blade sideways so that it caught her reflection. And she stopped when she saw the orange irises that burned like the suns, the slightly paler skin and the fact that no capillaries shone through her skin. She ran a hand along her face after Serana let go of it, before putting it into her mouth…and feeling twin fangs within. Sharp enough to pierce skin and even leather if needs be.

"I…"

"Shhhh," Morgan said as she pulled the Dunmer into an embrace and kissed the top of her forehead. "It's a shock but you did offer for me to drink from you. And I am eternally grateful as well Brelyna. I am only alive because of you."

Brelyna shuddered and took a few deep breaths. And when she looked up at Morgan, all trace of her fear was gone, and understanding shone through her eyes.

"Thank you Morgan. I'm sorry if…"

"Brelyna. No apologies, you didn't do anything wrong after all. Now come on, I can smell a few bandits nearby and that should quench that thirst of yours. Serana? Could you…"

"I will tell them you are going man hunting. See you at Dawnstar." Serana grinned, kissing Brelynas cheek and sprinting away at a blur.

Brelyna watched her go and blinked when she saw that Serana was already at the treeline a few hundred yards away.

"You can do that in time. Come on. On the way, I will tell you a few things that you won't know about the vampire blood that you share with Serana and I," Morgan said as she wrapped an arm round Brelynas waist and led her away to a rise that would lead to the bandits.

Morgan looked back at Odahviing, who was watching her intently like he always did.

"Thank you my friend. Could you watch over them until they are within sight of Dawnstar?"

"Of course Dovahkiin. It was my honour to assist you." Odahviing said, dipping his head respectfully.

Morgan smiled as she led Brelyna back to the dragon and kissed the tip of his nose and ran her free hand along his snout, keeping eye contact with him the whole time.

"You are such a charmer. If you weren't so big, I would take you right now."

Brelyna giggled as she and Morgan were surrounded by a cloud of hot air that issued from Odahviings nostrils.

"Be careful young mage. This one gets into all sorts of trouble." Odahviing rumbled, clearly amused.

No more words were exchanged as the massive red dragon took flight, his wings beating so hard that the two vampires were swarmed with snowflakes. Morgan smiled as he started heading east before meeting Brelynas gaze, her grin widening.

"Don't say anything. Come on."

Brelyna nodded and held Morgans hand tightly as she was led away from the multiple heartbeats near the trees…and smiled when she sensed three more that were much quieter and yet just as close…

* * *

Serana looked out at the view that was Dawnstar. It was a truly boring place she mused as she watched a few guards leer at her for a few seconds as they passed. It was also _full of idiots _she corrected as one of the guards tripped over the legs of another after staring at her for too long. They had been in the small village for a few hours and already, her mage companions were having fits of worry.

Even after explaining to them all about Brelynas newly found truths hadn't gotten through. They had agreed to come to Dawnstar with her but they had been nothing but trouble ever since. Only Faralda and Savos were comfortable with waiting, and Serana thought that was because they were adults and didn't think with their genitals like the two students in their midst.

J'Zargo was full of confidence and while Serana thought that was a good thing to a point, his way of boasting was getting rather annoying. She briefly thought of taking a nibble from him but changed her mind when she thought that his blood would be full of shit as well as his mouth.

Onmund was a sweet boy. He was caring and considerate and despite being a Nord and his race was frowned upon for having magic at all, he never let that get him down. He had been telling jokes the whole journey to Dawnstar and she had laughed at every one of them. But the last hour, that smiling and sweet boy had been replaced with an angry little s'wit….Serana loved the speech of the Dunmer ever since she had been a little girl all those years ago.

Speaking of which…

"No sign of them? They should be back by now."

"Onmund my dear. They are going to be fine. Morgan had taken her to get acquainted with her newly found…gift. They will be back soon," Serana replied, taking his hand with hers and squeezing it gently.

Onmund shook his head and tried to snatch it away, but Serana held on and dragged him closer to her, close enough that her breasts pressed up against his.

"Onmund. You're gorgeous. But if you keep acting like J'Zargo, I swear on Azuras name that I will drain you dry through the tip of your…"

Onmund went white and red at several points and Serana held in a grin at his reaction. So he was unfamiliar with women in general. And that confirmed what she and undoubtedly Morgan had thought already.

"When she gets back, you can tell her how much she means to you Onmund hmm?" Serana whispered, trailing her finger across his cheek gently.

"I don't…we are…."

"Onmund, you can deny all you like but your heart rate and blood flow tell me everything I already know." Serana winked at him.

"Awwwww, they are so cute!"

Onmund leapt away from Seranas grasp as though Oblivion itself were trying to take him and stared as Morgan and Brelyna came into view from the door behind. Morgan was beaming, her fangs twinkling in the evening light. But Onmund couldn't take his eyes away from Brelyna.

Her eyes were a bright and vibrant orange, her skin still smooth and a little more pale than what he was used to seeing. Her hair was loosely flowing, the black strands falling over her shoulders in a stunning way. She was also smiling as she hugged Morgan tightly before speaking.

"Onmund, you shouldn't jump away from a lady like that. She might think you thought she would bite you or something."

"Oh I could have done," Serana purred as she walked over to Morgan and planted a searing kiss on her lips.

Brelyna smiled as she ran over and embraced Onmund.

"I feel fine Onmund. Stop worrying about me, I'm fine. Morgan told me so much. It made everything seem right. I am a vampire yes, but I am also the woman that loves you."

"Wha…." Onmund stammered.

"This is the part where you kiss you ice brain." Morgan said to him before winking to Brelyna, picking up Serana in her arms and carried her inside the house that they had been given by the Jarl. Onmund watched the other two vampires go before his head was wrenched down and his lips were mashed into Brelynas. And all his worries fled.

* * *

Serana laughed as she was flung onto the bed and Morgan straddled her waist. She merely watched as Morgan ripped her top armour off before applying kisses all over her throat.

"My, someone missed me."

"More than I could tell you," Morgan purred as she was thrown onto her back and Serana settled onto her chest and grinned down at her.

"Before I take you into a realm of passion Morgan…tell me. How did she do?"

Morgan winked as she rolled Serana onto her back once more, pinned her wrists down with her hands and kissed her throat.

"I will tell you tomorrow my love."

"You better you teasing bitch." Serana gasped.


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you again for the lovely comments, it meant alot :D And as usual for the non-reply reviewers:**

-**Dovabeth, aweeeeee thank you! Glad to hear you didn't break your phone after my evil cliffhanger XD Shadowmere? She (I like to think of it as female, it suits the horse somehow XD) might make an appearance... ;)  
-Lorrak, lol I think Morgan would hate being stuck in VL form for a long time, she gets rather violent when she shifts XD I have heard of that mod, nice idea...maybe one day and thank you for the kind words :D  
-InuGhost2.0, I have no idea about the drunk vampire thing XDDD Thank you so much and DON'T let Vex find out O_O :D  
**

* * *

"Onmund, stop asking questions for just five minutes."

Brelyna sighed as he went beetroot red and tried to control her initial thoughts of throwing him into the nearest house. Despite the kiss the night before, Onmund had been asking her about her feeding times and whether she could adapt into society…the list of questions went on and on. So she simply looked out at the sea and waited for him to speak or shout at her.

He ended up speaking, but it was containing his anger, she could sense his heartbeat getting faster from his frustration.

"I don't know if you are still Brelyna. The kiss last night was wonderful but…I bet vampires do that to seduce their prey before…ARGH!"

Brelyna had had enough of his misguided beliefs and knew she had to act quickly. So she had grabbed him by the throat and pressed him against the wall, ignoring the guards which were scrambling to find Morgan. She held him pinned against the wall and chose her words carefully.

"Onmund. I am still Brelyna, just as Morgan is still Morgan. Yes, we are vampires and yes we need blood to survive. But Morgan and Serana feed off bandits, necromancers and any other humans, elves, Orcs and any other Mer that prey on the weak. They are doing Skyrim a favour by feeding on them and if I have to do the same, I will."

Onmund tried to reply but he was silenced as Brelyna pressed a finger to his lips while holding him there and continuing her retort as though she hadn't even broken stride.

"You are worried about my feeding on you, or J'Zargo, or any of the mages at the College aren't you? I know that you are scared and this is a shock Onmund, but take my word for it when I say that _I will never feed on you or my friends._ I am not a rabid cave vampire found it the wilds."

She lowered him down and sat him down on a bench before sitting on his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Morgan told me a lot about the blood I share with herself and Serana. This bloodline belongs to a very powerful vampire line and they have lived in society for over a thousand years. The vampires that have been attacking belong to a vampire that has become full of greed, and they are not on good terms with Morgan and especially Serana."

"But.."

"My darling Onmund, just be quiet and let me finish. I know how scared you are and I know how you feel. But I love you and you will not get rid of me that easily. Even if you live to eighty, I will still love you if you turned around and said you loved me. I swear on Talos and Shors name that I will never feed on you or our friends."

Onmund shut his mouth and looked over Brelynas shoulder and he felt ashamed as he spotted Morgan and Serana calming the guards down before walking over to them. He sighed and lowered his head, feeling Brelynas arms wrap around his neck and hold him gently.

Brelyna also sighed and shook her head as Morgan sat down next to her, Serana patting Onmunds back before sitting on Morgans lap just as she had done on Onmunds. She hoped he would get through the fear of her quickly because she hadn't been lying. Not even slightly.

* * *

Morgan smiled sadly as she watched Onmund bury his face in Brelynas robes. The poor boy was embarrassed and unsure of where his life stood now that his secret love was now a Volkihar vampire. She ran her hand along Onmunds forearm and the contact made him look up to meet her gaze. She wasn't surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"Come on Onmund, lets have a chat," Morgan said quietly.

Brelyna raised herself off his lap and Morgan walked away holding Onmunds arm. Brelyna sat down again as Serana sat next to her and wrapped an arm round her. She looked up at the sympathetic face of Serana and she sighed.

"I don't think he loves me after all."

"Oh Brelyna, don't be daft. He does, he's just struggling with his feelings. I could tell he loved you ever since we came to the College. He was looking at you in the corner of his eye every chance he got. And when you were turning, he was walking slower than a Nord in a tavern full of ale," Serana consoled her, smiling at her joke.

"He doesn't drink," Brelyna managed to grin back.

"Really? Wow, a Nordic gentleman. Anyway Brelyna, give him time. It's a big change for him to adapt to."

"I know…Its just…he's worried I will feed on him and.."

"Savos said you wouldn't be the first vampire that stayed at the College you know. If there is anyone who can help you, it's the Arch Mage."

"He's a wonderful person but…"

"Brelyna."

Brelyna looked into Seranas eyes and managed to smile shakily.

"Stop worrying. Morgan will change his mind, just you watch."

* * *

"Dragon…"

"Its Morgan. Come on, sit down here."

Morgan sat down on the edge of the cliff and after a few moments, Onmund joined her. She looked at the clear water and could see the slaughterfish eggs at the bottom and even a few of the blasted little bastards themselves, swimming around and looking for an easy meal. She had been here before and it was this reason that she had brought him here. She found that it was easier to think when you were looking at something different to what you were thinking, only to find there were similarities as well.

"Tell me Onmund," Morgan said eventually, gently taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

Onmund found it was easy to talk to her now that there were no prying eyes. He watched the slaughterfish swimming in the water, knowing that being twenty feet above them, they were perfectly safe from their jaws.

"Brelyna. She's a vampire."

"No shit."

He smiled despite himself.

"It's just…she requires blood to survive. And she says she loves me, but…"

"You're worried she will feed on you and that her declaration of love for you is false. Onmund, believe me when I say that you are talking as much mammoth shit as your friend J'Zargo does…and that takes some doing."

"How…"

"She loves you, you moron. When I took her to feed for the first time, she kept repeating that she would kill herself if she fed on you. She kept insisting that I should kill her if she did such a thing. Onmund, she was scared. She has gained immortality and all the positives that come with being a vampire like Serana and I. But she also gained the thirst and the knowledge that being a vampire is shunned by so many all over Tamriel," Morgan explained, watching the sea life below as he was doing.

"But above all, she kept saying that she loved you and she wanted to tell you before her thirst took over. Even after she fed on a bandit, she kept asking me if she should tell you how she felt. And you know what I said?"

"What's that?"

"I said she should go up to you and kiss your pretty mouth off and tell you how she felt. And she did just that. You see those slaughterfish down there?"

He looked down, thinking about what she had said, and then concentrated on the vicious fish below.

"Yes. I hate them."

Morgan grinned.

"Same here. But you see that there are other fish in there? Histcarps, longfins….they aren't feeding on them and they are part of a slaughter fish's menu. And you know why that is?"

"No…"

"They aren't hungry. They are looking at us because they are evil little shits. But they are also territorial. Vampires like Serana, myself and now Brelyna aren't like that. We feed when we need to, not when we feel like spilling some blood. You haven't seen me take a bite out of anyone in our party have you?" Morgan continued, now raising her hand to cup Onmunds chin.

"No…" Onmund said quietly.

"Exactly. That's because we have fed already. Serana and I get bottled blood from bandits. And a bottle lasts a week Onmund. So if Brelyna gets four bottles of blood, she won't have to feed for…"

"Four weeks," Onmund finished.

Morgan smiled and kissed the tip of his nose and let go of his chin, still keeping eye contact, his brown eyes fixated on her orange ones.

"See? Vampires are not like those little shits Onmund. Not me and Serana anyway. And Brelyna is the same. Just give her time and you will see that I'm right."

Onmund nodded. And felt that lead weight in his chest lift off him as though Shor himself had taken it. So they simply sat there and watched the sea life…until a voice snapped them out of their reverie.

"Morgan! Watching the fishes are we?"

Morgan recognised that voice. She patted Onmund on the back as he stood up after she did and nodded to him.

"Go back to Brelyna darling. My friend and I need to talk."

Onmund nodded and after a quick glance as the newcomer smiled at him and then Morgan, he walked away, Morgans words buried in his mind and his heart feeling as light as air…

* * *

Morgan smiled as she watched Onmund go. The boy had listened to her intently and while using a slaughterfish was an odd analogy, she thought that it had gotten her message across. Now she focused on the woman sitting on what could only be described as a huge black horse with red glowing eyes, her red and black armour recognisable under her black travelling cloak and hood.

"Astrid! Get your arse off that gorgeous horse."

Astrid smirked as she leapt of the horse and petted the nose as Morgan came over and then she embraced the vampire warmly, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Serana wasn't enough for you Morgan hmmm? Going after young Nords now are we? I must say if I were ten years younger, I would go for him too…" Astrid purred.

"Serana is enough for anyone, she's a minx. And Onmund is a young man with love issues. I was just helping him out. Anyway Astrid, what are you doing here on this…._stunning_ horse?" Morgan asked, smiling as the black horse nuzzled its snout into her face and snorted.

"She likes you," Astrid replied with a smile. "Her name is Shadowmere. She is as much as a member of the Dark Brotherhood as I am. As for why I am here…well, Cicero told me that there was another sanctuary here, but I cannot for the life of me find it anywhere"

"Oh? Is it a Black Door and a sound of death emanating from it, along with the smell of blood? Because there's a door just like that around the corner."

Astrid beamed at her and Morgan smiled at how happy she was at the news. She must have been looking for it rather eagerly.

"Truly? Morgan, thank you! Thank you so much!"

Morgan laughed and shook her head, pulling her head away from Shadowmere, who was nibbling on her hair now.

"My pleasure Astrid. I hope that Babette and Vezarra got back safely?"

"They did. And Vezarra said he still remembers that rock on his head."

"There's nothing in there to damage anyway. And tell him that too."

Astrid chuckled as she remounted Shadowmere and taking the reins.

"You are so cruel Morgan. Anyway, I best be off. Be sure to visit us soon would you? Festus misses your humour."

"Oh shit, that's old age for you," Morgan quipped. "I will try once Serana and I finish our task."

"Need any help?"

"No…I know you have enough to worry about Astrid. But thank you. And nice to meet you too Shadowmere," Morgan added with a grin, her fangs gleaming in the sunlight.

Shadowmere seemed to bow to her and Morgan held her surprise at how…_human…_that gesture had been and smiled at Astrid again.

"I better go. See you soon Astrid."

"Safe travels Morgan, and thank you."

Morgan nodded and watched as Astrid rode off. She sighed as the black horse and its rider vanished around the cove and began to walk back to Dawnstar.

"I want a horse like that," she sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Btw, Only just noticed (because I am rather dim atm XD) that I passed the 200 reviews AND the 100,000 word mark O_O WOOOOOOOOOO! You are all awesome, you know that? :D**


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks once more for your thoughts and ideas everyone :D  
-pprilla, sorry you feel as though the plot isn't going anywhere, I like to flesh out the characters instead of the traditional 'Morgan goes and rips Harkons head off' way of thinking that a few people may wish for me to write :P Thanks for enjoying my writing style and I LOVE Shadowmere so much! XDDDD  
-Lorrak, sorry, I don't have any wild werewolf encounters planned (its only happened once to me after 500 hours of game time XD) and that sword sounds cool! *_*  
-InuGhost2.0, thanks for reviewing once again! :D I plan the DB to be different from the game as I am sure you noticed, hence why Astrid was there :) Falion is his name and nope, Morgan doesn't know about him...oh, ad if you go to him for a cure of the Volkihar strain, make sure you drink a Cure Disease potion AFTER its done...because after three days without doing so, I turned back into a Volkihar vampire... O_O Thank you so much! And 'phew!' An angry Vex is a scary thing XD  
-Dovabeth, thanks for reviewing once more :D Shadowmere is awesome, thats all I can say :D Well, even I don't know how many chapters are left but I will give you a Shout (XD) when its time for them to face Harkon...hows that sound? :D**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, things are going to start picking up again soon...hehehe XD**

* * *

The trip to Solitude was uneventful. They did spot a solitary dragon, and while it circled the party a few times, it flew away after meeting Morgans gaze evenly. Morgan knew that the bloody thing recognised her on sight alone, or maybe it was her _dovah _blood which only dragons could pick up, but it hadn't bothered attacking. She smiled as Serana teased her, saying it had been 'scared off by her fangs'.

"It would be difficult to bite through those scales though." Morgan had replied with a grin.

Brelyna and Onmund seemed to be getting along perfectly now as well, much to Morgans relief. The stubborn Nord was now asking her questions about whether she could walk around in sunlight all the time and whether she had more magicka than she used to. Morgan had to smile as Brelyna answered him as much as she could, but she had asked her about her magicka just as they were entering Solitude. Morgan had winked and said nothing, much to Onmunds amusement.

She shook off her musings as she and the others stood in the throne room of the Blue Palace, waiting for Jarl Elisif to appear. Falk Firebeard had been extremely pleased to see Savos Aren in particular, and it was then that Morgan realised that Elisif and Savos must have arranged this meeting beforehand. She smiled at the young womans ability to plan things when many thought her incapable of doing so.

Jarl Elisif arrived and sat down on her throne, adjusting her skirts and smiling as the party of mages and vampires went down on one knee.

"Rise, my friends. Savos, thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice."

Savos Aren smiled politely as he stood up.

"It's a pleasure as always Jarl Elisif. Thank you for allowing the meeting to happen."

Elisif chuckled lightly as she leaned back in her chair, her eyes now locking onto the mage students, taking in their appearance and behaviour in meeting her in person. The Khajiit and the Nord students were trying not to smile at her, which she found adorable. She was trying not to smile, attempting to maintain a professional tone, but she knew she couldn't help but find these young men rather funny at being under such scrutiny. The Dunmer girl on the other hand…

She was watching her warily, and Elisif was about to ponder on why that was…until she noted that her eyes were not the red that many Dunmer were associated with. In fact, they were a vibrant orange shade. She looked at Morgan and Serana, and then she knew why the Dunmer was so nervous.

"Savos, this poor girl…"

"She saved my life My Jarl," Morgan said softly.

Elisif looked sharply at the Dragonborn Breton and at first she thought that Morgan had fed on her out of hunger. Morgans next words disproved that theory as quickly as it had come.

"I was nearly dead. Brelyna offered her blood to heal me, knowing that my bite would turn her quickly if she did so. I owe her my life."

Elisif looked back at the girl, and she smiled at her as she raised her gaze to meet hers. The Jarl stood up and walked towards the mage and gently took her hand, smiling at her all the while.

"You did a very selfless and brave thing my dear. And you also saved the life of a very dear friend of mine in the process. Thank you Brelyna."

Brelyna gave a weak smile as Elisif let go of her hand and walked over to Morgan and sharply prodded her chest with her finger, frowning now.

"Don't you dare think of dying on me Morgan…Once was enough."

Morgan snorted with amusement as Elisif burst out laughing, before she embraced her gently, resting her chin on Morgans shoulder.

"It was enough for me as well My Jarl," Morgan agreed with a wide grin.

"If she does that again, she's going to get her arse kicked by yours truly," Serana added as Elisif let go of Morgan and embraced her.

"I don't doubt that Serana."

Elisif let go of Serana and stayed standing, showing her friends that she wanted to talk as an equal and not as a ruler. Morgan had to sigh at her actions. She had clearly not been listening to Falks advice about dealing with meetings such as these. Normally a Jarl that acted as a close friend was seen as a sign of weakness by many.

In Morgans eyes, Elisif was her perfect idea as a future High Queen. She loved her people and listened to the advice given by others. But her way of dealing with Elenwen and Tullius had shown that the young woman also had a harder side to her personality and was willing to take risks in order to get something done.

It was no wonder she liked her so much…she was like Serana in many regards.

"Savos, shall we begin?"

Savos nodded as he began to say what he wanted to say, while Morgan nodded to Sybille Stentor as she raised an eyebrow at Brelyna, who was leaning against Onmund protectively. Sybille smiled and Morgan had to smirk at the sight. She had never thought she would ever see the vampire Court Sorcerer smile at all.

* * *

"That went well."

Morgan agreed with Savos' statement. The meeting with Elisif had lasted an hour or so. It was mainly about her sending a few dozen legion soldiers to the College, just in case Ulfric should try and take the mages home by force. Elisif had agreed, and Falk was the one who had been tasked to tell General Rikke of the news.

Morgan had felt sorry for Falk at that moment.

"Indeed. So what are your plans now Arch-Mage?" Morgan replied, swirling the wine in the goblet thoughtfully.

"After a day or so of rest, we go back to the College. And after that…who knows? And you, Morgan? You never told us what Serana and yourself are going to be up to on the way here…"

"I could never lie to you could I?" Morgan laughed.

Savos grinned.

"Maybe one day. But seriously Morgan…if you cannot tell me then…"

"It's fine Savos," Morgan interjected. "Its just hard to divulge in information that is…well, not for the faint of heart."

Serana patted her thigh and Morgan was grateful for her being there. It was just the three of them in Proudspire Manor. Aela and Jordis had taken the three students (along with an unwilling Faralda) to 'sample the ale' in a tavern, according to Aela. Morgan had burst out giggling at the forlorn look on Faraldas face as she had been dragged away by an almost hysterical Jordis. Who knew, maybe Faralda would enjoy herself?

"Serana and I are going back to Seranas…'home'. Not to confront her father. Not yet at any rate."

"Then why go there at all?" Savos asked, perplexed.

"We believe that Seranas mother may be there somewhere. And that she could help us get rid of Harkon and stop the vampire attacks in Skyrim."

Savos looked at the two vampires and he noticed that fire which he had always seen within Morgan. It was a fire that could incinerate herself if she wasn't careful. But it could also incinerate her enemies as well. It wasn't often when he saw a young woman or man (vampire or otherwise) willingly accept his or her fate and shoulder a burden that only the Aedra themselves should bare.

"I see," he said at last. "But wont they see you? I mean, barging your way into the front door seems rather foolish."

"Serana knows of another way inside. With a little luck, we will get inside undetected and free to find Seranas mother."

Serana nodded as Morgan spoke.

"She must be there somewhere. My mother and I used to use the garden in the courtyard. My father hated that place. He said it was 'maddeningly too quiet' for his liking."

"You do have your dragon friend though," Savos pointed out. "He could drop you off in this courtyard without you having go under the castle or wherever you plan to go."

"A big red dragon would alert his Watchman outside the front gate. And maybe Harkon has figured out that Odahviing and I are connected, and is watching for his appearance," Morgan countered with a sideways smile, moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Hm, yes, that makes sense."

"Don't worry Savos, we will be fine."

"And what of Jordis, your housecarl of Solitude? And your friend Aela? Will they be going with you?"

Morgan and Serana exchanged a look.

"Yes, if they agree to come. We are taking a day or two to prepare and then we are setting off. I will be asking them if they wish to join our task during that time."

Savos sighed and raised his goblet.

"A toast. To your success and to your safe journey home."

Morgan raised her goblet, as did Serana. They clinked the containers together and not another word was said until they retired for the night.

* * *

After two days of preparations, Morgan and Serana were satisfied that they could travel to Castle Volkihar at any time. They stood outside Proudspire Manor, their weapons and armour fully repaired and maintained, the small backpacks full of blood bottles and various potions and poisons. They had no idea about what to expect, which was why Morgan was eager to get moving. The longer they waited, the more deaths came from random vampire attacks and the more time Harkon had to find them.

Of course, she hadn't expected everyone else to wish to join them.

Savos and Faralda knew they would be in danger, so they simply wished them safe travels and stood back as the three students began to launch into passionate spiels about why they should be coming along.

"J'Zargos magic could assist you in large scale fights!"

"I can keep everyone healed and protected with Wards!" Onmund exclaimed.

"I want to come with you," Brelyna had simply stated.

Morgan smiled as she gently rested a hand on J'Zargos shoulder.

"No-one questions your abilities J'Zargo. But you would be getting into a fight with powerful vampires if they found us. And I have no wish to bring you in harms way when the College of Winterhold needs you much more."

J'Zargo made to speak and then closed his mouth, her words sinking in. He nodded and even managed to grin as Morgan caressed the top of his head with a finger before she moved onto Onmund.

"Onmund, you have a woman who loves you. I don't want Brelyna being alone, especially now. And you haven't been in a place where we are going, full of unseen dangers and vastly outnumbered. We will be coming back, and when we do, you can tell me about how many times Brelyna has thrown you around the room in an argument."

Onmund snorted with suppressed laughter and blushed fiercely as Morgan gave him a kiss on the cheek and she went to the final College member and fellow vampire. She wrapped her arms round Brelyna and kissed the top of her forehead.

"You have taken your change so well Brelyna. You are much stronger than I was when I turned. And that's why you need to stay behind as well. You have a young Nordic man now who cannot keep his eyes off you. You need to keep him safe. And you also need to be alive so that Serana and I can teach you more about being a Volkihar Vampire Lord."

"But…what if you don't come back?" Brelyna whispered quietly, only loud enough for Morgan and Serana to hear.

"I promise I will come back Brelyna. It might take a while, but I will. And I will tell you everything I know about what you can do and what you shouldn't do. Promise me you wont turn until we get back."

"I promise."

Morgan hugged the Dunmer tightly and kissed her forehead again before letting go, smiling when she saw the two people that _would _be coming with Serana and herself.

"You two took your bloody time," Morgan chastised mockingly as Aela and Jordis appeared, their weapons and equipment also ready for use.

"Aela sent a letter to the Companions while you were away," Jordis explained with a smile. "Kodlak simply told her to 'hunt well' and return safely…whatever he meant by that, I have no idea."

Aela winked at Serana, who smirked in response. Maybe one day Jordis would find out that her newly found best friend was a werewolf, but the Huntress wouldn't tell her outright. Morgan smiled as Onmund and J'Zargo started stammering indignantly, but she quieted them by firing an Ice Spike between their legs to get their attention.

"Aela is a Companion and is one of the best warriors in Skyrim. Jordis is an experienced warrior and while she may be my housecarl of Solitude and is normally confined to the city, I wish for her to come because she is tougher than a mammoth and is very protective of me…I think Jordis would have kicked my arse if I hadn't allowed her to come," Morgan grinned wickedly.

Jordis went pink at the praise and shook her head at Morgans teasing. She was simply glad she was to be coming with her instead of waiting for her Thane to return. Morgan nodded to Savos and gently grasped his hands.

"I will see you soon Arch Mage."

"Safe travels Dragonborn. The Jarl will send a whole legion of soldiers to the castle the instant you ask her. I suggest you keep your dragon friend nearby so she can send them. And she wont take any arguments," Savos chuckled as Morgan made to reply. "She was very insistent."

"I will do as she asks. Thank you Savos and safe travels back to the College. And make sure Brelyna is alright for me until we return?"

"Of course."

Morgan nodded in thanks, shouldered her backpack and motioned for the three others to follow her, smiling as the sun came out from behind the thick blanket of clouds. She ignored the slight stinging sensation as they walked, hearing the encouragement being yelled from the College students and the mutterings of the townsfolk as they passed them.

It was one of the few times that Morgan appreciated the sun after becoming a vampire, it made Skyrim a little brighter when the sun came out…and Harkon would never endanger the inhabitants with his twisted ideals if she could help it.


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you so much for the feedback I got last episode, I was so pleased, I am smiling like the Joker XD To those I cannot reply to in a PM:**

**-InuGhost2.0, Thank you! I wanted to get a little sunshine in there (even though Serana and Morgan hate me for it now XD), and theres alot of angsty moments between Serana and Valerica coming up :D As for poor, slimy ****Durnehviir, I will see what I can do...for some reason I like him almost as much as Odahviing :D  
-Lorrak, yep, looking foward to writing the SC parts...and those Keepers were annoying but with Serana at Morgans side, they didnt last long ;D  
-Dovabeth thank you so much! Glad you liked it and I will let you know when the end is near :D**

* * *

"Serana? No offence, but your fathers castle is a skeeverhole."

Serana chuckled softly as Jordis' statement. She agreed though with what the young woman said. Even after a thousand years, Castle Volkihar still had the look of an impenetrable yet uncomfortable ruin on a small rocky outcrop, the sea bashing the shoreline in a relentless onslaught. She felt Morgans arm circle round her waist and she smiled at her touch, leaning into her.

The group had made excellent progress as they headed northwest away from Solitude. The weather had stayed clear, which was a blessing for them as it meant that they could spot potential threats as they journeyed to Castle Volkihar. They had only come across a small group of bandits, which had made the mistake of thinking that four women were easy prey. Of course, when they found out that two of them were vampires, it was too late.

Only one of the bandits had survived the initial slaughter, and he was obviously deranged, trying to attack Morgan as she stood above him, debating on his future. So she had broken his neck with a sudden kick in his jaw and that was the end of the bandits. The sun was lowering now as the evening approached, and Morgan knew that they had to move soon before Harkon sent out any vampire patrols.

"Come on," Serana said as they walked away from the small boat which had ferried them there, heading to the western side of the island and away from the massive stone bridge that led to the entrance of the castle. "There's a small inlet nearby. One of the original owners of the castle used it to ferry supplies so that no-one on the mainland knew what was going on."

Morgan nodded, eying the rocky shoreline warily. She felt nervous knowing that they were so close to that sick bastard that called himself Seranas father. The knowledge that she had a few friends with her made her feel better however, and by the time they reached the inlet, she was focused again, eager to get moving.

* * *

"SHIT," Morgan whispered hoarsely as she dodged an arrow.

Everything had gone well…until three or four skeletons suddenly awoke and began pelting them with arrows and one of them evens started firing off Ice Spikes. They had been forced to take cover behind the side of the entrance, and she could hear the bones rattling as the enemy approached. She knew they had only seconds to think of something, and then she smirked, getting Seranas attention.

"Get ready. Morgan is going to do something daft again," she grinned.

Morgan stuck her tongue out at her before allowing her thu'um to build, the sense of such power now familiar to her as though it had always been a part of her.

"**TIID…KLO….UL!"**

Only Serana could follow Morgans movement as she suddenly seemed to vanish from their covered position, and even then she was blurring with the sheer speed that she moved. In an instant, two skeletons were slashed in half from her dragonbone sword, and the other two had barely managed to figure out that they were being attacked when a volley of Ice Spikes fired from Serana hit their marks.

Aela and Jordis wore amazed expressions as Morgan slowed down again, the Shout wearing off. Serana snorted with laughter as Morgan came over and gave them an exaggerated bow. She thumped her playfully on the shoulder as they headed inside, hoping that things would get easier.

* * *

Morgan sighed as they cut through another of those damned gargoyles. She had always hated the way they screeched before attacking, it reminded her of the stories about cliff racers that her mother had told her about as a child to make sure she behave herself.

"I would rather take on a cliff racer than these fucking things mother," Morgan whispered softly as they continued heading up the stairwell that would lead into the courtyard.

They had faced a seemingly endless number of enemies as they went deeper inside the under crofts of Castle Volkihar. Skeletons, those ugly as hell Death Hounds and even a few Giant Frostbite spiders had to be cut down so they could proceed. To Morgan, it felt as though the castle itself was fighting them.

"Cheer up, we are nearly there," Serana smiled as she patted Morgans backside gently.

Morgan fought down the urge to kiss her right there and simply nodded. The smile on Seranas face showed that she knew what she had been thinking, and the wink that followed made Morgan more eager to finish than it had done before. The minx certainly knew how to push her buttons she mused as she threw the door open…and blinked at the view.

What had been a magnificent garden was now a barren mound of dirt and dead plant matter. There was an entrance that should have led back into the main part of the castle, but it looked as though a few tonnes of rubble had been deliberately created so that it was blocked off. She thought back to when Serana had suggested the garden was a good starting point and she could now see why. The vampire inside had no way of knowing they were even there. And seeing as Harkon hated the garden so much, he wouldn't be in a rush to clear it.

"The sundial."

Morgan looked sharply at Aela and Jordis, who were eyeing the structure. She walked over, Serana right beside her and rose her eyebrow as Aela laughed at her expression.

"Its facing the wrong way. See? It should be facing that way," Jordis said, pointing in another direction to where the sundial was actually pointing.

Morgan grinned.

"You're right. So do you think…"

"There are some moon plates on the floor and some of them are missing," Serana said, catching on as well to what Aela had been implying from the moment she had seen it.

"We find the plates, the dial moves back…and I bet you a hundred septims that there's a passage going under it." Morgan finished, her bet aimed at Aela.

"Deal," Aela chuckled as she headed to the western part of the garden. The others headed in the three remaining directions, and within five minutes, they had found the missing plates.

After a few trials and errors, the plates suddenly activated a hidden mechanism, and the dial shifted back to its proper direction…and half the floor fell away, revealing a stone staircase that led downwards. Morgan smirked at Aela, who made a rude hand gesture in response before heading downwards, unsheathing her blade once more. She knew that there would be more enemies down here. The only thing that was on her mind though was where would they end up?

* * *

Morgan was so pleased that they were at what looked like a laboratory. The ruins and passageways that had led them here had been full of enemies. All of them had taken a few scratches and bruises, and Seranas suggestion that they take a rest was welcomed. Morgan had deemed it necessary to block the doorway that led back to the passageway, knowing that the door which led outside only came to a balcony, which couldn't be accessed through the other side.

So she piled up the passageway full of debris, dead skeletons and gargoyle remains and anything she could tear apart and shut the door, locking it with the four sturdy steel bars from inside the laboratory. She smiled at her handiwork and spotted Serana, who was sitting on a desk and reading through a red diary or journal of some sort, biting her lip as she read.

Morgan gently held out her finger to caress the now bloody lip that Serana had, and Serana jumped at her touch…and smiled as she saw Morgan taste her blood on the end of her finger.

"Nice?"

"You always have been tasty," Morgan winked back.

Serana shook her head with a suppressed giggle and motioned to the journal.

"It's my mothers. I know where she went and how she did it…but there's a problem with how we can get there."

"First things first," Morgan said softly, sitting on Seranas lap and nodding to the journal while wrapping her right arm around her. "Where did she go?"

"My mother had a theory about souls. She believed that after a soul gem is used, the soul simply doesn't vanish. Instead, it goes to a plane of Oblivion called the Soul Cairn. She knew it was a perfect hiding place while I was slumbering and my father went berserk trying to find me and the Elder Scroll," Serana explained, resting her head against Morgans chest and sighing.

"Even my mother used me as a tool, nothing else. She used to be different. The two of us used to go in the garden and plant all manner of plants and flowers for our alchemy potions and poisons. It was…wonderful," she sighed again.

"Sounds perfect," Morgan agreed.

"But it all changed. My mother changed like my father did. She spent more time up here than with me, and after she found out what my father had been planning, she decided to lock me away, telling me I would be safer away from her…fucking bitch!" Serana yelled, making to throw the journal away.

Morgan gently grasped her wrist and gave it a soft kiss. Serana relaxed and looked up at Morgan, who wore a sympathetic face.

"Hey. I am always here for you now Serana. What she did…no mother should have done that. And when we find her, you can tell her that," Morgan said in a soft whisper.

Serana reached up with her free hand to gently grab Morgans neck and brought her head down to kiss her. The kiss was deep and relaxing, and Morgan almost snarled when Serana broke away and smiled at her.

"Thank you my love."

Morgan nodded and a moment of understanding and love shot through them both until she nodded to the journal that was still held in Seranas other hand.

"So she went to this 'Soul Cairn' and sealed the portal shut?" Morgan said, now looking at the strange circular shape in the centre of the room.

"Yes. As to how she got there, she found out how to keep a portal open for as long as she needed to. She was an amazing alchemist Morgan. And as I am sure you noticed by the way I attack enemies, she was also a talented necromancer. She found out that using some finely ground bone meal, soul gem shards and some purified Void salts, she could create a portal to the Soul Cairn."

"You mentioned there would be a problem with us getting there?" Morgan prodded.

Serana ran her tongue along her lips, and Morgan fought down that desire to kiss her again. What the hell was wrong with her?

"My mother used her blood as a catalyst. And seeing as she isn't here and is somewhere where we cannot get her, getting her blood to open the portal is a moot point," Serana pointed out at last.

Morgan smiled despite her frustration and leaned down to kiss Seranas earlobe.

"You share her blood. The pair of you are Daughters of Coldharbour. And while Molag, the bastard that he is, did such horrid things to you, he did ensure that both of you had the same blood makeup."

Serana chuckled as she threw the journal onto the table and shifted suddenly so that Morgan fell, now straddling Seranas lap. She wrapped her arms round Morgan, who laughed and did the same before moving closer to kiss her once more.

Only for her two other companions to ruin it.

"You can bonk each others brains out later!" Aela yelled in amusement as she walked around the laboratory, having heard the exchange and was now searching for the ingredients that they needed.

"What are you two like?" Jordis sniggered as she went up the stairs that led to the upper balcony inside the laboratory to try and find anything else that they needed.

Serana mock sighed and Morgan burst out into giggles.

"We can let them look," Morgan suggested with a saucy smile.

"This is why I love you so much. You always have a plan," Serana purred.

"And do you know what my next plan is?" Morgan countered.

Serana didn't say anything as she firmly cupped Morgans buttocks and smiled sweetly at her.

"This."

Serana gasped as Morgans lips crashed against her throat and she simply held the Dragonborn as she began to take her away into a world of passion once again.

* * *

Aela and Jordis exchanged amused grins as the two vampires started making love like two rabbits on heat. Aela had found the soul gem shards already, and when she spotted Jordis with the bone meal and the purified Void salts, she nodded approvingly.

"Found them," she said with a cheerful smile.

Aela grinned back at her and sat down on a bench.

"May as well get some rest Jordis. Those two are going to be busy for a little while yet."

Jordis blushed as she sat down next to Aela, trying to block out the moans of passion from below without success.

"Fat chance of that," she muttered.

Aela chuckled as she gently grabbed Jordis and forced her head onto her smooth thigh and patted the side of her face.

"I'm sure you will cope. Get some sleep."

Jordis smiled and thanks to the heat that emanated from Aelas lap, sleep came to her quicker than she had thought possible**…**


	48. Chapter 48

**Wow O_O The response I got almost made my email account implode XDDDD Thank you everyone once more for your reviews and your support!**

**-Lorrak, Alduins dead, Morgan killed him XDDDDD As for those mannequins, use Fireeeeeee! *evil grin*  
-InuGhost2.0, LOL Yep they are very flirty with each other :P I felt sorry for that dragon...wish the Ideal Masters had actually appeared so I could Shout them into the next millenium :D Thank you so much!**

**This is the longest chapter so far...I think...ugh my fingerssssss... XD**

* * *

"A good strategy," Aela said approvingly after a moment of silence.

Morgan was pleased that she had taken the plan so well. Aela loved the thrill of a fight, no matter whether it was in a tavern or in some foul cave full of Falmer. But she also knew when to remain behind and to cover her tracks or anyone elses if a group needed to separate. Of course, Jordis wasn't as easy to mollify.

"Can't I come with you?" she asked quietly.

Morgan silently noted that Aela was gently holding the younger womans hand and she had to wonder whether they were getting close as Serana had once said they would end up doing. On one hand, she hoped they were. She loved seeing happiness in people, no matter who they were or who they loved. On the other hand, if they were an item, Serana would gain five hundred septims from Morgans pocket.

_Crafty minx played me again_.

Morgan held in a grin as she walked over to gently wrap an arm round Jordis, kissing the side of her cheek gently.

"It's not because I think you cannot fight Jordis. Nor is it because I think you will be a hindrance. If there were any two people that I would love to have with me in there, apart from Lydia of course, it would be Aela and yourself," Morgan said quietly, tilting up Jordis head by placing a finger under her chin.

Jordis said nothing and Morgan knew she had to explain why. She sometimes forgot that Jordis had no experience in battle. She had proved her prowess during the fighting through the castles passageways after all.

"We need a few people here to ensure that no-one comes inside….or that something comes out of that portal while we are in there. And there's also the problem of how to get inside. Serana can explain more."

Serana nodded as she walked over and patted Jordis on the small of her back sympathetically.

"The Soul Cairn would kill you as a mortal. The same with Aela. Vampires can pass through because…well…we are already dead so to speak. But for you and Aela to pass through would require the two of you to take one of two options."

"What are those?" Jordis asked curiously.

"The first option is to partially soul trap your soul. You see, the Soul Cairn is ruled over by beings called the Ideal Masters. No-one knows what they even look like but they are frequently contacted by necromancers in exchange for magical knowledge….and most cases, the necromancers end up dead or wishing they were dead. That's why I wouldn't recommend that course Jordis. The Ideal Masters may accept the initial payment of a partial soul, but they would try and screw you over and get the rest of you," Serana explained, her face twisting in disgust at the thought of the Soul Cairn rulers doing such a thing.

"And the other?" Jordis asked, shivering slightly because of the way that Serana had explained the option so glumly.

"You need to become a vampire."

Jordis opened her mouth and then closed it. She loved Morgan as a friend and as a Thane, and she was also beginning to like Serana a lot as well, mainly because of her wit and her ability to keep Morgan under some semblance of calmness…something that she had never seen anyone do before. But to throw away her mortality just to enter a realm full of monsters…

"Fuck that."

Morgan snorted with suppressed laughter at Jordis' reply and hugged her gently.

"That was what Aela would say as well. Take my word for it my dear, you are both doing a job just as important as we are going to be doing in there," Morgan said reassuringly.

"You're right. Just…come back safely would you? Both of you."

"You heard her Serana, we better make sure we stay out of trouble in there," Morgan grinned.

"You mean _you_ stay out of trouble while I watch your arse like always," Serana countered.

"Maybe if you stopped looking at my arse for more than five seconds, you might stop being so clumsy."

"Aren't you two eager to get going?" Aela laughed.

Morgan and Serana exchanged sheepish grins as Jordis giggled away like she was a young girl all over again. Jordis wouldn't let her friends down, even if it meant watching those doors for a few hours or even days. She vowed it.

* * *

"We're ready," Serana said after a few moments.

She had placed the ingredients into the small altar on the balcony which overlooked the laboratory and she now gritted her teeth as she dragged her dragonbone blade across her forearm and allowed a small trickle of blood to flow into the basin. Just as Serana began to heal the small cut with magic, there was a small rumbling sound and before anyone could say anything, the circular portal on the floor below began to disintegrate and rose into the air, a shimmering purple hue of magic lighting up the dark and miserable room.

"Wow," Morgan muttered before smiling. "It worked!"

"Smart arse," Serana muttered playfully as she wrapped an arm round Morgan and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Be careful in there. And kill anything that looks at you funny," Aela said as she gave both vampires a rough embrace.

"We will do what we can. And you two stay safe while we are gone. If you hear anything coming from that passageway, just stay silent and don't do anything daft. I doubt anyone even knows we are here, but just in case…" Morgan trailed off.

Aela nodded and smirked as Jordis embraced Morgan with a bear hug, and Morgan sniggered as she was eventually let down.

"I can see why she likes you," Morgan teased.

"I don't know what you mean," Jordis said brightly as she gave Serana a more modest hug before letting her go and standing beside Aela.

Morgan looked at Serana, who winked at her and she sighed. It looked like she owed someone five hundred septims…

* * *

"What a horrid place," Morgan hissed as she looked around warily.

She had heard tales of planes of Oblivion, all of them from generations ago, back when the Champion of Cyrodiil was travelling in the country and at one point was responsible for closing the Oblivion gate that had once threatened Bruma. The Champion had vanished since then, but the remains of the gate were still there, she had seen them up close herself. The tales told of red skies and sulphurous air, but the Soul Cairn was even worse in Morgans view.

Oblivion planes had some plant life, even though most of them were dangerous, but here there was nothing. The sky was a purplish hue and there was no wind or even a single noise, except from the portal which thankfully remained stable. She gritted her teeth and exchanged a look with Serana, who also seemed to find this place horrific in nature.

"Yes. I know now why most necromancers hate even exchanging anything with the Ideal Masters. This place seems wrong, on every level," Serana agreed, holding Morgans hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Morgan smiled a little at her touch and she unsheathed her blade, Serana doing the same. She didn't trust anything about this place and if it mean walking around with her weapons drawn, she could live with that.

As they walked down what looked like a path, they both noticed the dozens of spirits that were prowling around nearby. She stepped in front of one and gave a small smile.

"Hello?"

"That's the last time I play against a dremora," the young man lamented, his eyes meeting Morgans briefly before looking away.

Morgan just raised her eyebrow and they continued heading towards a large stone structure…until an arrow whistled past her. Morgan smiled as a skeleton came into view, a black aura surrounding its bones at it advanced. Serana fired a massive fireball at the enemy, which exploded instantly on contact, shards of bone flying everywhere as a result.

"Overkill?" Morgan grinned.

"You never know," Serana smiled back.

The two vampires continued to walk at a slightly brisker pace than before. Morgan in particular felt as though they were heading in the right direction. She felt as though if they went towards the towering castle-like structure, Seranas mother would be there…if only because of the defensive nature of the stone.

"Morgan…look," Serana whispered as they climbed the few steps.

Morgan looked at where Serana was pointing and she first noted the pink barrier that seemed to halt any entrance inside the castle. She gave it a cursory glance and then spotted what Serana had wanted her to see.

A woman stood there in a corner, her back turned to them. She seemed to be idling over alchemy table and was oblivious to having two vampires standing only a dozen feet away. She wore a red and black outfit, very similar to what Serana wore, and it was then that Morgan realised who this woman was, event though Serana had already said what she was thinking.

"Mother? Mother, is that you?" Serana asked as she approached the barrier eagerly.

The woman sharply turned to face them and promptly jogged over to face them a scant foot away.

"Serana? Serana, you're here? What are you doing here?"

"We came to find you Mother. My father found me in Dimhollow Crypt," Serana explained anxiously.

"WHAT?!" the woman exclaimed in anger before spotting Morgan standing right alongside Serana and her eyes narrowed. "Have you gone insane Serana? Bringing a stranger here with you?"

"This _stranger _has done more for me than you or father has ever done," Serana whispered angrily, her hand wrapping around Morgans tightly for support.

Morgan had no idea who the womans name was but she found out soon enough as she met her gaze, and Morgan knew that she was a Volkihar vampire as well, just by instinct alone.

"You. I would speak with you."

Morgan almost told her to 'fuck off' and talk with a little respect, but Seranas hand had gripped hers quite hard now and she nodded to step closer, meeting the womans piercing gaze evenly. Ever since staring down Alduin in Sovngarde, Morgan found that being stared down by anyone else didn't really bother her.

"My name is Valerica. Would you mind explaining why my daughter has allowed a half breed vampire to stay at her side? And why the same half breed is standing here without even so much as a shred of common sense?" Valerica hissed sharply, crossing her arms.

"My name isn't 'stranger', it's Morgan," Morgan corrected. "And Serana allowed me to be here because we love each other and even a Daedric Prince cannot keep us apart.. As for common sense, I am not the one who locked someone away for over a thousand years without so much as an explanation."

"How DARE you!" Valerica roared…only for Serana to scream back even louder.

"HOW DARE _YOU!" _Serana shouted as she narrowed her eyes at her mother. "She was the one who wiped out a dozen of my fathers lackeys and released me. She is the one who accepted me for who I was, not what I could have become like father and yourself wanted me to be. And it is Morgan who has been the one who has helped me so much ever since I awoke. And yes, it was me who sired her."

Morgan had never been prouder of Serana after those words. All of the bottled up emotions that Serana had wanted to express was finally being unleashed. She was also glad that she was being defended so vehemently on Seranas behalf as well. She held in a smile as she watched Valerica snarl in anger before meeting her daughters gaze again.

"She knows nothing of our struggle. She knows nothing of how vampires are hunted down like vermin and what we need to do in order to survive," Valerica insisted, trying a different tack now. "She knows nothing of what we sacrificed in order to keep Harkon in the dark."

"Really? You know nothing about her mother. She has sacrificed much more than you give her credit for. Maybe one day you may earn the knowledge of how much, like I have done," Serana whispered softly, her anger bleeding away to be replaced by apathy.

"We came to get you out of here. My father knows about the prophecy…" Serana said quietly.

"You do not know the final piece though, hence the reason why I asked to you sleep for so long. The prophecy of the 'Tyranny of The Sun' requires two things aside from the Elder Scrolls. One of them is a weapon, Auriels Bow. It was said to be designed by Akatosh himself," Valerica sighed, all her anger also spent.

"And the other?" Morgan asked quietly.

"The blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour," Valerica said in an even quieter voice than Morgan had done. "If the Bow was to be used with Seranas blood, the sun itself could be rendered 'blind' so to speak. And vampires would never have to reply on the night to survive and nor would we ever have to worry about the suns effect on our bodies."

"But the armies of every country would see that something was amiss…" Morgan muttered.

"Now you see the reason for the decision to lock Serana away and for myself to hide," Valerica replied, almost sounding impressed at how fast Morgan caught on to what she was implying. "The armies would hunt down and destroy all of our kind if Harkon succeeds."

"That's why you vanished without so much as a goodbye?" Serana snarled. "You could have told me this. I wouldn't have felt as bad as I have done since I awoke. I have had no-one to turn to for help except for Morgan. Its because of her that I have survived for a few weeks since I awoke."

"I…I'm sorry Serana. I didn't know."

Serana sighed and leaned into Morgan for a moment, and Morgan kissed the top of her head gently as she composed herself. After a few moments of silence, Serana nodded in thanks before meeting Valericas gaze once more.

"We can talk about this later. We need to get you out of here before my father figures it out. With you at our side, we can kill him."

"You…wish to kill your own father? Serana, you…"

"He has made my whole life a living hell," Serana said, shaking her head as she forced out the true feelings that she had suppressed for so long. "He gave you and me to Molag for his own gains, never caring if we survived or not. And then he gets lost in this prophecy and cared nothing for me since. All I need to survive is the woman standing next to me. She means more to me than being a vampire."

Morgan found herself speechless at these words. She really meant what she had said though, she could sense her fear at finding out that her blood was what Harkon needed. And the knowledge that Serana needed her so badly to continue to live on as a vampire fortified her resolve.

"I don't understand what you mean Serana, but I will do whatever I can to help. As you can see however, I cannot help you right now. The Ideal Masters trapped me inside this ruin after they tricked me. You see, I wished to seek refuge here and in return, they wanted souls…"

"They tricked you didn't they?" Morgan said, remembering what Serana had once said about dealing with the Ideal Masters.

"Indeed. They sent their strongest warriors to kill me. I managed to hold them off as I entered this ruin. The Ideal Masters erected the barrier after they figured out I could not be removed and they decided to wait for me to give up. Of course, being a vampire, time has no meaning. So we are currently at a stalemate," Valerica explained.

"But we could get you out couldn't we?" Serana said after a minutes pause.

"Correct. You are free to wander as you haven't really done anything to get the Ideal Masters attention. Of course, when you do such a thing, they will respond."

"What do we do?" Morgan asked, eager to get moving. Every minute spent was a minute where Harkon figured out what he needed.

"You must kill the Keepers. The warriors that trapped me here. There are three of them. Kill all three and the barrier will drop," Valerica responded, her eyes never blinking as she glared at Morgan, who returned the gesture.

"Lets go…"

"Wait. There's one more thing. There's a dragon in the Soul Cairn by the name of Durnehviir. He's the one who is in charge of the Keepers…should he find out the barrier is down and his Keepers are dead, he will investigate," the vampire matron warned them.

Morgan grinned, much to Valericas surprise.

"Dragons? I have experience with them. Come on Serana."

Valerica watched with an open mouth as Serana tittered behind a hand and jogged away with her sired vampire. She recognised the bond they had formed and wondered why it had happened in the first place. As for Morgan, she had only one thought in her mind. It wasn't about Serana or how to kill these keepers. It wasn't even about this dragon that they would undoubtedly face. All she thought about was Harkon himself.

When she met Harkon, she was going to tear his heart out of his chest and eat it in front of his dying eyes, just to spite him. No-one messed with Serana, Harkon or otherwise.


	49. Chapter 49

**Okay, I know its been AGES since I last updated, and I apologise for the wait. Its been a rough few weeks for me and I lost the muse to write until I felt as though I could carry on. But now I am back, and I hope this long chapter makes up for the wait you have all suffered :)**

* * *

If there was one thing that Morgan hated about the Soul Cairn, it was the way that skeletons seemingly rose out of the ground at every single stone structure to attack. She relayed this to Serana, who simply laughed at her statement before blasting one of those skeletons with a powerful blast of frost, the bones becoming brittle and shearing into small pieces.

"You hate them too," Morgan teased after seeing this display. Serana stuck her tongue out.

They had already defeated two of the Keepers. They were not an easy challenge either. Ten feet tall and wearing what looked like dragonbone armour, they were also as fast as an Ice Wraith and hit like a giant. But when they came across the two vampires, they had met their match. The first one had been pelted by Ice Spikes by Serana while Morgan fired as many fireballs as her magicka would allow. The combined attacks slowed the Keeper down, the ice draining its stamina, while the fire slowly metered out damage.

The Keeper had fallen to the ground and just as Morgan had made to sift through its remains, its had disintegrated into a puddle of black ichor like a ghost would do on being defeated. She never got that armour but the remains did have a few filled black soul gems. They had pocketed them before moving on to the next Keeper.

Serana had deduced that they would be in the towers, as they offered the best protection and also it seemed logical that the Ideal Masters would place them in an area where they wouldn't be disturbed yet could still be asked to fight for them should they require it. Morgan smiled at her logic and was amused to see Serana glow when Morgan praised her of this.

The second Keeper was a tougher fight however. Like the first, it wore Dragonbone armour, but this one was armed with a staff that fired out Blizzard-class spells. It was impossible to attack this entity at range because it could simply stand off and fire that staff until the charge was depleted…and Morgan thought that they carried the soul gems for constant recharging of the weapon. So they had resorted to close combat.

Serana had ducked and weaved in a blurring whirlwind of speed, her razor sharp daggers slashing at the weak spots between the armour plates as the Keeper tried in vain to hit her with the staff. Morgan had used her dragonbone sword, heavy strikes dealing massive damage on the Keeper itself and not allowing it any room to fight back intelligently. The Keeper had fallen quickly after a brutal onslaught and the two vampires came away with a few more black soul gems.

Now they were approaching the final Keeper. The tower had four vertical sides and no stairs or mechanisms to get up there. Morgan turned to Serana and raised an eyebrow.

"Unless I have to Shout this tower down to get the Keeper, we cannot get up there."

Serana chuckled.

"Oh my darling, it's the Soul Cairn remember? They have magical means to move," she said, pointing to a small circular basin nearby.

"What…the hell is that?"

"It will take us to the top of the tower. Its safe…I think."

"You think?" Morgan mimicked playfully.

"You can go first and we can find out can't we?" Serana retorted.

Morgan smiled and picked up Serana in her arms, feeling her legs wrap around her waist in a pincer grip.

"Or maybe we can go together."

Serana grinned.

"That might work," she agreed as Morgan stepped onto the glowing basin…

* * *

"Never again am I setting foot on one of those things," Morgan complained as she staggered against a wall.

It had felt as though every piece of her body had been ripped apart, swirled around and then put back together again in a few seconds. She had never felt anything like that before, although it did remind her of a tale that her mother liked to tell her. A tale about magic that could transport you from any point to another, as long as you knew where you were going and if you had the magicka to do it.

"I wonder why the knowledge vanished," Morgan continued with a smile as she brushed her hair away from her face and unsheathed her sword.

"To stop you from transporting into a men's barracks anytime you liked," Serana replied teasingly as she lit up both hands with magic spells.

"I would rather transport myself into a bathroom where you were in," Morgan retorted playfully.

"Teasing bitch."

Morgan chuckled as they ascended the stairs that led to the top of the tower. And her laughter died when they spotted the third and final Keeper standing near a far wall, a huge dragonbone battleaxe gripped in its bony digits. Morgan sighed and looked sharply at Serana.

"I _really _cannot be bothered with this one. We have enough soul gems anyway," she said, watching the Keeper as it slowly lumbered to its feet.

Serana smirked.

"So what are you suggesting? Telling it to leave us alone, maybe sharpen his axe for him?"

"No…I suggest we do this."

Serana raised her eyebrow, thinking that this strange place had finally gotten to Morgans psyche and readied herself for another tough fight.

"**FUS…RO…DAH!"**

Serana nearly squeaked as she watched the blue wave of energy smash into the Keeper at full strength and send it barrelling over the edge of the tower. She took a deep breath before punching Morgan quite hard in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Morgan exclaimed, rubbing her shoulder as she walked over to assess the result of her Shout.

"You could have just told me you were going to Shout while being right next to me," Serana retorted as she walked alongside her.

"That would have been boring."

"Bitch," Serana muttered with a stifled giggle as she looked over the edge of the tower, Ice Spikes forming in each hand just in case.

She needn't have bothered. What was left of the Keeper was a small pile of ectoplasm, a few shards of bone marking where the Keeper had landed, as well as a rather large ragged hole in the ground.

"I think its dead."

Morgan snorted with laughter as she lightly slapped Seranas thigh and nodded to her.

"It is. And we aren't using that fucking portal again either."

"Jumping time again?"

"Jumping time again," Morgan agreed as she and Serana threw themselves over the edge to lightly land on the ground fifty feet below them.

"That's all three Keepers," Serana pointed out. "We better get back to my mother."

"Come on then, better not keep her waiting. She's pissed off at me already," Morgan said with a grin.

"You piss everyone off," Serana chuckled.

"Now who's the bitch."

Serana grinned as she gave Morgan a kiss on the cheek as they walked back to the ruins where Valerica would be waiting. She didn't care that her mother wasn't fond of her relationship with Morgan. She also didn't care about this dragon that would be waiting for them after vanquishing all three Keepers. After all, she was with the Dragonborn herself, and if there was one thing that this dragon would fear, it was Morgan.

* * *

"You defeated them? All three of them?"

Morgan had to smile a little at Valericas disbelieving tone. So many people had underestimated her in the past, saying she couldn't defeat Alduin, telling her to go back to Cyrodiil and leaving the fighting to the Nords of Skyrim, and so on. So every time she taught them wrong, she never retorted in words, she simply let her skills in battle speak for themselves.

Serana of course, was another type of person.

"You sound surprised mother. Now you see why I love her so much. Not only is she pretty and a very powerful magic user in itself, but she can also kick the World Eaters arse and still make time to do a spot of bandit culling."

Morgan had to hold in a snicker at these words, and jabbed Seranas ribs with a finger before giving the older vampire a small smile.

"Of course I am happy to see you were successful," Valerica managed to mutter as she motioned for them to follow her into the ruins, the purple barrier completely gone. "But Durnehviir will undoubtedly investigate after what you have done. I will give you the scroll and then.."

A loud roar echoed in the courtyard that they had walked into and Morgan felt the dovahs presence before they saw it. It was powerful…and very ancient, much older than the sensations she received from many of the other dragons she had met. She nodded to Valerica.

"You are a necromancer are you not? Serana told me, and she uses that magic too. Don't get me wrong, I do not and will not scoff at magic, no matter what it is used for." Morgan said softly. "Could you animate the skeleton remains? It will distract the dragon and let me do my thing."

"I can do this. But what makes you think you can…hold on. Didn't Serana just mention the World Eater? Alduin? What does he have to do with you?"

Morgan grinned.

"I was the one who kicked his scaly arse in Sovngarde," she replied simply. "We can talk later. He's coming."

Serana patted her mothers shoulder like she used to do long ago, trying to get her to trust her.

"Just trust me Mother. This dragon has met his match."

Valerica looked into her daughters eyes and noted she was being completely serious. She spotted the resentment still burning within her as well as a hatred that burned for someone else, most likely her estranged husband. But the main aspect that she saw was the loyalty that she placed into this strange and recently turned vampire. So she nodded and patted her daughters shoulder in response before walking to one side to animate as many skeletal remains as she could.

* * *

"I hate dragons," Morgan snarled as she avoided a jet of purple flames from the creatures mouth and sent two firebolts into its stomach as it passed them overhead.

Durnehviir was different from any other dragon she had faced in the fact that this dragon looked like it had tried to die and had simply given up half way through the decomposition phase. The skin was a light green hue and was dripping an unspeakable substance that she couldn't begin to guess what it was made of. But everything else was familiar…apart from the four horns that jutted out of the dragons mouth of course.

"Oh come now darling, you share their blood," Serana reminded her as she sent Ice Spikes at the skeletons that had suddenly appeared in front of them.

"So that's what that Shout did," Morgan muttered as she and the dragon met each others gaze for a few seconds. Then she smirked.

"Enough of this," Morgan growled as she parried a skeletons attack with her blade before savagely kicking the skeleton in the face and not sparing it a glance as she strode into the centre of the courtyard.

"What is she doing?" Valerica exclaimed as she fried an attacking skeleton.

"Just watch Mother," Serana smiled as she sent a barrage of fire and ice magic at the remainder of the skeletons, including the ones that Valerica had animated.

"**JOOR….ZAH….FRUL!"**

The Dragonrend Shout was one Shout that Morgan only used as a last resort to ground a dragon. She always remembered what Master Arngeir had told her about it. It was a Shout that filled her soul full of rage and anger, and sometimes she felt that rage directed at everyone else without any warning or provocation. It was now that she realised that this was the reason why Arngeir didn't want her to use the Shout…it could change someone completely if they weren't careful.

But she smiled as the massive blue wave of energy slammed into Durnehviir and immediately, he began to fall to the ground as though his wings were the size of an eagles.

"_**PAAK! What devilry is this?!**_" Durnehviir roared as he attempted to move his wings.

Morgan didn't answer as she closed in, sending as many fire spells into the snout of the dragon as she could, the roars of pain filling her soul with passion and excitement like it always did. Serana and Valerica were also firing spells at the now grounded dragon, avoiding his retaliatory strikes whenever they needed to, their vampiric speed allowing them to move quicker than even the dragon could see.

And the two distractions, mother and daughter, was enough for Morgan to jump onto Durnehviirs neck, wrap her legs round his scaly throat as hard as she could, and repeatedly stab the dragon with her dragonbone blade into the back of his skull. After four or five attacks, Durnehviir slumped to the ground and Morgan leapt off to face the dragon, expecting the soul to come rushing out of his body like all the others, bar Alduins, had done.

But instead, the dragons body vanished in a plume of purple magic.

"That was…odd," Morgan remarked as she sheathed her blade.

"I never would have believed that I would see the death of that dragon…unless…" Valerica tailed off.

"Unless what?" Morgan prompted her quietly.

"It has been believed that his soul, like his body is rather durable and hard to dispose of. That being the case, he could simply regenerate at a later date should his body 'die'. He was an agent of the Ideal Masters after all."

"how long? Serana asked.

"I have no clues. Minutes, hours, days…who knows? All I know is the two of you need to get the scroll and yourselves out.."

"You're coming too Mother."

Valerica tried to respond, but Serana interrupted her again.

"My father may have found enough information to find another scroll or even figure out what the scrolls mean. We need you to come with us when we…when we end his life," Serana finished in a whisper.

"I cannot…Harkon needs the blood.."

"Of a Daughter of Coldharbour," Morgan finished, "But he could get that from Serana. Staying here would put you at greater risk than before, especially after defying the Ideal Masters so openly. Come with us. And right the wrings you unintentionally inflicted on your daughter."

"And what would you know of being separated?" Valerica scoffed.

And then she winced as she was slammed into a wall, the younger vampire gripping her throat and easily holding her there as though she weighed nothing.

"I know more than you could possibly imagine. I feel separated from the people of Skyrim because they will never fully accept my change into a Volkihar vampire, despite what I have done to protect them all. I also know what it is like to have lost a husband and before that…my mother. If you truly were the mother that Serana has told me about, you would do anything for her."

Morgan dropped the elder vampire to the ground and stomped back into the outer ruins, while Serana blinked before helping her mother to her feet.

"I'm sorry Mother. She's never revealed so much hurt like that before."

"No…," Valerica sighed. "She was right. I am so sorry I treated you like I did Serana, I thought I was protecting you by sealing you inside that tomb without telling you anything. I see now that I was wrong."

Serana smiled weakly.

"We can talk later. Come on, she might have destroyed half the Soul Cairn by now."

It was the first time that Serana had heard her mother snort in laughter for a long time. She only hoped that Morgan had calmed down enough by the time they emerged from the ruins.

_Otherwise, things might get more complicated, _she mused.

* * *

Morgan took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. It had been a long time since she had released her emotions like that. She wasn't angry at Valerica. In fact, she could see that she had tried to protect her daughter. The only thing she did wrong was to not tell Serana what her plans were or how long she might spend asleep.

The sound of magic being used jostled her out of her musings and Morgan fired up fire spells in both hands as a purple haze appeared on the destroyed ruins in front of her…and Durnehviir appeared when the magic ceased.

"Hold! I only wish to speak with you!" Durnehviir spoke, his voice loud and yet calm at the same time.

Morgan raised an eyebrow before allowing her spells to die in her hands and she leaned against the wall and waved her hand for the dragon to speak…


	50. Chapter 50

**I knowwwwww, I am so sorry everyone! Its been rough, these past few weeks, and because of work-related issues, I haven't had any time to even type anything (probably because where I work, christmas time is VERY busy and my hours go up from 40 to 60+...anyway, I hope you like this chapter and thanks to everyone for your comments and even more importantly, your patience :) I hope to try and get more chapters done before christmas, but I am afraid I cannot promise you that...sorry! O-o XD**

* * *

"I have been alive for thousands of years, and my teeth, talons and thu'um have dispatched any foe that has faced me. And not once have I ever been felled in combat, even with any of the dovah," Durnehviir announced with pride, his eyes fixed on Morgans with what Morgan thought as an appreciative gaze.

Morgan gave him a small nod. He had been a very tough dragon to face, and it was only because she had experience in fighting them, as well as having Serana and Valerica helping her, that had allowed her to prevail.

"And yet you managed this feat with relative ease," Durnehviir finished off his last sentence as Morgan turned her full attention to him once more. "I name you _Qahnaarin_. It means 'Vanquisher' in the mortal tongue."

Morgan smiled wider at his words. People would always be scared of dragons, but she had to admit that if you were lucky enough to kill one, some of them were actually impressed if you managed it, despite their prideful nature. And it seemed Durnehviir was one of those dragons.

"It wasn't that easy," Morgan responded quietly as she leaned against the pillar slightly for more comfort, "You were a very worthy opponent to face."

"Your words do me great honour. And it is an honour to _tinvaak_ with one of the _dov_ once more," Durnehviir replied.

"I am not a dragon though," Morgan pointed out.

"You may not have the wings of a _dovah_….but you have the soul and the strength of one…_Dovahkiin_."

Morgan blinked a few times before she talked, stunned that he had known who she was.

"How did you know?"

"The way you fight and use your thu'um. It was clear to me then who you were. Despite the blood of the nightwalkers that now fuel your body, you still cannot hide the soul that you share with that of the _dov_. And news of the defeat of Alduin in Sovngarde has reached even this realm of Oblivion, Dovahkiin."

"And I assume the Ideal Masters know of me?" Morgan asked him warily.

"Of course. Although I know as well that they will never gain your soul, no matter what happens to you when your undead life leaves your body…I sense you have been marked by someone else."

Morgan shivered at his words now. Ever since she had spoke to the Night Mother, she had felt as though she had been watched every time she took someones life in battle, and she had also felt the love that a mother would give a child as though she had done something pleasing.

"Maybe," Morgan conceded, changing the subject before her nerves got the best of her. "I have to ask though…how did you get trapped here? I mean every single dovah I have faced has always been a challenge…how did the Ideal Masters change you so?"

"Many years ago, the dovah were the supreme rulers of the skies. Most of the lands were held in territorial borders, and many fights between us ensued. But I was not one of those that thought bloodshed between us was a worthwhile cause, to ensure our reign was unchallenged yet fair to that of others."

"You looked for a different way," Morgan noted.

"Yes. While many of my brethren relied on their thu'um and natural strength in battle, I searched for a different way. One that involved the use of the forbidden art of magic that you know as 'Necromancy'. I wished to raise an army of the undead, an army that would never fear or retreat."

"So you turned to the Ideal Masters."

"I did. I asked for the undead that resided in their realms for my offer. In return, I was to guard the once known as 'Valerica' until the say she died."

"The Ideal Masters tricked you didn't they? They never told you that your charge was a vampire and therefore immortal to time."

Durnehviir nodded and Morgan sighed, feeling the fire inside her soul heating up once more, eager to taste blood of her foes. She took a few breaths to compose herself and walked calmly over to the undead dragon and gently petted his snout when he lowered his massive head to her level. She ignored the dripping flesh that dropped off his snout and smiled sadly at him.

"Can you ever leave this place now that Valerica is free?"

"I fear I have spent too much time here Dovahkiin. My soul has formed a bond with the Soul Cairn, and I fear that prolonged absence from this place will end my life eventually."

"I'm sorry…I wish I could do something more for you…."

"I do have a request Dovahkiin."

"Tell me what you need and I will see what I can do."

"It will be possible to bring me to Tamriel if you used your thu'um to call me there. Do this for me, and I will grant you the Words of Power required for the Shout 'Soul Tear'."

Morgan smiled. She loved learning new Shouts, and this one sounded very handy to know. And it wasn't like she had anything against necromancy anyway…her lover used it a lot after all.

* * *

"They are talking as though they know each other."

Serana smiled as the two vampires watched the Dragonborn from behind a stone pillar converse with the massive undead dragon that had been trying to kill them only ten minutes previously. Valerica was still trying to get her head wrapped around this strange new vampire until she heard the word 'Dovahkiin'.

Dragonborn.

She had heard many stories about them, and knew of their power and abilities to absorb the souls of dragons, but she had thought they had died out when the last of the Septim line had died around 200 years ago. Clearly, she had been mistaken.

"They recognise each other…and respect each other after a battle like that. It runs in their blood," Serana replied.

"Will she truly allow him to roam Tamriel like he wants to?"

"She always keeps her word mother. Just one more reason why I love her so."

Valerica remained silent as she watched. She wasn't sure about Morgan, but she found herself liking the woman more and more with every minute…and that scared her because she never trusted people so easily in the past. She would keep an eye on her…for her daughters sake.

* * *

"I can do that…although the question of how to call you when you will be here and how you will be able to come back to Tamriel is another matter," Morgan said with a raised eyebrow.

"It is simpler than you may think Dovahkiin. You may already be aware that the names of the _dov _are Words of power yes? It is a simple matter of calling my name…and I will come."

Morgan chuckled softly. She always laughed at the way that dragons spoke so confidently, as though nothing could go wrong. But they _weren't exactly mortal and had the small doubts that most people have_ Morgan reminded herself.

"I will do this."

"I thank you Dovahkiin. Not only are you a worthy warrior and worthy of the title of Qahnaarin. But you are also sound of heart and worthy of my respect."

"Your words do me great honour Durnehviir. I will call you the moment I am back," Morgan promised with a smile.

Seranas arms wrapping around her waist felt comforting as Morgan allowed her lover to kiss the nape of her neck gently, her lips caressing her skin softly.

"Making new friends all the time aren't we?"

"Behave," Morgan laughed as she playfully batted Seranas hands away from her hips…she needed to stay focused in this accursed place…although she wouldn't hold back once she was out.

"Spoilsport," Serana mock-groused as she stood alongside Morgan while Valerica stood on the other.

"I hope to speak soon Dovahkiin," Durnehviir growled as they started to walk past the massive dragon, heading back to the portal that would lead them into more familiar surroundings.

"I gave you my word and I will keep it Durnehviir," Morgan promised once more, smiling wider as the dragon vanished into a plume of purple magic.

"We better get moving. Although the Ideal Masters cannot directly stop us, they will no doubt be irritated by your success and allowing Durnehviir the freedom he has always craved," Valerica warned them as they walked.

"Good point," Morgan agreed, ignoring the look of surprise on Valericas face, "The sooner we get back, the sooner we can stop Harkon. And also find out what those two troublemakers have been up to while we have been gone."

"I don't think they would have been up to much," Serana grinned.

Morgan snorted. Jordis and Aela were well suited for each other after all…

* * *

"Come on, get me off!"

Jordis bucked and wriggled, but Aela remained perched on her chest, her legs bracketing her ribs and her arms pinning her own down to the ground. She sighed and admitted defeat as Aela laughed, leaning down to kiss her lips gently.

"At least you know when you cannot win. It takes a great deal of bravery to admit that," Aela purred.

Jordis smiled…and then suddenly flipped Aela onto her back and straddled the slightly taller and muscular woman, smirking down at her.

"Fooled you! ARGHHHH!"

Aela was now on top again, and had pinned Jordis' arms under her legs. She roared with laughter as she playfully tweaked the other womans nose with her fingers.

"Nice try."

"Dammit."

Aela smiled as she leaned down to press her lips onto Jordis' before winking at her, slowly removing her top armour.

"You lasted longer than anyone else I have met…although none of them match your beauty and your ability in a fight."

Jordis blushed at the praise, her eyes fixed on Aela as she threw away her armour, leaving her top half exposed to the cold air that blew through the laboratory.

"They could come in any second you know," Jordis whispered as Aela leaned down to kiss her throat.

"Oh let them watch," Aela replied as her kisses went lower, a grin on her face as the younger woman below her gasped…

* * *

"Cannot wait to get out of here," Morgan muttered as they came within view of the portal.

"You would rather face a few dragons, bandits and maybe even a few werewolves?" Serana laughed.

"Yes…at least I can smell them," Morgan smirked back.

"I admit, it is rather dull here," Valerica found herself agreeing before closing her mouth quickly.

"See, even my mother hates it here…maybe the Ideal Masters should upgrade their home or something?" Serana grinned.

Morgan sighed with a small chuckle as she handed the spirit nearby with a horses skeletal head. She had found it in a small ruin as she and Serana had been coming back to meet with Valerica after they had killed the Keepers…and she had kept it, thinking it must have been important somehow. And when she had overheard a man yelling a name 'Arvak' over and over, she figured out that he had been calling for his horse for some reason.

So when this name suddenly yelped for joy and thanked her profusely, she smiled and shook her head when he offered her his horse…and somehow, she had ended up losing.

"Fine. I will look after him."

"Thank you stranger! At least he will be out of here…"

Then the spirit vanished.

"Huh…bye?" Morgan said as they started walking again, ignoring the sniggers that came from Serana.

"Let's get out of here," Serana said after a few moments silence.

Morgan nodded as she walked up the spiralling stone steps that led back to the world she knew about, not even looking back at the Soul Cairn. She hated the place and had no wish to come back to it again unless it was a dire emergency…and even then, she wouldn't be as curious as most people would be…after all, it was _fucking boring._

* * *

"Home, sweet home", Serana joked as they walked back into the laboratory.

Morgan giggled and nudged Serana with her shoulder as they looked around, glad that there was no sign of battle or anything amiss.

Valerica gasped and the other two vampires spun around, looking at where Valerica was staring. Or rather, what she was staring at.

Aela and Jordis were making love on Valericas alchemy table on the far wall, the Companion riding the other woman while holding her hair in a vice grip. Morgan just beamed at the sight as Serana practically dragged her mother from the room, heading to the balcony. She winked at Aela as the werewolf gave her a small smile before walking towards the balcony.

She needed to call a friend. It was time they ended this.


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks again everyone, you are all awesome! Wish i could buy you all Christmas presents for your continued support, but seeing as I cannot, you can have this chapter from me instead! :P  
****-Dovabeth, I'm BAAACK ;) lol**  
**-InuGhost, thank you so much! I will hopefully get more time after Christmas is over with :P As for pizza, maybe ask Odahviing he can eat a Thalmor every time he gets one delivered early? ;D  
****-Lorrak, sorry for keeping you waiting, here is the next one :P  
**-**redchillismoke, I MISS YOUUUUUU! *ahem* anyway, thank you so much :D**

* * *

Morgan gritted her teeth as the harsh winds assaulted her face the moment she went out the door. She looked down at the remains of the courtyard garden before looking out to sea. Serana and Valerica were standing in the sheltered part of the balcony and were silently watching her, their orange eyes glittering in the gloom that the ruined doorway provided.

"**OH….DAH….VIING!"**

Her thu'um blasted outwards into the snowy sky and she smiled as a roar responded to her call. It seemed that her second dragon ally had been flying in the vicinity, and when she spotted his massive red body emerge from the low clouds, she could only admire the way that Odahviing could easily ignore the foul weather and make it look as though he wasn't even bothered by it.

She took a step back as he landed on the ruined tower and dipped his head towards her.

"_Drem Yol Lok, _Dovahkiin," Odahviing rumbled.

"_Drem Yol Lok_, Odahviing," Morgan replied. "It is good to see you again."

"You have been gone a number of days. The Old One was getting anxious about hearing of your adventures after what your friend told us."

"Lydia been up to see you and Paarthurnax I see?" Morgan grinned.

"Indeed. She is…different than most _joor _that I meet."

"Is that longing I hear Odahviing?" Morgan teased now, and was rewarded with a plume of hot air being blasted into her face as Odahviing snorted.

"Just paying my respects Dovahkiin," Odahviing said.

"I'm kidding my friend. And to ally your fears, I am fine. As is Serana of course," Morgan added.

"Looking beautiful as ever Odahviing!" Serana yelled cheekily.

Odahviings mouth turned upwards into what looked like a smile before he turned his head back to face Morgan once more.

"You called me?"

Morgan fought the urge to roll her eyes at his change of topic.

"Yes. We need to stop Harkon before anyone else dies. You probably know about the attacks in the towns around Skyrim?"

"I do. And I agree. It is time we shed the blood of our enemies once more Dovahkiin," Odahviing replied, the fire in his eyes brightening a little more.

"But to do this, we need help. Even with your talents," Morgan smiled as she affectionately petted his snout.

"Flattery from someone else would be pointless. But you have shown your worth and your strength. Ask me what you will, and I will do it."

Morgan was tempted to tease him about Lydia, but refrained from doing so. Instead, she retracted her hand and smiled brightly at him, making his eyes narrow. She loved teasing him by employing the 'soft look' that Lydia had always joked about.

"Jarl Elisif knows you and she trusts you as well…although when hearing about your singing a while back, she cannot stop giggling anytime someone mentions it. Anyway, could you travel to Solitude and land on the Blue Palace and ask her for a little help? Even a mage or two could come in handy."

"I will do as you ask. And what will you be doing in the meantime?" Odahviing asked her, watching the door open and now fixating a single eye on Aela and Jordis, who now stood side by side and were fiddling with a few stray buckles on their armour.

"We will be getting ready on the fort across the water. It isn't safe for us to stay here until you or anyone else returns."

"And how will you be getting the extra help Dovahkiin? I do not doubt your resolve, but I doubt even you could travel across Skyrim to gain extra warriors in the battle to come."

"You are right. I cannot fly around to get the help I will need. We could use birds to relay messages, but that takes time…and I think asking you to fly around with a claw full of written messages would be demeaning. So that's why I have another…'friend' to call upon."

Morgan tilted her neck back and summoned her thu'um once again.

"**DUR….NEH….VIIR!"**

The sickly looking dragon materialised on the other tower nearby and Morgan had to chuckle as he roared into the sky in delight. She then nodded to Odahviing, as he simply stared at the other dragon for a moment before dipping his head to her as if to acknowledge her thinking. Durnehviir had stopped roaring and was now watching Morgan intently.

"Thank you _Qahnarrin_, it is good to be back in Tamriel once again. And who is this youngling with you?"

"My name is Odahviing. And this youngling could flay you into the middle of the next era, Ancient One," Odahviing replied sourly.

"ENOUGH!" Morgan yelled now, her thu'um clearing a huge patch of clouds as she narrowed her eyes at the two dragons that were now watching her again after their display. "Honestly, are all boys this fucking bad?"

Serana giggled as the dragons looked at each other.

"Never mind, it was a rhetorical question," Morgan sighed. "We don't have time for petty power displays right now. And remember it was a girl that beat the pair of you. Odahviing, this is Durnehviir. He can be trusted."

"I will trust your judgement Dovahkiin," Odahviing said simply.

"What is your will Dovahkiin?" Durnehviir asked now.

"Go to High Hrothgar and ask the woman called Lydia to come back here with you. But before you come back, go to Whiterun and ask the Jarl there for help. Try not to injure or kill anyone there if you would, it is my home."

"It would be a honour to assist you," Durnehviir replied.

Morgan nodded to the both of them and ran her hands through her long hair, frowning in thought.

"Be swift as the wind. I have a feeling that we have ran out of time. I cannot explain it…I just _feel _it," Morgan muttered softly.

She smiled though as she felt Seranas comforting arms wrap around her shoulders and her smooth lips kiss the nape of her neck gently. Morgan looked at the two dragons that were still watching her and she made a shooing motion with her hands, a smile on her face. After all, it wasn't often that someone asked two dragons to help them out.

Odahviing and Durnehviir took to the skies at the same time before flying away as fast as Morgan had ever seen them fly, especially Odahviing. She knew he was considered a young dragon, and had the element of agility and endurance that even Alduin didn't have. But she had never seen him vanish out of sight so fast.

"You have a way with words darling," Serana purred into her ear.

"Shame it doesn't work on women," Morgan grinned as she leaned into Serana for a moment.

"It worked on _me..._"

"If you two are done fondling each other?" Aela cut in, her smile full of mischief.

"Surprised you two aren't finished," Morgan shot back, winking at Jordis, who blushed bright pink.

"She has a point though," Valerica now spoke up quietly, her eyes fixed on Serana. "We need to go before Harkon investigates why two dragons were perched on his castle."

"Mother is right," Serana said softly. "We need to go."

"And how do we get down…I am not a vampire you know," Jordis sniffed.

"I could offer you that," Serana winked at her, "although I doubt Aela would be pleased with the outcome."

"No, she is all mine,"Aela said as she put an arm round Jordis protectively, her smile dimming slightly.

"I wouldn't dream of doing that," Serana added.

Aela brightened up after that.

"We get down the way that Lydia loves to go up and down vertical walls," Morgan grinned.

"What way is that?" Jordis asked curiously, not seeing Seranas wicked smirk forming.

"You'll see," was all Morgan said.

* * *

"You're both crazy," Jordis muttered for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

Morgan laughed as she recalled the way Jordis had closed her eyes tightly as she clung onto Morgan around her front, arms and legs wrapped around her like her life depended on it.

"It was the safest way to get down," Morgan insisted with a playful grin.

Jordis groaned as she leaned over to empty her stomach into a bucket that they had found in the abandoned fort on the shore. Morgan knew she would recover from that little shock, and she did have Aela watching her ever moment after all…so she would be fine by the morning.

Morgan looked around at the fort and sighed as she remembered it had been this very fort where one of the Grey-Manes had been imprisoned by the Thalmor. She had carved her way through dozens of the bastards before she had found the prisoner, and he had gone into hiding afterwards, as had the Grey-Mane brother that had assisted her. No-one had used the ruins since, and Morgan knew it would be safe enough for them here until help came.

They stayed in the upper tower, and had lined the staircase that led up to them with bear traps, log traps and a few others like magical runes, just in case. The only way inside was the trap door, and that was currently being watched over by Serana and Valerica, who were outside and keeping watch.

"Thoughts?"

Morgan smiled as Aela sat down next to Jordis and ran her hand along her stomach gently, earning a few giggles from the smaller Nord woman.

"I keep having this feeling Aela. Like everything is coming to a close. I have had this feeling before, and it one case it saved my life."

"When was that?" Aela asked…she knew little about the woman that had saved Skyrim and wished to know more about this remarkable woman.

"When I had to leave Bruma after killing a few Thalmor…I felt it that morning when I had to leave the house to work. And then I felt it again after my mother appeared and cut down the Thalmor that had been about to kill me," Morgan whispered.

"You have a gut instinct Morgan. And it is best that you follow it. You know that trouble is coming yes? So when it happens, you should be ready for it."

Morgan sighed.

"I know Aela…but it is what this feeling means that worries me…FUCK, I don't know!"

Morgan smiled though as she felt both Jordis and Aela sit down next to her and lean against her. She could feel their hearts beating and the way their bodies provided so much heat was comforting to her. She didn't say anything and simply watched the fire pit burning.

Neither of the other two women said anything either. They knew that Morgan always worried about everyone…it was something that Aela knew of as 'Hero's Guilt'. It was a feeling that she should be prepared for any eventuality and be able to help every person she met. Aela knew it was nonsense, and if it were anyone else, she would say so. But because it was someone she had grown to like and respect, she said nothing.

* * *

"You still don't trust her, do you?"

Seranas question caused Valerica to turn her head sharply at her daughter, her eyes narrowed with slight fury at her words.

"I simply do not see the trust you place in her is warranted Serana. She has dragons for allies! You know what I told you a long time ago about the creatures. They have a passion for destruction and bloodshed. Morgan may be a vampire now and before that, a human…but she has the _soul _of a dragon Serana. She shares the same yearnings to fight."

Serana shook her head vigorously.

"You're wrong. Morgan isn't like that Mother. She cares about others, vampire or no. And the way that some dragons speak to her are respectful and in some cases envious. And she also happens to love me."

"Until she finds someone else," Valerica said primly.

"Fuck off Mother," Serana retorted sharply, smiling slightly when she noted her mothers cheeks flush a little from her blunt word use. "If she wanted someone else, she would have found someone else by now…or they would have found her, she is very attractive. Of course, they would have to get past me, and anyone who tries to take her away from me will get their heart ripped out."

Valerica didn't say a single word after that exchange and returned to watching the shoreline. She prayed that her daughter was correct in her trusting this newly turned vampire. She did admire the way she had taken care of the Keepers of the Soul Cairn, as well as the defeat of Durnehviir. But it was her motivations and interests in her daughter that was worrying her and not her fighting prowess. Valerica vowed to watch over her daughter even after her disgusting husband was taken care of. After all, she was the only remaining family member she still had that counted.

Seranas musings were different. She cared nothing for her mothers uncertainty. Nor did she care about Morgan having a dragon soul. All she saw in Morgan was a woman that loved her and would Shout anyone that dared harm her in any way. No, she was going to focus on what they would do next.

She looked out at the view and ran her fingers idly across the rough stonework.

Her father would know they were coming after hearing a few dragons roaring nearby…and they needed to be ready for him.

* * *

Lord Harkon laughed chillingly as he addressed the others in the main hall. It had been a long wait, but after much searching, he had found the answers to fulfilling the prophecy that he had been searching for, for so long. The body of the Moth Priest that had been so important to his latest triumph was now laid out on the table below…or rather, pieces of him were…his Death Hounds has finished the pathetic mortals screaming a few days previously.

"It is a glorious day indeed! The Tyranny of the Sun will soon be a reality! All I need is the blood of my traitorous daughter…or that bitch I used to call my wife, and everything will be accomplished. For _BEHOLD!_"

With a flourish, Harkon produced a golden bow from behind his back in plain view of everyone there, vampire and thrall alike. He sneered down at the remains of the Moth Priest again.

"Your lies did you no good in the end. My minions scoured the lands after what you told us, and after the my faithful servant Fura here infiltrated the College of Winterhold to get the information I needed about the Elder Scrolls, we were led to the very weapon you wished would never be in my hands….well, you FAILED!" Harkon roared before calming himself down and inspecting the weapon.

"A beautiful piece of craftsmanship. I dare say that Hestla would love to try and improve it somehow…and that may come true. But for now, you are to prepare. For the next time the sun sets, you are to venture out and…"

His words were cut off when the Watchman burst into the room and practically fell down the stairs in his haste. Harkon remained calm, although he had to wonder why he needed to rely on a thrall so clumsy so much…after all, he was in charge of their safety in the daylight hours. He didn't care about the way that the mans elbow was out of place after that fall, nor did he bother reprimanding Modhna after she lightly grabbed the Watchman's arm and laughed as he winced.

"Yes?" he said after a moment of chilling silence.

"My Lord…there were two dragons on the battlements not so long ago…"

Harkon raised an eyebrow.

"They cannot penetrate these walls, no matter their power. Why waste my time on such trivialities?" Harkon snarled now.

"I heard them mention…_her_."

"WHO?!" Harkon yelled now, completely out of patience.

"_Dovahkiin._"

Then the Watchman collapsed as the injury to his arm became too much to bear. Lord Harkon rolled his eyes and looked at Vingalmo.

"Ensure he is fit to return to duty as soon as he is awake. If what he says is true, then the Dragonborn has returned from wherever she had vanished to…and that means my daughter has too."

The vampires in the room scurried away as fast as they were able while Harkon watched the two Death Hounds rip into the corpse on the table once more. After so long, his dreams would come true. And as a bonus, his daughters blood would be the catalyst to a new era…an era where vampires would rule over the useless mortals and the filthy werewolves…

Harkon chuckled darkly as he left the hall, the sounds of breaking bones the only noise in the vicinity.

_At long last….I never needed Lord Bals help. He may have granted me his gift…but that was where his 'help' ended. No, I will carve my own future, _he thought with a small grin forming. _Starting with that meddling Dragonborn…_

* * *

**Hehehehehe :D I am so evil with these cliffhangers and plot twists...**

**Yep, Harkon already has Auriels Bow O_O I like to think that while Morgan and Serana were travelling and getting into all sorts of 'fun', Harkon would actually grow a brain (unlike the game) and DO something about the prophecy once more. I find that him waiting for Serana to come to him like you ened up doing in the game is a little tedious...and while many of you would have loved to see Morgan/Serana and anyone else tear some Falmer apart, I wanted to change direction away from the game...again ;)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it and Merry Christmas everyone...as I won't be able to get anything done by then...or will I...**

*evil grin*

MightyMerlin/Godnamet, Daedric Prince of Cliffhangers (still love that nickname, thanks Anna ;D)


	52. Chapter 52

**Thanks again for the reviews and thoughts :)**

**-InuGhost, Happy belated birthday! Awe thanks so much! Yeah, I simply thought that Harkon sitting back and not even thinking of trying to find out what the DB and Serana were up to until the end was just daft, so I put my own twisted mind to another 'what if' storyline XD Hope that Odahviing doesn't eat your pizzas XD  
-Lorrak, thanks again for your continued support and reviews :)**

**Dunno how I managed to find the time to type this, but I managed it...just O-o Anyway, hope you like this little surprise and some may notice that I left a few hints in this chapter about what could happen in a future fic... ;D**

**Merry Christmas everyone, hope you all have a good day :D  
**

* * *

Jarl Elisif smiled at the sight of the sun appearing across the ocean. She loved waking up early to admire the way that nature itself could provide such beauty. She sighed a little as well when she recalled that her dearly departed husband used to tell her that she was the most beautiful sight in all of Tamriel.

"I think the gods must be jealous of you right now," Elisif muttered with a small grin at the thought of her husband arguing with the gods about what was beautiful to him.

"My Jarl…are you alright?"

Elisif turned her head and smiled in thanks to the young Dawnguard soldier that stood there. The Dawnguard had managed to begin regrouping, mainly thanks to the Dragonborns influence, and they had now posted a few dozen soldiers in Solitude as a result of the vampire attacks which were seemingly increasing at a phenomenal rate.

"I'm fine, thank you. What's your name?" she asked formally.

"Jorgen, My Jarl. Jorgen Windhammer," the guard replied.

"Keep up the good work Jorgen," Elisif said simply.

She smiled wider as the young guard blushed at her words, gave her a small head bob and walked around the corner. She liked to think that Morgan was becoming a good influence on her. Elisif had seen how the woman-turned vampire treated people so openly, and while many thought that she should remain aloof when talking to others, Elisif found that she liked talking to people openly and honestly.

Her thoughts now turned to the Dragonborn. Morgan and her vampire companion hadn't been seen anywhere in Skyrim for around a week now, and many citizens were getting a little nervous. Morgan had made a living out of travelling the country and helping out wherever she could, so when she vanished without trace for over a week, many thought that she had been captured…or worse.

_She may have the power of a dragon' soul but she is still mortal in a sense. She can still be killed, _Elisif thought sadly as she continued to watch the sun rise slowly. She hated thinking such things, but she knew that this was the case. Anyone could be killed unless they were a divine or even a Daedric Prince. A vampire was a formidable opponent but they could be killed, and Morgan, despite her abilities, had apparently cheated death once before.

As if in accordance to her thoughts, Elisif heard footsteps and she smiled as the Dunmer mage from the College of Winterhold gave her a warm smile, her orange tinted irises full of good humour.

"Brelyna. You are up early," Elisif commented.

Brelyna grinned wider.

"I've always been an early riser My Jarl…I just sleep more in the day time now," she chuckled.

"One day, I will get you to say my name openly…honestly, you are just as bad as Morgan used to be."

"No-one is as bad as her," Brelyna muttered jokingly.

Elisif laughed as she lightly patted the mages hand, ignoring how cold her skin was to the touch.

"For once, we can agree there."

Brelyna felt her smile fall as she observed the way that Elisifs eyes became a little vacant. She recognised that look. Savos Aren also had that look whenever he was thinking hard about something, and Brelyna had a feeling what she was thinking about.

"Still no sign of her?"

"No…I'm worried my dear. Theirs is no other word for it…I am worried about her."

"She's always getting into trouble. But she also has Serana, Jordis and Aela to watch her back," Brelyna reasoned as she held both of Elisifs hands in hers.

"Very true…I guess I am not used to hearing about her after a week is all."

"She gets around," Brelyna agreed with a small laugh.

A roar in the air caused both women to instinctively scan the skies. They were both aware of a dragons roar after they had returned over a year ago, and they also recognised every guard within sight were readying their bows in case they were attacked.

And then Odahviing suddenly flew over the Blue Palace a few times, and Elisif yelled at the guards when she recognised the dragon was the same one that was allied with Morgan.

"Leave him! He's an ally!"

Many of the Dawnguard gave her sceptical looks, but they did as she asked as she walked across the balcony and sighed in mock disapproval as Odahviing landed on the Blue Palace as though it was a roost and lowered his head so that she was close enough to feel the heat emanating from his breath.

"_Drem Yol Lok_, Jarl Elisif," Odahviing spoke loudly, dipping his head in respect.

"Greetings Odahviing. Although you could have chosen a better landing place than the palace…what will I tell everyone about the claw marks?" Elisif grinned mischievously.

"Tell them a large bird landed there."

Elisif burst out giggling as she shook her head.

"Morgan is a bad influence on you isn't she? And speaking of which, you come bearing news I take it?"

"Indeed she is, and indeed I do," Odahviing replied as he turned his head slightly to meet Brelynas gaze. "Greetings Brelyna of Winterhold."

Brelyna smiled as she lightly ran her hand along the red scales below Odahviings jaw.

"Good to see you again Odahviing."

Elisif waited patiently as the dragon turned his head back to her. She remembered that dragons were incredibly formal when it came to speaking to allies, and she knew that Odahviing would tell her the news in due time…she just wished he did it a little faster.

"The Dovahkiin is back from her recent…adventure, and is now coming to you with a request," Odahviing rumbled softly.

"That is good news indeed. And what is this request she asks for? And while I appreciate the news, could she not have come herself to deliver your message and request?"

"The Dovahkiin asks for as many capable soldiers as you can spare Jarl Elisif. She feels a battle is approaching against the darkstalkers that terrorise the land…present company excepted of course," Odahviing replied with a glance at Brelyna, who shrugged in response.

"No offence taken Odahviing," Brelyna said simply with a warm smile.

"She was unable to come because of the distance an because of a…feeling, that she seems to have. _Krosis, _apologies Jarl. She is waiting at the fort northwest of here," Odahviing finished off.

"I will send a regiment to Northwatch Keep at once," Elisif declared, recognising the fort that Odahviing spoke of. "Morgan feels that a threat is that severe, I will not argue with her. I trust her with my life. And thank you for your swiftness Odahviing. Are you going back to her now?"

"I am Jarl Elisif. Was there a message you wished to send her?"

Elisif smirked as she and Brelyna exchanged a look.

"Tell her that I will kick her backside for not being in touch for so long," Elisif grinned.

Odahviing simply dipped his head in acknowledgement as Brelyna gave the dragon a beaming smile.

"Do you think you could take me back to her? I want to help."

"For a warrior that saved the life of the Dovahkiin, I would kill anything you wished me to," Odahviing replied.

Brelyna giggled as she easily jumped onto the dragons back and gave Elisif a warm grin.

"I will kick her arse for you, my Jarl."

"No Brelyna, I wish to do that myself," Elisif joked back before she gave the vampire mage a slightly stern look. "And Brelyna. Stay safe."

Brelyna nodded at her words before Odahviing took to the skies, his wings causing a draft of air to whip Elisifs skirts around before he began to fly northwest again. She chuckled at the looks of awe in the faces of the Dawnguard soldiers and even a few of the regular guards…and then laughed as she heard the voice of General Rikke booming over the mutterings.

"No time to start gawking! Back to your duties!"

Elisif watched as Rikke came over to her after a few minutes and saluted her, before raising her eyebrow.

"You know how to get them moving," she remarked.

"I don't want them getting lazy," Rikke said as she watched the dragon vanish over the hills before looking back at Elisif. "That was Morgans friend wasn't it?"

"It was…and I need a big favour from you General…I know I shouldn't ask after the civil war rages on but…"

"Ask me and I will do whatever is necessary my Jarl."

"I need you to send a regiment to Northwatch Keep as soon as you are able. Morgan thinks the vampire leader is making a move and she feels he needs to be stopped."

Rikke merely nodded, which took Elisif by surprise. She had expected her to rant and yell about the 'waste of resources and soldiers', like that traitor Tullius had done. But instead, Rikke gave her a small smile, which would be a large grin on anyone elses, before speaking.

"I will send them out this afternoon my Jarl. We have the Dawnguard and even a surplus of soldiers after news of the Dragonborns victories against Stormcloak forces in the eastern front, so I can afford to send a few dozen soldiers there. I wont make the same mistake that _he _did," Rikke promised vehemently.

Elisif found herself at a loss for words and gave her a nod for her to carry out her orders. Rikke nodded back having gotten the unspoken message and walked away quickly. The Jarl of Solitude looked back at the sun and ran her hand along the other gently.

_Please Talos…let this end quickly, and the sons and daughters that fight be accepted in the afterlife_ she mentally thought before adding another prayer to her Divine.

_And please keep Morgan safe…if Skyrim loses her…we all will fall into darkness._

* * *

Paarthurnax raised his head as he detected the telltale signs of an approaching _dovah._ He also recognised that it was not the young and headstrong young dragon that he had been used to seeing at the Throat of the World, Odahviing. This dragon was much older from what he could sense, and he wasn't expecting any visitors, apart from the two _joor _that were currently watching the skies.

"It is not Odahviing. Prepare yourselves."

Lydia and Farkas nodded in unison as they unsheathed their blades and waited to see what would happen next. Then they spotted the huge dragon that easily landed before them, bowing its head to the massive brown dragon.

"_Drem Yol Lok, _Paarthurnax. Time has treated you well," Durnehviir said respectfully.

"Durnehviir? The last I saw of you, you were flying south during the Dragon War," Paarthurnax replied confusedly.

"I was…but that story can wait. I bring news from the Dovahkiin."

Lydia sheathed her blade after a long moment and walked closer, not flinching at the sight of a dragon that seemed to be half dead. Instead she gave a weak smile.

"She's alive? I hadn't heard from her…"

"You must be the warrior known as Lydia yes?" Durnehviir enquired. "I can see why she speaks so highly of you, you have the scent of a battle maiden. Yes, she is alive and well. And she also wishes for you to accompany me back to Northwatch Keep."

"That place was an old Thalmor fort…she isn't going after them again is she?"

"No…she is currently marshalling her strength for the battle ahead against the nightwalkers…you know of her struggles with them yes?" Durnehviir asked.

"Yes…of course, I will come," Lydia vowed on the spot.

Farkas chuckled as he finally sheathed his blade.

"And what of me?"

"I can carry you as well, it is not a problem…"

Paarthurnax lowered his head to meet Lydias at ground level.

"I need to stay here for the Greybeards benefit. You understand yes? Give the Dragonborn my wishes, and ask her to kill well."

Lydia smiled as she allowed Durnehviir to grasp her and Farkas in his massive front limbs and she held onto the curved talons as she started to rise into the air. She was going to fight alongside her best friend once again…and the thought of that made her heart soar higher than what even this strange looking dragon could manage.

And then she noted they were heading directly east, and she could even see Whiterun from their height.

"Aren't we going the wrong way?!" she yelled.

"The Dovahkiin asked me of one more task," Durnehviir responded as he slowly made his way back towards ground level, the walls of Whiterun coming ever closer…

* * *

"I would be happy to assist her. Irileth, send a detachment to Northwatch Keep as soon as you able," Jarl Balgruuf said as he met the dragons gaze evenly.

Irileth nodded silently before stomping away to carry out her orders. Lydia smirked as she met the Jarls smile.

"She still has a sword up her arse doesn't she?" Lydia teased.

"Lydia…" Balgruuf warned half-jokingly.

"Maybe Kodlak may allow us to fight as well," Farkas muttered.

"That will be up to him," Lydia replied softly, her smile fading. "Aela is with Morgan and Serana, so they aren't lacking in strength."

"They aren't lacking in looks either…although you being there would make an even better view," Farkas stammered as Lydia simply raised her eyebrow at him…before laughing and punching the large Companion on the arm.

"You are too easy Farkas," Lydia grinned.

"Maybe," Farkas said as he held her hands. "Go with the…dragon. I will bring anyone who comes forward as soon as I can."

"Don't take too long…I wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun," Lydia smiled before softly kissing him on the lips.

Farkas nodded and ran off without another word and Balgruuf patted Lydias shoulder hard.

"Take care Lydia. I have known you since you were a babe, and to lose you now…"

"I'll be fine My Jarl…I will have Morgan with me after all."

"Why am I not convinced?" Balgruuf joked as he allowed Lydia to be grasped in the dragons paw once again. "Look after her!" he added to the waiting dragon.

"As she is an ally of the Dovahkiin, no harm will come to her…I give you my word as a _dovah_," Durnehviir said proudly.

Jarl Balgruuf nodded and stepped back as the dragon took to the skies before heading north. He sighed, and prayed to those that would end up fighting a swift death should it happen. He then made sure that the soldiers that would be travelling were well armed and well provided for, and then he sat down on his throne, looking up at the skull of the dragon Numinex that decorated the hall.

"Talos, keep an eye on the Dragonborn. She fights for the right reasons but…if she somehow ended up on the wrong path…"

He sighed again. He prayed that He had heard him. It was a fear that had always remained in his heart ever since he had met the young woman. Morgan was intelligent, fearless in battle and always fought for what she believed was right…but she also shared the soul of the fiercest creatures that had ever lived in recorded history. And she also shared the blood of that of powerful vampires.

Divines only knew what that mix would create in the long term…

* * *

"Nice of you to join us," Serana smiled as Morgan emerged from the trapdoor and gave both her and Valerica a small smile. She spotted the worry lines around her eyes and she knew that she shouldn't press her for information.

"Anything?"

Valerica had to wonder how this woman could change topic so fast without upsetting her daughter. But the way that Serana simply nodded and stood beside the other woman showed that she wasn't even upset…In fact, she had accepted the change openly.

"Nothing apart from a few Death Hounds…they have been dealt with," Valerica said.

Morgan looked at the ash piles that were slowly falling apart from the harsh winds that scattered the particles around at the base of the tower. They had clearly been sent as scouts, and because of the lack of bodies, no-one would know that they were even there.

"Harkon will know we are coming once we start to cross the water. Odahviing and Durnehviir can try and keep the beach clear on the island but for for a few minutes, we will be exposed," Morgan remarked after a few minutes silence.

"True. But even our kin will never face a dragons fire in open ground," Serana pointed out.

"Yes...but they will fight out of fear of Harkon. Fear makes even a vampire do strange things. We need to be ready for anything that the bastard tries," Morgan hissed, her thu'um shaking the ground slightly as her emotions spilled out slightly.

"We will," Serana promised as she ran her hand along Morgans fingers before lightly holding them in hers.

Morgan looked down at their entwined fingers and nodded once before looking back the the sea, her mind only focusing on one thing. To end Harkons miserable life. She stood there, enjoying the feeling of Seranas body leaning against hers, and the three vampires simply watched as the sun began to rise over a few hours...just as the dragons roar echoed across the land.

Odahviing had returned.


	53. Chapter 53

**Thanks again everyone for your comments :D To those I cannot directly reply to in a Pm...**

**-InuGhost: Glad you saw that our two main vampire protagonists are indeed out of time, makes things much more interesting now that everything will end one way or another :D If you need Thalmor, try the Embassy...theres always a few there... ;D  
-Guest aka redchillismoke: Yep, I am aren't I? hehehe You know me too well, for I have big plans... :D Looking forward to your Pm :D  
-Lorrak: lol hope you had a great christmas as well :D  
**

* * *

Morgan smiled as Brelyna told her about her few weeks as a vampire. As the two of them walked, Serana and Valerica walked behind them, slightly out of earshot…in a mortals range anyway.

"Onmund supplies a bottle of blood twice a week. It's always enough to get rid of the thirst that you warned me about," Brelyna explained gratefully, her orange eyes twinkling in amusement.

"He's accepted your change better than I thought he would," Morgan admitted.

"He's a Nord. Which makes him a stubborn person," Brelyna laughed loudly, "But he is very protective of me as well. The first day at the College was…difficult…."

Morgan wrapped an arm round Brelynas waist and hugged her as they continued to walk. They were currently walking through a massive encampment of tents that spanned the shoreline around Northwatch Keep. She had to admit that she never believed they would receive so much assistance at such short notice.

Dawnguard soldiers were walking around, handing out crossbows to a few of the regular Solitude guards that were not as well armed as others. There were also the soldiers of Whiterun, who were milling around as well, giving Morgan a nod or even a smile as she passed them. Morgan remembered the time when she first used the thu'um…and the shock of the Whiterun guards when she had literally Shouted them off their feet.

Then there were the Companions. Farkas was there, along with Vilkas and even Ria had come along to help out. Aela was currently talking to them, with Jordis standing right beside her as though nothing would separate the two of them.

Lastly, there were the two dragons that had brought the help so efficiently. Along with one of only a few that Morgan held dearest to her heart.

"There you are!" Lydia yelled as she walked away from Odahviing and smirked at the two of them.

"Here I am!" Morgan yelled back cheekily.

Lydia smiled before practically crushing both women at the same time with a back breaking hug. Morgan chuckled as she allowed the taller woman to continue to try and bend her back into a new shape. She missed Lydia every time she was away from her, even for a week or so.

_At least she isn't as formal as she used to be, _Morgan mused wickedly, recalling how polite and formal her Whiterun housecarl used to be.

"Nice to see you again Lydia," Morgan grinned as she was finally released, and then she motioned to Brelyna. "This is Brelyna."

"Nice to meet you. And thank you."

"For what?" Brelyna asked, puzzled.

"For saving my friends life and for sacrificing your own mortality for her. You need anything, you ask." Lydia replied softly, but with a stern edge to her voice.

Morgan understood her unsaid message. Lydia would do anything for those that she felt dearly for. And she closed her eyes and listened to the heartbeats of the dozens of people around them, to prevent the tears that she could feel were trying to form. Many of them were scared, their hearts beating faster than usual. But some were relaxed, and when Morgan opened her eyes again, she found herself standing in front of the Companions that were standing there.

_Sounds about right._

Morgan prevented the grin that was forming at her thoughts and simply nodded to the warriors of Jorrvaskr.

"Thanks for coming," she said.

"Kodlak asked us to come. We came," Vilkas replied a little stiffly.

Farkas elbowed his twin and laughed.

"We have women present," he boomed.

Morgan rolled her eyes at the humour, even though Jordis was holding her knuckle to her mouth to stifle the giggling.

"Women? Where?" Serana said.

That set everyone off laughing, apart from Valerica, who simply stood there and watcher her daughter interact with others. Morgan also held in her laughter. She felt like she shouldn't get Seranas mother annoyed anymore than she already was.

_Not that she can do anything now._

"Can we talk about the…oh, I don't know…the messy battle that is going to happen soon?" Morgan suggested after a few minutes.

Everyone sobered up quite quickly and they all sat down on the wooden benches that had been set up inside the fort itself. They watched Morgan intently as she met the gaze of Odahviing and Durnehviir before she stood up and looked at each of them.

"He will know we are coming by now. If the sight of two dragons continuously flying in the same area hasn't alerted him, the sight of over a hundred soldiers across the water would have definitely been noted," she said quietly.

"She is correct," Valerica agreed unexpectedly, "The reason why he wont have attacked during the last two days is because he knows he cannot face this number on open ground."

"How do you figure that?" Morgan asked.

"He will have a dozen fully fledged vampires in there. Maybe a few unblooded ones that have only been turned. And of course a few thralls," Valerica replied, "But remember they all have the abilities that they may have had as mortals."

"Conjuration magic," Serana explained to those that looked puzzled.

"Indeed. They can call upon spirits should they need them…of course, I haven't included the Death Hounds, nor the gargoyles that can be called upon if needed," Valerica finished off.

"In short, this will not be an easy fight," Morgan continued as though she hadn't been cut off, "We have numbers but they will have experience of battle…more so than some of the soldiers we have here."

"I take it that is why we need the two dragons? So we save a few mortal lives?" Valerica snorted.

Morgan ignored the small voice in her head to smack Valerica in the mouth with a club and simply nodded.

"You haven't seen what they can really do Valerica," Morgan replied, "I do, I have been absorbing them for a while now after all. And with every soul I take, I gain their knowledge and even memories. This means I know how they can help us greatly…if the two of them were to continually Shout at the bridge, it would prevent the defenders from advancing towards us as we cross the water."

"Then that leaves us free to take position on the beach," Farkas rumbled. "A wise strategy Dragonborn."

Lydia smiled as she patted Farkas on the arm.

"It was Jordis who came up with the plan of keeping the vampires at bay on the bridge," Morgan grinned, "I simply came up with the idea of having Odahviing and Durnehviir to do it is all."

"And after we have landed, what then? Even you cannot get through the dragons fire unscathed," Serana asked.

"Archers take to the tower there and continue to use arrows and crossbow bolts to prevent any organised resistance. Any gargoyle statues that are on the bridge are to be destroyed as quickly as possible. Any dead bodies are to be moved to prevent them being used against us…although feel free to use the vampire corpses," Morgan said to Serana and Valerica at the end.

"It can work," Valerica muttered after a few minutes of silence, "But what of Harkon? And those that surrender? I have no love for Harkons lackeys, but if he was to be killed, what becomes of the castle?"

"She has a point Morgan," Serana sighed. "Some of them cannot think for themselves and the castle…its my home."

Morgan hadn't thought of that and ran her fingers along her lips as she thought furiously.

"If they surrender…then lock them up in the dungeons until afterwards. Then Valerica can do what she wishes."

"Actually, that will be Seranas responsibility," Valerica stepped in as usual, "She was next in line to leadership after Harkon set a price on my head. I was removed from the hierarchy you see when I hid Serana away."

"Oh…"

Morgan felt Seranas arms encircle her waist and she unconsciously leaned backwards as Seranas fangs lightly caressed her throat as she placed a few small kisses there.

"Don't apologise Morgan. You didn't know. Carry on with the plan," Serana whispered.

"Anyway, once we get inside and any prisoners are under guard…then we go for Harkon himself. He wont be involved in the fighting outside because he will want his minions to do his work for him. And he will also want to do the typical speech about 'how his idealism is correct' and how the blood of Serana or Valerica was 'for the good of all vampires'…"

Morgan took a deep breath.

"I say _**FUCK HIM.**_"

The thu'um released was tremendous, and was powerful enough to stagger anyone to their knees within a few hundred yards. Every single pair of eyes immediately turned to the one that had released the torrent of power, and all of them stared at the sight that greeted them.

Morgan had transformed into her Vampire Lord form without any pause or effort. She stood nine feet tall, her wings the same span. Her tough vampiric skin was a deep grey colour and her appearance alone exuded power. The fangs that could be seen were wicked looking and sharp enough to penetrate even tough leather, as were the talons on the ends of her fingers.

"Fuck me…" Jordis muttered softly, glad for Aelas hand gripping her forearm.

"Harkon will be dead at my feet by the end of the night," Morgan hissed quietly, all trace of humour gone now. "Then everyone in Skyrim will be free from his tyranny and we can all go back to some sense of normalcy."

"You are far from normal," Serana whispered with a smile.

"Right back at you," Morgan responded in kind before looking back at every single person and dragon that were watching her intently.

"Make your final preparations, sharpen your blades and ready your armour. For in a few hours, we FIGHT! FOR SKYRIM!" Morgan roared.

Farkas felt his hairs raise on end at the roar that the Dragonborn let loose with. For the first time since he had known about her, he understood why dragons like Paarthurnax and Odahviing respected her so highly. It wasn't just because of her dragon soul, nor was it her battle prowess which was admirable to say the least.

It was out of fear. She had something inside her that reeked of pure power, and only on occasion was it allowed to be released, like now.

Lydia, Brelyna and Serana were simply watching as Morgan transformed back into her human form and promptly walked off to her tent and disappeared inside. Serana turned to the others.

"She's fine, she is always like that nowadays. We better get ready."

The assembled fighters left quickly, leaving only Serana and Valerica alone with the two massive dragons that were watching the tent that the Dragonborn had vanished into warily.

"What is it?" Serana asked.

Odahviing turned his gaze to Serana.

"The dragon part of her soul was there for all to see for the first ever time. It is the part of her that she is scared of, the part of her she fights daily to contain. It is a fight she will eventually lose," Odahviing replied.

"No…she's stronger that that!" Serana yelled.

"Krosis, apologies. I never meant offence. I merely wish for you to understand that because of her _dovah _soul and the blood of the Nightkin has created something much more powerful than either entity alone would be. Not only is she the last Dragonborn, she is also the first and last of her kind. Stay wary of her during the battle Serana. Stay clear should she lose control like that again and allow her to do as she wishes," Odahviing replied, his eyes never blinking once.

Serana felt numb at the information. She hadn't thought about what Morgan could have felt about being what she was. She nodded in thanks and then gripped her mothers hands with hers.

"Let me talk to her Mother, she wont hurt me."

"If you are wrong…" Valerica hissed.

"I will be fine Mother. Leave her to me."

Valerica watched as her daughter let go of her hands and jogged over to the tent that Morgan had went into with a slight fear coursing through her. She had felt the power that Morgan had exuded, and it frightened her more than anything so had ever known about or encountered…

* * *

"Morgan?"

Serana carefully walked over to the figure lying on the bedroll and knelt down beside her, pacing a hand on her ribs. She felt her body shivering and wondered whether she had been neglecting her thirst, until she recalled that Morgan had drank a bottle of blood that same morning. Then it hit her.

She was crying, albeit silently.

Serana lay down and embraced Morgan with her left arm and nuzzled her face against the crook of the Dragonborns neck before whispering in her ear.

"It's alright Morgan. I'm here."

"I'm a monster," was the sobbing reply that came a moment later.

"_Never say that_," Serana admonished sternly as she forcefully pulled Morgan onto her back and leaned over her so that they were meeting each others gaze. "You hear me? You aren't a monster Morgan. You don't go around Skyrim and kidnapping people to perform necromancy on. You don't go into a house and randomly butcher a child just to see what the reaction would be."

"You are Morgan Aurelius, Dragonborn, _Dovahkiin, _and most importantly of all, the woman that had captured my heart. You are the light in this land of darkness, and we need you now more than ever. If you fall, so do _we,"_ Serana finished softly as she pulled Morgan into an embrace.

"I can't control that part of me anymore," Morgan muttered. "I knew all about my dragon soul, but now I realise that it will always be there until the day I pass on."

"Then maybe it is time you unleashed it," Serana replied simply, causing Morgan to gaze right at her, completely focused now and the tears now drying up. "Think about it. All the time you have known about your path in becoming Dragonborn, you have suppressed the feeling. And in doing so, it has gotten more volatile. So maybe if you used it against Harkon later on…you would be better in the long term and even he cannot withstand the power at your command."

"And if someone gets in my way? Serana, its like an unstoppable tide of fire yearning to burn everything within striking distance whenever I lose control like that," Morgan whispered.

Serana lowered her head so that their noses touched.

"Then I will make sure no-one gets in your way…and the _dovah _that lives within you can get the release its been waiting for."

Morgan took a deep shuddering breath.

Then another one.

"I…alright. Promise me that you wont let me hurt anyone," she muttered.

"I promise," Serana replied vehemently, "Even if I have to knock you out."

The smile that Morgan gave her was worth more that a hundred thousand gold pieces to Serana, and she simply smiled as she stood up and pulled the slightly smaller Breton woman to her feet in one fluid motion.

"Get ready Dragonborn. It's time we ended this like we started it. Together."

"Together," Morgan agreed as she planted a fierce kiss on Seranas lips before breaking away and promptly started to sharpen her dragonbone sword, leaving Serana standing there with an amused look on her face.

* * *

Lord Harkon frowned as he took in the reports from the vampire scouts that had been watching the small army building on the shoreline from the relative safety of the tower that resided on the beach. The news was disconcerting. They would be outnumbered by at least three to one, and many of the soldiers seemed to be veteran soldiers. Not to mention the blasted dragons nearby.

And of course, his daughter and her pet vampire bitch.

But the biggest surprise was that of his own wife being amongst them.

Harkon threw the goblet of blood he had been holding and watched impassively as it shattered against the wall before looking at the assembled vampires and thralls who were watching his every move warily.

"They will be coming. I expect all of them to die at your hands. Do not let anyone enter my inner sanctum. And above all, do not kill my daughter. She is to bleed at my hands and my hands only. NOW GO!" he roared at the end.

He almost smirked at the way that his minions fled before walking up the short staircase that led into his inner sanctum where his shrine to Molag Bal resided. He gazed at the shrine for a while before chuckling softly.

"It was here that you bestowed your power onto my daughter and Valerica. And it is here where at least one of your Daughters of Coldharbour will perish by my own hands," he sneered, looking at the golden bow that hung on the wall on one side of the room.

Let them come. He only needed one more thing and everything on Nirn would change.

Forever.

* * *

**A/N: eep! I know, I am a teasing person, but fear not! I am already working on the battle itself which will probably be longer than any previous chapter and there are no more 'filler' chapters before the battle now, I promise :P...so please bear with me while I write it and hopefully I won't get too many of you brandishing pitchforks by the time I upload the next chapter... :P**


	54. Chapter 54

**You are all awesome, you know that? Even Morgan agrees with me (and that happens rarely XD) Well, this is the biggest chapter I have written so far...I think o.O I hope you all enjoy the battle, it was very hard to write it down but i was happy with it, and hope you all are too :) For those I cannot reply to:**

**-InuGhost: Hope the battle is to your liking, thanks for showing an interest in the ending as well..although I cannot simply tell you that hahaha XD Oh torches are okay...wait, not ones that are on fire? O_O XD  
-redchillismoke: LOL Loved the bats**t joke there, nicely played :D Thanks so much and hope you like Morgan getting all angryyyyyy XD (will try and send an email to you soon ;D)**

* * *

Morgan smirked in satisfaction as she watched the two dragons continuously fly across the beachhead with raking passes of fire. The plan to keep the defenders of Castle Volkihar was working perfectly. As she had expected, Harkon had used his thralls as a first line of defence, showing just what his mindset was like…he would happily sacrifice anyone as long as he got what he wanted.

"The the love of Talos…" Jordis muttered in awe as she watched Odahviing snatch a rather bulky Orc in his jaws and crush the thrall into half, before allowing the ash cloud that had formed on the death of the thrall to scatter in the high winds that buffeted the boat.

"He's happier than he usually is," Lydia remarked with a smile as she flexed her shoulders.

"The only time he is happier is when your name is mentioned," Morgan teased.

Lydia made a rude hand gesture and winked at her before she looked at the now smoking patch of land where they were headed.

"We better get ready," she said softly.

* * *

Morgan looked at the few dozen boats that were crossing the short stretch of water and nodded at Lydias words as she unsheathed her dragonbone sword and inspected the razor sharp edges on both sides of the blade. She had meticulously sharpened the blade for over an hour before they had set out, and the results were an edge that could easily pierce studded armour, and if given enough force, go right through steel plate.

Serana had a second dragonbone dagger now, courtesy of Aela, who had shrugged as she handed the weapon over.

"Eorland thought you should have a second weapon with the dragonbone he had left over," she had said simply.

Seranas response was to pick up the taller Nord woman and laugh as she spun her around before throwing her into the water before they set out. Hence the reason why Aela was eager to get the battle over with…she had a score to settle.

Morgan shook off her musings, feeling that hot feeling deep within her rear up once more. But she suppressed the feeling for the moment. She wanted to use it when it really mattered.

"Get ready," Morgan said as they closed in.

* * *

"Archers! On the tower NOW!"

Morgan cursed as she batted a sword away with her blade before slicing the skeletons arm that had been holding the weapon clean off with a savage swipe. She then lopped off the things head before cursing again. Everything had gone to plan…right up until they had landed on the small island.

Skeletons had risen from the ground the moment Morgans feet had touched the sandy shoreline, and their attack had bogged down. The only saving grace was that Odahviing and Durnehviir were still preventing any vampires of other would be attackers from crossing the vast bridge that led to the castle.

"Should have known," Valerica hissed as she sent two well aimed Ice Spikes into two skeletal foreheads before sighing at Morgan. "You couldn't have known either. Besides, they go down easily enough."

Morgan hadn't expected a small compliment like that but she hid her surprise well and nodded in thanks to her before meeting Seranas gaze, which was full of humour.

"Think of it as target practice," Serana commented brightly, casting a powerful Blizzard spell that rushed across the mass of skeletons that were blocking their progress.

"Fuck target practice, I was thinking of flying practice," Morgan smirked.

Valerica raised her eyebrows as Morgan stood up, cast a Ward spell with her free hand before letting out her favourite Shout.

"**FUS…RO….DAH!**"

The two dozen skeletons were bowled over instantly, half of them smashing into bone shards as the impacted on the bridge, the rocks surrounding the bridge and even each other. The rest were staggering to their feet…only to be cut down by a volley of arrows and crossbow bolts that had been fired from the three dozen archers that were surrounding the tower and the Dawnguard soldiers that had taken up position at the top of the tower itself.

"Nicely done," Serana smiled as she unsheathed her twin dragonbone daggers, allowing her magicka to rebuild for the time being after her Blizzard spell.

"We are just getting started," Morgan grinned back before motioning with her blade. "FORWARD!"

She smiled wider as the roar of approval from everyone there nearly resembled a Shout. She idly wondered if any of them would be able to learn the thu'um fast, like that pig Ulfric Stormcloak had done, and then tossed those thoughts out as fast as they had entered her mind.

_Harkon first Morgan, _she chided herself as she sent a few firebolts towards the mass of vampires and thralls that were approaching them. She knew that even Odahviing and Durnehviir would have to break off their attacks. They may be powerful, but even they could be killed by magic and arrows eventually. Instead, they circled the island, occasionally sending a few blasts of fire on the high battlements to prevent anyone inside from safely coming out and using the height advantage effectively.

Besides, she liked it better at close quarters.

The first thrall lasted seconds as she parried his dagger attack before neatly sinking her blade into the side of his head. She gave him a glance as he began to disintegrate before going onto her next attacker. A vampire, who chuckled as he hefted a silver war axe, his grin evident despite the reddish beard that adorned his face.

"Well, well. The girl knows how to fight," the unknown vampire sneered.

"I'm surprised you spotted that, what with all the fluff on your ugly face," Morgan retorted, angling her blade as she changed fighting styles smoothly.

The vampire stopped smiling as he readied himself, frowning at the change of stance.

"I have been on Nirn for as long as Lord Harkon you little shit," he whispered savagely, "You are _nothing. _You do not even have a decent fighting stance…I could knock you over as easily as…."

His words died in his throat as his first attack, a vertical cut which should have been effective against someone like Morgan, who never used a shield, simply missed her completely. Then he felt the stabbing pain in his back, and the blood in his mouth poured out. He roared despite the pain and swung his axe again…only to miss once more…and then he saw nothing.

Morgan grinned wickedly as she watched the head flying off her opponent, his look of shock still visible on his face before he vanished in an ash cloud. Her fighting styles were not of Skyrim. In fact, only one person knew her moves better than she…and that was her own mother, wherever she was.

_Thank you Mother, _Morgan thought as she advanced into the fight once more.

Serana smiled as she watched her fight. She had never seen anyone fight with such grace and elegance. She had been used to her fighting, but to see it like this was something else.

_And to kill one of my fathers most important lackeys is even more impressive, _she thought.

She had never liked Orthjolf anyway, although Serana had to admit that he had been a very dangerous vampire. She had seen his temper get the best of him, and that always resulted in a few thralls being torn apart. But Morgan had used his temper against him, and he had lost before he had even begun.

"Crafty bitch," Serana chuckled as she stayed right behind Morgan, her daggers slashing at anything that looked a threat.

Aela, Jordis and Lydia were also together, with Vilkas, Farkas and Ria right behind them. Any thrall or dead body behind them were removed out of range of necromantic spells, although two dead vampires were currently fighting alongside Valerica, minor spells being fired at the entrance of the castle, which was only a few dozen yards away.

And then they all heard the sound of breaking stones.

_Fuck…forgot about the gargoyles._

Serana spun around and fired a vicious barrage of Ice Spikes at the four gargoyles that were slowly jumping off the edge of the bridge. All of them hit their marks, although this only seemed to piss them off in Seranas view, as they roared at her and began to advance.

Two of them suddenly fell forwards, their bodies breaking apart as they hit the hard stone that lined the bridge. Serana smiled slightly as she spotted the few dozen arrow shafts sticking out of the remains. But there were two more coming, and only she was standing at the back of their force…until she spotted someone alongside her.

"Nice of you to join me," Serana said with an impish smile.

"Sorry, was busy carving up an obnoxious vampire calling herself Fura. She was good, but she was a cocky little bitch," Morgan replied with a grin, her hand glowing with a golden light.

Serana felt nothing for the loss of Fura Bloodmouth. She hated her cockiness as well, not to mention that she always used to talk behind her back, even though she must have known that Serana could hear her every word perfectly. She had been a good fighter though, and Seranas respect for Morgans fighting skills increased even more.

"What spell is that? Its fucking painful to look at," Serana ,muttered as she sent another wave of spells at the gargoyles, who stumbled to the ground before slowly standing up again. One of them was missing an arm, the other had only half a face left. That didn't stop them from advancing.

Until the spell that Morgan had been charging for a good while suddenly went flying towards the gargoyles and exploded in a massive ball of yellowish light. Morgan and Serana looked away slightly at the sight before turning back to see the damage. And Serana whistled at what she saw.

Both gargoyles were a charred mess. They were still intact but there was no question they wouldn't be getting up again. Serana smiled again before using her necromancy spells, both gargoyles now rising to their feet before stomping over to stand next to them. Then she turned to Morgan, who was grinning wickedly.

"Morgan? What spell was that? It looked like…"

"Sunlight? Yes, I know its weird for a vampire to use it but I wanted to see how it worked. I learned it from a tome that Elisif had sent me. You got the Blizzard one didn't you? I got this one. I like to call it Sunburst…I hate the proper name for it," Morgan explained as they began to run back towards the castle, the sounds of battle dying away as the few remaining defenders retreated inside.

"What name should it be?" Serana enquired.

"Sun Fire. It sounds dull."

Serana shook her head in bemusement as they stopped at the entrance.

Morgan then looked back as she watched the captains of the guards issue orders. They would leave half their force outside, some on the bridge and tower while others would be around the side entrance that Morgan and Serana had used to gain entrance to the castle a few days ago. The rest would be storming the castle.

She sighed as she watched around twenty corpses being gently carried back to the shoreline. They had beaten the defenders with only minimal losses.

_And all of them will be remembered for this, _Morgan silently promised as body was carried past her. It was a young man, barely out of his teens who was staring at the sky with unseeing eyes. Morgan held her fingers out to gently close the boys eyes before looking back at the rest of her friends. She noted that they were also saddened by the loss, even Valerica, but not as much.

"This ends now," Morgan whispered.

She held her blade up and every single one of those that she knew by name copied her movement. She nodded to them before they moved away and she took a deep breath as she looked directly at the main entrance. She had always wanted to do this…

* * *

Vingalmo stared in amazement as the twin doors were suddenly blasted off their hinges by a colossal force he had only ever seen once. He had seen a Shout in action a few hundred years ago, but that hadn't been close to the strength of the one displayed here. He motioned to the surviving vampires that stood around him to ready themselves.

And barely managed to dodge an Ice Spike, feeling the spell graze his cheek as he instinctively ducked. He hissed in anger as dozens of mortals flooded the main hall of Castle Volkihar and then he froze as he spotted a familiar face.

"Lady Serana?"

"Huh, funny how you talk to me politely at a time like this," Serana retorted as she backhanded a bandit thrall with a swipe of her left arm, not even looking at the spectacular way he smashed into the table.

"I tried to stop him but…"

"Save your pathetic excuses Vingalmo," Valerica said as she stood alongside Serana, her eyes narrowed in anger, "You always were a snivelling lapdog."

"Lady Valerica? You're alive?" Vingalmo muttered as he backed off slightly.

Then Morgan intervened by sneaking up behind him and slamming his head into the table, knocking him out instantly. She shrugged at Valerica who actually gave her a small smile of amusement before she flung herself back into the fray that surrounded them.

"I will lock him and the others up," Valerica said after a few minutes.

Serana had barely noticed that the fighting had stopped and she simply nodded in agreement as she watched her mother sling the unconscious second in command vampire over her shoulder and carry him away, along with a half dozen other vampires that had stopped fighting the moment Vingalmo had been defeated.

"Just when it was getting interesting," Morgan sighed theatrically.

Serana lightly slapped her arm playfully as she watched the soldiers take up positions in the hall while others fanned out and searched the castle for any more vampires or thralls. She then looked at Morgans raised eyebrow and Serana realised that she was perplexed as to why the fighting had stopped so suddenly.

"Vingalmo was the most respected member of the court," Serana explained as she motioned for Morgan to follow her. "When you took him down…wonderfully done might I add, they saw that there was someone more worthy to lead them than him. That would be you darling."

"ME?! Now I know you are pulling my leg," Morgan snorted…only to see that Serana was serious.

"Afraid not," Serana grinned back at her wickedly, "Besides, we have more important matters than your new fan club."

"Harkon," Morgan hissed, feeling that rage build up inside her once more.

Serana nodded as Valerica came back over to join them. Morgan looked at Aela and she motioned for her to come over, which she did after a quick capture of Jordis' lips.

"The hunt is over so soon? Pity."

"Maybe. that's why I need you and the others to stay here outside these doors. If we…if we fail, everyone is to take him down Aela. He needs to be taken down," Morgan said softly, never looking away from Aelas piercing gaze.

"We wont need to do that Morgan, and you know why? Because you are going to go in there and tear out that bastards spine and beat him to death with it," Aela said back simply before pulling Morgan into a crushing embrace.

Morgan smiled.

"Fine, for once, I will take your advice," she said cheekily.

"Want another piece of advice Morgan? Wear a dress, you have curves that I would kill for," Aela grinned back wolfishly.

Morgan shook her head and looked at the doors that would lead them to their final battle. She took a deep breath and then started forwards without feeling anything but anger filling her soul. It was time Harkon answered for his crimes.

* * *

"Look at what my daughter has dragged in," Harkon sneered as he watched Serana enter the sanctum with Morgan right beside her. He paused as he noted the fury within the Dragonborns orange irises before regaining his composure and glaring at the last person.

"You are still an obnoxious bastard," Valerica said harshly, her hands already lit up with fire and frost magic.

"I was not the one who used Serana and abandoned her," Harkon retorted.

"You BOTH left me," Serana whispered angrily, looking at Harkon with disgust, "But at least my mother didn't want to use me as a sacrifice you fucking shit!"

Morgan held Seranas forearm tightly as she continued to watch Harkon with wary eyes. She knew he was the most powerful Volkihar vampire that resided in the castle, and therefore she wouldn't underestimate him in the slightest.

"I see you have learned the crude language of your adopted pet," Harkon chuckled darkly. "Does she know of how you were given the gift I gave you?"

"I do…and you are without a doubt the sickest moron I have ever had the misfortune to encounter," Morgan replied, her eyes narrowing as her anger increased.

"You know nothing of our struggle, you are a new born."

"I am much more than that. Just ask Alduin. Oh wait, he's no longer around," Morgan snarled.

Harkon shook his head as he withdrew his blade, a wicked looking akaviri katana that seemed to be covered in blood stains. Morgan unsheathed her blade, as did Serana who drew her daggers and levelled them at Harkon without any sign of hesitation.

"I see you managed to take my daughter away from me. No matter, once I deal with you and my estranged wife, I will see the prophecy complete."

"What good is the prophecy when you do not have everything you need?" Valerica scoffed.

"I see your eyesight is just as bad as your reasoning Valerica. Look to your left," Harkon replied smoothly.

Valerica did so, knowing that he couldn't attack while Serana and Morgana were still watching him. And she couldn't stop the gasp that followed. Auriels Bow was hanging on a hook on the wall, the frame of the bow shining gold even with the lack of light in the room. She looked back at Harkon, who smirked at her shock.

"It took some time, but I managed to find the weapon I needed. While I could not find you, nor the two of you, I decided to continue my efforts to search for the Bow. After seeding a few rumours about Elder Scrolls to lure the only people that could read an Elder Scroll, and capturing the Moth Priest that came to Skyrim, I learned all I needed to fulfil my life's work."

Harkon chuckled again.

"The Moth Priest told me everything once he was enthralled. He told me of at least one Elder Scroll in…"

"The College of Winterhold," Morgan whispered.

"Indeed. I must thank you Dragonborn, for finding the two of three Elder Scrolls already and leaving them at the College. One of my more faithful minions retrieved both scrolls and the Priest read them both. He was blinded as a result and was…disposed of. After that, I began a search for where the bow might be. The Priest told me of a place where a scroll may be read without the need of one of his order, and that was where I was given another gift."

Serana looked at Morgan as she shrugged.

"The third Elder Scroll, the one I entrusted you with Serana, was found near the coastline near Dawnstar. After hearing talk from some Stormcloak cattle about your apparent death and fighting beforehand, they had found a satchel. Namely, this one," Harkon smirked as he pulled a ragged satchel from his cloak and threw it onto the floor in front of Serana.

"I never thought I lost it," Serana muttered.

"Don't blame yourself," Morgan told her before looking back at Harkon. "And how did you get hold of the Bow?"

"I traced the bow and its whereabouts by using the other method. We stormed the cave systems we found and even a vale that seemed untouched for thousands of years. And then I found the secret of the prophecy. It was created by a vampire Snow Elf who wished vengeance on his god. After assuring that I would help him achieve this, he was thrown over the cliff side, along with his brother," Harkon explained wickedly as he started forwards slowly.

The three women fanned out so that they surrounded him.

"But we have talked long enough. It is time we ended this," Harkon laughed as he twirled his blade thoughtfully, his eyes more fixed on Morgan that anyone else.

"For once, and this will be the only time it will ever happen, I agree," Morgan smiled as she pointed her blade at him. "You will pay for the deaths you have caused, along with even thinking of using Serana as a sacrifice. Call your self a father? You are _sick."_

"Ah, but what would your mother say if she…."

And then Morgan could no longer hold back her anger, and she charged forwards, just as the skeletal remains and the dozen gargoyles suddenly sprang to life. Morgan focused on Harkon while Serana and Valerica went for the rest.

And that suited her just fine. She was going to enjoy killing this evil bastard…

* * *

**A/N: hehehehehe! I am not called Godnamet for nothing you know XDDDDDDDD Not to worry, I am already at work for the one on one ending that even I have been looking forward to :D I'm off before I start seeing torches, pitchforks and anything else like that aimed at me...**

***runs off cackling wickedly* XDDDDDDD**


	55. Chapter 55

**Well...this is it everyone. The last chapter of a fic that I never originally planned to be over 50 chapters long xD It's been a great rollercoaster though, so I would like to take the opportunity to thank every single person who has read this story, whether it was a single chapter or reading it the whole way through :D**

**It has meant so much to me for getting such a wonderful response from you all, it's because of YOU that this story has developed and grown into a story that has destroyed my fingers...I mean a story that has dozens of cliffhangers...**

**Okay, that was all my fault with the cliffhangers xD**

**Anyway, THANK YOU so much! A big thanks to those that have been reviewing all the way through (you know who you are :D), and to redchillismoke, for giving me a cool nickname and for being a great friend, supporting me when I really needed it :D**

**So, here it is, hope you enjoy it!**

**PS: Lots of action/gore/angst in this chapter...and of course humour xD**

* * *

Harkon snarled in anger as yet another attack failed, this time his blade being deflected off the Dragonborns before her blade suddenly changed direction, the tip of her lethal weapon grazing the front of his light armour. He began to circle her again, wondering why his taunt hadn't made a difference in her fighting style. Normally when in shock, an opponent would not be able to fight as effectively, doubt and uncertainty overriding the rest of the emotions.

In Morgans case, the taunt of her mother seemingly angered her to a new level, her attacks missing him by a mere hairs width. He narrowed his eyes.

In fact, he did know all about her mother. She was very difficult to track and even more difficult to keep up with. He had found out that the Thalmor had been searching for her for quite some time…and they had also been looking for her daughter. Apparently, she had killed two high ranking officers in her home town of Bruma, and since then, she had been a wanted person.

He ducked a nasty attack once more, kicking her in the ribs as to give him some time.

He had tried to send an anonymous letter to the Thalmor ambassador, but she had been killed in Solitude before she could read his offer. She had died at the hands of the naïve Solitude Jarl and of course, Morgan had been involved heavily in the deed. Lord Harkon hated being disappointed but he wouldn't give up…after all, he had sent another letter to Windhelm and the Jarl of Eastmarch, Ulfric Stormcloak.

He had nothing good to say about the Jarl, although had admired the way he had walked into the Kings hallway and took his life before leaving…

"ARGH!" he yelled as Morgans blade left a deep cut on his cheek.

Morgan smirked as she twirled her blade and adjusted herself again. She watched as the cut began to heal over, thanks to the regenerative abilities of a vampire and she raised an eyebrow as he met her gaze.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"You will pay for that you insolent little half blood!" Harkon roared as he leapt forwards…

To receive a thunderous kick that smashed into the side of his face with enough force to shatter a few teeth and send him spinning away from Morgan and into a wall. He staggered to his feet and hissed angrily at her before throwing his blade away and channelling his magic to transform. He was sure that she wouldn't be able to match him in his true form.

* * *

Morgan backed off slightly as Harkon emerged from the cloud of black smoke. She knew he would be much more dangerous now that he had changed over. But he was still overconfident and she would merely bide her time, attacking him when the opportunity arose.

"You fight well, I have to admit. Although it makes no difference," Harkon hissed as he advanced, sending a draining spell at Morgan, who blocked it with a Ward spell. "You will never be a match for me."

Morgan knew he had a point. The longer she held her Ward in place, the more magicka she lost. And if she dropped the Ward, she would be hit by the draining spell, leaving her even more vulnerable.

"Why is that? I am not the one who has now got half their teeth left," Morgan snarled back as she forced more magicka into her Ward.

"It makes no difference because even though you foiled so many of my plans, even you cannot save the life of your bitch mother, who is now being hunted by the Stormcloak cattle," he laughed as he walked forwards.

Morgan felt her magic waver at his words, and that was all the time that Harkon needed. He rushed forwards and stepped through her weak ward and gripped her by the throat before lifting her into the air. She attempted a swing at his head with her blade, but Harkon was ready for the attempt, grabbing her wrist and twisting it so that Morgan was forced to drop it.

She felt herself being slammed into a wall and then she screamed in pain as his claw tipped wings dug into her shoulders, pinning her in place. She glared at the amused vampiric face of Lord Harkon as he leaned closer so that she could smell his rancid breath on her face.

"Pathetic. You call yourself a hero when you cannot even put up a good fight," Harkon chuckled wickedly.

"What did you say, you ugly fuck?" Morgan gasped as she tried to free her other arm from Harkons steely grip.

"About your mother? Ah yes. She is now a wanted person. Even now, thanks to the foolishness of the Jarl of Windhelm, everyone in Skyrim will be looking for her. With a twenty thousand septim bounty placed on her head, I am sure that many would turn her in the moment she lets her guard down…"

"I'm going to fucking _KILL YOU_!" Morgan roared, the room shaking from her Voice.

Harkon laughed…until he was suddenly blasted away from his captive and sent crashing to the far wall once again. He easily regained his footing and stood up, looking at where Morgan had been, only seeing a massive black cloud of smoke where she stood. His senses detected nothing, and he frowned as he sent a few draining spells into the smoke.

And was hit by a colossal blast of frost that slammed him into the wall again. He roared his displeasure and ran towards the smoke, eager to grip the little woman's neck and breaking it the second he got….

* * *

Serana had been too busy fighting off the dozens of skeletons and gargoyles that had been attacking her and her mother to see how Morgan was faring. At the moment though, they were holding their ground, despite the doors now being locked by an unseen force. Valerica had tried a few times to get through the shimmering purple barrier that coated the doors, but had been unsuccessful every time.

"Serana, reanimate as many as you can!" Valerica ordered in slight panic.

Serana refocused her efforts and did as she was asked, a few fallen skeletons rising upwards as a result of her magic before attacking the other skeletons. She nodded to her mother…and then stared as Valerica was grasped from behind by a gargoyle and lifted into the air.

"MOTHER!" Serana yelled as she attempted the run through the mass of skeletons that separated the two of them.

"I love you my daughter," Valerica whispered.

Then she was torn in half by the gargoyle, which roared in victory as it dropped the two halves of her body, just as two fireballs slammed into the creature and shattering it into pieces.

Serana fell to her knees and crawled through the mass of bone-legs to reach her mothers top half and gently held her in her arms as Valerica spat blood put of her mouth to speak softly to her daughter.

"Serana….I don't have much time. I'm sorry. For everything. I should have been a better mother to you…" Valerica whispered as she began to fall to ashes in Serana's arms.

"No….don't say that! I thought we could talk…maybe be a family again!" Serana cried as she tried to hold onto her mother.

"You will always be a part of me," Valerica sighed gently, her hand caressing Serana's face. "Besides…you have someone else to look after…you…."

"MOTHER!" Serana screamed as she watched her mother disintegrate into a pile of red ashes that covered her knees.

"I love you Serana," was the last thing that Serana heard from her mother, and she simply sat there in a daze while the rest of the skeletons continued to attack each other, the female pure blooded vampire forgotten for the moment.

* * *

Harkon gasped as a _thing _gripped his throat and lifted him high into the air. He grabbed the cold appendage with both hands and tried to prise them apart, only for it to squeeze his neck even harder. He then tried to impale his unseen attacker with his wings…only for something else to impale his wings and rendering him immobile.

And then he looked down to see a thick, muscled grey arm emerge from the smoke, and a Volkihar vampire to emerge, its fangs bared in what looked like an angry grimace. And then he realised who it was.

"You…."

Morgan laughed as she easily held him aloft, her blood pounding through her body as she swung him around, smashing him into walls with every swing. Each swing created more lacerations on Harkon's body, his regeneration abilities nowhere near enough to match the damage being caused. She then slammed him into the ground and straddled his stomach, her wings impaling his wings even more.

Harkon screamed in agony, and Morgan smirked as she then grabbed one of his arms and looked at him.

"This is for the people of Skyrim," she hissed…and snapped his arm at the elbow as though it were made of parchment.

Harkon's scream reached a high pitch, but Morgan wasn't finished. She then grasped his other arm, using her free hand to cup his chin so that he would meet her gaze.

"This is for Serana."

_CRACK!_

Harkon could feel his strength failing, and he could do nothing to prevent the change back into his human form. Now that Morgan had an even bigger height and weight advantage, not to mention the fact he no longer had wings to attack with, she removed her wings from their previous position…only to impale his neck at each side, torrents of blood spurting from the wounds inflicted.

"And this is for me," Morgan whispered savagely.

_Yes. Do it my child. End his life._

Morgan hesitated, not recognising the cold voice that filled her mind.

_Why are you afraid? Do not fear me, nor your power Morgan Aurelius. KILL HIM._

"Who are you?" Morgan uttered quietly.

_You know deep down, who I am. Kill him my child. Send his soul to the Prince who has been waiting so long for this moment to come._

"Sithis," Morgan whispered. And then she smiled. "As you command My Lord."

_Yes Morgan. You know who I am and you also know you should never fear me unless you displease me. And you have not done this. Kill him. NOW!_

Morgan looked down at Harkons face, which was now terrified beyond belief. She couldn't resist looking down and licking the blood oozing from his neck and smirking at him.

"You taste _fucking awful_," she grinned.

Then she exerted her full strength, her hands and wings wrapping around his throat before pulling in two opposite directions.

* * *

Serana looked up as the skeletons that had been on her fathers side suddenly fell to the ground. She realised that their magical link to their caster had been severed, and that could only mean….

She looked up in time to see Lord Harkon's head being torn off his body by Morgan in her full Vampire Lord form as she pinned him down. She gaped as Morgan roared at the red pile of ashes that appeared under her, leaving only a pile of ashes and the clothes that Harkon had been wearing. Serana felt another invisible hit to her stomach and she lay down on the ground as she felt the tears begin to fall.

First her mother had died protecting her. And then her father had joined her soon afterwards. She felt numb at the loss of both, although it was mainly her mother that had her feeling so bad. Her father had lost his mind, and while he had been her father, he showed that he was no longer the man that had sworn to take care of her all those years ago.

Her mother was another matter. Valerica had locked her away without telling her why she had done so, but she had at least tried to rebuild a bond between herself and her daughter even after what she had done. Serana wailed as the thought of never being able to see her mother again was fully realised. And then she felt two soft arms encircle her waist and before she knew it, she was lying on Morgan's lap, her body held in her arms.

Morgan felt her heart wrench at the look that Serana gave her. She was broken. She wrapped her arms round her a little tighter and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips before leaving her room to speak.

"I failed her," Serana muttered after a moment of silence. "She died because I wasn't fast enough."

"No," Morgan soothed as she brushed Serana's hair away from her face, not looking at the doors which swung open to admit Aela, Jordis, Lydia and the rest of her companions. They all stood back as Morgan continued to speak quietly.

"No, you did more than that. You gave Valerica the chance to love again. To love the daughter she thought that she had lost."

"Why does it feel like I lost then?" Serana replied sadly.

"You didn't lose Serana. You gained something important. Important enough for your mother to reconnect with her daughter, knowing that she may not have another chance," Morgan replied softly.

Serana didn't say anything for a moment, watching as a single tear fell from Morgan's left eye before it dripped onto her face. She closed her eyes before opening them again.

"Thank you Morgan. You're right. It's just…It's just going to take some time," Serana sighed as she ran her hand along Morgan's bruised neck. "And that leads me onto something else I need to ask you."

"What's that?" Morgan asked as she picked Serana up and steadied her on her feet.

Serana kissed her full on the mouth, savouring the feel of Morgan's lips on hers. She broke the kiss after a long exchange and closed her eyes again, smiling a little.

"You are a great kisser…Oh yes…. I…I want to ask you for a big favour."

"Name it."

"It's hard for me to say this Morgan but….I need some time to get over this," Serana said before adding in hesitation, "Alone."

Morgan had anticipated this and she didn't blame her for asking. After all, she had suffered loss herself. That didn't stop her from shaking her head though. Serana gently wrapped her arms round her and pulled her close, their bodies joining together as though they were destined for each other.

"I've never asked you for anything have I? I know it's hard Morgan but…I just need time to get over this. You know that I would be a burden to you while I have my mind elsewhere."

"I…I know." Morgan muttered as the tears fell faster.

"I'm sorry! I just….Skyrim still needs you Morgan and I would get in your way…I am not dumping you, so get that into your thick head," Serana added, getting a snort of amusement from Morgan, "You are too sexy for anyone else to have but me. But people still need you, now more than ever."

"And I need _you_."

Serana smiled.

"I will be in touch Morgan. You know where I am should you need a chat. But I need to stay here and get the idiots down in the dungeons straight on a few things. Is that alright?"

Morgan took a shuddering breath before nodding.

Serana smiled at her again and pulled Morgan's head down to kiss her again.

* * *

"Morgan? Are you alright?"

Morgan nodded as she patted Brelyna's forearm in thanks. The mage had been staying with the soldiers that had been injured when they stormed the castle interior, healing them as much as she could. Some of the soldiers had flinched when the vampire began to use magic on them, but after seeing her heal her first soldier, the rest had realised she had been helping them and not trying to trick them in some way.

"I'm fine…jjust tired," Morgan answered.

"I have this for you," Lydia piped up, handing a small piece of parchment over to Morgan.

Morgan took the letter, avoiding too much movement as it would capsize the boat, and opened it, wondering what it said. And then she felt her mouth drop at the words.

_My dearest daughter,_

_I hope that my letter finds you as soon as possible. I have little time, as I am being hunted everywhere in this frozen wasteland. But know this. I am safe and well hidden my daughter. They will never find me as I have been assisted by someone who only referred to herself as a 'Child of Sithis'_

_She was of the Dark Brotherhood, but sometimes, better to know the devil than to try and hide from him. You know of this phrase, as I used to tell it to you every time you wanted to spill Thalmor blood. But I digress my daughter._

_I needed to tell you how proud I am of you. You are a heroine to many in Skyrim, and even beyond. Dragons are being sighted all across Tamriel and now many are looking at Skyrim, where tales of a woman with the soul of a dragon journeyed the land to aid those in need. You are everything that a mother could want Morgan._

_The only thing I want more of you now is for you to stay safe. I have nothing bad to say about your new 'condition' may I add. I knew a few vampires myself, and not all of them are mindless killers that many believe them to be. Just like the woman who has apparently captured your heart. Take care of her and yourself Morgan._

_I will be in touch soon…maybe get your own place so that you can invite your mother hm?_

_I love you Morgan Aurelius, I hope to see you soon._

Morgan smiled as she read the letter. She felt better knowing that her mother was safe and well for the time being, and was still able to crack a joke or two even under such duress. She had to wonder at what her mother meant at the end though. Was that a joke as well? Or was she serious?

"There was a little piece of news at Dawnstar," Jordis said as Morgan passed the note for the others to read.

"What's that?" Morgan asked.

"The Jarl, Brina Merilis, has been putting around a bounty for a giant to be killed near the town. Apparently, it has been preventing travel down the main road leading to Dawnstar. The reward is a plot of land to build on," Jordis explained.

Morgan looked back at Castle Volkihar, which was quickly disappearing in the sea mist. She smiled, hoping that Serana was watching her leave, before looking back at Jordis to give her a grateful smile.

"Thanks Jordis. I might go to Dawnstar after we get back to Solitude," she said brightly.

"I'll help," Lydia offered with a grin, "I know that you are hopeless at making anything that isn't a sword or armour."

"I will too," Jordis said, beaming at her.

"We have to go back to Whiterun and explain to Kodlak what has been going on. But we can help out if you need us," Aela winked at her.

"I need to return to the College and Onmund, "Brelyna said with a shy smile, "But we can help if you need us."

"Thank you. All of you." Morgan said softly.

The occupants of the small boat smiled at each other while Morgan looked behind her again. Even from this distance, she could see the outline of a figure standing at the top of the battlements.

"**I love you,"** Morgan said, letting her thu'um out a little so that the figure at the Castle would hear her.

* * *

"I love you too," Serana smiled as she watched the boats vanish from view completely.

She took a deep breath and turned to Vingalmo, who was standing beside her silently.

"You have no objections to me being leader of Clan Volkihar?" she asked softly.

"None, My Lady," Vingalmo replied, "And thank you for your mercy."

"It's Morgan you should thank," Serana replied, before changing topic. "We have a lot to do then. We need to find a way of keeping cattle to feed upon. No innocents or random adventurers. Take criminals and people of that nature. People that will not be missed. I have a good friend who can help us."

"Yes, My Lady. Is there anything else?"

"Clear that rubble blocking the hall from the courtyard garden. And then build two graves for my parents in one corner. I will assist in everything as well," Serana ordered with a small smile.

Vingalmo nodded and walked away after Serana nodded for him to leave. She looked back across the mist-covered sea and smiled.

"I will see you again Morgan Aurelius. And for fuck's sake, try and stay out of trouble."

Her laughter echoed across the water, and Morgan grinned as she heard it.

Maybe everything would be alright after all…

* * *

**AN: Thanks so much once again!**

**Bonus points for those that spotted the small hint there near the end, as well as who was watching Morgan fighting while Serana grieved...:P**

**The sequel is coming...**

**Godnamet, Daedric Prince of Evil Cliffhangers and Being a Teasing... xD**


End file.
